CORAZÓN SALVAJE
by HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN
Summary: Un poco de presunción, un poco de insubordinación, un poco más de belleza, un poco más de autosuficiencia, sexo, pasión, salvajismo… la receta mágica y perfecta para el amor? CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación de los personajes de CCS, creación del grupo **CLAMP**, a una de las grandes obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY: **Hearts Aflame, yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ti con fines de entretención._

* * *

**_Ella, guardaba la esperanza de encontrar un esposo en ese intrépido viaje._**

_**Él, a tres días de contraer matrimonio con la mujer que amaba la pierde inesperadamente.**_

_**Una incursión fallida…Una captura.**_

**_Lord Syaoran, él orgulloso señor._**

_**Sakura, la rebelde prisionera.**_

_**Una guerrera virgen,**_

_**Un hombre insatisfecho sexualmente.**_

Un poco de presunción, un poco de insubordinación, un poco más de belleza, un poco más de autosuficiencia, sexo, pasión, salvajismo… la receta mágica y perfecta para el amor?

**CORAZÓN SALVAJE**

CAPÍTULO I

_Escandinava, 873 A.D._

Hisato Dazai se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró para acercarse al río, donde se había detenido la joven de los cabellos castaños.

Sakura Kinomoto miró una vez hacia atrás, como si lo hubiese oído, y después jaló las riendas de su caballo de gran alzada. Avanzó directamente hasta la orilla. A su izquierda el fiordo Horten llevaba aguas veloces por su cauce. Pero aquí una masa de peñascos enfrentaba las corrientes, y el agua se desplazaba suave y serena, como en un estanque. Hisato sabía por experiencia que el agua estaba también deliciosamente tibia, y que era tan tentadora que la joven no podría ignorarla. Sakura había llegado a este lugar después de que él la viera salir de la casa de su tío Jun y cabalgar hacia el fiordo.

Cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes, solían nadar aquí con el hermano y los primos de la muchacha. Sakura tenía una familia pequeña, eran solamente sus padres y su hermano, pero la demás familia era en verdad numerosa: cuatro tíos y docenas de primos lejanos. Por ser ella de las pocas mujeres en la familia, todos ellos creían que esa joven era el sol y la luna reunidos.

Hisato había pensado lo mismo, hasta un tiempo antes. Había reunido valor y pedido a Sakura que se casara con él, como habían hecho muchos otros antes. Ella lo había rechazado, amablemente, como él reconocía de mala gana, pero de todos modos la decepción fue casi terrible. Él había visto como Sakura crecía, había sido testigo de cómo la niña alta y desmañada se convertía en una mujer majestuosa y deslumbrante, y nada había que él deseara más que poder afirmar que Sakura Kinomoto le pertenecía.

Hisato contuvo la respiración cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la túnica de hilo. Había abrigado la esperanza de que hiciera precisamente eso. Era la razón por la cual la había seguido, pensando que quizá lo hiciera, abrigando esperanzas, y ¡Odín le ayudaba! era lo que estaba haciendo.

La visión fue más de lo que él podía soportar. Las piernas largas y bien formadas servían de firmes columnas para la suave curva de las caderas femeninas, la espalda delgada y recta cubierta únicamente por una gruesa trenza. Apenas dos semanas atrás, él había aferrado esa gruesa trenza, y había obligado a los labios de esa belleza a unirse con los suyos en un beso que le había encendido la sangre casi hasta la locura. Ella lo había abofeteado enérgicamente, descargándole un golpe que en realidad le obligó a trastabillar, pues Sakura no era una muchacha menuda y de músculos débiles; a decir verdad, era sólo cinco centímetros más baja que él mismo, Y eso que él media un metro ochenta. Pero eso no lo amedrentó.

En ese momento, al besarla, había sentido que realmente podía enloquecer si no la conseguía. Afortunadamente en aquella ocasión se había entrometido Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura pero, por desgracia, lo hizo precisamente cuando Hisato la había atrapado de nuevo y trataba de arrojarla al suelo. Él y Touya habían quedado heridos después del encuentro, de esa forma Hisato había perdido así un buen amigo, no porque luchasen, pues los de su raza siempre estaban dispuestos a luchar por la razón que fuere, sino por lo que él había intentado hacerle a Sakura. Hisato no podía negar que la habría tomado, allí mismo, sobre el suelo del establo del padre, de haber tenido oportunidad, aún y aunque de haberlo logrado, habría muerto. No habría tenido que luchar contra Touya o los primos, sino contra el padre, Fujitaka, que sin ninguna dificultad habría destruido a Hisato con sus propias manos.

Sakura estaba cubierta ahora por el agua, pero el hecho de que Hisato ya no pudiese ver todo el cuerpo no calmó el fuego que le recorría las venas. No había previsto que para él sería una tortura verla mientras nadaba. Él sólo había pensado que ella estaría sola, lejos de su familia, y que quizás esa fuese la única posibilidad en que volvería a verla sin protección. Corrían rumores en el sentido de que pronto se comprometería con Zeshin, el hijo mayor de Ninsei, que era el mejor amigo del padre de Sakura. Por supuesto, otras veces ya habían corrido rumores; a decir verdad, muchísimas veces, pues Sakura ya había vivido diecinueve inviernos, y durante los últimos cuatro años, casi todos los hombres aptos que vivían alrededor del fiordo la habían pedido por esposa.

Ahora ella flotaba de espaldas, y podían verse las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, la superficie rosada de sus muslos, los pechos erguidos, coronados por un par de joyas que resplandecían por la humedad. ¡Que Loki se la llevase, en verdad esa mujer estaba pidiendo que la poseyeran!

Hisato no pudo soportar más tiempo. En el apremio, prácticamente se arrancó las ropas del cuerpo. Sakura oyó el golpe del agua y miró en la dirección en que, según suponía, había sucedido algo; pero no vio nada. Con movimientos rápidos describió un círculo completo, pero el estanque de aguas tibias estaba vacío, salvo ella misma, y las únicas ondulaciones en el agua eran las que ella provocaba. De todos modos, comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla donde había dejado sus ropas, así como la única arma que llevaba consigo, la daga de empuñadura enjoyada, utilizada más como adorno que como protección.

Había sido una tonta al venir sola, en lugar de esperar a que la acompañara su hermano. Pero él estaba atareado preparando la gran nave vikinga de su padre, la misma en la cual Touya partiría hacia el Este la semana siguiente; y el día era deliciosamente tibio después de una primavera fresca y un invierno excepcionalmente frío. Ella no había podido resistir la tentación. Le había parecido fascinante hacer lo que nunca había hecho antes, y en efecto le encantaba la aventura. Pero todas sus aventuras precedentes habían sido compartidas por otros. Y tal vez no había sido muy sensato de su parte desnudarse por completo, aunque en el momento que lo hizo le había parecido una actitud deliciosamente perversa y temeraria. Sakura era audaz. Si lamentaba su propia audacia era siempre como ahora, después de haberse arriesgado.

En el momento mismo en que los pies de Sakura tocaron el fondo, Hisato se elevó frente a ella, alto y amenazador. Sakura gimió íntimamente cuando vio que era Hisato y no otro, pues él ya había intentado una vez imponerle su voluntad. La expresión de su cara era la misma que le había visto dos semanas atrás. Era un hombre bronceado de veintidós años, la misma edad que Touya. En realidad, habían sido grandes amigos. Ella había creído que Hisato era también su amigo, hasta el día en que la atacó en el establo. Él ya no era el niño con el que Sakura había crecido, cabalgado, cazado, y nadado en ese mismo estanque. Se lo veía tan apuesto como siempre, con sus cabellos oro oscuro y los ojos castaños. Pero no era el mismo Hisato a quien ella conocía, y la joven temía que lo que había sucedido en el establo el otro día, se repitiera en el estanque.

- Sakura, no debiste venir aquí. -

La voz del hombre era grave, casi hosca. La mirada de él se vio atraída por las gotas de agua que resplandecían como diamantes sobre las pestañas de la muchacha. Otras gotas corrían sobre los altos pómulos y la nariz pequeña y recta. La lengua de Sakura emergió para lamer la humedad de los labios llenos, y él emitió un gemido. Sakura lo oyó y se le agrandaron los ojos, no alarmados, sino coléricos. Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, una mezcla entre el cielo, el mar y la tierra, con mucha luz del sol, de modo que cobraron un tono claro, como de agua luminosa. Ahora mismo se los veía, encendidos, turbulentos, como las olas espumosas de un mar agitado.

- Hisato, déjame pasar. -

- Creo que no, preciosa. -

- Piénsalo bien. - Ella no alzó la voz; no lo necesitaba. Su furia era evidente en cada rasgo de su fino rostro.

Pero Hisato estaba sometido a un monstruo que lo dominaba, el monstruo de la lujuria. Se habían esfumado sus anteriores pensamientos acerca de lo afortunado que había sido al no haberla poseído antes...

- Ah, Sakura. - levantó ambas manos para aferrarle los hombros desnudos, y la sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella intentó apartarse. - ¿Sabes lo que me haces… ¿Tienes idea de que un hombre puede perder la cabeza cuando desea a una mujer tan hermosa como tú? -

En los ojos de la muchacha había una luz peligrosa.

- En verdad, has perdido la cabeza si crees que... -

Él acercó brutalmente la boca para silenciarla. Las manos que le aferraban los hombros la acercaron más, y oprimieron los senos juveniles y redondos contra el pecho del hombre. Sakura se sintió sofocada. La boca de Hisato la oprimía dolorosamente y ella detestaba eso, detestaba el contacto de su cuerpo tan cercano. El hecho de que tuviesen estatura tan parecida determinaba que su virilidad tocase directamente el portal que buscaba, y eso era lo que ella detestaba más, porque no era tan ignorante de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, y de lo que sucedía cuando hacían el amor. Su madre, Nadeshiko, le había explicado mucho tiempo atrás todos los aspectos del amor; pero no podía darse ese hombre a esto, sobre todo cuando ella sentía únicamente repugnancia.

Maldijo el vigor del hombre mientras se debatía para apartarlo. Admiraba la fuerza y el coraje en un hombre, pero no cuando los utilizaban contra ella. Para Hisato no sería difícil encontrar la entrada y arrebatarle su doncellez. Si lo hacía, ella lo mataría, pues eso era algo que él no tenía derecho a tomar. A ella le correspondía darlo, y lo haría de buena gana cuando encontrara al hombre a quien quisiera entregárselo. Pero nunca sería así, y Hisato Dazai nunca sería ese hombre. Atrapó entre los dientes el labio inferior de Hisato y mordió con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo hundió las uñas en el pecho del joven. Acentuó la presión sobre el labio hasta que él retiró las manos; después, le obligó a desplazarse a un costado, hasta que los dos intercambiaron lugares. El hubiera podido golpearla y de ese modo ella lo habría soltado pero por supuesto, Sakura le habría desgarrado completamente el labio, y era indudable que él lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella decidió no correr riesgos y mantuvo apretados los dientes hasta que en un gesto inesperado para él, Sakura apoyó los pies sobre el vientre de Hisato. Sakura soltó el labio de Hisato en el mismo momento en que utilizó como punto de apoyo el estómago del joven, y cobrando impulso se lanzó hacia la orilla, y empujó a Hisato hacia las aguas más profundas. Cuando él cayó, Sakura dispuso de tiempo suficiente para salir del agua y aferrar fuertemente la daga hasta que él llegase. Pero Hisato no intentó nada. Una mirada al arma que ella sostenía le indujo a detenerse.

- ¡Tienes tantas trampas como la hija de Loki!- explotó Hisato mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio, y los ojos castaños la miraban con furia.

- No me compares con tus dioses, engendro del demonio! -

- No me importa en qué dios crees- replicó Hisato- Sakura, deja el cuchillo.-

Ella meneó la cabeza. Se la veía serena, pues tenía un arma en la mano. Y por Odín, era un espectáculo grandioso verla de pie allí, completamente desnuda, su cuerpo reluciente de agua, los senos como desafiándolo en su plenitud, el vientre suave y liso sobre esa mata de bello castaño entre las piernas. Y lo desafiaba, lo desafiaba ha realizar el más mínimo movimiento para acercarse; sostenía el cuchillo como si supiera cómo había de manejarlo.

- Creo que tu madre te enseñó más que amar a su dios.- En la voz de Hisato había acritud.- Tu padre y tu hermano jamás te habrían enseñado a manejar este juguete, ni aceptar que aprendieras, porque eso implicaría menoscabar la protección que ellos te dispensan. Veo que la dama Nadeshiko te enseñó sus trampas japonesas ¿verdad? Después de todos estos años debió aprender que su habilidad oriental no puede compararse con la de un vikingo. ¿Que más te enseñó, Sakura?

- Conozco el modo de usar todas las armas, salvo el hacha, pues es un instrumento muy torpe que no exige habilidad- contestó ella con orgullo.

- Torpe sólo porque careces de la fuerza necesaria para manejarla- replicó él con gesto hosco. - ¿Y qué diría tu padre si lo supiera? Estoy seguro de que tú y tu madre serían castigadas con el látigo. -

- ¿Se lo dirás?- lo desafió burlonamente, Sakura. Él la miró hostil. Por supuesto, no diría nada al padre, si lo hacía tendría que explicar como había llegado a saberlo. La sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha le indicó que ella sabía a que atenerse. Y el recuerdo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, que era quince centímetros más alto que él y poseía un cuerpo excelente, incluso en un hombre de cuarenta y seis años, enfrió parte del ardor de Hisato, pero no todo. Sus ojos castaños exploraron los de Sakura.

- Sakura¿qué defectos me ves… por qué no me quieres? -

La pregunta la sorprendió, pues había sido formulada con acento de confusión, en voz baja. Estaba tan desnudo como ella, erecto en la totalidad de su orgullo masculino, y ella paseó vacilante los ojos sobre el cuerpo alargado. No le inquietó lo que alcanzó a ver, pues había observado hombres adultos desnudos el día en que su mejor amiga, Kaori, se había deslizado en la casa de baños del tío, y escondido detrás del barril de agua para observar a varios de sus primos mientras se bañaban. Por supuesto eso había sido más de diez años atrás, y había otra diferencia entre esa ocasión y esta: nunca había visto el instrumento de placer de un hombre tan orgulloso y erecto como lo estaba ahora el de Hisato.

Sakura contestó la verdad, por lo menos hasta donde ella tenía conciencia del asunto.

- Hisato, no se trata de tus defectos. Tienes un cuerpo excelente y es agradable mirarte. Tu padre es dueño de tierras fértiles y tú eres el heredero. Para una mujer sería grato tenerte por esposo. - No agregó que Kaori estaba dispuesta a concertar un pacto con los dioses para tener a Hisato, y que por esa razón Sakura no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo en cuenta. Kaori había estado enamorada de ese hombre los últimos cinco años, pero él no lo sabía. Y Sakura había jurado que nunca diría a nadie el secreto de su amiga, y sobre todo que no lo revelaría a Hisato.

- Hisato, sencillamente no eres para mi.- concluyó con acento firme.

- ¿Por qué? -

- No consigues que mi corazón acelere sus latidos. -

Él la miró incrédulo y preguntó:

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el matrimonio? -

Todo, se dijo ella… Y a Hisato:- Lo siento, Hisato. No te quiero por marido. Ya te lo he dicho. -

- ¿Es cierto que te casarás con Zeshin? -

Sakura podía mentir y utilizar esa excusa para salir del aprieto, pero no le agradaba engañar sólo para facilitar las cosas.

- Zeshin es como un hermano para mí. Lo he tenido en cuenta, porque mis padres quieren que lo despose, pero también lo rechazaré. - Y él se sentirá encantado, pensó la joven, pues me ve también como una hermana, y se siente tan incómodo como yo ante la idea de la unión.

- Sakura, tendrás que elegir a alguien. Todos los hombres que viven alrededor del fiordo han pedido tu mano en diferentes ocasiones. Hubieras debido casarte hace mucho tiempo. –

No era un tema agradable para Sakura, pues conocía su situación mejor que nadie, y no deseaba contraer matrimonio con ninguno de los hombres que vivían a orillas del río. Ansiaba un amor como el de sus padres, pero sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que arreglarse con menos que eso. Había postergado el asunto por varios años, y rechazado a todos sus pretendientes. Sus padres se lo habían permitido porque la amaban. Pero no podía continuar indefinidamente en la misma situación. Se encolerizó con Hisato, porque le recordaba su difícil situación, la que se había mantenido siempre presente en su espíritu durante el último año.

- A quien yo elija es algo que no te importa, porque no serás tú. Ocúpate de encontrar a otra, y por favor, no vuelvas a molestarme. -

- Sakura, podría tomarte y obligarte a aceptar el matrimonio- le advirtió en voz baja-. Como rechazaste tantos ofrecimientos, tu padre bien podría aceptarme después de que yo arruine tus posibilidades con otro. Así se ha hecho en situaciones anteriores. -

Era una posibilidad. Por supuesto, ante todo, su padre lo castigaría casi hasta matarlo. Pero si después Hisato aún vivía, era muy posible que ella tuviera que aceptarlo. Habría que considerar el hecho de que ella ya no sería doncella.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - Si mi padre no te matara, lo haría yo. No seas tonto, Hisato. Jamás perdonaría una trampa tan sucia. -

- Pero serías mía. -

- ¡Te digo que te mataría! -

- Creo que no- dijo él con tanta confianza que ella se inquietó-. Creo que el riesgo valdría la pena. - Los ojos de Hisato se fijaron en los senos de la muchacha al decir eso. Sakura endureció el cuerpo. Nunca hubiera debido hablar con él. Habría sido mejor que montara a Torden y se alejase al galope con el corcel, en lugar de aferrar la daga para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Entonces, inténtalo ahora, malditos sean tus ojos, y te mataré en el acto!- explotó Sakura. Hisato miró de nuevo el arma y vio que ella la esgrimía de tal modo que sin duda le encontraría el cuerpo antes de que él pudiera apartarse. Si por lo menos ella no hubiera sido tan alta como él, y no hubiera tenido la fuerza acorde a esa estatura... Su propia cólera se avivó, pero esta vez se concentraba en la madre de la muchacha, que había cometido la locura de enseñar a su hija las artes del guerrero.

El hombre rezongó:- Sakura, no siempre tendrás ese juguete en la mano.-

Ella elevó todavía más el mentón.

- Eres un tonto al advertirme. Ahora me ocuparé de que nunca me sorprendas sola. -

Él se limitó a replicar: - En tal caso, cierra bien tu puerta mientras duermes, porque muy pronto me las arreglaré para poseerte. -

Sakura no se dignó responder a la amenaza y se inclinó para recoger las ropas que tenía a los pies y echárselas a los hombros. Sin apartar su mirada de Hisato, extendió la mano hacia atrás en busca de las riendas de Torden y retrocedió con el caballo. Cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia, aferró las crines de Torden, y montó; sin perder un instante, clavó los talones en los flancos del animal. Oyó las irritadas maldiciones de Hisato, pero no les prestó atención; sólo le interesaba vestir sus ropas sin disminuir la velocidad de marcha de su caballo, antes de llegar al poblado de Kinomoto, donde alguien podría verla. Nunca podría explicar la situación, y si decía la verdad impondrían restricciones severas a su libertad, y el imbécil de Hisato se vería en graves dificultades.

De no ser por esas restricciones se habría decidido a confesar lo sucedido, pero apreciaba demasiado su libertad. Tal como estaban las cosas Fujitaka, su padre, ya se preocupaba bastante por ella. No sucedía lo mismo con la madre, pues Nadeshiko le había enseñado a protegerse bien durante los veranos en que el padre navegaba para vender mercancías, y llevaba con él al hermano de la joven.

Nadeshiko había enseñado en secreto a Sakura todo lo que ella había aprendido de su propio padre: la habilidad y la astucias necesarias para esgrimir un arma contra un enemigo más poderoso; la astucia, porque incluso si Sakura era quince centímetros más alta que su madre, y su fuerza era mayor que la de la mayoría de las mujeres, de todos modos carecía del valor de un hombre. Sakura estaba orgullosa de su capacidad para protegerse a ella misma pero esta era la primera vez que había necesitado poner a prueba su habilidad, pues no podía usar armas a la luz del día contra un hombre, de lo contrario su padre se enojaría si supiera lo que su madre le había enseñado. De todos modos no deseaba usar armas, pues se sentía orgullosa de su feminidad.

La familia amaba, cuidaba y protegía demasiado a Sakura. Además de su hermano Touya, tres años mayor que ella, estaban su primo Seiki, apenas unos meses mayor que Touya, y muchos primos segundos y terceros por vía paterna. Todos eran hombres que lucharían hasta la muerte si se le infringía el más mínimo insulto. No, estaba bien protegida y no necesitaba demostrar su coraje, a diferencia de lo que le había sucedido a su madre cuando tenía la edad de Sakura.

Si hubiera podido navegar con Touya y sus amigos la semana siguiente a los centros comerciales del este, no habría necesitado preocuparse nuevamente por Hisato, por lo menos hasta el regreso, hacia fines del verano. Y a esas alturas de las cosas era muy probable que él hubiera encontrado otra mujer, y no deseara molestarla otra vez. Por desgracia, ya había pedido participar en ese viaje comercial, y se lo habían negado. Ya era una mujer hecha y derecha y no podía viajar con tantos jóvenes, aunque fuese en uno de los barcos de su padre, en una nave que estaba al mando de Touya. Si Fujitaka no iba, tampoco viajaría ella; y, así estaban las cosas.

Ni siquiera lo había conmovido la observación formulada en broma de que ella podía conocer a otro príncipe mercader como él en Tara o Dublin, y volver a casa con un marido. Si él no podía estar allí para cuidarla, como había hecho las tres veces que permitió que Sakura y su madre lo acompañaran¡por sus ancestros que se quedaría en casa!

Fujitaka no había navegado los últimos ocho años, y prefería pasar los cálidos meses de verano con Nadeshiko; ya tenía bastante edad, y su amigo Ninsei, o Touya se encargaban de comandar la nave. Los padres de Sakura irían solos hacia el norte y no regresarían hasta el final del verano. Cazaban y exploraban juntos, evidenciaban lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, y Sakura soñaba con llegar a tener una relación parecida a la de ellos. Pero¿dónde estaba un hombre como Fujitaka, que podía mostrarse gentil con las personas a quien amaba, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligroso y amenazador con sus enemigos, el hombre que pudiera acelerar los latidos de su corazón, como le sucedía a Nadeshiko con solo mirarlo?

Sakura suspiró y caminó en dirección a su hogar. En la región no había muchos hombres valiosos. Había unos pocos individuos gentiles, pero no muchos, aunque era bastante considerable el número de los que podían ser, y eran peligrosos. Las regiones septentrionales engendraban un conjunto de hombres rudos, ejemplares excelentes, pero nadie que conmoviese todavía su joven corazón. Si por lo menos ella pudiese navegar hacia el este con Touya... Aquí o allá seguramente encontraría al hombre que le estaba destinado, tal vez un mercader o un marino como su padre, quizás un danés, o un sueco, o incluso un noruego del sur. Todos comerciaban en los grandes centros mercantiles del este. Solamente necesitaba encontrarlo.

Sakura esperó en el lugar reservado a la cocina a que su madre bajara de la planta alta, Touya partiría por la mañana en lo que en otras regiones del mundo podía denominarse el alba, pero como en esas latitudes el sol se ponía apenas unas horas por las noches, no podía llamársela así.

Incluido Touya, había una tripulación de treinta y cuatro hombres. Unos pocos eran primos, pero la mayoría estaba formada por amigos, todos amantes del mar. La carga estaría formada por las pieles que cada hombre quisiera vender y por otros artículos valiosos que habían ido acumulándose durante los oscuros meses del invierno. La familia de Sakura había reunido cincuenta y cinco pieles durante este invierno, entre ellas dos de las valiosas pieles de oso polar blanco, que alcanzaban un elevado precio en el Este.

Sería un viaje provechoso para todos, y Sakura necesitaba que se la incluyera. Touya había dicho que no se oponía; aunque por supuesto, para él era difícil negarle nada. Como el padre la había rechazado tres veces durante la última semana, su madre era ahora la única posibilidad de que él cambiase de actitud.

Los siervos estaban preparando la comida de la tarde. Eran todos extranjeros, y habían sido capturados en las incursiones vikingas a las tierras meridionales. Los que servían a la familia Kinomoto eran todos comprados, pues Fujitaka no había realizado incursiones desde su juventud, y tampoco lo había hecho Touya después de que comenzara a navegar por cuenta de su padre. Era un tema que a veces provocaba discusiones entre los padres de Sakura, pues la madre había sido precisamente esclava, capturada por el padre de Fujitaka y entregada a Fujitaka allá por el año 851. Por supuesto, Nadeshiko, con su fiero orgullo, nunca reconocía que Fujitaka había sido su dueño, y algunos de los relatos que cada uno narraba del otro aludían a las agrias luchas atemperadas por el amor que ahora compartían.

Sakura no podía imaginar a sus padres disputando, como había sido el caso ahora. Aún había discusiones ocasionales entre ellos, y a veces Fujitaka cabalgaba hacia el norte para calmarse un poco. Pero cuando regresaba, ambos se encerraban durante horas en su dormitorio, y cuando al fin salían, ninguno de ellos podía recordar porque habían disputado. Todas las discusiones, grandes y pequeñas, concluían en el dormitorio, lo cual era motivo de diversión y bromas para el resto de la familia.

Irritada por la espera, Sakura molestaba a Aileen reclamándole algunas de las nueces dulces que la cocinera agregaba al pan que estaba preparando. Sakura trataba de seducirla utilizando la lengua gaélica de Aileen, un método que generalmente servía para suavizar a la mujer. Gracias a los criados que provenían de tantos sitios diferentes, Sakura había aprendido diversas lenguas, y podía hablarlas todas como un nativo. Tenía una mente activa siempre ansiosa de aprender.

- Querida, deja en paz a Aileen, antes de que el pan de nueces, se convierta en un pan común y corriente, sabes que es el favorito de tu padre.

Con expresión culpable, Sakura tragó la última de las nueces que estaba masticando antes de volverse hacia su madre.

- Creí que nunca llegarías. ¿Qué le murmuraste a mi padre para conseguir que te llevara así al piso alto? -

Nadeshiko se sonrojó, y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su hija la llevó a la sala, que estaba vacía, porque todos los hombres se encontraban en el fiordo cargando el barco.

- ¿Es necesario que digas cosas así frente a los criados? -

- ¿Qué yo lo digo? Todos vieron como te tomaba y... -

- No importa.- Nadeshiko sonrió.- Y yo no le murmuré nada. -

Sakura se sintió decepcionada, pues había abrigado la esperanza de escuchar de su madre una confesión realmente perversa; ella siempre se manifestaba muy franca en todos los asuntos. Al advertir la decepción de su hija, Nadeshiko se echó a reír.

- Querida, no necesité murmurarle nada. Me limité a acariciarle el cuello. ¿Sabes? Fujitaka tiene un lugar muy sensible en el cuello. -

- ¿Y eso lo hace tan sensual? -

- Muy sensual. -

- Entonces, lo provocaste. ¡Avergüénzate, madre!- bromeó Sakura.

- ¿Avergonzarme¿Cuando acabo de pasar una hora muy agradable con tu padre en mitad del día, y él está tan ansioso de ir al embarcadero? A veces una mujer tiene que tomar las cosas en sus propias manos cuando el marido está atareado. -

Sakura emitió un sonido muy parecido a una risita.

- ¿Y no se opuso a que lo apartaras de la grata tarea de ver como cargan el barco? -

- ¿Qué te parece? -

Sakura sonrió, muy consciente de que él de ningún modo se oponía a esa distracción.

Su madre no se parecía a otras madres, y tampoco actuaba como ellas. Además de los cabellos negros, propios de su linaje oriental, y de los cálidos ojos verdes, parecía demasiado joven para tener hijos adultos. Aunque tenía casi cuarenta años, parecía mucho más joven.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una mujer muy hermosa, y Sakura se sentía sumamente afortunada porque había heredado los rasgos de su madre, aún y si bien, su estatura, y los cabellos castaños provenían solo del padre. En todo caso, podía agradecer a Dios no ser tan alta como su padre y su hermano. Nadeshiko a menudo había agradecido eso, aunque allí en el norte, la estatura desusada de Sakura no era el problema que podría haber sido en otro sitio, en vista de que la gente de esas tierras eran tan altos como ella o aún más. Sin embargo, ese rasgo en la región de origen de Nadeshiko habría sido una evidente desventaja, pues Sakura habría sido tan alta como algunos hombres, pero más que la mayoría.

- Supongo que no me esperabas sólo para hacerme preguntas impertinentes- dijo Nadeshiko.

Sakura se miró los pies.

- Confiaba en que podrías hablar con mi padre, ahora que está de tan buen humor, para pedirle... -

- ¿Si puedes embarcar con tu hermano?- Nadeshiko terminó con ella la frase y meneó la cabeza-. Sakura¿por qué te parece tan importante ese viaje? -

-Debo encontrar marido. -

Acababa de explicar lo que no podía decir con tanta franqueza a su propio padre.

- ¿Y te parece que no puedes hallar uno aquí en casa? -

Sakura contempló los afectuosos ojos verdes de su madre.

- Madre, aquí no hay ninguno a quien ame, por lo menos del modo en que tu amas a mi padre. -

- ¿Y has considerado a todos los hombres a quienes conoces? -

- sí. -

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedes aceptar a Zeshin? -

Sakura no había deseado informar de su decisión a sus padres, pero asintió.

- Lo amo, pero como amo a mis hermanos.

- Entonces¿lo que quieres es desposar a un extranjero? -

- Tú desposaste a un extranjero, madre. -

- Pero tu padre y yo nos conocimos mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente, reconociéramos nuestro amor y nos uniésemos. -

- Creo que no necesitaré tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de si estoy enamorada. -

Nadeshiko suspiró.

- Sí, te he aportado el saber que yo misma no tenía cuando conocí a tu padre. Muy bien, querida, hablaré esta noche con Fujitaka, pero no abrigues la esperanza de que él cambie de idea. Pienso lo mismo que él, pues no deseo que viajes con tu hermano. -

- Pero madre... -

- Déjame terminar. Si Touya regresa a tiempo, creo que podremos convencer a tu padre de que te lleve al sur a buscar marido.

- ¿Y si el verano casi ha terminado cuando él regrese? -

- Entonces habrá que esperar hasta la primavera. Si debo perderte en favor de un hombre qué vive más al sur, prefiero esperar hasta la primavera... a menos que tú estés ansiosa de tener un hombre. -

Sakura meneó la cabeza. Eso no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado. Deseaba marcharse, alejarse de la amenaza representada por Hisato, pero tampoco podía hablarle de eso a su madre.

Nadeshiko sonrió a su hija, pues Sakura no advertía cuan deseable era.

- Querida, créeme, tu edad no importará. Lucharán por ti cuando sepan que estás buscando marido, exactamente como han hecho aquí. Otro año no modificará la situación. -

Sakura no insistió, se sentaron frente a la puerta abierta que permitía la entrada de la brisa tibia y la luz del día. La gran casa de piedra construida por el bisabuelo no tenía ventanas, para evitar la entrada del frío cruel del invierno. Sakura estaba ayudando a Nadeshiko a confeccionar un gran tapiz, pues la madre carecía de paciencia para hacerlo sola.

Obedeciendo a un impulso Sakura preguntó:

- ¿Qué harías, madre, si quisieras navegar en ese barco?

Nadeshiko se echó a reír, creyendo que el asunto ya estaba arreglado.

- Me embarcaría a escondidas y me escondería en el lugar donde depositan la carga; allí permanecería un día o dos, hasta que estuviera lejos de aquí. -

Sakura la miró, incrédula

- ¿De verdad harías eso? -

- No, querida, estoy bromeando ¿por qué desearía navegar sin tu padre?

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola a a a a a a!!!... HOSHI CHAN a la carga!... jajajajajaja!!!**

**Tengas todos y cada uno de ustedes muy buen día. Qué privilegio tan grande volver a dirigirme a ustedes por este medio, me siento realmente muy feliz de regresar con otro proyecto; de veras que ya los extrañaba muchísimo mis lindos lectores, mucho, mucho. Tal y como lo prometí vuelvo con otra historia, ésta vez con una hermosa obra de la dama _Johanna Lindsey_, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado. Ésta es sin duda una de las obras que creo más me costará trabajar pues hay ricos y demasiados aspectos culturales que sería una blasfemia alterarlos, he tratado de manejarla con cuidado para no perder el carácter de los personajes pero que a la vez me crean la historia con la adaptación. Dios me permita lograr ese equilibrio y que esto salga bien de principio a fin, les confieso que estoy muy nerviosa, y esos mismos nervios me impidieron llevarles antes este fic, un ejemplo de la problemática en apasionado Fujitaka… más adelante verán a qué me refiero… oh, sí!. Definitivamente complicado. Pero ante todo, prometo esforzarme para llevarles algo digno de leer, saben que para mí es prioridad llevarles lo mejor. **

**Debo irme, pero no puedo hacerlo sin hacer antes algo importante, y es darle la bienvenida aquellos lectores que me leen por primera vez, sinceramente espero que la lectura de esta historia les deje un dulce sabor de boca. Sean todos, todos, todos, bienvenidos a esta peculiar historia. Espero me dejen saber sus impresiones con un review, saben que siempre les leo y que estoy pendiente de sus comentarios. **

**Abracitos y saben que los rekiero!...**

**TENSHI, MI NIÑO!... HE VUELTO, SI I I I I! **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**Nada embellece más que el amor."**_

LOUISE MAY ALCOTT


	2. Chapter 2

_Esto es una adaptación de** Hearts Aflame,** obra de la dama: **JOHANNA LINDSEY**_, _ella es la autora de toda esta historia; así como los personajes los he tomado de **CCS** creación del grupo **CLAMP**;yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ti con fines de entretención. _

_Una cosa quiero dejar en claro, si hay personas de criterio sensible, y la obra o mi adaptación llegan al punto de ofenderles les recomiendo que se salgan y busquen otro tipo de historias que se ajusten a sus gustos; no acepto comentarios vejatorios, cuando el lector es el único que decide seguir aquí. Si no les gusta lo que leen aquí simplemente sálganse y ya, ahórrense comentarios que solo lograrán gastar nuestro tiempo, tanto el de ustedes en escribir dicterios y el mío por empezar a leerlos. Recuerden que el único responsable de lo que entra por sus ojos y llega a su mente y/o corazón son ustedes mismos. Nadie los obliga a leer esta historia. _

_Fuera de eso y aclarado el punto, simplemente espero que la lectura de esta historia brinde otros aires y así les ayude a dejar por unos minutos las tensiones de la vida cotidiana. Al final, mi único fin es dejar a su alcance bella literatura, oro de literatura, pero trabajada en personajes de anime para darle matices especiales. Se bienvenido, abrazos y pasa a leer… _

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

La simiente estaba plantada y Sakura no podía apartar su pensamiento del asunto. Su madre había bromeado acerca de la posibilidad de embarcarse subrepticiamente, pero en lo que había dicho había un pequeño grano de verdad, y era imposible ignorarlo. Nadeshiko tenía audacia suficiente para esa aventura, pues antes había protagonizado episodios más temerarios. Para todos era bien conocida la historia de cómo ella había recorrido el fiordo en lo más crudo del invierno para regresar a Fujitaka después de que la robaran, antes de casarse.

Sakura podía ser igualmente temeraria. Podía conservar su libertad y evitar a Hisato en el mismo acto, y eso sería una aventura. Lo que le excitaba era precisamente el pensamiento de la aventura.

La idea tenía un solo problema. Le habían prohibido ir, y cuando regresara afrontaría una situación infernal. Pero en su entusiasmo, Sakura rehusó pensar en eso, y tampoco permitió que Kaori se detuviera en el tema cuando supo lo que se proponía hacer. Kaori se sorprendió, pero en todo caso, ella había perdido su afición a la aventura apenas salieron de la niñez. Pero no era el caso de Sakura.

Las jóvenes estaban arriba, en la habitación de Sakura; era el único lugar que les permitía separarse de la fiesta de despedida que se celebraba abajo. Esa noche la tripulación dormiría en la sala. Kaori había ido con su padre para despedirse de su hermano Yukito, pues él había estado allí los últimos días para ayudar en los preparativos Sakura se alegraba de que él fuese miembro de la partida, pues eran íntimos amigos. Incluso había intentado enseñar a Yukito algunas de las lenguas que ella había aprendido cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, aunque había tropezado con el inconveniente de que el joven no era un alumno muy dispuesto. Yukito probablemente era el único que defendería a Sakura cuando Touya y sus tres primos, que también eran miembros de la tripulación, comenzaran a reprenderla por su temeridad.

Ciertamente, Touya se irritaría, y lo mismo podría decirse de los primos Yataro, Koan, y Yamasaki, el mayor de los tres. Pero si estaban bastante lejos de tierra cuando ella fuese descubierta, y no hubiera posibilidades de devolverla, todos se calmarían después de descargar sobre ella su cólera. A lo sumo la insultarían, pues nadie se atrevería a ponerle la mano encima; sabían que no era una muchacha dispuesta a soportar los golpes sin hacer lo posible para devolverlos.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura? – preguntó Kaori tan pronto conoció los planes de la castaña. - Tu madre sufrirá mucho. Tu padre sin duda se encargará de... – Kaori hizo una pausa, abriendo horrorizadas los ojos analizando la situación, la chica se estremeció al concluir. – No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará tu padre. -

Sakura sonrió a la joven de cuerpo más menudo.

- No hará nada hasta que yo regrese. Y mi madre nunca llora. No se preocupará por mí si tú le explicas dónde estoy. Sospechará lo que hice cuando no pueda hallarme, pero se inquietará mientras no sepa a qué atenerse. Por eso te lo he confiado a ti. -

- ¡Ojalá se lo hubieras confiado a otra persona! Tu padre se va a enfurecer.-

- Pero no contigo, Kaori. Y debes prometerme que les dirás mañana que he partido con Touya, antes de que comiencen a inquietarse. -

- Lo haré, Sakura, pero todavía no entiendo por qué los desafías. Antes nunca quisiste navegar con tu hermano. -

- Por supuesto que quise hacerlo, pero nunca contemplé la posibilidad de pedirlo. Y con respecto a la razón… es que ésta es mi última posibilidad de navegar con Touya. El año próximo mi padre me llevará al sur para encontrar marido... Claro, si es que no encuentro uno yo misma en Hedeby – agregó Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que buscarías marido lejos de aquí? – preguntó asombrada Kaori.

- ¿Creíste que bromeaba? – Preguntó Sakura, mientras se colocaba un brazalete en su muñeca derecha, dando la impresión de no darle importancia a la conversación.

- Por supuesto. Significaría vivir lejos de aquí, lejos de tus padres. -

- No importa con quién me case, siempre tendré que salir de este lugar, Kaori. -

- Lo sé, pero si te casaras con Zeshin, vivirías cerca de tu hogar. -

- Pero entiéndeme Kaori, no estaría enamorada. Prefiero estar lejos aunque fuera en el lejano este y muy enamorada que vivir cerca siendo una desdichada. Olvidas que mi padre es dueño de dos grandes naves y de otra más pequeña. ¿Crees que no me visitarán?... no importa cuán lejos esté, amiga, ellos no me abandonarán. -

- Si, por supuesto, irán a verte. Había olvidado eso. – Kaori suspiró triste, ya agotada de tratar de disuadir a Sakura.

- Bien. Ya no intentes hacerme cambiar de idea, no podrás lograrlo. Deseo pasarlo maravillosamente bien, y no preocuparme por las consecuencias hasta que regrese. No sabes qué lugares tan interesantes son las ciudades comerciales. Nunca has ido a visitarlas, verdad? – Kaori negó con la cabeza. - Yo era pequeña cuando estuve en ellas, y me interesaban únicamente las mercancías que se ofrecían, no los hombres. Pero a esos lugares acuden hombres de todos los lugares del mundo. Encontraré un hombre a quien amar, y lo traeré a casa conmigo, y eso calmará la cólera de mi padre. -

- Si tú lo dices – observó Kaori con escepticismo.

- Sí, yo lo digo. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, vayamos con ellos, si nos tardamos más se comerán los mejores trozos de carne. – A Sakura se le miraba feliz, juguetona como siempre. Kaori lejos de eso sabía que no hacía lo correcto, pero, cómo hacer cambiar de opinión a Sakura?... cómo?

Ambas chicas ingresaron a la sala ruidosa, y ofrecieron una grata visión a los hombres turbulentos. Kaori, pequeña y delicada, apenas llegaba a la altura del hombro de Sakura; y Sakura era una muchacha excepcionalmente hermosa, con su túnica de seda azul que disimulaba apenas el cuerpo grande, de curvas generosas, con los pesados brazaletes de oro adornando los brazos desnudos.

Touya palmeó el trasero de Sakura cuando ella pasó cerca y la joven se volvió para sacarle la lengua. El hombre la siguió para castigar su atrevimiento, pero ella lo esquivó. Su primo Yamasaki se le atravesó en el camino, la retuvo y la aferró por la cintura para alzarla en el aire y después la bajó para darle un beso húmedo.

- Niña, eso fue para atraer la suerte – le dijo con voz alcoholizada.

Sakura rió. El insistía en llamarla niña aunque ya no lo era, sólo porque tenía diez años más. Su padre era uno de los tíos abuelos de Sakura. El y sus hermanos vivían con Jun, tío de Sakura. Su primo hermano Yosai no partiría en la expedición pues era el único hijo de Jun, y el tío insistía en mantenerlo en su casa.

- ¿Necesitas suerte sólo para comerciar en el este? – preguntó ella a Yamasaki.

- Un vikingo siempre necesita suerte cuando navega, no importa adónde vaya. -

Le guiñó un ojo después de comunicarle esa información.

Sakura meneó la cabeza. Ya estaba bastante bebido, y la noche era joven. Era seguro que tendría los ojos enrojecidos cuando tuviera que empuñar los remos, por la mañana. Ella lo compadecería mientras esperaba en su refugio, entre la carga de la nave.

- Déjala, Yamasaki, antes de que muera de hambre – gritó alguien.

Yamasaki obedeció la indicación, pero antes también él descargó una palmada sobre el trasero de la joven. Sakura le dirigió una mueca, y después siguió caminando a lo largo de la mesa, alrededor de la cual estaba sentada su familia. Nunca había podido entender por qué su trasero provocaba tantas palmadas, después de cada festín terminaba con moretones que duraban la semana entera. De todos modos, no le importaba, porque lo hacían con buen humor.

Rodeó la mesa, pero no pasó del lugar que ocupaba su padre porque él extendió los brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Princesa¿estás enojada conmigo? -

La miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero en realidad era un gesto de inquietud. La madre ya había hablado con él, y nuevamente había recibido un rechazo; no deseaba que la joven fuera en el barco. Los ojos claros se fijaron en los ojos del mismo color y ella sonrió, así, rodeó con los brazos el cuello del padre.

- ¿Y cuándo he estado enojada contigo? – La dulce y traviesa actitud de Sakura era la de una niña empalagosa con su padre.

- Muchas veces, según puedo recordar, y siempre fue cuando no te salías con la tuya. -

Sakura se echó a reír.

- Esas veces no cuentan. – Sakura bajó juguetonamente su mirada.

- ¿Comprendes por qué no puedes ir con Touya? – preguntó amablemente el padre.

- Sí, sé por qué no quieres que vaya. – Suspiró. – A veces desearía ser tu hijo varón. – Al oír esto, el hombre echó atrás la cabeza y rió de buena gana. Ella lo miró con irritación. – No veo qué tiene eso de divertido. -

- Hija, te pareces a tu madre más de lo que crees – dijo él -. La mitad de su vida ella hizo todo lo posible para ser varón. Me siento muy agradecido porque tengo una hija, y tan hermosa como tú. -

- Entonces¿me perdonarías si yo... si hiciera algo que tú no aprobaras? -

Él la miró sonriente.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa¿Has hecho algo? -

- No. – Por el momento, ésa era la verdad.

- Ah¿entonces te limitas a "suponer"? Entonces supón que te perdono prácticamente todo... lo que sea razonable – agregó con una mirada a medias severa y a medias divertida.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

- Te quiero mucho – dijo en voz baja, y como respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo que le cortó el aliento.

- Y yo a ti, mi princesa. -

Él la retiró de sus rodillas con una palmada y la orden: - Consíguete algo de comer antes de que no quede nada. -

La voz era áspera, pero la expresión demostraba amor.

Sakura ocupó su lugar a la mesa, entre la madre y Touya, que inmediatamente le presentó un jarro de licor rebalsante.

- Oye monstruo¿no te enojarás, verdad? – preguntó él -. No necesito recordar tu cara enfurruñada todo el viaje. -

Sakura sonrió al ver que él se disponía a llenarle un plato, era raro que él se comportara con ella así a la mesa.

- Touya¿me compadeces, verdad? -

Touya emitió un rezongo y dijo:- Como si tú permitieras que alguien te compadezca... -

- No, no lo permitiría, de modo que no lo hagas. Y a lo sumo, lamentaré tener que despedirme de ti esta noche porque, a decir verdad, no deseo verte partir sin mí por la mañana. -

- Avergüénzate, Sakura – se burló Nadeshiko -. Si deseabas que él se sintiera culpable porque te deja aquí, lo has conseguido. -

- Tonterías. – Sakura sonrió implacable a Touya, pero dijo a su madre: - Ni siquiera lo echaré de menos.

Touya la miró, hosco, cuando oyó la expresión de ese sentimiento tan poco fraterno, y se volvió para decir algo a Yosai, sentado enfrente. Sakura suspiró, pues Touya aún no sabía cuán ciertas serían sus palabras, aunque tal vez las recordara cuando viese que había embarcado con el resto de la tripulación.

Nadeshiko equivocó el sentido del suspiro de Sakura.

- ¿Realmente lamentas tanto la decisión de tu padre? -

- Madre, habría sido una aventura interesante antes de mi matrimonio – replicó sinceramente Sakura -. Tuviste aventuras antes de casarte¿verdad? -

- Sí, y también aventuras peligrosas. -

- Pero un viaje comercial no es peligroso. Y mi padre dijo que soy muy parecida a ti. -

- Sí, ya lo oí – sonrió Nadeshiko -. Y mira, no se equivocó. Hice todo lo posible para ser el hijo que mi padre nunca tuvo. Pero tu padre tiene un varón hermoso y le complace su hija única. No trates de ser sino lo que eres. -

- Sólo deseaba la aventura – reconoció Sakura.

- Entonces, no continúes deseándola, porque ella llegará a ti cuando menos lo esperes. -

- ¿Cómo te sucedió a ti? -

- No lamento la aventura que me trajo aquí, pero lo lamenté entonces. Y con el tiempo harás tu viaje, aunque tu padre aún no lo sabe – dijo Nadeshiko en un murmullo -. Cuando la casa se tranquilice, le diré que no quieres a Zeshin, y eso lo decepcionará. Él y Ninsei deseaban mucho esa unión. -

- Lo siento, madre. -

- No lo sientas, querida. Todos deseamos que seas feliz, y si no puedes serlo con Zeshin, así son las cosas. Te encontraremos un hombre a quien puedas amar. -

Si yo no lo encuentro primero, pensó Sakura mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para despedirse con un beso de su madre y después del padre, con la esperanza de que ambos entendiesen y perdonasen lo que se proponía hacer. – Te quiero mucho, madre. -

Así Sakura se despidió.

La tormenta denunció la presencia de Sakura; y no fue una tormenta tan grave, por lo menos en ese momento. Pero apenas la nave comenzó a balancearse sobre las olas encrespadas, ella sintió deseos incontenibles de vomitar. ¡Vaya marinera que era ella! Había olvidado que le había sucedido la última vez que navegó. La más mínima agitación del mar, y ya no podía retener el contenido de su estómago.

Alguien la oyó vomitar, y abrió la escotilla de la bodega. Después de echar una ojeada, el marinero cerró la escotilla con un fuerte golpe. Sakura ni siquiera supo quién era, y por el momento no le importaba, pues el balanceo del barco era cada vez más intenso.

Hasta ese momento había tenido suerte. Consiguió deslizarse en secreto a la habitación de su hermano y de sus primos, detrás del establo, y tomar un conjunto de prendas de Yarato, con el fin de usarlas en el viaje; pero también llevó algunas de sus propias túnicas, para vestirlas cuando llegaran a los centros comerciales. Introducirse en la bodega del barco había sido la parte más fácil, pues sólo había quedado un hombre como guardián, y aunque estaba sentado cerca de la bodega, se lo veía cabeceando y adormecido. Sakura, ágil y diestra a pesar de su altura, había aprovechado la oportunidad. Y en su escondite se había sentido bastante cómoda, pese a la oscuridad que allí reinaba. El lugar estaba ocupado por pilas de suaves pieles que le permitían ocultarse y preparar una cama agradable.

Así habían pasado dos días. Había confiado en que dispondría por lo menos de un día más antes de revelar su presencia, pues el alimento que llevaba duraría ese lapso. Pero no sucedió así. La tormenta la había denunciado. Y aunque aún nadie había ido a buscarla, lo harían más tarde o más temprano.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que el tercer día había pasado antes de que abriesen nuevamente la escotilla y la luz del día entrase a raudales. Se preparó para luchar, por lo menos en la medida en que su cuerpo debilitado se lo permitiera, lo cual no era mucho. Aún se sentía mal, pese a que la tormenta se había calmado.

Touya bajó a la bodega. Sakura yacía en el lugar donde había caído después del último vaivén de la nave, prácticamente a los pies de su hermano. La luz le hería los ojos, no podía levantar la cabeza y mirar a Touya. La voz de su hermano, áspera a causa de la cólera, le reveló quién era.

- Sakura¿sabes lo que has hecho? -

- Lo sé – respondió ella con voz débil.

- ¡No, no lo sabes! -

Ella se protegió los ojos en un esfuerzo por ver la expresión de su hermano, pero no consiguió ver nada.

- Touya, por favor, todavía no puedo soportar la luz. -

Él se puso en cuclillas al lado de su hermana, y aferró la gruesa chaqueta de piel que ella se había puesto sobre la túnica de cuero, una prenda que conseguía disimularle los pechos. Con gesto sombrío los ojos de Touya recorrieron las perneras bien aseguradas y las botas altas de suave piel. Sakura se había puesto un ancho cinto, la gran hebilla adornada con esmeraldas.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste estas cosas? – preguntó, refiriéndose a las ropas.

- No son tuyas – aseguró Sakura -. Las tomé prestadas de Yarato, porque su estatura es parecida a la mía, y...

- ¡Cállate, Sakura! – rugió Touya. - ¿Sabes lo que pareces? -

- ¿Un hombre de tu tripulación? – se aventuró a decir ella, tratando de suavizar la cólera de su hermano.

Pero no tuvo efecto. Tenía los ojos tan turbulentos como la tormenta que acababan de afrontar. Parecía que deseaba golpearla, y que tenía que apelar a todas sus reservas para contenerse.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura¡Nunca has hecho nada tan absurdo! -

- Hay varias razones. – Ya podía ver claramente a su hermano, que se había inclinado y estaba al mismo nivel que ella, pero evitó la mirada del joven cuando agregó:

- Una razón fue la aventura. Esa fue sólo una razón. También está el hecho de que deseo casarme, pero en nuestra región no quiero a nadie. Abrigaba la esperanza de conocer a muchos hombres nuevos en los grandes centros comerciales. -

- Papá te habría llevado – afirmó él fríamente.

- Ya lo sé. Nuestra madre me dijo que podría hacerlo cuando regresaras, o por lo menos en la primavera. -

- Pero decidiste que no podías esperar. ¡Y eso es todo! – Chasqueó los dedos. – Desafías... -

- Espera, Touya. Había otra razón. Hubo alguien, no diré el nombre, así que no lo preguntes, decidido a forzarme al matrimonio y decidido también a apoderarse de mí. -

- ¡Hisato! – explotó Touya.

- No he dicho nombres, Touya. Pero no podía revelar a nadie la actitud de este hombre, porque si lo hacía nunca podría hacer nada por mí misma. Papá se habría ocupado de él, pero no lo habría matado, porque todavía no hizo ningún daño. Y hablarle o castigarlo... bien, no creo que eso lo hubiese convencido. Y habría perdido mi libertad, de modo que me pareció que lo más conveniente era alejarme un tiempo, y si de ese modo podía encontrar marido, tanto mejor. -

- ¡El cielo nos ayude! – exclamó Touya -. No podía esperarse mejor razonamiento de una mujer. -

- ¡Eres injusto, Touya! Te dije que la suma de todas estas razones fue lo que me obligó a venir contigo. – afirmó Sakura en actitud defensiva.

- Es más probable que lo que te "obligó" fue sólo la excitación de la aventura, no me vengas con el cuento de Hisato, hay modos de tratar a un hombre como el que tú describes, y lo sabes bien. -

- Papá no lo había matado sólo porque él me amenazó. -

- Pero yo lo habría hecho. -

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Lo habrías matado sólo porque me desea¿Estás dispuesto a matar a todos los hombres que me desean? -

- A todos los que crean que pueden tenerte al margen de que digas sí o no.– La voz de Touya era hosca.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, consciente de que había hablado su verdadero hermano.

- En ese caso, no hay problema. Tú serás toda la protección que necesito en las ciudades comerciales. -

- Si fueras allí lo haría, pero no lo harás – replicó él -. Volverás a casa. -

- ¡Oh, no, Touya! Los hombres no me perdonarían que pierdas tanto tiempo en esto. -

- ¡Todos coincidirán en que debes volver a casa! -

- Pero¿por qué¿En qué los perjudica mi compañía? Lo único que desean es comerciar. – Ante la expresión de furia de Touya, los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron porque de pronto concibió una idea, y la excitación la dominó. - ¡Es una expedición vikinga! -

En ese momento apareció Koan, primo de ambos, que se había asomado a la abertura de la escotilla.

- ¿Se lo has dicho, Touya¡Maldición! Fue una tontería – masculló el hombre.

- ¡Idiota! – Touya se puso de pie y miró hostil al hombre más joven. - ¡Tú se lo dijiste! Antes sólo lo sospechaba. -

Koan bajó a la bodega y miró en los ojos a Touya y preguntó: - Y ahora ¿qué harás¿La devolverás a casa para que se lo diga a tu padre? –

Touya elevó los ojos al cielo.

- Juro, Koan, que eres un verdadero tesoro de información. Cómo les encantaría a nuestros enemigos apoderarse de tu persona. -

- ¿Qué dije? – El hombre parecía no comprender lo que había hecho.

Touya no se dignó contestar a eso, y miró a Sakura, que sonreía complacida.

- No se lo dirás a nuestro padre ¿verdad? – preguntó Touya con el tono más esperanzado que ella jamás le había oído.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Sakura lo miraba retadora.

El gimió al oír esa respuesta, pero descargó su cólera sobre Koan, y le dio un puñetazo que envió al hombre más joven sobre la pila de pieles. Complementó el golpe arrojándose sobre Koan, quien replicó en el auténtico estilo vikingo.

Sakura permitió que el combate prosiguiera varios minutos antes de interrumpirlo en un tono suficientemente alto, de modo que la escuchasen por encima de los gruñidos de dolor.

- Si creen que me sentiré culpable, cuando mañana vea las caras de ambos golpeadas, temo desilusionarlos. No pienso atribuirles mérito por el deporte que están practicando. - Sakura hablaba con seguridad y sarcasmo.

Touya se apartó de su antagonista y gruñó a Sakura.

- Sakura, te arrojaría al mar, y después diría a nuestros padres que te ahogaste, en lugar de tener que confesarles que te llevé a una expedición vikinga. Creo que preferirían saber que te ahogaste. -

Ella avanzó a gatas hacia Touya, y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ya comenzaba a hincharse. Después se puso en cuclillas y le sonrió.

- Reconoce tu derrota, hermano, y dime adónde vamos. -

- Eso es algo que no necesitas saber, de modo que no vuelvas a preguntarlo. Permanecerás en el barco y fuera de la vista de todos. -

- ¡Touya! – Pero Touya ignoró el ruego y salió de la bodega. Sakura se volvió hacia Koan, quien comenzaba a incorporarse.

- ¿Tú me lo dirás? – Los ojos de Sakura parecían contener un jardín de rosas bañados en rocío, cuyo único propósito era conmover al gigante de su primo.

- ¿Y que me reprenda el resto del viaje? Ten corazón, Sakura. -

- ¡Oh, qué injustos! – exclamó Sakura a las espaldas de Koan que ya comenzaba a subir a la cubierta.

Continuará…

* * *

**HELLO O O ! … un capítulo más!… sí señor. Como ven nuestra Sakurita es una niña muy traviesa. Ya veremos cómo le va en el viajecito… démosle el beneficio de la duda a la esmeralda, es probable que su sed de aventura sea más que saciada. Jejejejeje. Esto se pondrá color de hormiga, y tal vez más de una lectora rompa en llanto… ojalá que no. Hay que ser fuertes!... **

**Muchísisisisisismas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo I de esta historia, pero especialmente a los que me dejaron un review, el hecho que se tomen uno o dos minutos para escribirme me llena de alegría, gracias infinitas. Me siento realizada que gente que ya me son conocidos de mis otras publicaciones me dicen que me estuvieron esperando y que nuevamente me apoyan con su divina presencia. Pero no olvido bajo ninguna circunstancia a la gente que llega a mí por primera vez. No veo uno, ni dos, sino muchos amigos que me apoyan, que dan ánimos para seguir y me comprometen para hacer lo mejor. Los kiero muchísimo. Gracias por su apoyo y por el hermoso recibimiento. Besitos y abrazos a TODOS!...**

**Belzer ·:· Larthis ·:· Laydi Shaden ·:· Ina Black ·:· Adri Li ·:· sakkk123 ·:· Camili ·:· dokuro ·:· Ely-sama ·:· Carolina ·:· Celina Sosa ·:· Azaleadm ·:· Yohko Bennington ·:· Selenne Kiev ·:· Fabisa**

… **avance, a cruzar los dedos!**

_-¡Thor! - _

_-¡Vete abajo, Sakura! -_

_-¡Touya¿Dónde estaba Touya? - _

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"… **La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo…"**

**PLATÓN**

(Sé que ya he usado esta cita… pero es que me la solicitaron a gritos, jajajaja)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Los mortales no podrían jamás entender la soberbia belleza del mar hasta que no se dejaran tomar por ella. La eminente efigie de la aventura que representaba la secreta unión entre el cielo y el mar era abrumadora, provocaba la insolente pregunta de dónde terminaba el mar y dónde empezaba el cielo. Inmenso como eran los deseos aventureros así era el mar. La nave vikinga se deslizaba vanidosa por las aguas color incertidumbre. Se tenía un destino, pero la incertidumbre era la nafta del valor. Los guerreros habían decidido navegar hacia el sur, habían navegado más al sur de lo que Sakura jamás había soñado conocer. Ella sabía que era el sur porque a medida que pasaban las noches el cielo se mantenía oscuro más tiempo, hasta que finalmente las horas de oscuridad igualaron las de la luz del día. Varios días atrás habían pasado frente a una hermosa tierra cuya costa estaba adornada por el verde del verano, pero nadie quiso decirle cómo se llamaba esa región.

Sakura sabía algo acerca de las regiones que se extendían al sur a raíz del número de criados que habían estado en su casa a lo largo de los años, todos provenientes de regiones diferentes. Ella tenía cierto conocimiento de los nombres de las islas, aunque no pudiera ubicarlas con precisión; de cualquier forma se sentía satisfecha que no estaba del todo ignorante acerca del los lugares que se exponían ante ella.

Touya sabía obviamente más al respecto, peor no quería decirle nada. Aunque todavía estaba muy irritado con ella, finalmente le había permitido salir de la bodega de la nave. Incluso Yukito, no le dirigía palabra. Sakura suponía que la lógica de estos hombres era que si ella no sabía dónde estaban o lo que hacían al desembarcar, nada podría revelar al padre cuando al fin regresaran a casa.

¡Cómo si ella no tuviese la audacia necesaria para hablar del asunto a su padre! Era un comerciante próspero. No aceptaba que sus barcos se dedicasen a incursionar en tierras lejanas. Los hombres del clan Kinomoto no habían emprendido esas aventuras desde los tiempos del abuelo. Pero por supuesto, los jóvenes soñaban con las riquezas que podían obtenerse con una incursión, y los que navegaban al mando de Touya eran todos jóvenes, además el barco que tripulaban se prestaba muy bien para una aventura de esa clase.

Construido con madera de roble, tenía un sólido mástil de pino que sostenía la gran vela cuadrada de rayas rojas y blancas. La embarcación alargada se desplazaba velozmente en el agua, ayudada por los dieciséis paras de largos y estrechos remos de abeto; la cabeza de dragón roja y dorada señalaba el camino.

Sakura no lamentaba haber embarcado, pues la excitación de los hombres era el sentimiento que ella experimentaba también. Y aunque no se le permitiría desembarcar, tendría una anécdota con la cual sorprender a sus hijos y sus nietos en las frías noches de invierno. ¡Ya lo creía que sí! Y la culminación estaba cerca. Lo adivinaba por el cambio que sobrevenía en los hombres, y por el modo en que Touya y Yamasaki observaban más atentamente la costa.

Una mañana temprano entraron por la boca de un ancho río; fue necesario apelar a todos los hombres para manejar los remos. La excitación de Sakura aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos, pues le pareció que estaba en tierra virgen, a pesar de que de tanto en tanto podía ver pequeños asientos y aldeas.

La exploradora que había en ella se sentía fascinada con todo lo que veía. Y la aventurera contenía la respiración cuando al fin soltaron el ancla y Touya se le acercó, pues Sakura aún alentaba la esperanza de que se le permitiera acompañar a los hombres. Incluso se había preparado para esa posibilidad y había asegurado la larga trenza bajo la espalda de su túnica, para evitar que la molestaran; también se había puesto el yelmo de plata que Yamasaki le había entregado en broma esa mañana.

Sakura no tenía escudo, pero aunque no había pensado en la posibilidad de usarlo, llevaba consigo la espada liviana que su madre le había regalado muchos años antes, cuando le enseñó a usarla. Pero no pensaba mostrar la espada a Touya, a menos que él le permitiese acompañarlos, pues la posesión de un arma tan notable podía provocar muchas preguntas en él.

La expresión hostil cuando él examinó el atuendo masculino de Sakura no auguraba nada bueno; no parecía que él hubiera cambiado de idea acerca del lugar en que Sakura tendría que permanecer hasta el regreso de los hombres. Touya era un hombre muy apuesto, pero cuando fruncía el ceño era temible, excepto para ella, que lo conocía muy bien.

- Touya, he sido una molestia para ti, pero...-

- Ni una palabra más, Sakura. – La interrumpió con un gesto impaciente. – Veo que todavía quieres hacer lo que se te antoja, y no lo que te digo; pero no lo conseguirás esta vez. Bajarás a la bodega del barco, y permanecerás allí hasta mi regreso. -

- Pero... -

- ¡Hazlo ya, Sakura! -

- Oh, está bien. – La joven suspiró y después le dirigió una sonrisa, pues no podía despedirse de él con palabras duras. – Que los dioses te traigan suerte... en todo lo que te propones hacer. -

Él casi se echó a reír, pero en cambio sonrió.

- Y eso lo dices tú... ¿tú que retas al mismo loki?-

- Bien, sé que mi dios te cuidará sin que yo se lo pida, pero sé que recibirás de buena gana toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir de los dioses de papá. -

- Entonces, Saku, dedica tu tiempo a rezar por mí. -

Su mirada se suavizó un instante antes de abrazarla.

Pero después, hizo un gesto en dirección a la bodega de la nave, y Sakura no evitó apretar sus labios como niña malcriada, dejó caer los hombros conciente que estaba derrotada, y obedeció.

Pero no permaneció allí mucho tiempo. Apenas el último hombre saltó por la borda y avanzó hacia la orilla del río, Sakura salió de la bodega y provocó la sonrisa de Goro, uno de los hombres que habían quedado en el barco. Vio el gesto de reprobación del otro guardia. Ninguno de ellos le ordenó que volviese a su refugio, de modo que pudo ver a la tripulación que avanzaba hacia un espeso bosque que impedía ver el resto de la tierra.

Se paseó sobre cubierta con un sentimiento de frustración porque estaba retenida allí, donde no había acción. Era apenas mediodía, y hacía calor, mucho más de lo que ella había conocido en su tierra. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demorarían los hombres¡Por los dientes de Dios! Por lo que ella sabía, podían pasar varios días.

-¡Thor! -

Sakura se volvió desconcertada por el grito desgarrador de uno de los hombres a bordo y advirtió que los últimos miembros de la tripulación se internaban en el bosque oscuro. Y entonces oyó lo mismo que había oído el hombre que estaba al lado: el choque de las espadas y los gritos de los hombres en combate.

- Seguramente son una fuerza numerosa, si pueden atacar en lugar de volverse y huir. ¡Vete abajo, Sakura! -

Goro impartió la orden en el mismo instante en que saltó por la borda del barco. Sakura obedeció, pero sólo para recoger su espada. Cuando salió nuevamente de la bodega, vio que los dos hombres que habían quedado atrás corrían hacia el bosque para ayudar a sus amigos. No vaciló en reunirse con ellos, porque como había dicho Goro, sólo una fuerza numerosa podía mostrarse dispuesta a atacar a tantos vikingos armados, de modo que ella pensó que su ayuda podía ser útil.

Alcanzó a los dos hombres en el momento mismo en que ellos llegaron al bosque y atacaron con alaridos escalofriantes. No los siguió directamente. Alrededor sólo vio cuerpos caídos. ¡Oh, Dios! no había pensado que sería así. Vio a su primo Yataro caído en el suelo, el cuerpo en una postura extraña... y mucha sangre por doquier.

- ¡Touya¿Dónde estaba Touya? -

Se impuso apartar la mirada del suelo sembrado de cadáveres y miró al frente, donde continuaba la lucha. Vio quiénes eran los atacantes, y le pareció increíble que esos hombres menudos y enjutos hubiesen hecho tanto daño, pues no veía muchos. Advirtió también que no todos eran de pequeña estatura. Había uno unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella, y estaba combatiendo... ¡con Touya¡Y por Dios! No era el único que esgrimía una espada contra su hermano.

Sakura se adelantó para ayudarlo, pero le salió al paso un hombre que con fiero grito le impidió avanzar. En lugar de enfrentarlo con su espada, Sakura se colocó en posición de ataque, el hombre se dirigió corriendo hasta ella empuñando el arma, sin embargo de manera ágil Sakura esquivó el potente ataque soportando solo la embestida del sujeto, de un golpe de brazos, ella partió en dos la larga lanza, y cuando alzó la espada contra el hombre, él huyo.

Desorientada, se volvió frenéticamente, buscando con la mirada a Touya, y entonces emitió un grito, pues en el momento en que lo vio, su hermano caía al suelo, y el hombre alto con quien había estado luchando retiraba su espada ensangrentada. Sakura avanzó aturdida, corrió hacia él, los ojos fijos en el hombre que había abatido a Touya.

Sakura descargó furiosamente la espada sobre el hombre que apareció a la derecha para cerrarle el paso, y lo dejó atrás sin saber su estado. Y de pronto se encontró frente al asesino de su hermano. Desvió el primer golpe de la espada de su antagonista. Con trabajo soportó los golpes del hombre pero la habilidad de la mujer era la ventaja. Sakura propinaba sendos golpes que lastimaban y cansaban evidentemente al hombre, aunque parte de esa ventaja era gracias a su hermano, Touya había contribuido al agotamiento del sujeto, pero poco importaba eso, Sakura estaba cegada por la ira, las espadas producían un sonido escalofriante incluso cuando estas cortaban violentamente el viento; el desenlace se definiría en cualquier momento. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron antes de que la espada de Sakura penetrara en la carne de su enemigo. Ella vio que los ojos azules del hombre se agrandaban perceptiblemente cuando ella retiraba la espada, pero fue lo último que ella vio.

Una sola vela emitía su tenue luz en la pequeña habitación. Contra la pared, una cama estrecha, con un gran cofre a los pies. La pared opuesta estaba cubierta con un amplio tapiz que representaba un campo florido y a varios niños jugando. De otra pared pendía un gran jarro, y abajo había un estrecho estante sobre el cual se habían depositado diferentes objetos, desde alfileres de cabeza enjoyada hasta peines de hueso, y minúsculos frascos de color con esencias de flores. Abajo, un banco revestido de tela.

En un rincón de la cámara había un alto poste tallado, con clavijas de madera de lo alto a lo bajo. Era un adorno en sí mismo, y de las clavijas pendían velos transparentes y cintas de distintos colores. De la única ventana colgaban tiras de seda amarilla, un auténtico despilfarró de ese material tan costoso. Había también dos sillas de respaldo alto frente a una mesita redonda sobre la cual se había depositado un vaso de cerámica pintada con rosas rojas.

Las sillas estaban cubiertas con las ropas de los dos ocupantes de la cama. La habitación pertenecía a la mujer, Tomoyo de Raedwood, una belleza de huesos pequeños que había cumplido veintiún años, y que se sentía muy orgullosa de sus vistosas trenzas azabache y los ojos del color del cielo nocturno.

Tomoyo era la prometida del hombre acostado con ella, Syaoran de Wyndhurst, uno de los nobles del Rey Terada. Cuatro años atrás se la habían ofrecido como esposa, pero se vio rechazada. El invierno pasado había molestado y forzado a su padre, como sólo puede hacerlo una hija muy amada, con el fin de que él la ofreciese de nuevo, y esta vez había sido aceptada. Pero sabía que está última vez se la había aceptado sólo porque había conseguido atraer a su dormitorio a Lord Syaoran, y allí se le había ofrecido cuando él, ebrio después de un festín de su padre, la había tomado.

Entregarse a Syaoran esa noche no fue un gran sacrificio para Tomoyo, si bien ella confiaba en que Syaoran no lo hubiera advertido; en efecto, ella había conocido otro hombre antes que a él. Pero sólo uno, porque después de esa primera vez la joven había llegado a la conclusión de que esa parte de la relación entre hombre y mujer no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, sabía que tendría que rechinar los dientes y soportar a menudo la experiencia una vez que se casara con Syaoran.

Sin embargo, era el hecho de que, aunque le desagradaba el amor del hombre, Tomoyo continuaba ofreciéndose a Syaoran cada vez que él la visitaba, lo cual, por suerte, no hacía con frecuencia. Temía que si se le negaba antes de la boda, él rompería el compromiso. Después de todo, Syaoran no deseaba realmente una esposa. Tenía sólo veintisiete años, y no demostraba prisa para atarse. Por lo menos, esa era la excusa que había usado a menudo para responder a los padres de hijas casaderas. También había otra razón, aunque nunca la mencionaba. Cinco años atrás se había comprometido con una joven a quien amaba. La había perdido tres días antes de la ceremonia matrimonial y después no había amado a otra mujer.

Tomoyo creía que Syaoran jamás volvería a amar. Ciertamente, no la amaba ni fingía amarla. Ni siquiera ella podía utilizar el argumento de la alianza con su propio padre, pues Syaoran y el padre de Tomoyo eran amigos. No era necesario el matrimonio para mantener esa amistad. Ella se sentía muy segura de que el ofrecimiento de su cuerpo era la única condición que había decidido a Syaoran.

Si Syaoran no hubiera sido tan deseable como marido, Tomoyo jamás se habría casado con él. Pero la verdad era que todas las doncellas en muchos kilómetros a la redonda deseaban a Syaoran de Wyndhurst, y esa nómina incluía a las tres primas de Tomoyo. Una actitud comprensible, pues él no sólo era rico y gozaba del favor del rey, sino que era un hombre apuesto, pese a su increíble estatura. En realidad, era treinta centímetros más alto que Tomoyo. Esa combinación de cabellos castaños oscuros, y de ojos ámbar de expresión insondable, en verdad era sorprendente. Después del compromiso, Tomoyo era envidiada por todas las mujeres, y eso le agradaba mucho, pues a Tomoyo le encantaba ser envidiada. También se sentía reconfortada por los celos, y era indudable que sus primas estaban celosas de ella. Todo eso justificaba lo que tenía que soportar de Syaoran en la cama, e incluso su tendencia a prolongar el acto del amor.

La primera vez se había dado prisa. Pero después e incluso ahora, el asunto parecía prolongarse indefinidamente, con muchos besos y contactos. Ella no se oponía demasiado a los besos, pero ¡el contacto...! Le tocaba todo el cuerpo, y ella tenía que permanecer acostada, sintiéndose humillada y soportándolo todo. A veces se preguntaba si él prolongaba intencionadamente el asunto, si habría adivinado que a ella no le agradaba. Pero¿cómo podía saberlo? Tomoyo jamás protestaba y no ofrecía la más mínima resistencia. Yacía allí, perfectamente inmóvil, y le permitía hacer todo lo que él quería. ¿Qué más podía hacer para demostrarle que estaba dispuesta?

El la miró y en sus ojos había una expresión divertida. Tomoyo lo oyó suspirar y se el endureció el cuerpo, pues sabía que ese era el signo de que Syaoran, al fin se disponía a penetrarla. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta en el mismo momento en que él se acomodó entre las piernas de Tomoyo.

- ¡Milord, Milord, venga inmediatamente¡Su hombre está abajo, y dice que tiene que verlo urgentemente. -

Syaoran abandonó la cama y buscó sus ropas. Su expresión no demostró que le molestaba la interrupción. Hacer el amor a Tomoyo estaba convirtiéndose en una obligación fatigosa, cargada de frustraciones, algo que no le deparaba ningún placer. Y también lo confundía, pues él jamás la buscaba. Ella se encargaba de llevarlo a su dormitorio, induciéndolo a creer que era lo que deseaba. Pero cuando estaban en la cama, Tomoyo se mostraba tan fría como carne muerta, y él había hecho todo lo que podía imaginar para lograr que la joven gozara en la unión.

Que ella no sintiera placer no habría importado a la mayoría de los hombres, pero Syaoran extraía una parte considerable de su propio goce con el placer que provocaba. Y si había que decir la verdad, lo cierto era que lo divertía más tumbar a una sierva vulgar que a esta mujer que sería su esposa; y eso, por mucho que fuese un hermoso ejemplar.

Después de asegurarse el cinturón sobre la chaqueta de cuero que usaba, la única prenda con la cual se cubría el torso cuando era el tiempo cálido, volvió los ojos hacia Tomoyo; ella se había cubierto recatadamente tan pronto él abandonó la cama. Le privaba incluso de la visión de su espléndida desnudez. La cólera de Syaoran se encendió un momento a causa del gesto, pero él la dominó. Tenía que considerar la tierna sensibilidad de Tomoyo. Después de todo, era una dama de noble cuna, y como todas las damas de ese estilo que él conocía necesitaba que se la tratase con cuidado porque, de lo contrario, uno debía afrontar escenas de lágrimas.

- Syaoran¿cómo puedes abandonarme ahora? – preguntó quejosamente Tomoyo.

Muy fácilmente, pequeña, pensó Syaoran, pero no fue eso lo que dijo.

- Ya oíste que me llamó tu criada. Me necesitan abajo. -

- Pero, pareces tan... como si yo no te importara... como si no me quisieras. -

De sus ojos brotaron grandes lágrimas, y Syaoran suspiró disgustado. Preguntándose ¿Por qué todas tenían que proceder así? Lloraban tan fácilmente, con tan escasa razón, y se aferraban y exigían que el hombre las reconfortara. Así habían sido su madre, su tía, incluso su prima Meiling, que vivía con él... Muy rápidamente se echaban a llorar y el hombre deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso también de su esposa. Era mejor quitarle de inmediato la costumbre.

- Entiéndelo de una vez, Tomoyo, no puedo soportar las lágrimas. -

- ¡Tú... tú no me quieres! – sollozó ella.

- ¿He dicho eso? – preguntó con voz áspera.

- Entonces, quédate. ¡Por favor, Syaoran! -

En ese momento casi la odió.

- Señora¿deseas que ignore mi deber solo para tranquilizarte? Ni sueñes que haré eso. Tampoco te mimaré, de modo que no esperes nada. -

Salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiese replicar, pero el sonido de sus sollozos lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo, y le irritó los nervios. La escena lo había puesto de mal humor, y la visión del siervo Wein que lo esperaba abajo no facilitó las cosas. Si el asunto era importante, no debían haber enviado a un siervo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – ladró Syaoran al hombre.

- Los vikingos, Milord. Llegaron esta mañana.-

- ¿Qué? – Syaoran aferró a Wein por la pechera de la túnica y lo sacudió. – No me digas mentiras, Wein. Los daneses están al norte, lidiando con las revueltas contra su dominio de Northumbria, y preparándose para atacar a Mercia. -

- ¡No son los daneses, Señor! – aclaró Wein.

Syaoran lo soltó, y un sudor frío le cubrió la frente. Podía enfrentar a los daneses que ejercían el control de dos reinos del país. Ya habían intentado entrar en Wessex, el reino de Terada poblado por los sajones occidentales, en lo que solía denominarse el Año de las Batallas, es decir 871. El joven Terada tenía sólo veintidós años cuando ascendió al trono esa primavera, después de la muerte de su hermano. Y durante el otoño, después de librar nueve batallas con los dos grandes ejércitos vikingos por el control de Wessex, Terada había negociado la paz.

Nadie preveía que esa paz duraría, pero en todo caso Terada había ganado tiempo, lo que permitiría que su gente se reagrupase y preparar defensas más sólidas. Los últimos dos años, sus lugartenientes, así como los lores y los jefes de todos los condados habían estado entrenando a los hombres libres y mejorando sus cualidades combativas además de fortificar los poblados. Syaoran había dado un paso más, e incluso había entrenado en las artes de la guerra a algunos de los siervos más capaces. Estaba preparado para marchar contra los vikingos daneses, quienes ansiaban instalarse en el país. Pero los vikingos del mar siempre eran imprevisibles y ellos podían ocupar por sorpresa Wyndhurst y destruirla, como casi habían hecho cinco años antes.

Recordar la última incursión vikinga sobre Wyndhurst, ciertamente angustiaba a Syaoran pues reavivaba el odio que había incubado durante esos cinco años, el odio que lo había llevado a matar a muchos daneses ese verano del 871, porque daneses habían sido los que atacaron a Wyndhurst en el año 868, antes de iniciar el saqueo del monasterio de Jurro. Durante esa incursión había perdido a su padre, a su hermano mayor y a su amada Rhona, violada repetidamente ante sus propios ojos antes de cortarle el cuello, mientras él, incapaz de acercarse a causa de las dos lanzas que lo sujetaban contra el muro, tenía que soportar el sufrimiento de escuchar sus gritos y sus ruegos para que él la ayudase, mientras la vida misma de Syaoran se le escapaba con la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas. También él habría muerto si los vikingos hubiesen permanecido allí más tiempo.

- Milord, estos vikingos no son del norte. -

Syaoran sintió deseos de sacudir nuevamente al hombre. ¿Qué importaba quiénes eran? Si no formaban parte de los dos grandes ejércitos vikingos del norte, eran piratas que venían del mar, hombres que sólo deseaban matar.

- ¿Ha quedado algo de Wyndhurst? -

- ¡Pero si los hemos derrotado! – dijo sorprendido Wein -. La mitad está muerta, el resto capturado y ahora está encadenado.

Syaoran aferró de nuevo al hombre y otra vez lo sacudió.

- ¡Maldita sea Wein, no pudiste decírmelo desde el principio! -

- Milord, se lo dije. Hemos vencido. – Wein estaba calmado a pesar de la violencia de Syaoran, el cual jamás se había exaltado de esa forma con él.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Lord Eriol convocó a todos los hombres a realizar maniobras en el campo del este. Pero Henan mi sobrino estaba al sur del río y no se enteró de la convocatoria. Y él vio la nave vikinga. -

- ¿Sólo una? - Syaoran no acaba de creer lo que el siervo le decía.

- Sí, milord. Henan fue directamente a Wyndhurst, pero encontró a los hombres de Lord Eriol en el campo del este. Como estaban armados y preparados, y tan cerca del río, Lord Eriol decidió atacar. Dispusimos del tiempo suficiente para preparar una emboscada. Los hombres treparon a los árboles del bosque, frente al río, y cayeron sobre los vikingos cuando éstos pasaron por debajo. Tantos murieron en el ataque por sorpresa que pudimos derrotar a los que quedaron. -

Syaoran formuló la temida pregunta: - ¿Cuántos hombres perdimos? -

- Sólo dos. -

- ¿Y heridos? -

- Dieciocho, aunque están graves. Milord, los vikingos lucharon como demonios... demonios gigantescos – dijo Wein en actitud defensiva.

La expresión de Syaoran era dura e imperiosa.

- En marcha, y yo me ocuparé del resto de esos piratas sangrientos. -

- Ah, milord, lord Eriol fue... -

- ¿Está muerto? – gimió Syaoran.

- No – se apresuró a decir Wein, pues sabía que ambos primos mantenían estrechas relaciones. Pero tuvo que informar de mala gana: - Pero está gravemente herido. -

- ¿Dónde? – Los ojos ámbares expresaban la agonía de la espera a la respuesta.

- En el vientre. –

- ¡Dios mío! – gimió Syaoran mientras salía de prisa del salón de Raedwood.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!... Tengan todos y cada uno de ustedes muy buen día. Vengo nuevamente a entregarles un capítulo más de esta historia medio enredada. **

**Sé que algunas y algunos de mis lectores querrán matarme por la forma en adaptar esta historia. Pero la verdad, quise darle un toque distinto a las típicas historias que siempre se presentan en este sitio; a excepción de mi amado _Belzer_ en su historia _"Ceder ante la tentación"_, no tengo conocimiento de una historia donde fueran pareja Tomoyo y Syaoran. Esta relación será muy tormentosa, pues Tomoyo no se presentará como la dulce amiga de Sakura. En esta historia los personajes tendrán un cambio muy sensible respecto al carácter, pero en esencia los reconocerán. Espero que resulte aceptable un Eriol más agresivo y sexual, así como una Tomoyo sensual e interesada. Al diablo con los personajes mártires!... es hora que los ángeles se rediman. Jajajaja. Solo espero contar con su apoyo. Por otro lado, sé que más de una lectora estará llorando a Touya. Fue horrible lo que pasó, pero hay que ser fuertes. Ánimo… aún hay mucha historia por delante y hay que disfrutarla. **

**Gracias a todos los que me escribieron para el segundo capítulo. A todos los que me dejaron saludos para Navidad, los que me escriben por primera vez, y los que son sinceros y me dicen que ya están hartos de Johanna Lindsay. Jajajajajaja. Les prometo que esta será la última historia de esta dama que utilizo para basar un fic, ustedes se merecen lo mejor, y por lo que me dicen ya se ha fusilado bastante a esta dama en esta página. Les mostraré nuevos horizontes, y espero que eso sea un medio para hacer más variado el abanico de su lectura. **

**Para este 2006 esto ha sido todo de mi parte. Despido este año feliz porque conocí gente maravillosa por medio de esta página. Mil gracias por permitirme llegar a ustedes, por dedicarme de su tiempo. Jamás podré agradecer la gentileza que tienen de permitirme conocerlos, son personas maravillosas y valiosísimas, puedo decir que este año fue de bendición absoluta al poder conocerlos. Gracias a Dios termino este año con mi familia, un hombre a mi lado al que amo con toda mi alma, y tantos amigos que dar las gracias es poco. Los kiero mucho!... gracias a….**

**Ai-chan4** (Gracias por brindarme siempre tu apoyo. Felices fiestas y muchos abracitos.) **·:·** **belzer** (Te amo, mi niño. Gracias por ser de gran bendición a mi vida)**·:·** **Liz** (Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras. Espero seguir contando con linda presencia, además de que en estas fiestas de fin de año te la pases bien. Abracitos, y sé bienvenida!) **·:·** **Camili **(amiga, espérame en un mail que te enviaré en cuanto suba este capítulo, te kiero)** ·:· ****Canti-Potter** (Gracias por la gentileza que tuviste de escribirme para dos de mis trabajos. Feliz año nuevo, espero seguir leyéndote.)**·:·** **riza-trisha** (Que Dios te bendiga en este año nuevo, gracias por tus palabras.) **·:·** **Ina Black** (Estoy feliz de tenerte nuevamente entre mis lectores, gracias por regalarme tu linda presencia. Feliz año nuevo!) **·:·** **Zorion** ( Felices fiestas también para ti, que Dios te bendiga en este año nuevo. ) **·:·** **Fabisa** (No sé qué haría si no te tengo como lectora, eres muy especial. Bendiciones para este año nuevo.) **·:·** **Celina Sosa** (Me honra tenerte como lectora, y Dios me permita seguir disfrutando de tu adorable presencia. Mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo. Besos)**·:·** **yuuko-hime** (Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas, eres muy linda y especial. Dios te bendiga siempre. Feliz año nuevo!) **·:·** **Azaleadm **(Infinitas gracias por leerme, por tus palabras. Bendiciones para este año nuevo.) **·:·** **Selenne Kiev** (Tu energía es inigualable, Dios me permita seguir contando contigo. Feliz año nuevo, y yo también te quiero mucho.) **·:·** **Carolina **(Linda Carolina, con todo mi corazón te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para este año nuevo. Que Dios me conceda seguir leyéndote, no podría estar tranquila sin tus palabritas llenas de alegría. Que Dios te bendiga para este 2007.) **·:·** **Verito.S** (La sinceridad es un don maravilloso que alimenta la amistad. Gracias por tus palabras, me ayudas a crecer. Bendiciones y que sigamos leyéndonos!) **·:· Sahury** (Tus palabras son joyas. Se siente la sinceridad en ellas. Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas. Espero que esta no sea la primera y la última vez que me escribes. Sé bienvenida, y deseo que para este año nuevo Dios conceda las peticiones de tu corazón.) **·:·** **Yohko Bennington** (Es una alegría cada vez que veo reviews tuyos. Ojalá que siga contando con ellos para este año nuevo. Infinitas bendiciones.) **·:·** **3-CiNdY-3** (Y cómo crees que podría olvidarme de la encantadora Cindy?... jajaja… eres muy linda, gracias por acordarte de mí, bendiciones para ti en este año nuevo, Dios quiera nos sigamos leyendo.) **·:· Luna310** (Tus palabras son unas de las que me inspiran a seguir con este fic. Muchas gracias por escribirme. Respecto a Alucard, te diré que las cosas están bien, de alguna u otra forma… seguimos en pie de lucha. Veo que lo conoces, y como pudiste notarlo… él es muy importante para mí, lo quiero muchísimo. Es como mi hermano. Cuídate mucho y que en este año nuevo nos sigamos leyendo.)

**Que Dios les bendiga en este 2007, y que Dios según a su sabia voluntad les conceda cada uno de los deseos de sus corazones. Son los más sinceros deseos de…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**"Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no hicimos sino recordarnos. Aunque te parezca absurdo, yo he llorado cuando tuve conciencia de mi amor hacia ti, por no haberte querido toda la vida."**

ANTONIO MACHADO


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

Camili, infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, esta historia la pienso terminar y cuando se ponga la palabra "fin" sabrás que esta historia fue en tu nombre. Gracias por ser una gran amiga.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

Sakura despertó lentamente sintiendo un profundo dolor como si aún le golpearan la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que realmente eso sucedía. Que Dios la ayudase, estaba imaginando cosas; pero ese dolor de cabeza era el peor que había tenido en su vida. Después de unos segundos, percibió otras cosas incómodas, y recordó.

Se sentó demasiado de prisa y se sintió mareada, de modo que cayó de costado con un gemido. Dos brazos la aferraron, y el ruido de las cadenas la indujo a abrir sobresaltada los ojos. Estaba mirando a Yukito, que a su vez la miraba, y después volvió la cabeza para ver quién la sostenía: era Eizan, un amigo de Touya.

Volvió a sentarse, y frenéticamente miró alrededor. Los habían reunido en torno de un alto porte, y todos estaban sentados en el suelo duro. Eran diecisiete. Muchos yacían inconscientes, las heridas sin atender, y todos estaban encadenados por los tobillos, de modo que formaban un círculo alrededor del porte. Pero no vio a Touya.

Su mirada buscó otra vez la de Yukito, y los ojos de Sakura encerraban un ruego.

- ¿Touya? -

El meneó la cabeza, y el grito brotó de la garganta de Sakura. Eizan aplicó instantáneamente la mano sobre la boca de la joven y Yukito acercó su cara.

- ¡Todavía no saben que eres mujer! Contrólate, Sakura. – La voz de Yukito fue un murmuro desesperado, pero Sakura se retorció de rabia y consternación mientras sus ojos acumulaban las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer las pálidas mejillas. Cómo le exigía control cuando le estaba diciendo que su hermano estaba muerto? Su corazón no lo soportaba, no lo aceptaba.

Yukito frunció el ceño y se acercó todavía más para luego hablarle entre dientes: - ¿Nos obligarás a permanecer aquí y a mirar mientras te llevan y te violan? Ten cuidado, Sakura. No te denuncies con gritos. -

Después de unos segundos donde ella mantuvo cerrados sus ojos y apretó sus puños a fin de tomar control sobre sí misma, le dirigió una mirada triste a Yukito para luego parpadear e indicar que comprendía. Yukito percibió perfectamente los sentimientos de Sakura en las opacas gemas verdes que lo observaban. Con un gesto indicó a Eizan que la soltara, ella contuvo la respiración, inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, destrozada por el dolor de la pérdida.

Su mente trajo traidoramente imágenes de su hermano, las veces en que habían estado juntos. Recordó cuando él, a pesar de tener otros intereses propios de adolescentes, le dedicaba tiempo para jugar por poco que este fuera, además de revivir la ocasión cuando ella junto a Touya y sus primos habían ido a pasar la tarde al río, y su hermano la había salvado del ataque peligroso de una serpiente. Pudo haber dicho gracias, pensó, si él no la hubiese molestado después con el cadáver del animal. Tantas cosas vividas. Tanto tiempo perdido. Como deseaba verlo y abrazarlo, llenarle la mejilla de besos. Siempre creyó haberle demostrado cuánto lo quería, pero ante la realidad, se dio cuenta que jamás le expresó con palabras a su hermano cuánto le amaba. Deseaba gritar, necesitaba hacerlo, manifestar de ese modo su dolor. Si no podía expresarlo enloquecería, el sufrimiento la ahogaba y se acentuaba cada vez más, estaba segura que si seguía así la tristeza y la desesperación la hundirían hasta el punto donde ella ya no pudiera hacer nada para recuperarse. Los gemidos angustiados brotaron sin control de sus labios, hasta que un puño le golpeó la mandíbula haciendo que ella cayera nuevamente en dos brazos que la esperaban.

Cuando Sakura volvió a despertar, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Gimió, pero después se contuvo y se sentó lentamente, y miró con gesto acusador a Yukito.

- Me golpeaste. – No era una pregunta.

- Así es. – Yukito ni siquiera la miraba.

- Imagino que debería agradecértelo. –

- Deberías. –

- ¡Canalla! –

Si hubiera podido, él se habría reído a causa del tono con que ella habló. No estaban vigilados por sus enemigos que tenían que atender sus propias heridas; pero estaban cerca dos guardias.

- Sakura, después tendrás tiempo para llorar – dijo amablemente Yukito después de uno breve momento.

- Lo sé. –

La joven estiró los tobillos sujetos por los pesados aros de hierro. Había desaparecido el yelmo de plata prestado por Yamasaki, y también la daga enjoyada y el cinturón. Incluso le habían quitado las botas revestidas de piel.

- ¿Nos quitaron todo lo que tiene valor? – preguntó Sakura.

- Sí. Te habrían quitado también la chaqueta, si no hubiese sido una piel tan vieja y deteriorada. –

- Y manchada de sangre – agregó Sakura, mirando los parches oscuros, pues la sangre había brotado abundantemente del hombre alto a quien ella mató con la espada. Se palpó la cabeza buscando el lugar donde la habían golpeado, y entonces comprendió. - ¡Mis cabellos! –

La trenza continuaba guardada bajo la túnica. Sakura comenzó a quebrar algunos cabellos de la trenza.

- No, Sakura. – Yukito le apartó las manos pues comprendió lo que ella se proponía hacer. – De ese modo necesitarás mucho tiempo. –

- ¿Puedes prestarme un cuchillo? – preguntó ella con voz áspera.

El hombre gruñó al oír una pregunta tan estúpida pero después comenzó a examinar a la joven. Ahora que no tenía el cinturón, la corta túnica descendía en líneas rectas incluso por debajo de las caderas, y ocultaba eficazmente la curva más profunda de la cintura. Las manos y los pies desnudos, no eran pequeños, poro tampoco masculinos. Los brazos desnudos eran excesivamente delgados, incluso para un joven, pero él creía que no generarían problemas.

Yukito se dio por satisfecho.

- De no ser por ese magnífico cabello que tienes, pensarán que a lo sumo eres un muchacho. ¿Cómo conseguiste que no se te noten los pechos? –

Sakura se sonrojó, y bajó los ojos para evitar la mirada curiosa del hombre. Casi en un susurro, le habló: - No deberías preguntarme eso. –

- Pero¿cómo lo hiciste? –

- ¡Yukito! –

- ¡Habla en voz baja! No!... Mejor, no digas una palabra. Diremos que eres muda, y así resolveremos el problema. –

- Pero¿y mi cabello? –

Yukito frunció el ceño, y de pronto sonrió y comenzó a apartar el reborde de la túnica. Pidió a Eizan que ocultara a Sakura de la vista de los guardias, y después extrajo la trenza y la dispuso alrededor de la cabeza de la joven, y aplicó sobre ella el cuero blando de su propia túnica, asegurándolo en la bese del cuello de Sakura.

- Mi herida no está allí… – comenzó a decir Sakura.

- No me interesa ese minúsculo golpe – replicó él -. Espera un momento. Falta el toque final. –

Y comenzó a golpearse la fea herida que tenía en el brazo hasta que se manchó los dedos con bastante sangre fresca, y la aplicó a la cabeza vendada.

- ¡Yukito, no! –

- Cállate, Sakura, o esa voz femenina arruinará mis esfuerzos. ¿Qué te parece, Eizan¿Ahora creerán que es un muchacho? – Yukito se mostraba satisfecho.

- Con el mentón hinchado y la cabeza vendada, nadie la mirará dos veces – replicó Eizan con una mueca.

- Muchas gracias – observó Sakura.

Yukito ignoró el sarcasmo.

- Sí, tiene la cabeza algo grande, pero como no verán en ella a una muchacha, pensarán que es nada más que un vendaje. Así, sucia y descuidada, los engañará. Pero mantén sujetos los cabellos, Sakura. Si los ven estás acabada. –

Ella le dirigió una mirada sombría, en vista de la advertencia innecesaria.

- Creo que es hora de que me digan dónde estamos. –

- En el reino de Wessex. –

- ¿El Wessex de los sajones? –

- Sí. –

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, incrédulos.

- ¿Quieres decir que un ejército de minúsculos sajones los derrotó? –

Yukito se sonrojó ante el asombro de la joven.

- Sakura, cayeron sobre nosotros desde los árboles. La mitad de nuestra gente quedó fuera de combate antes de que el resto supiera siquiera que éramos atacados. –

– ¿Nos hicieron una emboscada? – preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí. Era el único modo en que podían haber vencido, pues su número no era superior al nuestro. Y lo peor del caso es que no nos interesaban ellos, ni lo que podíamos quitarles. Habríamos pasado de largo por este lugar al que nos trajeron. Queríamos... – Yukito hizo una pausa, pero de pronto calló -. No importa. –

- ¿Qué buscaban? – preguntó Sakura.

- Nada. –

- ¡Yukito! –

- ¡Por los dientes de Thor¿Puedes bajar la voz? – le dijo Yukito exasperado. Después de una larga pausa y cuando Sakura pensó que ya no le respondería, el hombre habló-. Queríamos saquear un monasterio. –

- ¡Oh, no, Yukito! No, no me digas nada. –

- Sí, era eso, y ahora, comprenderás por qué Touya no deseaba que lo supieras, pues comprendía tus sentimientos. Pero entiende Sakura, era nuestra última oportunidad de apoderarnos de algunas riquezas de este país. Los daneses pronto lo tendrán todo. Quisimos únicamente llevarnos una pequeña parte de esa riqueza. No habría sido necesario matar a nadie; o quizás a unos pocos. Lo único que buscábamos era la fabulosa riqueza del monasterio de Jurro. –

- ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarlo? –

- La hermana de Liu, la que se casó con un danés, vino de visita el año pasado. Trajo muchas noticias acerca de lo que están haciendo aquí, y nos habló del fracasado ataque a Jurro, el del año 871, cuando los ejércitos combinados de Halfdan del Ancho Abrazo y el rey Guthorm atacaron por primera vez Wessex. Ahora les interesa el reino de Mercia, a pesar de que estos tontos les pagan tributo todos los años para evitar la visita de los vikingos. Y una vez que tengan dominada Mercia, volverán aquí. Si no es este año será el próximo o poco después. ¿Crees que pueden ignorar la existencia de esta región rica y fértil? Los pequeños sajones no podrán evitarlo. –

- Pudieron derrotarlos a ustedes – le recordó Sakura.

- Tuvieron de su lado la suerte de Odín. –

- Y otra cosa Yukito, no todos eran pequeños. El hombre a quien maté era tan alto como tú. –

- Sí, lo vi cuando llegaron los carros para trasladar aquí a los heridos. Pero no lo mataste, Sakura, por lo menos aún no ha muerto. –

Sakura gimió, porque se sintió traspasada de dolor.

- ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera pude vengar a mi hermano? –

La mano de Yukito se acercó a la mejilla de Sakura, en un gesto de consuelo. Pero de inmediato la retiró, no fuese que uno de los guardas lo viera.

- Estoy seguro de que pronto morirá. Cuando lo llevaron a esa gran casa que está allí, sangraba mucho del vientre. –

Sakura se estremeció al recordar la carnicería que ella había presenciado en el bosque, pese a que ella también había contribuido a la matanza. Pero el papel que había representado en el asunto estaba justificado. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar a su familia si no hubiese tratado de matar al hombre que había destruido a su hermano?

Se volvió para observar el lugar señalado por Yukito; trató de rechazar la idea de la sangre que ella misma había derramado. Era una construcción muy amplia de dos pisos, la mayor parte de madera, con ventanas grandes y pequeñas que permitían el paso de la luz diurna, pero que sin duda también dejaban entrar el frío del invierno. Alrededor había muchas otras construcciones más pequeñas, y una empalizada de madera rodeaba el sector; era sólida, pero no muy alta.

- Sí, ya ves que sería muy fácil ocupar este poblado – comentó Yukito.

- Pero están preparándose bien para resistir a los daneses. Mira eso. – Sakura señaló una enorme pila de grandes bloques de piedra del otro lado del patio cerrado. – Parece que el plan es construir un muro más sólido. –

- Sí, y hemos visto más piedras frente a la empalizada de madera – confirmó riendo Yukito, y después rió despectivamente -. Los daneses estarán aquí antes de que puedan terminar la obra. –

Sakura se encogió de hombros porque todo eso nada significaba para ellos. Escaparían de este lugar mucho antes de que comenzara la invasión; de eso ella no tenía la más mínima duda.

Al volver los ojos hacia la casa grande, frunció el ceño y habló:- El salón es espacioso, y seguramente pertenece a un señor importante. ¿Crees que el hombre alto es el señor de este lugar? –

- No. Por lo poco que pude entender de todo lo que dijeron, el señor de este lugar no está aquí. Pero creo que han ido a buscarlo. En realidad, debí prestarte más atención cuando me enseñaste la lengua de la anciana inglesa que sirvió en tu casa. –

- Sí, debiste hacerlo, eres el único que puede hablar por nosotros si voy a representar el papel de muda. – La mueca de Sakura decía más que sus palabras.

Yukito sonrió y le preguntó: - ¿Te parece que será muy difícil para ti mantener la boca cerrada cuando estén cerca? –

- De un modo o de otro me arreglaré. –

Un hombre había caminado entre los vikingos para afirmar una antorcha en un orificio del poste. Seis guardias estaban cerca, espada en mano, por si el sajón era atacado. Sakura disimuló una sonrisa cuando el hombre pasó cerca. Los había oído discutir para determinar cuál llevaría la antorcha, pues ninguno de ellos deseaba acercarse tanto a los prisioneros, incluso encadenados y acostados o sentados aquí y allá. Con tantos heridos, no representaban una amenaza, al menos por el momento, pero los sajones no deseaban correr riesgos.

La antorcha no era para los prisioneros, sino para los tres hombres que debían vigilarlos; de ese modo podían ver mejor a los prisioneros, pues había caído la noche. No les habían dado comida, ni vendas para cuidar de los heridos. Era un signo de mal augurio. Necesitaban comida para mantener las fuerzas si se proponían fugarse. La falta de alimentos podría significar muchas cosas, entre ellas que no vivirían demasiado tiempo.

Esa posibilidad se vio confirmada un rato después cuando los guardias comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. El sajón que había llevado la antorcha, y que sin duda se sentía audaz, después de haber ejecutado la hazaña sin sufrir malas consecuencias, hablaba más alto que el resto, y su voz se imponía a todos.

- ¿Por qué te mira mientras habla? – preguntó Sakura a Yukito.

- Soy el único que pudo hablar por todos un rato antes. Creían que éramos daneses – dijo con cierto desprecio -. Los desengañé. Los daneses vienen aquí a robarles la tierra. Nosotros sólo deseamos robarles la riqueza. –

- ¿Y creíste que al saberlo nos tratarían mejor? – se burlo Sakura.

Yukito sonrió.

- No he perjudicado a nadie cuando les aclaré eso. –

- ¿No? – preguntó Sakura con expresión sombría -. Entonces no escuchas lo que están diciendo. –

- A decir verdad, el pequeño hablador habla demasiado rápido, y a lo sumo comprendo unas pocas palabras. ¿Qué dice? –

Sakura escuchó varios minutos y no pudo evitar la expresión de disgusto que se dibujó en sus rasgos.

- Mencionan a una persona llamada Syaoran. Uno dice que nos convertirá en esclavos. El más fanfarrón jura que odia demasiado a todos los vikingos, de modo que no nos mantendrá vivos, y que nos torturará hasta la muerte en cuanto regrese. –

Sakura no agregó que el pequeño fanfarrón a quien los otros llamaban Jo había descrito la tortura, y sugerido que el hombre llamado Syaoran utilizaría el ingenio de los mismos vikingos y haría a los prisioneros lo que los daneses habían hecho al rey de Anglia cuando fue capturado. El rey había sido maniatado a un árbol, y utilizado para practicar el tiro con arco, hasta que tenía clavadas tantas flechas que parecía un puercoespín. Y cuando retiraron del árbol, todavía vivo, le habían abierto la espalda, poniendo al descubierto las costillas. Ciertamente, una tortura horrible, pero uno de los guardias sugirió que era más probable que cortasen en pedacitos a los prisioneros, manteniéndolos vivos todo lo posible, y obligándolos a mirar mientras se arrojaba a los perros cada uno de los miembros arrancados.

No tenía sentido que Sakura explicase todo eso a Yukito. La tortura era la tortura, sin que importase la forma que adoptara. Si tenían que morir cuando llegara el hombre llamado Syaoran más valía que trataran de huir inmediatamente. Se volvió para mirar el alto poste alrededor del cual los habían distribuido, y calculó que tenía la altura de tres hombres. Las cadenas que pasaban del tobillo de un hombre al siguiente eran más largas que lo que ella habría esperado, por lo menos dos brazadas, una actitud estúpida de los sajones, porque eso les daba amplio espacio de maniobras.

- Sería suficiente que tres hombres, quizá cuatro, trepasen a ese árbol, y nos liberasen a todos – dijo Sakura en voz alta.

- Quizá por eso cuidaron de que no quedaran tres de nosotros seguidos sin heridas graves. –

Eizan dijo esto último, ella lo miró y vio la herida de su pierna, que le impedía escalar el poste. El hombre que estaba del lado opuesto de Yukito todavía tenía clavada en el hombro la punta de una lanza.

- Podría sostener a un hombre – dijo Yukito -, pero nos moveríamos con mucha lentitud. Antes de llegar arriba nos habrían clavado varias flechas en la espalda. –

- ¿No es posible mover el poste? – aventuró ella.

- Para eso tendríamos que incorporarnos, e inmediatamente sabrían lo que pensamos hacer. También podríamos derribarlo, pero caería lentamente, y también en ese caso recibirían aviso, y vendrían instantáneamente con las espadas. E incluso si después de eso tuviéramos suerte, morirían muchos de los nuestros, y serían un peso inmenso para el resto, porque estamos todos encadenados. Si son inteligentes, ni siquiera se acercarán a nosotros. Para que no podamos arrebatarles las armas. Nos derribarán desde lejos con sus flechas. –

Sakura gimió íntimamente.

- Entonces, a causa de estas cadenas que nos mantienen sujetos, no hay esperanza. –

- Por lo menos hasta que curen nuestras heridas, y podamos echar mano de algunas armas – replicó Eizan.

- Animo, Sakura. – Yukito sonrió despreocupadamente. – Quizá decida que les convenimos como instructores, para enseñarles a luchar contra los daneses. –

- Y después nos dejarán seguir nuestro camino¿verdad? – El sarcasmo de Sakura era más que evidente.

- Por supuesto. –

Sakura no creía en esa posibilidad, pero las bromas de Yukito la reanimaron. Si tenían que morir, morirían juntos y luchando, no aceptarían tranquilamente la tortura de los sajones. Era el modo de los vikingos, y aunque ella era cristiana , también era una vikinga. –

Habría explicado todo eso si en ese momento no se hubiera abierto el portón de madera para dar paso a dos hombres que se acercaban a caballo.

Sólo uno merecía que se le prestase atención, y en efecto ella lo miró mientras el hombre se acercaba montado en su gran corcel negro. Cuando desmontó, a pocos metros de distancia, la sorprendió ver que era casi tan alto como su propio padre, es decir más alto que la mayoría de los jóvenes que la acompañaban. También era joven, y ciertamente no delgado para la altura que tenía; mostraba espaldas anchas y un amplio pecho. La chaqueta de cuero sin mangas revelaba los brazos de un fuerte guerrero. El cinturón que rodeaba su cintura mostraba que no tenía grasa sobre el vientre.

Las piernas largas también eran gruesas y musculosas. Vestía pantalones de cuero hasta debajo de la rodilla, donde comenzaban sus botas y el cuero de estos estaba adornado con aplicaciones de metal.

El rostro tenía rasgos muy bien definidos y extrañamente bellos: la nariz recta, los labios bien dibujados y firmes, con un atisbo de crueldad sobre un mentón cuadrado sin barba, aunque oscurecido por el vello. Los cabellos castaños y relucientes caían a centímetros de sus hombros, y formaban mechones desordenados sobre la frente amplia y las sienes.

Pero cuando uno veía los ojos, se sentía como retenido por ellos. El color era un ámbar oscuro que demostraron tanto odio y cólera cuando se posaron en los hombres encadenados, que Sakura contuvo la respiración hasta que el recién llegado impartió una orden a uno de los guardias y después se dirigió hacia la casa grande donde desapareció de la vista.

- No me agrada la cara de ese hombre – dijo Eizan al lado de Sakura - ¿Qué dijo? –

Muchos otros preguntaban lo mismo, pero Sakura meneó la cabeza desalentada.

- Explícales, Yukito. –

- No sé si le entendí bien – replicó Yukito con un gesto esquivo.

Sakura lo miró hostil. Los hombres tenían derecho de saber, pero Yukito no tenía valor para decirles, o bien no creía en lo que había oído.

Sakura volvió los ojos hacia Eizan, pero no pudo sostener la mirada.

- Dijo: "Por la mañana, mátenlos a todos". –

Syaoran entró a la sala, y encontró el suelo casi completamente cubierto con sus hombres heridos. Después hablaría con cada uno de ellos. Subió la escalera que comenzaba al fondo de la sala, y fue directamente al dormitorio de su primo.

Eriol yacía en la cama, cubierto hasta el cuello con una gruesa manta, y se lo veía tan pálido que Syaoran gimió, creyendo que ya estaba muerto. Las mujeres que lloraban en la habitación aumentaron su angustia. Dos de ellas, a quienes a veces Eriol llevaba a su cama, gemían en un rincón. Emi, la única hermana de Syaoran, y una niña de apenas ocho años, estaban sentadas frente a una mesita, la cara sobre los brazos, y también lloraban. Meiling, la hermana de Eriol, estaba arrodillada junto a la cama, la cara pegada a las mantas, y los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo esbelto.

Syaoran miró a la única mujer de la habitación que no lloraba, era Len, la curandera.

- ¿Acaba de morir¿He llegado demasiado tarde? –

La vieja bruja se recogió los cabellos plateados y esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Muerto? Quizá viva. No lo mates antes de tiempo. –

Syaoran recibió la noticia con una mezcla de alivio y cólera. Y la cólera lo impulsó a exclamar: - ¡Fuera! – Rugió a las lloronas: - ¡Ahórrense los gemidos para el momento en que sean necesarios! –

Meiling se volvió bruscamente, el rostro tan amoratado como los ojos, los pechos pequeños sacudiéndose indignados ante lo que consideraba un insulto.

- ¡Es mi hermano! –

- Sí, pero ¿qué bien le haces con tu llanto¿Cómo puede dormir y conservar su fuerza con el ruido que ustedes hacen? Meiling, él no necesita tu llanto para saber que le importas. –

Meiling se incorporó bruscamente; el extremo superior de su cabeza apenas llegaba al pecho del hombre. Le habría golpeado ese pecho de haberse atrevido. En cambio, estiró el cuello para mirarlo hostil.

- ¡Syaoran, no tienes corazón¡Siempre lo dije! –

- ¿De veras? Entonces, no te sorprenderá saber que tus palabras no me hieren. Ve a lavarte la cara. Puedes regresar y sentarte con Eriol, si así lo deseas... siempre y cuando suspendas el llanto. –

Las dos mujeres ya habían salido de la habitación. Meiling las imitó. Len sabía que no estaba incluida en la orden de abandonar el lugar, pero de todos modos se retiró con su canasto de hierbas. Syaoran permaneció mirando la carita atemorizada de su hermana, y su expresión se suavizó.

- Pequeña, no estoy enfadado contigo, de modo que no me mires así – dijo amablemente Syaoran, extendiendo la mano hacia ella -. ¿Por qué estabas llorando¿Por qué crees que Eriol morirá? –

Emi corrió hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pues apenas le llegaba a la cadera.

- Len dijo que quizá no moriría, y yo solamente rezaba; pero entonces Meiling empezó a llorar y... –

- Y nuestra prima está enseñándote malas costumbres en edad temprana. Has hecho bien en rezar, porque Eriol necesita tus plegarias para curar lo antes posible. Pero¿crees que desea tu llanto, cuando aún vive después de enfrentar a nuestros peores enemigos? – No le agradaba continuar hablando del exceso de llanto, pues Emi era una niña tímida que derramaba lágrimas por la más mínima razón. En cambio, la alzó en brazos y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas enrojecidas. – Emi, vete a la cama y reza por Eriol hasta que te duermas. Vete ahora mismo. –

La besó antes de depositarla en el suelo.

- Gracias, Syaoran. – Eriol habló con voz débil desde la cama en cuanto, Emi salió y cerró la puerta. – No sé cuánto tiempo habría continuado fingiendo que estaba dormido. Pero cada vez que abría los ojos, Meiling me gritaba que debía ponerme bien. –

Syaoran se echó a reír, y acercó una silla a la cama.

- Wein, me dijo que tenías una herida en el vientre. Por Dios, no esperaba encontrarte vivo, y menos todavía hablar contigo. –

Eriol trató de sonreír, pero sólo pudo rechinar los dientes.

- Un poco a la izquierda de mis tripas, pero el filo de la espada enemiga por poco me corta los intestinos. ¡Dios mío¡Cómo duele! Y pensar que me lo hizo un muchacho que tiene los ojos más bonitos que haya visto jamás. –

- Descríbelo, y si es uno de los que está abajo, sufrirá más que nadie antes de morir. –

- Syaoran, no era más que un muchacho de cara lisa, que no debió estar con el resto. –

- Si los niños vikingos pueden intervenir en las incursiones, también pueden morir – dijo Syaoran irritado.

- Entonces¿te propones matarlos a todos? –

- Sí. – Dijo el hombre sin la más mínima vacilación.

- Pero¿por qué? –

Syaoran lo miró hostil.

- Sabes por qué. –

- Sí, se por qué te agradaría hacerlo, pero¿qué necesidad tienes de apelar a eso cuando en cambio puedes aprovecharlos? Están derrotados. Tenemos el barco, y Wein me dice que traen una buena carga que ahora es tuya. – El Capataz se queja desde hace tiempo porque los siervos que tiene que utilizar no poseen fuerza suficiente para transportar las piedras romanas y construir el muro. Mira cuántos meses se necesitaron para formar esas pocas pilas. Ya está soñando con las espaldas fuertes de los prisioneros. Reconócelo, Syaoran; los vikingos podían construir tu muro en la mitad de tiempo, y piensa qué divertido sería que los utilizara para mantener a raya a sus hermanos los daneses.

La expresión de Syaoran no varió.

- Veo que tú y el capataz ya han estado hablando de esto. –

- No habló de otra cosa mientras me traía aquí. Pero tiene razón, Syaoran. ¿Por qué tenemos que matarlos, si vivos nos sirven mejor? –

- Eriol, sabes que tienes conmigo más confianza que la que tuvo jamás mi propio padre. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que soporte la idea de que quizás escapen y nos maten a todos mientras dormimos? –

- Podríamos adoptar precauciones para evitar que huyan. Piénsalo antes de condenarlos. –

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Meiling, con los ojos secos, pero siempre mirando hostil a Syaoran. Los tres habían crecido juntos. Eriol era un año menor que Syaoran, y Meiling dos menor que su hermano. Era la única familia que restaba a Syaoran, además de Emi, y él los amaba a ambos. Pero a veces deseaba no ver a Meiling, sobre todo cuando las tontas rabietas y el mal humor de la joven agotaban la paciencia de Syaoran.

- Me acusas de impedir que duerma, pero¿qué haces, obligándolo a hablar y a contestar preguntas acerca de esos horribles paganos? –

Syaoran sonrió a Eriol.

- Te dejo en las manos capaces de tu hermana. –

Eriol le dirigió una mirada dolorida, y Syaoran salió de la habitación.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!... aquí estoy nuevamente con un capítulo más. Ciertamente no hay mucha acción al principio, pero para una buena historia necesitamos buenas bases y esto es la garantía, sí señor!... como vieron ya tenemos en escena al bello Syaoran, y créanme que esto se pondrá color de hormiga, Sakura aún tiene cuentas qué arreglar con un inglés… claro… si no descubren primero que es mujer. Jejejeje. A estar pendientes. **

**Les agradezco la amabilidad que tienen de escribirme, ahora más que nunca he necesitado de sus reviews para seguir con esto. Como pudieron darse cuenta me ausenté más de lo debido pero fueron por cosas que no dependían de mí. La verdad es que sus reviews son el aliciente que me llega para no retirarme, no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos, supongo. Pero de veras que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan. Mil gracias a la gente que me escribe…**

**Belzer **(te amo)** ·:· neko90-bcn ·:· Ina Black ·:· yuuko-hime ·:· sakura-hilary **(Bienvenida a esta historia, gracias por escribirme, espero seguir leyéndote, besitos!)**·:· Laydi Shaden ·:· kaorichan **(Dios te extrañaba horrores… me tenías preocupada, besitos mil, te aprecio infinito!)** ·:· gabyhyatt ·:· Camili ·:· sonylee **(Bienvenida seas linda Sonylee, gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerme. Espero seguir leyéndote, abracitos y muchos besos!) **·:· Liz ·:·Yohko Bennington ·:· riza-trisha ·:· Luna310 **(Gracias por seguir apoyándome)** ·:· Fabisa ·:· Carolina **(Amiga gracias por tus palabras, definitivamente es difícil mantenerse, pero espero seguir leyéndote, te aprecio mucho!)

**Dadas las bienvenidas, me despido de ustedes, esperando verlos la próxima semana. Se me cuidan mucho y por lo que más quieran traten de ser felices, no se dejen vencer. Todos ustedes son muy especiales, personas valiosísimas. Los kiero mucho!**

_- "- Creo que me mentiste acerca de éste. ¡Ahora, dime quién es!... ¿Necesitas un incentivo para aflojarte la lengua?- Syaoran asestó el salvaje golpe sobre menudo cuerpo maniatado." _

_- "¡No!... ¡Es nadie¡Un muchacho!"- _

**A quién creen que golpeó Syaoran?... si creen que a Yukito… están muy equivocados. **

**Nos vemos!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**"La ambición tiene sólo una recompensa, un poco de poder y un poco de fama, una tumba para descansar y un nombre olvidado para siempre."**

WILLIAM WINTER


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Syaoran observó a su hermana que atravesaba corriendo el vestíbulo, espiaba por la puerta abierta, y después se volvía con el ceño fruncido y regresaba corriendo a la escalera, de donde había partido. La llamó antes de que llegara a los primeros peldaños. La niña regresó, pero no con tanta prisa, y se acercó a la larga mesa frente a la cual él estaba sentado desayunando solo. La hermana de Syaoran ya había comido con su criada Maiko.

Meiling continuaba irritada con Syaoran después de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Eriol, razón por la cual no deseaba acompañarlo esa mañana, sin embargo no podía evitar mirar al hombre desde el lugar en que se encontraba, inclinada sobre uno de los heridos. No era difícil percibir la renuencia de Emi a acercarse a su temible hermano.

La reticencia de Emi hacia él era algo que desgarraba el corazón de Syaoran, y la culpa era suya; era el resultado de su deplorable comportamiento ese primer año después de la pérdida de tantos seres queridos durante una incursión vikinga. Emi era demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que él sentía, el por qué se mostraba hosco con todos, e incluso con ella. Ese año la pequeña comenzó a temerle, y ese sentimiento nunca desapareció, pese a que él la había tratado con el cuidado más afectuoso apenas comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Durante ese período ella había concebido muchos temores: temor a los desconocidos, a las voces muy estridentes, a los gestos de mal humor, y Syaoran se atribuía la culpa de todo. Sabía que ella lo amaba. Él era el primero en quien la niña buscaba protección cuando se sentía amenazada. Pero se mostraba tan terriblemente tímida con él, tan temerosa y con modales tan prudentes, como si siempre esperase que él la castigara, o algo peor. En realidad, adoptaba la misma actitud frente a todos los hombres, pero Syaoran se sentía profundamente herido por ese comportamiento precisamente con él.

- ¿Tenías miedo de salir? – preguntó cariñosamente Syaoran, cuando al fin ella se acercó, con la cabeza inclinada.

- No, solamente deseaba mirar a los vikingos. Maiko me dijo que eran todos malos, pero a mi me parecieron sólo hombres heridos. –

Espió el rostro de su hermano para observar su reacción ante estas palabras y se tranquilizó cuando vio que él le sonreía.

- ¿No crees que pueden ser hombres malos heridos? –

- Quizá. Pero de todos modos no me parecieron tan malos. Uno incluso me sonrió, o me parece que me sonrió. Syaoran¿esos hombres tan jóvenes pueden ser realmente tan malos? Yo creía que los hombres tenían que vivir mucho tiempo en el pecado y la perversidad para ser realmente malos. –

- Esos hombres no han aprovechado la influencia de Dios para atemperar su maldad, y por eso no importa cuán jóvenes sean. –

- Maiko dijo que tienen muchos dioses, y que eso también los hace malos. –

- No. Eso los convierte únicamente en paganos que sacrifican a los dioses paganos. ¿Les temes? –

- Sí – reconoció ella con un gesto tímido.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Syaoran preguntó:

- Emi¿qué crees que debería hacer con ellos? –

- Decirles que se marchen.

- ¿Para que puedan regresar y atacarnos nuevamente? No puedo permitir tal cosa. –

- Entonces, conviértelos en cristianos, Syaoran. –

Syaoran sonrió ante la sencillez de la solución.

- Esa es tarea del buen abad, no mía. –

- Entonces¿qué harás con ellos? Maiko cree que los matarás. – La niña se estremeció visiblemente al pronunciar estas palabras. - Yo le dije que no lo harías porque ya no están combatiendo y tú no eres capaz de matar a un hombre, salvo en la batalla. –

- A veces es necesario... – se interrumpió, y meneó la cabeza -. No importa, pequeña. ¿Qué te parece si los ponemos a trabajar en la construcción de nuestro muro? –

- ¿Crees que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo por nosotros? –

- Creo que aceptarán, si les ofrecemos el incentivo apropiado – replicó él.

- ¿Quieres decir que no tendrán alternativa? –

- Pequeña, los prisioneros rara vez tienen alternativa, y no olvides que eso son. Si hubiesen ganado la batalla y te hubieran llevado a su país, ahora serías esclava. Es inevitable que con nosotros corran la misma suerte. – Se puso de pie, porque ya estaba haciéndose tarde, y si no estaba decidido antes, ahora había llegado a una conclusión, después de conversar con Emi. - Una advertencia – agregó, acariciando los cabellos oscuros de la niña -. Mientras estén aquí, no te acerques. Son peligrosos, y no importa si lo parecen o no. Quiero que me lo prometas, Emi. –

Emi asintió, inquieta, y después lo vio salir del vestíbulo. Apenas él desapareció de la vista la niña subió de prisa el primer piso, para informar a la vieja rezongona, que era su criada, que en definitiva los vikingos no morirían.

El sol estaba alto cuando él salió del vestíbulo y caminó con paso firme hacia ellos. Sakura había estado esperando ese momento, lo mismo que sus compañeros, y se había dedicado a repasar sus motivos de aflicción: que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, que ahora nunca tendría marido, o hijos, o incluso ni siquiera vería el día siguiente. Había decidido que no moriría cobardemente, pero en realidad no deseaba en absoluto morir.

Dos de los guardias se acercaron a Syaoran para hablarle, y después continuaron caminando con él. Un sajón que había sido relevado en mitad de la noche para el cuidado de los prisioneros, había regresado temprano en la mañana para continuar molestándolos con descripciones de las torturas que podían esperar. Se acercó a Yukito, y golpeó el pie desnudo del prisionero con el costado liso de la espada que había desenvainado.

- Vikingo, mi señor Syaoran quiere hablarte – anunció el hombre con gesto pomposo.

Sakura pellizcó a Yukito para inducirlo a ponerse de pie, pero él le apartó la mano, en un gesto de rechazo. Estaba agazapado, como los demás, dispuesto a atacar a los sajones si intentaban separarlos para llevarlos a la tortura. Como había solamente tres hombres frente a ellos, no era probable que se tratase de eso; pero no deseaba correr riesgos.

Los ojos ámbar del jefe de los sajones recorrían lentamente el grupo, como si lo viese por primera vez. A diferencia de la víspera, su expresión era inescrutable. Por supuesto, la condición deplorable de los vencidos era más evidente a la luz del mediodía, y sin duda el sajón no creía que representaran una amenaza para él, pues si hubiese pensado tal cosa no se habría acercado tanto. Su despreocupación era casi un desafío.

Este sajón no tiene miedo, pensó Sakura cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella un instante y después retornaron bruscamente. Ella bajó rápidamente la mirada, y sintió un ingrato sobresalto en el corazón al advertir la mirada de esos ojos oscuros. Temía que su disfraz no engañase a ese hombre.

No volvió a levantar la mirada hasta que lo oyó hablar, pero entonces su inquietud se acentuó. No había advertido que como estaba encadenada a Yukito, que era el único que podía hablar con ellos, estaba demasiado cerca del objeto de la atención de los sajones. Se arrastró rápidamente para quedar detrás de Yukito y se agazapó, de modo que las anchas espaldas de su amigo la ocultaran.

El sajón estaba mirando a Yukito.

- Me dijeron que hablas nuestra lengua. –

- Un poco – reconoció Yukito.

- ¿Quién es tu jefe? –

- Está muerto. –

- ¿El barco era suyo? –

- De su padre. –

- ¿Tu nombre? –

- Yukito Sukishiro. –

- Entonces, Yukito, dime quién es tu nuevo jefe, porque imagino habrán elegido uno. –

Yukito no respondió, y al fin pidió: - Habla más lentamente. –

Syaoran frunció impaciente el ceño.

- Tu nuevo jefe. ¿Quién es? –

Yukito sonrió ahora y gritó: - Yamasaki, ponte de pie y preséntate al sajón.–

Sakura vio que su primo se incorporaba inseguro, pues no había entendido nada de la conversación hasta el momento en que Yukito lo llamó. Estaba sobre el extremo opuesto del grupo, pero se había acercado a ella durante la noche, y para lograrlo había arrastrado consigo a tres hombres. Sus dos hermanos estaban muertos, pero él no expresaba su dolor; en eso, adoptaba la misma actitud que Sakura. Como era el mayor de todos los hombres, y también el primo de Touya, ahora se lo consideraba lógicamente el líder.

- ¿Su nombre? – preguntó Syaoran mientras miraba a Yamasaki.

- Takashi Yamasaki – replicó Yukito.

- Muy bien. Dile a Takashi Yamasaki que no permitiré jamás que se marchen tranquilamente por donde llegaron. Sin embargo, puedo darles un trato justo; es decir, les daré comida y refugio si están dispuestos a servirme. Necesito construir una muralla de piedra alrededor de este poblado. Si prefieren no trabajar, no recibirán comida; así de sencillo. –

En lugar de volver a decir al sajón que repitiese lentamente sus palabras, Yukito dijo: - Hablar– e indicó a sus camaradas.

Syaoran asintió.

- De acuerdo, hablen. – Syaoran un bufido de evidente aburrimiento y se dispuso a esperar le comunicasen la decisión de los Vikingos.

Yukito convocó a los hombres, pero fue sólo una excusa para poner a Sakura en el centro del grupo, donde nadie pudiese verla hablar.

- ¡Por los dientes de Thor! Sakura¿qué quiso decirnos? –

Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- No piensa matarnos. En cambio, quiere que construyamos su muralla de piedra. –

Uno de los Vikingos alzó la voz consternado: - ¡No, no sudaré por ese canalla! –

- En tal caso, morirás de hambre – le replicó Sakura -. Sus condiciones son muy claras. Trabajamos por nuestra comida y el techo. –

- ¡Como esclavos! –

- ¡No sean tontos! – dijo ella -. De ese modo ganaremos tiempo para huir. –

- Sí, y para curarnos – convino Yamasaki -. Yukito díselo ahora. No tiene objeto que crea que algunos de nosotros no estamos ansiosos de aceptar sus condiciones. –

Esta vez Yukito se puso de pie y llamó a Syaoran.

- ¿Las cadenas? – fue su primera pregunta.

- Se quedarán donde están. No soy tan tonto como para confiar en ustedes.–

Yukito sonrió fríamente, asintiendo. El sajón era astuto, pero no sabía de lo que eran capaces los vikingos curados, alimentados y decididos a huir. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Una anciana fue a curarles las heridas. Era una mujer sucia y desaliñada, y usaba una túnica estrecha, de mangas largas, y sobre ésta una especie de chaqueta sin mangas ni cinturón que le confería el aspecto de un saco. Caminaba muy erguida para su edad, y dijo que se llamaba Len. Su actitud era la de una persona que ha vivido todos los años que desea, y por lo tanto se muestra audaz e incluso temeraria, como si no le importasen las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Sakura la miró divertida, y al mismo tiempo con cierta cautela. La vio abrir e investigar las heridas de los hombres, individuos que eran como gigantes comparados con el cuerpo menudo de la anciana, y también la vio reírse de los gruñidos o de las palabras ásperas de los guerreros. Estaba prevenida porque sabía que Len llegaría a ella misma, y querría ver la presunta herida en la cabeza. Y Sakura no podía permitirlo.

Además, Sakura no se sentía de buen humor, a causa del calor, al que ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado. Muchos de los hombres se habían despojado de gran parte de sus prendas, pero aunque ella deseaba hacer lo mismo no se atrevía. Habría podido compadecer a Len, que vestía dos túnicas, y sin duda una enagua bajo ellas, pero al parecer el calor no la molestaba en absoluto. Por otra parte, era natural que los sajones estuviesen acostumbrados al clima.

Len terminó con Eizan y se puso en cuclillas cerca de Sakura; le dio a entender que la joven debía decirle dónde estaba herida, además de la cabeza; suponía que había sido alcanzada varias veces por las armas de los sajones, en vista de las muchas manchas de sangre que la cubrían. Sakura se limitó a menear la cabeza. Por su parte, Len extendió la mano hacia la venda de la cabeza. Sakura le apartó de un golpe la mano, y recibió a su vez otro golpe. Cuando Len intentó nuevamente quitar el vendaje, Sakura se puso de pie, y se inclinó sobre la mujercita, con la esperanza de que su estatura disuadiera a la anciana. No fue así. Tuvo que aferrar las muñecas de Len y sostenerlas firmemente para mantener las manos de la mujer lejos de su cabeza. Entonces sintió la punta de una espada que presionaba su costado. Otros vikingos se pusieron de pie, y el guardia sajón que había acudido en defensa de Len se apartó. Se sintió bastante intimidado como para pedir inmediatamente la ayuda de sus compañeros.

Sakura gimió, y vio la situación que había provocado, aunque todo eso era inevitable. Siete sajones corrían hacia ellos con las espadas desnudas. Sakura miró hostil a Len que se había mostrado tan obstinada, y después la soltó; Yukito cerró el paso a la anciana, y empujó atrás a Sakura.

Felizmente, los sajones vacilaron cuando llegaron adonde estaban los prisioneros, pues vieron que Len ya no estaba amenazada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Geoffrey el jefe de los guardias.

- El joven no me permite curar su herida – se quejó Len.

Geoffrey reclamó una explicación a Yukito que dijo claramente: - está curándose. Déjenlo en paz.

Geoffrey gruño, y después miró severamente a Len, que estaba provocando problemas.

- Sí, si puede saltar como lo hizo, no necesita tus cuidados, vieja curandera. –

- Es necesario cambiar las vendas – insistió Len -. Están ensangrentadas. –

- Te dije que lo dejes. Cura a los que quieren curarse. Deja en paz el resto.– Pero agregó, dirigiéndose a Yukito: - Advierte a tu amigo que en adelante mantenga quietas las manos. –

Era evidente que Geoffrey no estaba dispuesto a continuar el asunto cuando tantos vikingos ansiaban acudir en defensa del muchacho. Pero Len no parecía satisfecha, y se alejó diciendo que el muchacho parecía algo afeminado. Uno de los sajones comentó que quizás ésa era la razón por la cual los vikingos lo habían llevado, y todos se retiraron riendo entre ellos.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron al oír la observación. Cuando Yukito lo advirtió y preguntó la razón del rubor, ella meneó la cabeza y se sonrojó todavía más. Ella le explicó que ellos se habían reído con el único propósito de burlarse, pero Yukito presintió algo más, la retuvo e insistió en que le explicara; en realidad, rara vez los vikingos veían avergonzada a Sakura. Pero ella le apartó de un golpe la mano, se sentó irritada y volvió la espalda a Yukito.

Desde esa posición su mirada se volvió hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, y de pronto vio que un hombre los miraba desde una ventana del piso alto. La cara del observador estaba en la sombra, de modo que ella no sabía quién era; pero la incomodó saber que no sólo los guardias podían vigilarlos. Siempre que había hablado con Yukito o con los otros se había preocupado únicamente de la posición de los guardias. Tendría que mostrar más cuidado, sabiendo que desde la casa otros podían espiarlos.

Después de que Len se marchó, fueron alimentados, y los que habían perdido las botas porque eran nuevas o de buena calidad, las recuperaron aunque no podían ponérselas sobre las cadenas. Se corrigió esa situación más avanzada la tarde, cuando llegó el herrero.

Les quitaron los anillos de hierro de los tobillos y los reemplazaron con otros nuevos, los anillos de los dos tobillos estaban unidos permanentemente por una cadena corta. Cada anillo tenía una cerradura que permitía abrirlos. Por detrás, un círculo de hierro adherido al anillo permitía pasar una cadena más larga. Esta cadena tenía sólo siete u ocho metros de longitud, y una vez que unía a todos los hombres y que se cerraba por los extremos, el círculo alrededor del alto poste era mucho más estrecho, y las posturas que ellos podían adoptar eran sumamente limitadas.

Sakura se irritó en vista de esta nueva precaución. Suponía que la cadena larga sería retirada cuando los llevasen a trabajar, pero la cadena corta entre los tobillos les permitiría dar a lo sumo pasos cortos, y ciertamente sin prisa. Todos tropezarían y caerían mientras se acostumbraban a avanzar dando brincos. Era degradante, pero probablemente ésa era la intención exacta de los sajones.

Como el resto, Sakura había recuperado sus ropas, si bien le habían quitado el revestimiento de piel. Pero por lo menos las botas impedían que los hierros lastimasen la piel desnuda. De todos modos, los anillos se ajustaban mucho, y sin duda con el tiempo atravesarían las botas de cuero blando. Como los tobillos de Sakura eran mucho más delgados que los del resto, el herrero tuvo que ir a buscar un par especial de anillos para ella; eran mucho más pequeños, y la joven supuso que estaban destinados a un varón de menor estatura que ella misma.

Esa noche llovió, y como estaban a la intemperie, el diluvio los molestó profundamente. Sakura estaba especialmente incómoda, pues intentó sin resultado evitar que su vendaje ensangrentado perdiese las manchas. Finalmente, Yukito se echó a reír ante sus esfuerzos, y la ayudó protegiéndole la cabeza con sus propios brazos, y acostándose parcialmente sobre ella. De este modo el vendaje se mantuvo seco, pero en general la noche fue muy incómoda.

Desde su ventana, Syaoran observó la escena del patio. Vio que el muchacho protestaba cuando el vikingo se le echaba encima, y que trataba de apartar a Yukito, y que éste le palmeaba el trasero y le decía algo al oído y después cubría con los brazos la cabeza del muchacho. Después, permanecieron quietos lo mismo que los demás. Los guardias habían armado un refugio para protegerlos de la lluvia. El resto del patio, cada vez más lodoso, estaba sumido en el silencio.

- ¿Quién atacó a Len? –

Syaoran miró distraído a Meiling. Ella se había acercado a la ventana, después de guardar las piezas de marfil del juego con el cual se habían entretenido un rato antes.

- El vikingo no la atacó. Se limitó a rechazar los cuidados de la anciana. –

- Pero ella dijo... –

- Meiling, lo vi todo, y la vieja exagera su relato. –

- Si él me hubiera puesto la mano encima, confió en que no lo habrías tomado tan a la ligera – murmuró Meiling.

- Así es. – dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es? –

- Ahora no puedes verlo, prima. –

- Eriol dijo que quien lo hirió era sólo un muchacho¿es el mismo? –

- Sí, el más joven. –

- Si viste que ponía la mano sobre Len, debiste flagelarlo, Syaoran. –

- Muchos estaban dispuestos a pelear por él. Sólo habríamos conseguido tener más heridos. –

- Me lo imagino – convino ella, aunque con renuencia -. No podrán construir nuestro muro si mueren todos. El muro es más importante. Son pocos y es posible controlarlos, pero los daneses son muchos. –

Syaoran sonrió.

- Veo que Eriol te ha convencido de que son necesarios. –

- Tú los habrías matado a todos – le recordó Meiling con una expresión altanera que provocó la sonrisa de Syaoran -. Por lo menos, él entendió que serían más útiles si conservaban la vida. –

- ¿No es hora de que vayas a ver a Eriol? – preguntó Syaoran, obviamente era intencional la sugerencia.

Meiling chasqueó la lengua, indignada.

- Podrías haberme ordenado sencillamente que fuera.

- No soy tan grosero – replicó Syaoran con inocencia, mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

Syaoran se apostaba con frecuencia frente a la ventana, para vigilar el trabajo de los vikingos. Que se sintiera incómodo, excepto cuando podía verlos, era un signo de que aún no había aceptado esa presencia en Wyndhurst. No apoyaba la idea de usarlos para construir el muro con el mismo entusiasmo que demostraban Eriol y los demás, pues se proponía enfrentar a los daneses en la frontera de Wessex cuando llegase el momento de combatirlos otra vez, y dudaba que consiguieran avanzar tanto que amenazaran a Wyndhurst.

Pero como el rey Terada deseaba que se fortificaran los poblados, y puesto que disponían de mucha piedra, traída de las antiguas ruinas romanas, había aceptado la construcción de una muralla, al margen de que se la necesitara o no. Y los vikingos ya habían apilado las piedras que los siervos habían acarreado a lo larga de varios meses; y lo habían hecho apenas en una semana.

- Primo, Emi me dice que ésta es ahora una de tus costumbres. –

Syaoran se volvió bruscamente y vio a Eriol en la puerta.

- ¿Conviene que ya estés levantado?

Eriol gimió.

- También tú me reprendes. Ya estoy harto de las atenciones de las mujeres. –

Syaoran sonrió al joven, y éste caminó lentamente hacia la ventana abierta, y se detuvo junto a su primo.

- Bienvenida tu compañía, pues veo que cavilo demasiado acerca del pasado cuando estoy solo. ¡Pero por Dios! No puedo evitar el presentimiento de que intentarán algo ahora que casi todos están curados, y por eso estoy aquí vigilándolos. Sólo dos de ellos aún son incapaces de transportar fácilmente piedras. –

Eriol se asomó a la ventana, y silbó por lo bajo cuando vio lo que había en el patio.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! Ya necesitamos más piedras. –

- Si – reconoció Syaoran de mala gana -. Se necesitan sólo dos para levantar las piedras más grandes, las que requerían cinco siervos. En el mismo tiempo, los siervos aún no concluyeron el refugio que les ordené construir para los vikingos junto al depósito. Pasarán otros días antes de que sea posible encerrarlos allí durante la noche. Cuando llegue ese momento, no necesitaremos destinar tantos hombres a vigilarlos. Al menos de noche.

- Syaoran, te preocupas demasiado. ¿Qué pueden hacer, encadenados como están? –

- Sólo se necesita un hacha fuerte para quebrar esas cadenas. Uno de ellos con las manos desnudas podría destrozar a dos de mis hombres antes de que un tercero desenvaine la espada. Y los tontos siguen acercándose a ellos, a pesar de que les advertí que se mantuviesen lejos. Si los vikingos están decididos a recuperar la libertad, y no dudo de que lo estén, más tarde o más temprano harán el intento, y entonces muchos morirán. –

- Quema su nave e infórmales que ya no pueden huir por mar – propuso Eriol.

Syaoran emitió un gruñido.

- Me sorprende que nadie te haya dicho que eso ya se ha hecho. –

- Entonces, necesitas algo que los induzca a mostrarse sumisos – replicó Eriol.

- Sí, pero ¿qué? –

- Podrías separar de ellos al jefe. Si creen que lo matarás al primer signo de alzamiento, eso... –

- No, Eriol. Ya lo he pensado, pero afirman que el jefe que los trajo aquí ya está muerto. Lo que quemé es el barco del padre. –

- ¿Dicen que ha muerto? – Eriol frunció pensativo el ceño. - ¿Y si eso no es cierto? –

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Si fuese uno de ellos, no te lo dirían, pues se arriesgarían a perderlo a causa de lo que yo sugerí. –

- Santo dios, no lo había pensado. – Pero Syaoran frunció el ceño. – No. El único a quien protegen realmente es al muchacho. Lo protegen como si fuese un niño pequeño. –

Al principio Syaoran había pensado que el muchacho era simplemente el hermano de Yukito, y que por eso el hombre más corpulento lo protegía. Pero cuando los prisioneros comenzaron a trabajar en el muro, pareció que todos se ocupaban del joven, e impedían que los guardias lo persiguiesen, y evitaban que cargase las piedras más pesadas, y le ofrecían las más livianas; dos o más de ellos corrían a ayudarle siempre que se caía. Sin embargo, era el más sucio de todos, pues nunca utilizaba el agua que los sajones les daban para lavarse. Aun así, lo mimaban.

- ¿No será el líder? – dijo Eriol, y clavó la mirada en el joven, sentado junto al muro bajo, mientras otros hombres acomodaban las últimas piedras, siguiendo las instrucciones de Boss el capataz.

- ¿Estás loco, primo? Es sólo un muchacho. Es cierto que todos son jóvenes, pero él es de menor edad. –

- Pero si el padre suministró el barco, todos están obligados a acatar las órdenes del hombre a quien él elija.

Syaoran miró a su primo con expresión sombría. ¿Era posible? Su propio rey tenía menos años que Syaoran, pero Terada había desempeñado la función de segundo jefe desde que tenía dieciséis años. En el patio se encontraba un joven novicio que aún necesitaba protección. Aunque ese joven novicio era el mismo que había herido a Eriol, y Eriol era un guerrero tan veterano como Syaoran. Y ahora que lo pensaba, todos los vikingos se detenían cuando los sajones fijaban la atención en el muchacho, casi como si esperaran dispuestos a acudir en defensa del jovencito en caso de necesidad.

- Creo que es hora de que mantenga otra conversación con Yukito – dijo secamente Syaoran.

- ¿Cuál es Yukito? –

Syaoran señaló.

- Ése, el mismo que acaba de llamar al muchacho. Es el único que entiende nuestra lengua, aunque no muy bien. –

- Según parece, Boss terminó por hoy con ellos – observó Eriol.

- Sí, mañana los llevará a las ruinas con los carros, en busca de más piedras, lo cual significa que debo utilizar a más hombres para vigilarlos. –

Ambos observaron un momento mientras los guardias se acercaban a los vikingos, y los obligaban a regresar al poste. Syaoran se apartó de la ventana, pero lo detuvo el grito de Eriol.

- Creo que tienes dificultades. –

Syaoran se volvió bruscamente. Vio que uno de los vikingos había caído, y Geoffrey lo acicateaba con la bota. No necesitó adivinar quién era ese vikingo, pues el grupo entero se había detenido. Yukito gritó algo a Geoffrey, y de pronto Geoffrey vaciló y cayó sentado. El muchacho se puso de pie, y se limpió el polvo de las manos, y los vikingos rieron estrepitosamente y continuaron su camino.

- Advertí a ese tonto que los dejara en paz – dijo Syaoran entre los dientes apretados -. Tiene suerte de que no lo hayan desarmado mientras estaba en el suelo. –

- Por Dios – exclamó Eriol -¡se prepara para atacar al muchacho! –

Syaoran también había visto a Geoffrey que se incorporaba con la espada en la mano, pero ya salía corriendo de la habitación y bajaba la escalera. De todos modos, cuando llegó al patio el daño estaba hecho. Uno de los guardias había pedido ayuda y los arqueros rodearon el grupo a distancia segura. Tres de los guardias amenazaron a Yamasaki, que tenía sujeto a Geoffrey y parecía dispuesto a quebrarle la espalda, pese a que el vikingo no ejercía excesiva presión en ese momento. Yukito hablaba en voz baja a Yamasaki. No había signos del muchacho, hasta que Syaoran finalmente vio que espiaba por encima de los hombros de los que estaban frente a él. Había sido puesto en el centro mismo del grupo.

- Yukito, dile que deje a mi hombre, o tendré que matarlo – advirtió Syaoran con voz pausada, de modo que el hombre pudiera entender. Estaba mirando a Yamasaki, que a su vez lo miraba sin demostrar ningún sentimiento -. Díselo ahora, Yukito. –

- Se lo dije – replicó el vikingo, y después trató de explicar -. Primo de Yamasaki. No atacar primo de Yamasaki. –

Los ojos de Syaoran se volvieron ahora hacia Yukito.

- Él es primo del muchacho? –

- Sí. –

- Entonces¿qué eres tú del muchacho? –

- Amigo. –

- Yukito¿el muchacho es el jefe? –

Yukito se sorprendió ante la pregunta y después sonrió y la repitió ante sus camaradas, y muchos comenzaron a reír. Por lo menos, la risa suavizó la tensión. Incluso Yamasaki sonrió y dejó caer al sofocado Geoffrey. Syaoran recogió al pequeño sajón aferrándole de la túnica, y lo apartó de los vikingos.

La espada de Geoffrey yacía en el polvo, entre Syaoran y Yamasaki. Syaoran también la alzó, y clavó la punta en el suelo, de un modo que no implicaba amenaza.

- Tenemos un problema, Yukito – dijo tranquilamente -. No puedo permitir que ataquen a mis hombres. –

- Ataque fue de Geoffrey. –

- Sí, lo sé – admitió Syaoran -. Creo que su dignidad sufrió. –

- Hizo caer a propósito... el golpe... merecido – replicó enojado Yukito.

Syaoran dedicó un momento a asimilar la información.

- En efecto, dio un puntapié al muchacho, y quizá mereció que lo derribaran. Pero el muchacho está causando muchas dificultades y quizá no vale la pena conservarlo con vida. –

- No. –

- ¿No? Quizá si lo separo del resto del grupo y le encomiendo tareas más fáciles. –

- ¡No! –

Las cejas oscuras de Syaoran se unieron en un gesto preocupado al oír esto.

- Llama al muchacho. Y que él decida. –

- Es mudo. –

- Eso me dijeron. Pero te entiende bastante bien ¿verdad? He visto que le hablas a menudo. Llámalo, Yukito. –

El rubio Yukito fingió ignorancia esta vez, y mantuvo cerrada la boca. Syaoran decidió sorprender al resto antes de que Yukito les explicase lo que se había hablado. Apartó a los vikingos que tenía al frente, aferró del hombro al muchacho y lo apartó del grupo. Yamasaki avanzó para recuperar al joven, pero se detuvo cuando Syaoran apoyó la punta de la espada contra el cuello del muchacho.

Syaoran miró en los ojos a Yukito, en la cara una expresión de cólera.

- Creo que me mentiste acerca de éste. ¡Ahora, dime quién es! –

Yukito no dijo nada. Se acercaron otros guardias, y una larga lanza lo apartó de Syaoran. Otros obligaron a retroceder al resto del grupo.

- ¿Necesitas un incentivo para aflojarte la lengua? –

Perdió la paciencia cuando vio que Yukito tampoco contestaba. Comenzó a arrastrar al muchacho hasta el poste de los prisioneros. Cuando el muchacho cayó a causa del paso excesivamente rápido, Syaoran lo alzó bruscamente, y al mismo tiempo impartió órdenes a sus hombres. Cuando llegaron al poste, empujó contra él al joven, le aferró ambas muñecas, las aplicó contra la madera del poste y las sostuvo firmemente hasta que uno de los hombres las ató con una cuerda corta.

Se apartó del poste, y miró a Yukito, que había quedado detrás. Otros vikingos le gritaban, pero Yukito mantenía la boca bien cerrada, si bien los ojos azules mostraban una expresión hostil. ¿Quizá Yukito creía que Syaoran se proponía únicamente mantener maniatado al muchacho? Muy pronto le quitaría de la cabeza esa idea.

Syaoran estaba de pie detrás del muchacho, y su propia espalda impedía que los prisioneros viesen el poste. Desenfundó la daga y cortó por el centro el grueso chaleco de piel del muchacho. La túnica de cuero que estaba debajo formaba una cubierta tan tensa que Syaoran comprendió que probablemente había herido la piel del prisionero cuando el cuchillo se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo; pero no se oyó una sola voz de protesta.

Vio entonces la piel blanca y suave, y Syaoran frunció el ceño. No había músculos sólidos destinados a recibir la caricia del látigo. Y en efecto, había cortado la suave piel del muchacho. Un delgado hilo carmesí corría desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura. En realidad, se disponía a ordenar que castigasen con el látigo a un niño si Yukito no se avenía de una vez a decir la verdad.

Syaoran se apartó a un costado, de manera que todos pudieran ver lo que había hecho. Yukito gritó: - ¡No! – y apartó la lanza que lo amenazaba, y trató de avanzar hacia Syaoran. Yamasaki arrancó una lanza de las manos de un guardia y con ella derribó a dos hombres, y después desafió a los sajones a que se la arrebatasen, y también él caminó enfurecido hacia el poste.

Syaoran llamó la atención de los vikingos y todos se inmovilizaron porque vieron que la daga presionaba sobre la espalda suave y blanca.

- La verdad, Yukito. –

- ¡Es nadie¡Un muchacho! – insistió el vikingo encolerizado.

Uno de los guardias trajo el látigo. Yukito gritó de nuevo: - ¡No! – y comenzó a decir otra cosa, pero el muchacho estaba moviendo violentamente la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. Y Yukito guardó silencio. Syaoran se irritó profundamente. Aunque no decía una palabra, los deseos del muchacho prevalecían.

- Ustedes son estúpidos – exclamó Syaoran y rodeó el poste, y ahora podía ver la cara del muchacho, y a los vikingos silenciosos -. Tu sufrirás, no él. No puedes hablarme, pero yo conseguiré que confiese que eres el jefe. Es evidente. Deseo la confirmación. –

No esperaba respuesta de un mudo, y tampoco creyó que entendiese sus palabras.

Syaoran tomó el látigo y volvió a hablarle a Yukito.

– Habla en este instante o el muchacho sufrirá. –

Yukito estaba por decir algo cuando desvió la mirada al muchacho, éste se aferraba al poste y le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que no hablara. Syaoran enfurecido descargó el látigo sobre la espalda del joven. Todos los Vikingos emitieron un rugido que bien pudo haber despertado al mismo Dios. Las lanzas y las espadas cerca del cuello del muchacho fueron las únicas que impidieron que los gigantes se lanzaran para desgarrar a Syaoran en ese momento. Ellos mismos reconocieron que los cuidados que le rindieron a Sakura habían sido el detonante para que los sajones supieran cómo contenerlos. Syaoran estaba asombrado observando la reacción de los Vikingos, si otra fueran las circunstancias él ya estaría siendo destrozado. Volvió la mirada hacia el joven maniatado y observó que éste temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y su rostro estaba enterrado entre sus brazos, dócilmente esperando el resto del castigo.

Syaoran estaba encendido porque esos vikingos lo obligaban a continuar con eso, se acercó hacia el joven para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión antes de seguir reprendiéndolo, pero se enojó todavía más cuando esos bonitos ojos verde claro lo miraron durante un brevísimo segundo, antes de que la cabeza se inclinase de modo que ya no pudo continuar viendo la cara. ¡Maldición! Era precisamente lo que habría hecho una mujer. En realidad, muchas cosas del muchacho evocaban la femineidad. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, se hubiera sentido tentado de arrancarle la pechera de la túnica sólo para asegurarse de que sus presunciones carecían de fundamento. Había conocido otros muchachos de pestañas largas, ojos bonitos y piel suave, hasta que pasaban esa etapa de la vida y se convertían en hombres. Este no había llegado aún a esa edad.

Todavía dando el beneficio de la duda Syaoran miró a los Vikingos y tiró el látigo. El muchacho emitió un hondo suspiro. No hubo otros sonidos en el patio silencioso. Yukito calló, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos. Syaoran asintió de nuevo era evidente que si escondían algo tenía que descubrirlo él mismo.

Cegado en ira tomó el cuerpo por las ropas y esta vez lo azotó contra el poste rebotando todo el largo de los brazos. La túnica de cuero abierta comenzó a deslizarse sobre los brazos. El muchacho se apresuró a apretar el cuerpo nuevamente contra el poste, pero no antes de que un pedazo de tela blanca se deslizara bajo la túnica.

Syaoran se inclinó para recoger el lienzo que parecía una venda, excepto que no tenía manchas de sangre. Había un nudo sobre un extremo, y el corte donde él había usado la daga. Apartó con su mano la túnica y descubrió debajo de ésta dos entradas redondas que se dibujaban en el lienzo.

- ¡No, no puedo creerlo! –

Desvió la mirada hacia la cabeza inclinada, extendió la mano, aferró la mano y la túnica, y de un golpe la arrancó. Contuvo la respiración, y después maldijo con violencia al ver la prueba que convertía al muchacho en una mujer. La otra mano se acercó a la cabeza del prisionero y arrancó el vendaje, Syaoran maldijo otra vez cuando una larga trenza castaña descendió sobre la espalda ensangrentada.

De los prisioneros surgió un gemido colectivo, pero ella no había emitido un solo sonido, y no había una lágrima en los ojos que lo miraban fijamente. ¿Qué clase de mujer era ésa que no apelaba a su sexo para salvarse del látigo¿O quizás ella no sabía que Syaoran no era hombre de flagelar a una mujer?

Cortó las ligaduras de las muñecas, y ella inmediatamente recogió la túnica para cubrirse. Apenas hizo eso, Syaoran le aferró la mano y la llevó adonde estaba el agotado Yukito.

- ¿De modo que es un muchacho¿De modo que no es nadie¡Y permitiste que la castigase con el látigo¿Para ocultar qué¿Qué es una mujer¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso Syaoran.

- Para protegerme – contestó Sakura.

Syaoran se volvió hacia ella con una mirada endemoniada pero Sakura no se intimidó.

- ¡Tampoco eres muda, y eres otra que comprende nuestra lengua! Por Dios¿me dirás por qué no abriste la boca para detener el castigo? –

- Para protegerme de la violación de los sajones – dijo ella con sencillez.

Syaoran rió cruelmente al oír esto.

- Eres demasiado alta para inspirar deseos a mis hombres¿o no lo habías notado? Y tampoco, eres una tentación en cualquier otro sentido, mujerzuela. –

La cólera de Syaoran lo indujo a pronunciar esas palabras, pero de todos modos ella se sintió herida.

- Y ahora¿qué harás conmigo? – se atrevió Sakura a preguntar.

Syaoran la miró irritado, porque parecía que ella no hacía caso de sus insultos.

- En adelante, servirás en la casa. Como te traten dependerá de tu conducta. ¿Entiendes? –

- Sí, soy alta no estúpida. –

La sangre de Syaoran estaba a punto de consumirse por el grado de ebullición. Tal parecía que la mujer no comprendía de cuales eran las circunstancias que al amenazaban. Sonrió de forma fría y diabólica para luego ordenarle: - Entonces, explícaselo a tu gente.

Sakura miró a Yukito y a Yamasaki, que se habían acercado.

- Quiere tenerme como rehén en su casa, para garantizar el comportamientito de nuestros hombres. Eso no debe afectar las decisiones que ustedes adopten. Tienen que prometerme que si se presenta la oportunidad, se fugarán. Si uno solo de ustedes puede llegar a la casa, conseguirán que mi padre venga a buscarme. –

- Pero te matará si huimos. –

- Está enojado ahora porque castigó a una mujer. No me matará. –

Yamasaki asintió sabiamente.

- En tal caso, llegaremos a los daneses del norte, si se nos ofrece la oportunidad. Ellos tendrás barcos que nos permitirán llegar a las tierras septentrionales. –

- Bien. Y yo les informaré cómo estoy, si puedo. De todos modos no se preocupen por mí. –

- ¡Es suficiente! – dijo Syaoran, y la empujó hacia uno de los guardias -. Llévala adentro, y que las mujeres la bañen. – Mientras Sakura se alejaba, pudo ver los costurones rojos en la espalda, uno salpicado de gotitas de sangre, sintió un vacío desagradable en el estómago al ver la delicada espalda ensangrentada, respiró profundamente y finalmente consiguió controlarse para hablar a Yukito. – Sé que les dijo más de lo que yo le ordené. Y ahora, yo les digo lo siguiente: A la primera vez que intenten escapar o hieran a uno de mis hombres, conseguiré que ella desee estar muerta. Y no hago amenazas vacías.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día tengan todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Como cada semana les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y como siempre, lo hago con la esperanza que sea de su agrado. Déjenme un review con sus impresiones, saben que son muy importantes para mí.**

**Quiero agradecer a la gente que me sigue apoyando con este fic. Más de uno sabe que tuve problemas y que consideré retirarme de la página un tiempo, pero sinceramente, fueron las palabras de amigos como Camili y belzer que me apoyan y de cada uno de sus reviews por lo que sigo aquí. Tal vez no me crean, pero la llegada de los reviews para el capítulo IV fue determinante para que retomara esto. La alegría de ver que hay gente que me lee y que están pendientes de mí, me animó a seguir con esto. Muchísimas gracias, sinceramente y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias. **

sonylee •:• belzer •:• Ina Black •:• neko90-bcn •:• Luna310 •:• Aquamarine Cris •:• yuuko-hime •:• Azaleadm •:• Camili •:• flor del cerezo •:• Celina Sosa •:• Honguito •:• kaorichan •:• gabyhyatt •:• Khorih •:• Fabisa •:• Laydi Shaden •:• arcueid27granger

"_- Disimulaste bien tu belleza."_

"_- Dijiste que no podía tentar a nadie."_

"_- Eso fue antes."_

"_- Comprobarás que no es fácil violarme. –"_

"**Es difícil hacer a un hombre miserable mientras sienta que es digno de sí mismo."**

ABRAHAM LINCOLN


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Sakura se sintió absurda y fuera de lugar cuando entró a la casa sajona. El salón que encontró era largo y más grande que el de su padre, pero ella sabía que tenía que ser así en una construcción tan espaciosa. En su casa no había un piso directamente sobre el salón, y por lo tanto parecía una enorme caverna de piedra, tan fría en invierno que la familia prefería pasar las veladas en el área dedicada a la cocina, más protegida que el resto. Este salón, en efecto, tenía un piso encima, pero aun así el techo era bastante alto.

Además, el lugar destinado a la cocina no estaba separado, como en la casa de Sakura, un detalle en que su abuelo había insistido porque el humo le molestaba mucho. Aquí se cocinaba en un gran hogar de piedra que ocupaba casi la mitad de la longitud de la pared del fondo, hacia el lado derecho, con la escalera del lado opuesto. Había otro hogar de piedra, igualmente largo, en el centro de la pared de la derecha, pero éste estaba frío y vacío, porque sin duda no se lo utilizaba durante los meses de verano. La piedra llegaba hasta el techo, sobre los hogares, y se la había utilizado también unos pocos metros en la base del salón, así como alrededor de las altas puertas de la entrada.

El suelo era de madera y sonó a hueco cuando Sakura caminó sobre él; eso la llevó a pensar que abajo podía haber una especie de sótano. Una delgada alfombra cuadrada del tipo que Fujitaka había encontrado en el este cubría una pequeña parte del suelo, frente a dos anchas ventanas que se abrían en el frente del salón, y también a la derecha. El mobiliario estaba integrado por sillas y taburetes, y también había telares y un bastidor con un tapiz. Era un rincón sin duda reservado a las mujeres, lo confirmaron tres que estaban trabajando.

Todas las ventanas y las puertas estaban abiertas y permitían el paso de la luz y la tibia brisa. Frente al sector de las mujeres, y otra vez delante de las ventanas, pero más hacia el centro del salón, había un gran barril de cerveza con un grifo. Vio bancos y sillas alrededor del barril, así como varias mesitas con las piezas de diferentes juegos.

Observó una serie de herramientas, y otra mesa larga cubierta de armas, banquetas e incluso cuencos de madera, todos en diferentes estados de realización. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a la mesa, y manipulaba finas tiras de cuero alrededor del mango de un látigo. Sakura se encogió, y de pronto sintió más intensamente el dolor en la espalda.

Había siete mujeres en el salón, y todas interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo cuando Geoffrey entró con Sakura. La combinación del atuendo masculino de Sakura, la mitad desgarrado y colgando, y su altura, que la llevaba a sobrepasar en quince centímetros o más a todas las mujeres que estaban allí, determinaron que Sakura se sintiera muy extraña. Las restantes mujeres estaban cubiertas desde el cuello hasta los pies por túnicas de manga larga, y unas pocas incluso usaban velos para ocultar también los cabellos, y en cambio ella tenía los brazos desnudos y, desafortunadamente, también la espalda. Se las veía limpias y pulcras, en cambio, Sakura estaba muy sucia, a causa de la tierra y el lodo que intencionadamente había utilizado para disimular su piel suave.

Una mujer, mejor vestida que las restante, se levantó del asiento y cerró el paso a Geoffrey. Su fina túnica celeste estaba bordada en los bordes, e incluso en los extremos de las anchas mangas; además, el cinturón que usaba revelaba un cuerpo minúsculo. Los cabellos de color azabache formaban un conjunto de trenzas. Tenía los ojos color rubí, luminosos, grandes y expresivos, bastante parecidos a los del hombre a quien Sakura había intentado matar, la diferencia radicaba en el color de ojos de la dama, eran diferentes pero lo demás...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí? – preguntó la mujer a Geoffrey después de avanzar unos pasos, pero manteniendo siempre la distancia entre ellos.

- Señora, es una mujer, y Lord Syaoran ordena que las mujeres la bañen. –

- ¡Una mujer! – exclamó la dama, y se acercó más, y su mirada pasó de la cabeza de Sakura a la cadena que aún le sujetaba los pies. Meneó la cabeza. – No, no es posible. –

Geoffrey aferró la larga trenza de Sakura y la dejó caer sobre el hombro de la joven, de modo que la dama la viese.

- Lord Syaoran ordenó flagelarla, y eso lo llevó a descubrir el engaño. – Con un gesto brusco hizo girar a Sakura. – Esta no es la espalda de un hombre.

- Una espalda lisa y los cabellos largos no hacen a una mujer. –

- Mi señor se aseguró de otro modo, y usted lo verá por sí misma cuando la bañen. –

La dama emitió una exclamación de disgusto.

- ¿Y que hacemos con ella después de bañarla? –

Geoffrey se encogió de hombros.

- Señora, oblíguenla a trabajar en lo que les parezca conveniente. Permanecerá en la casa. Se propone utilizarla... –

- ¡Sin duda! – replicó la mujer -. ¡Del mismo modo en que seguramente esos vikingos la usaron! –

- Quizá también eso – sonrió Geoffrey -. Pero sobre todo nos interesa como rehén. –

- Está bien. – La mujer emitió un suspiro paciente. – Envía a alguien con la llave para quitarle esos hierros, si debemos lavarla bien. Pero llévala primero a la sala de baños y que dos hombres la vigilen hasta que yo indique a las demás mujeres lo que deben hacer. No les agradará esto más que a mí. –

Sakura quedó al cuidado de Behn y Albus, aunque no sabía muy bien quién era quién, pues Geoffrey se había limitado sencillamente a gritar los nombres al pasar por el salón. La pequeña sala de baños estaba, en parte, bajo la escalera, y tenía una puerta que conducía directamente al patio del fondo; del pozo que había allí podía extraerse agua. La otra puerta estaba bajo la escalera, cerca de la cocina. Dentro había una bañera de madera, que a lo sumo tenía espacio para una persona, como la que usaban en la sala de baños de Jun, el tío de Sakura. Al parecer, los sajones no compartían los baños.

Sakura supuso que los dos hombres eran criados, y no les hizo caso. Ambos eran de escasa estatura y piel oscura; uno era viejo, el otro joven, tal vez eran padre e hijo. La miraron temerosos, como si supieran que tendrían dificultades para detenerla si ella intentaba huir.

Sakura no pensaba nada por el estilo. Ansiaba mucho ese baño, ya que no tenía que disimular su femineidad. La suciedad que había soportado sobre su persona hasta ese momento había puesto a dura prueba su resistencia. Probablemente habría rogado ese baño si no se lo hubiesen ordenado.

El herrero fue a retirar los hierros, pero no se los llevó consigo. Sakura se sentó inmediatamente en un banco para quitarse las botas e inspeccionar sus propios tobillos. Tenía la piel irritada, pero no herida. Se curaría muy pronto si podía prescindir de esos terribles grillos.

Sakura permaneció en el lugar en que estaba, ocupada en destrenzar sus cabellos, y una hilera de jovencitos comenzó a extraer cubos de agua. No pareció que se molestaran en calentarla para ella, pues la bañera ya estaba casi llena. De todos modos Sakura no se preocupó, pues estaba acostumbrada a nadar en el agua fría.

Cuando cinco mujeres se reunieron en el cuartito, sin contar a la dama que permaneció en la puerta, Sakura finalmente se irritó y se puso de pie.

- Señora, puedo lavarme sola. –

- Dios sea alabado, y yo que pensé que tendría muchas dificultades para conseguir que entendieras. –

- Entiendo perfectamente. – Sakura miró de manera inquisitiva a la mujer a la vez que le habló con temple. – Debo bañarme, Señora. Lo haré de buena gana, no necesito ayuda. –

- Entonces, no entiendes nada. La orden de Syaoran es que las mujeres te laven, y eso harán. –

Sakura no era una persona dispuesta a hacer cuestión de un asunto tan secundario. Y tampoco volvió a pensar en la cuestión después de haber aceptado la orden. Se encogió de hombros, esperando que los hombres salieran del cuarto. Como no lo hicieron, y las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse para quitarle las ropas, ella las empujó con tanta fuerza que dos cayeron al suelo, y profirieron gritos.

- Escuche, señora – Sakura tuvo que gritar para imponerse al clamor de las dos caídas - permitiré que sus mujeres me laven, pero no frente a los hombres. –

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que permitirás? Están aquí para proteger de ti a mis mujeres, pues no puede confiarse en ti si estás sola con mujeres indefensas. –

Sakura casi se echó a reír al oír eso. Cinco mujeres, seis contando a la señora, y decían que carecían de defensas contra una. Sin embargo, así debía ser, puesto que insistían en desnudarla frente a los siervos. Y si las mujeres le temían tanto, tal vez valiera la pena asustarlas un poco.

Señaló con el dedo a los dos hombres, que la miraban con los ojos muy grandes, ante la perspectiva de verse obligados a someterla.

- Ellos son los que necesitarán protección si no se marchan. –

La dama emitió una exclamación de cólera y comenzó a impartir órdenes. Sakura alzó el banco sobre el cual había estado sentada y lo arrojó a los dos hombres.

Syaoran oyó los gritos y exclamaciones cuando se acercó al salón. Entró a tiempo para ver a Behn expulsado literalmente de la sala de baños. Albus salió a tropezones inmediatamente después, se desplomó sobre el hombre más joven y quedó luego tendido en el suelo. Cuando Syaoran llegó al cuartito todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, aunque Meiling continuaba emitiendo gritos de cólera.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – rugió Syaoran.

- ¡No nos permite bañarla! –

- Dígale por qué, señora – consiguió decir Sakura.

Estaba tendida en el suelo y cuatro mujeres se habían sentado sobre ella. La habían atacado por detrás en el momento mismo en que expulsaba de la habitación al viejo. Después de arrojarla al suelo, la habían sujetado inmediatamente. Sakura apenas podía respirar, porque tenía una sobre el pecho y la otra sobre el estómago.

- ¡Meiling, por el aliento de Dios! – rugió Syaoran -. Te ordeno hacer una cosa sencilla y lo conviertes en un desastre. –

- ¡Ella empezó! – protestó Meiling -. No quiso permitir que la desvistieran. Vive sola, noche y día con docenas de hombres, y ahora se muestra pudorosa frente a dos siervos. –

- Ordené que las mujeres la bañaran. No dije nada de la presencia de hombres. –

- ¡Pero Syaoran, es una vikinga! No pretenderás que estemos solas con ella. –

- ¡Por Dios, Meiling, no es más que una mujer! –

- No parece una mujer. No actúa como una mujer. ¡Y atacó con un banco a esos dos cobardes¿Y pretendes que esté sola con nosotras? –

- ¡quítense de encima de ella, ahora! – gruñó Syaoran a las mujeres mientras se acercaba a Sakura. En cuanto ella quedó libre la ayudó a incorporarse -. Mujerzuela, provoca más dificultades, y me ocuparé personalmente de ti. Y te aseguro que no te agradará. –

- Estaba dispuesta a recibir el baño, e incluso me alegraba, pero no lo haré frente a esos hombres. –

Syaoran frunció el ceño ante la serena y terminante respuesta.

- Entonces, tómalo – dijo. Entonces se volvió al grupo de mujeres y ordenó a la mujer más anciana que estaba en la habitación: - Tráela a mi cámara cuando hayan terminado. –

- ¡Syaoran! – protestó Meiling.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él hastiado.

- No querrás... – La expresión de Meiling era de total reprobación e incredulidad.

- Meiling, me propongo interrogarla, pero eso es algo que sencillamente a ti no te importa. Ahora, lárgate de aquí y continúa trabajando en tus cosas. No te necesitan para supervisar el baño de esta mujer. –

A Meiling se le enrojecieron las mejillas cuando salió de allí. Syaoran no estaba de humor para aplacarla. ¡Qué cosas tan ridículas! No podía organizar un sencillo baño sin provocar escándalo.

Eriol continuaba esperando a Syaoran en la cámara del primer piso, y aún estaba de pie frente a la ventana, el lugar donde su primo lo había dejado.

- ¿Lo viste todo? – preguntó Syaoran cuando este se reunió con su primo.

- Sí, aunque lo único que pude escuchar fueron los gritos de los Vikingos… parece que querían arrancarte la piel. – explicó Eriol con una sonrisa burlona que así como llegó así se esfumó. Volvió la vista a Syaoran y agregó entonces con expresión de curiosidad: - ¿Viste lo que me pareció ver cuando le arrancaste la túnica? –

Syaoran emitió un gruñido y agregó: - Ese "muchacho" tenía un hermoso par de pechos. –

Eriol comenzó a reír ante la expresión de Syaoran, pero luego de pensarlo mejor se sonrojó.

- Ya fue bastante grave que me hiriera un jovencito. Pero¡una mujer! Dios del cielo! –

- Consuélate, Eriol. Acaba de sacar volando de la sala de baños a dos siervos. No se parece a las mujeres que conocemos. –

- Tal vez. Es muy alta para ser mujer, tan alta que hasta aquí nos engañó. –

- Pero¿por qué habrán traído a una mujer en una incursión de guerra? – preguntó Syaoran.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? Para atender sus necesidades en el barco. Ella acudió tardíamente al combate. Imagino que la dejaron en la nave, pero vio desde allí el encuentro y quiso ayudar. Después de todo, si los vikingos perecían, ella quedaría sola. No me extraña que haya luchado tan fieramente con ellos. –

- Sí. Y estaba dispuesta a soportar el látigo antes que revelar su condición de mujer. Dijo que era para defenderse de la violación de los sajones. – rió con dureza. – Los hombres son hombres. ¿Por qué una prostituta tiene que temer a los hombres de diferente raza? –

- Tal vez quiere ser fiel a su propia gente, y detesta acostarse con el enemigo. – Dijo Eriol mientras tomaba asiento.

- Imagino que es así. Ahora comprendo por qué ellos se esforzaron tanto con el fin de ocultar el sexo de esta muchacha. En poco tiempo más los habríamos encerrado con ella durante la noche. ¡Por el aliento de Dios! no entiendo qué ven en una mujer tan corpulenta y masculina. –

La imagen que Sakura tenía de su aventura convertida en desastre varió bruscamente el día que ingresó por primera vez en Wyndhurst. Ya no se trataba sólo de preocuparse por mantener la boca cerrada y ocultar sus cabellos. Afrontaba el problema que había tratado de evitar antes¿Cómo la tratarían esos sajones en vista de su condición de mujer¿La detestarían a causa de su estatura y del hecho de que era una enemiga¿O la considerarían tan deseable como les sucedía a los hombres de su propio país?

El señor sajón había dicho que ella no representaba una tentación para sus hombres. Si ésa era su opinión, Sakura podía suponer que un hombre no desearía hacer el amor a una mujer que fuera más alta que él, porque con ella se sentía inferior, menos capaz de ejercer el control de la situación. Muy bien, eso le creaba una situación segura, salvo en el caso de dos de los hombres que había visto en ese lugar. Uno era el guerrero a quien había intentado matar. El otro era el propio señor del lugar.

Sakura tenía sentimientos contradictorios frente a lord Syaoran. Lo había visto poco durante la última semana, y cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de verlo había evitado mirarlo directamente. Pero tampoco podía olvidar la primera impresión que había recibido. Parecía un joven dios entrando al patio, tan erguido y orgulloso en ese corcel poderoso, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan imperioso frente a todos los que lo rodeaban. Se había acercado audazmente a dieciséis hombres hostiles, individuos enormes y musculosos, y había dejado entrever que los despreciaba.

Ese hombre no tenía miedo. Y ese mismo día, Lord Syaoran se había abierto paso entre los vikingos para apoderarse de Sakura. Los hombres no sabían cómo interpretar el modo en que él se había acercado sin armas en la mano.

Yamasaki pensaba que era un estúpido al mostrarse tan descuidado. Yukito creyó que los tentaba intencionadamente, y estaba buscando una excusa para matarlos. Sakura se inclinaba a compartir la opinión de Yukito, porque recordaba la mirada en sus ojos ese primer día y la orden fría e implacable de matarlos a todos.

Lo había temido precisamente por eso. Pero Sakura no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de admiración. Siempre le había agradado contemplar a los hombres fuertes y bien proporcionados. Precisamente la noche del festín en su casa, la madre la había sorprendido contemplando largamente a Kaii, el hijo menor de Ninsei y Maya; Nadeshiko le había hecho bromas y le había preguntado si estaba segura de que no le interesaba como marido ninguno de los presentes. Un cuerpo fuerte y apuesto era una fiesta para los ojos, y su madre le había enseñado que no debía avergonzarse por eso. Y el señor sajón tenía no sólo un cuerpo soberbio sino también un rostro muy armónico.

Sí, la verdad era que le agradaba mirarlo. Pero no deseaba que él la contemplara con el mismo sentimiento. En vista del odio que él demostraba frente a Sakura y a sus compañeros, hacer el amor con él no podía ser una experiencia grata. Mientras él no la deseara, Sakura estaba a salvo, incluso estando separada del resto. Los objetivos de Sakura eran los mismos de siempre: trabajaría y trataría de pasar inadvertida hasta que se le ofreciera la oportunidad de huir. Pero ahora se formulaba la pregunta¿Qué opinaría Syaoran de ella, ya que sabía que era una mujer?

Las mujeres la habían cepillado fieramente, sin duda con toda intención, y le dolía el cuerpo. Lo soportó sólo porque no deseaba provocar más dificultades y ofrecer la excusa que el sajón necesitaba para regresar.

Las prendas que le dieron eran cómicas. No se adaptaban a su cuerpo grande, ni siquiera soltando los bordes. Tal vez podía decirse que ella era esbelta en proporción con su estatura, pero comparada con las otras mujeres tenía el cuerpo muy grande. Las mangas de la túnica blanca que le entregaron, se ajustaban demasiado a las muñecas. Se suscitó una discusión acerca de la conveniencia de cortar las mangas, o de usarlas como estaban y agregarles un pedazo. Las túnicas que Sakura usaba en su casa no tenía mangas y, de todos modos, usarlas la hubiese obligado a soportar un calor excesivo. En definitiva, Sakura resolvió el problema arrancando las mangas. Nadie aprobó su actitud, pero se sentían tan renuentes a discutir con ella como ella a enfrentar a las mujeres. Además, no deseaban provocar nuevamente el desagrado del señor.

La túnica, que presuntamente debía ocultar los pies de una mujer, llegaba apenas a los tobillos de Sakura. Y la sobretúnica que le entregaron para que la vistiese sobre la prenda anterior no pasaba de las rodillas. Pero por lo menos no tenía mangas, y estaba cortada a los costados, de manera que podía darle la forma que deseara con el cinturón de cuerda que le entregaron. Decidió usar floja la cuerda, pese a que de ese modo la túnica caía irregularmente a los costados y revelaba la prenda que estaba abajo, excesivamente ajustada. Como no podría ocultar su figura, no importara lo que hiciera, por lo menos con esa prenda podría cubrirse el cuerpo ceñido este modo distraía la atención de sus curvas.

Le quitaron las botas le entregaron un par de zapatos de suela blanda, lo cual hubiera sido excelente si no hubieran tenido la intención de volver a ajustarle los grillos ya que los zapatos no cubrían los tobillos. No estaba dispuesta a usar nuevamente los hierros sobre la piel desnuda, y así lo dijo. La mayor de las mujeres, decidió sensatamente dejar la decisión en manos de una autoridad superior, y se limitó a llevar consigo los grillos mientras ella y dos mujeres más acompañaban a Sakura al piso alto.

Aunque no podía decir exactamente cuál era la razón, Sakura se sentía nerviosa, porque sabía que volvería a ver a Lord Syaoran. No creía que él la mirara con buenos ojos, y sin embargo todavía existía una minúscula posibilidad de que lo hiciera, ya que estaba lavada y vestida.

El estaba sentado frente a una mesita, afilando una larga espada de doble filo cuando la sierva empujó a Sakura hacia el interior de la habitación. Sin explicar por qué Sakura no usaba los hierros, se limitó a depositarlos sobre la mesa, salió y cerró la puerta, dejó a Sakura en medio del cuarto.

Era una habitación espaciosa y tenía pocos muebles. Además de la cama ancha y baja a un lado de la puerta, y el gran cofre a los pies de la cama, estaba la mesita con dos sillas cerca de ella, en el centro de la habitación. Directamente frente a la puerta, otro cofre con cerradura estaba entre dos ventanas abiertas, también cumplía funciones de banco. Había otra ventana más grande del lado opuesto de la cama, que daba al patio del frente. No había tapices que adornaran la habitación, ni alfombras en el suelo, pero la pared que se levantaba a la derecha de Sakura aparecía adornada con una colección de armas.

Sakura no miraba directamente a Syaoran, aunque sintió los ojos del hombre fijos en ella. La joven esperó a que él se decidiera a hablar, pero pasaron varios instantes, y él no pronunció palabra. Ella había examinado todo el contenido del cuarto, y ya no tenía dónde mirar. No estaba acostumbrada a bajar sumisamente los ojos para mirar el suelo. Lo había hecho afuera sólo porque Yukito le había advertido que sus ojos tenían las pestañas demasiado largas para ser las de un varón, y ella no debía atraer la atención.

Comenzó por las botas de Syaoran y recorrió lentamente el cuerpo hasta que las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Ella no pudo apartar los ojos ni deseaba hacerlo. No vio odio en la mirada del hombre, sino sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres? –

La pregunta pareció expresar el más profundo desconcierto. ¿Qué había estado pensando para sentirse tan confundido?

- ¿Qué deseas saber exactamente? – replicó ella -. Me llamo Sakura, pero creo que deseas averiguar algo más que eso. –

El modo en que él se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella la indujo a creer que no había escuchado una sola de sus palabras. Su expresión todavía reflejaba sorpresa más que otra cosa, aunque había algo más que Sakura no alcanzaba a definir bien. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, y después sus dedos dibujaron el perfil de una mejilla de la joven.

- Disimulaste bien tu belleza, mujer –

Cautelosa, Sakura retrocedió un paso.

- Dijiste que no podía tentar a nadie. –

- Eso fue antes. –

Sakura se estremeció. Sí, vio el deseo encendido en las profundidades ámbares de los ojos del hombre, que se pasearon sobre su cara y después a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sabía muy bien que no podría defenderse frente a la fuerza de Syaoran.

El sajón llevaba una túnica de mangas largas, y los músculos que ella recordaba se dibujaban en el delgado hilo de la prenda. Sin duda podía aplastarla con sus manos grandes. Podía ponerla bajo él en pocos instantes. Y en ese lugar no había nadie que se lo impidiera, porque ella era su enemigo, estaba derrotada y él podía hacer lo que se le antojara con Sakura.

- Comprobarás que no es fácil violarme – dijo Sakura en voz baja y con un tono de clara advertencia.

- ¿Violarte? – La expresión de Syaoran cambió ante los ojos de Sakura, y una furia sombría marcó las líneas de su cara -. ¡No me rebajaré a violar a una prostituta vikinga! –

En su vida Sakura jamás había sido insultada así. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero se contuvo porque la lógica la indujo a analizar las palabras del hombre. Había hablado con profunda repugnancia. Y no era tan absurdo que él la creyera una prostituta. Quizá de ese modo se explicaba su presencia en un barco de tripulación totalmente masculina.

El había regresado a su asiento y no parecía dispuesto a mirarla nuevamente. Sakura tenía la sensación de que ese hombre intentaba dominar su cólera, controlarla lo mejor posible. Se preguntó durante un instante por qué odiaba así a los vikingos, pues no creyó ni por un momento que ella era el objeto específico de sus sentimientos; era evidente que rechazaba a toda su gente.

- ¿Tendrías tales escrúpulos si yo fuera una doncella vikinga? – preguntó.

- Sería una actitud rigurosamente justa si tuviera a mi merced a una doncella vikinga. Me agradaría tratarte como tus hombres tratan a las mujeres sajonas. –

- Es la primera vez que venimos a tus costas… –

- ¡Otros como tú llegaron antes! – la interrumpió Syaoran con expresión agria.

De modo que era eso. Los vikingos habían incursionado antes en la región. Sakura se preguntó a quién había perdido ese hombre que se mostraba tan amargado, al extremo de que no estaba dispuesto a tocar a una prostituta usada primero por los hombres a quienes odiaba, y en cambio volcaba su odio en una virgen inocente sólo porque era una vikinga. ¡Por los dientes de Dios¡Que él la creyera una prostituta la ayudaría a conservar su virginidad! –

Sakura se echó a reír al comprender la situación. Era increíble, pero si ése era el único medio de protegerse, lo utilizaría. Pero¿cómo se comportaba una prostituta?

- ¿Deseas interrogarme? – le recordó, mucho más segura, ya calmada su principal inquietud.

- Sí. ¿Qué sabes de los Daneses? –

- ¿Codician tu tierra? – preguntó ella, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando él frunció el ceño ante la impertinencia que ella demostraba, pues había convertido la observación en una pregunta.

- ¿Te parece que esto es divertido? – preguntó él con aspereza.

- No, discúlpame – dijo arrepentida, aunque continuaba sonriendo -. Sucede que no veo qué crees que yo sé de ellos. Venimos de un país diferente. Los únicos Daneses a quienes he conocido eran mercaderas como... como muchos miembros de mi pueblo. –

Necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Si le hubiese dicho que su padre era mercader, él se habría preguntado por qué Sakura se dedicaba a la prostitución. Era mejor que él no supiera que sus padres vivían, ni que ella tenía familia.

Los pensamientos de Syaoran seguían el mismo curso, y Sakura advirtió que él continuaba pensando especialmente en ella cuando continuó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué una mujer de tu aspecto vende tan baratos sus favores? –

- ¿Importa realmente la razón? –

- Imagino que no – replicó Syaoran con voz seca, y por un momento guardó silencio.

La opinión que Syaoran tenía de Sakura se reflejaba en el hecho de que la mantenía de pie mientras él estaba sentado, y eso a pesar de que había tres sillas vacías. Ella había trabajado la mañana entera, había recibido latigazos, soportado un baño parecido a una sesión de tortura, y ahora tenía que permanecer allí de pie, y soportar el interrogatorio. El perverso Loki seguramente se reía de las dificultades que Sakura afrontaba. Bien, también ella podía reírse; se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y vio que de nuevo se ensombrecía la cara del hombre.

- Por Dios, mujerzuela ¿no tienes modales? –

- ¿Yo? – exclamó Sakura con sorna -. ¿Y dónde están tus modales que me tienes de pie mientras tú estás sentado? –

- Tal vez todavía no lo comprendes, pero aquí tu condición es más baja que la del siervo más bajo. – Dijo él con tono despreciativo.

- Entonces¿el siervo más bajo puede sentarse y yo no¿Es lo que deseas que entienda¿Me desprecias de tal modo que no puedo esperar ni siquiera la cortesía más usual? –

- ¡Sí, ésa es la situación! –

¡Qué respuesta obstinada y perversa¿Qué esperaba ella¿Qué Syaoran se disculpara ante una prisionera?

- Muy bien, sajón. – Lo desconcertó al reírse e incorporarse nuevamente. – Que no se diga que una Vikinga no puede soportarlo todo. –

Su sometimiento pareció que excitaba más la furia de Syaoran. Se incorporó de un brinco, avanzó un paso hacia ella y de pronto se detuvo, se volvió y permaneció frente a la mesa, al parecer esforzándose por controlar nuevamente su cólera ¿Qué le habría hecho si no se hubiese contenido?

Ella lo miró, en el rostro una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Qué había hecho para irritarlo tanto? Le había obedecido. ¿No era lo que él deseaba¿O debía enfrentarlo? Quizás él no deseaba que Sakura se sometiera tan fácilmente. Sí, quizá buscaba un motivo para castigarla, para usarla como blanco de su odio, y ella no se prestaba al juego porque se mostraba sumisa.

Pero Sakura se equivocaba. Syaoran se había visto en un aprieto desde el momento en que ella entró a su cuarto. La joven lo había atraído instantáneamente, y esta reacción contrariaba tanto lo que él hubiera debido sentir que el guerrero sajón se sentía completamente confundido. Ella le repugnaba. La odiaba y detestaba a su pueblo. Pero cuando la miraba, su primer impulso era tocarla. Y al tocarla, comprobaba que su piel era tan suave y lisa como aparentaba.

Era demasiado hermosa para ser real, y Syaoran estaba furioso consigo mismo porque la deseaba, aunque fuese unos instantes, y peor aun, porque le había permitido comprobar que la deseaba. La humillaba más para su propio beneficio que para ofenderla. Tenía que recordar lo que era esa mujer. Vendería su cuerpo por un precio al primer hombre que la reclamara. No cabía duda de que ella había dormido con todos los hombres del barco. Era una prostituta vikinga. Sobre la tierra no había una mujer que le repugnara más.

Pero ella no le repugnaba, y ése era el problema de Syaoran. Habría debido mostrarse sumisa y atemorizada. Otra mujer habría adoptado esa actitud en la situación de Sakura. Hubiera debido intimidarse ante la cólera de Syaoran, y haber pedido compasión. En ese caso, él la habría despreciado todavía más. En cambio, lo desconcertaba, le ofrecía repuestas frívolas y después se sonreía cuando su actitud lo encolerizaba. Se reía cuando él la humillaba. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra esa profunda atracción cuando ella lo sorprendía con lo imprevisto?

- Quizá deba marcharme. –

Syaoran se volvió bruscamente, y la detuvo con una mirada colérica.

- Mujerzuela, no saldrás de esta casa. –

- Me refería sólo a retirarme de tu presencia, al parecer la mía excita tú ira. –

- No se trata de ti – aseguró él, y la mentira brotó fácilmente de sus labios - Si, puedes irte. Pero antes te pondrás estos hierros. –

Recogió los grillos de la mesa y se los arrojó a Sakura. En un gesto reflejo, Sakura los recogió en lugar de dejarlos caer al suelo. La cadena se enroscó alrededor de su muñeca, y un anillo de hierro que le golpeó el antebrazo la indujo a contraer el rostro en un gesto de dolor. En sus manos, el hierro era un arma, pero ella no lo interpretó así. Miró con repugnancia los grillos.

- ¿Me obligarás a llevar estas cosas? –

El asintió brevemente.

- Sí, para que sepas que tu situación no ha mejorado. –

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y una sombra de desprecio se dibujó en sus rasgos.

- No creí que las cosas fuesen de otro modo. – Bajó el brazo para permitir que la cadena se desenroscara lentamente y cayera ruidosamente a sus pies. – Tendrás que ponerme tú estos hierros si quieres que los use. –

- Sujétalos, mujerzuela – ordenó Syaoran con impaciencia, pues había interpretado mal la negativa de la joven.

- Hazlo tú mismo, sajón – replicó ella bruscamente -. Nunca limitaré voluntariamente mi libertad. –

Los ojos de Syaoran se entrecerraron ante la temeridad de la joven. Sintió el impulso de aplastar inmediatamente el desafío, antes de que se acentuara. Pero sospechó que necesitaría más que los golpes que estaba dispuesto a dar antes de que ella se sometiera.

Caminó hacia Sakura y recogió los grillos, y después se arrodilló para ajustarlos con movimientos rápidos. Sakura permaneció inmóvil y lo dejó hacer, mirando fijamente la cabeza inclinada, los espesos cabellos castaños al alcance de su mano. Realmente era una lástima que estuvieran destinados a ser enemigos. Le habría agradado conocer a este hombre en circunstancias distintas.

El la miró. Como interpretó mal la causa de la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura, de pronto midió las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Dónde están tus botas? –

- La mujer dijo que eran inapropiadas para usar en la casa. –

- Entonces, tendrás que poner una tela bajo estos anillos, para evitar que te lastimen la piel. –

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, milord? Es sólo mi piel, y soy más baja que el más bajo de los siervos. –

El frunció el ceño al incorporarse.

- Sakura, mi deseo no es maltratarte. –

Que él recordara su nombre la sorprendió. Creía que ni siquiera lo había escuchado cuando ella lo dijo, pues después siempre la había llamado "mujerzuela". Pero sus palabras anteriores continuaban resonando en los oídos de la joven. Ahora estaba engrillada, cuando había abrigado tantas esperanzas de que se evitaría esa tortura.

- ¿De modo que por lo menos merezco el mismo cuidado que dispensas a tus animales? –

El comprendió que ella se sentía herida por su observación anterior, pero no quiso cambiar lo que había dicho. – Sí, el mismo cuidado. Ni más ni menos. –

Ella asintió brevemente, y no dejó entrever cómo la ofendían las palabras de Syaoran. La joven se volvió para salir, pero él le aferró el brazo, y su mano se deslizó hasta la muñeca de Sakura percibió absurdamente que el contacto del hombre era muy cálido. Y él no le soltó la muñeca hasta varios instantes después de que ella lo miró a los ojos.

- Como no puedes dormir en el salón con los restantes criados sin que un guardia te vigile, te asignaremos una habitación propia, donde podamos encerrarte. Con la cerradura, no hay razón para... – Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, y concluyó bruscamente: - No tendrás que dormir con la cadena puesta. Entregaré la llave a una sierva, y te la quitará todas las noches. –

Sakura no agradeció el ofrecimiento. Advirtió que él lamentaba el impulso que lo había inducido a conceder tanto. En cambio, se volvió y salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad que su paso lento y dificultoso le permitía.

Merecía todo lo que estaba sucediéndole. Lo merecía por haber desafiado a sus padres y haberse zambullido irreflexivamente en esa trágica aventura. De pronto se sentía impotente, sola y aislada del resto. Touya habría sabido qué hacer si hubiese estado allí. Le habría infundido esperanza antes de que la llevaran a la casa. Pero Touya estaba muerto.

Touya, su único hermano.

Como ya no necesitaba continuar ocultándolo, se entregó a su dolor. Lo hizo en silencio, sola, y se derrumbó en el mismo lugar, a medio camino entre la habitación de Syaoran y la escalera. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, un lujo que su orgullo rara vez le permitía. Pero una parte de su dolor se relacionaba consigo misma.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!... cómo están?...**

**Yo pues diciendo presente!... un capítulo más… uno donde pudimos ser testigos del impacto que Saku causó en Syaoran. Esto empezará a arder, sin duda alguna aquí volarán chispas… de qué… eso si que no se los puedo decir… jejejejeje…**

**Muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me han brindado para el pasado capítulo, eso fue el aliciente para que les trajera un capítulo antes de tiempo. Espero que la sorpresa les haya agradado. Mil gracias a todos los que me escribieron dándome ánimos… puedo decir que ya estoy mejor anímicamente hablando. Y no se preocupen que terminaré la historia, no pienso dejarlos a medias… no lo haré, se los prometo. Besitos y abrazos a todos mis lectores!...**

**gabyhyatt** •:• **Honguito** •:• **Liz** (Tú no eres ninguna metiche, gracias por tus palabritas, mil gracias, beosos!) •:• **riza-trisha** •:• **belzer** •:• **sonylee** •:• **Yulibeth** (Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, se bienvenida a la página y a mi historia, besitos!) •:• **arcueid27granger** (Hola, gracias por escribirme, y claro que nos seguiremos leyendo, pienso terminar esto! Abrazos) •:• **ann- qu** (Bienvenida seas, abrazos!) •:• **sakura-hilary** •:• **kaorichan** •:• **Azaleadm** •:• **Lyssette-Reyes** •:• **Sahury** (Déjame una dirección de correo donde poder escribirte, pronto les daré una sorpresa a mis lectores y quiero que tú estés en ese grupo de amigos. Gracias por escribirme, besos) •:• **Celina Sosa** •:• **Dark angel of the watery** (Tus palabritas fueron de pura miel, gracias!) •:• **lucero20q** (Discúlpame si no se escribe así, jejejeje, se bienvenida, gracias por escribirme!) •:• **Luna310 **•:• **Ina Black** •:• **Canti-Potter** •:• **yuuko-hime** •:• **Yohko Bennington** •:• **Dosu**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**"Es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido y no es ya."**

FRIDERICH CHOPIN


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Desde el lugar que ocupaba al fondo del salón, en el sector dedicado a la cocina, a través de las puertas abiertas Sakura podía ver los cuatro carros grandes que salían del patio. Dos de los carros llevaban a los prisioneros, otro a los guardias, y el último estaba vacío. Los cuatro carros traerían cargas de grandes piedras, extraídas de las viejas ruinas cercanas. De no haber sido por el destino que había inducido al señor sajón a creer que ella era el líder, Sakura hubiera estado aún con sus hombres.

Y ése podía ser el día elegido para la fuga. Había sólo nueve guardias para dieciséis hombres. Podía suceder algo, quizás el golpe de suerte que necesitaban, y así lograrían alejarse de allí. Y ella quedaría atrás, para sufrir las consecuencias.

Ella les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que el señor sajón no la mataría. Había dicho que él estaba irritado porque había flagelado a una mujer. Pero¿acaso podía utilizar otros argumentos para inducirlos a pensar ante todo en ellos mismos? Explicar que era igualmente probable que él estuviese enojado porque había hecho el papel de tonto al creer que ella era el feje llevaría a varios de los guerreros vikingos a vacilar ante la perspectiva de dejarla atrás. Y ahora que estaba separada de ellos, no tendrían oportunidad de huir si intentaban liberarla con el fin de que los acompañara. Tenían que marcharse sin ella.

Sakura se compadecía un poco de sí misma mientras observaba las puertas que se cerraban después del paso de los carros. Había pasado una mala noche en un cuartito sórdido sobre un jergón duro. Hubiera debido sentirse complacida, porque la situación había mejorado mucho, si la comparaba con el suelo duro de las noches anteriores; en cambio, se sentía miserable y solitaria. Era mucho más fácil soportar las privaciones cuando se las compartía.

No era que tuviese que trabajar demasiado. Nunca le había molestado ayudar en las tareas de la casa en su propia tierra. De hecho, cuando en invierno se desataban las peores tormentas, nadie exigía que los criados salieran de sus habitaciones tibias junto a los establos. Sakura y su madre cocinaban y limpiaban para toda la familia. En realidad, más Sakura que su madre, porque ésta nunca había mirado con simpatía lo que denominaba "trabajo de las mujeres". Nadeshiko reía y guiñaba el ojo, y juraba que estaba acostumbrada a pensar que ella misma era hombre. Pero a Sakura no le molestaba el "trabajo de mujeres". Lo que la irritaba en Wyndhurst era recibir órdenes bruscas y secas, impartidas por criados que la miraban con altivez.

- ¿Te duele mucho? -

Sakura desvió la mirada y vio a una niña sentada al extremo de la mesa larga que ella había ayudado a preparar para la comida matutina. La niña estaba a unos dos metros de distancia de la mesa donde Sakura preparaba cortezas de pasta para las tartas de fresas que servirían más tarde. Tenía rostro bonito, limpio y sonrosado, y dos pulcras trenzas de cabellos castaños que caían sobre los hombros menudos. Los ojos ámbar muy grandes encontraron los de Sakura, y por lo tanto ella supuso que la pregunta le estaba destinada.

- ¿Si duele qué cosa? -

- Tu tobillo. Está sangrando. -

Sakura se miró los tobillos. En efecto, la sangre manaba hacia el interior del zapato del pie izquierdo. Se sintió irritada consigo misma, porque su actitud era completamente estúpida; había rehusado obstinadamente deslizar un trozo de lienzo bajo los anillos de hierro. Una actitud infantil, adoptada con la esperanza consciente de que cierto señor sajón se sintiera un poco culpable cuando viese que la piel de Sakura estaba herida a causa de esos condenados hierros. Pero¿a quién estaba lastimando, salvo a sí misma? A él sin duda no le importaría, porque después de todo eran los hierros que él le había ordenado llevar. Se sintió miserable y con unos profundos deseos de llorar, pero juraba eso era algo que no volvería a hacer mientras pudiera.

Ella miró a la niña que la contemplaba con profunda atención.

- No, no duele – le aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¿De veras¿No sientes ningún dolor? –

- Sí, me duele un poco. Pero a decir verdad tengo muchas otras preocupaciones, de modo que no presté atención a un dolorcito allí abajo. – Y señaló sus propios pies.

La niña emitió una risita ante la referencia de Sakura a su propia estatura.

- ¿Te sientes extraña de ser tan alta? –

- No. –

- Pero eres más alta que un hombre... –

La sonrisa de Sakura la interrumpió.

- De donde vengo es muy raro que eso suceda. –

- Oh, sí! los vikingos son todos hombres muy grandes. – Sakura sonrió ante la maravilla que se manifestaba en la voz de la niña al mencionar el hecho.

- Pequeña¿cómo te llamas? –

- Emi. –

- Es un día hermoso. ¿Por qué no sales a cazar mariposas, o a fabricar guirnaldas de flores, o tal vez a encontrar nidos de pájaros? Eso es lo que yo hacía a tu edad. ¿No es más divertido que quedarse en casa? –

- Nunca salgo de Wyndhurst. –

- ¿Qué no es seguro? –

La niña miró sus propias manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa. Sakura pudo distinguir esa sombra de tristeza en la expresión de la criatura y lo confirmó en la respuesta que le brindó.

- Es seguro, pero no me agrada salir sola. –

- Pero aquí hay otros niños. –

- No quieren jugar conmigo. –

Sakura se sintió conmovida por el acento de desánimo en la voz de la niña. Pero Nadine, la vieja que se había encargado de su baño y la había dejado en la cámara del señor, se acercó a ella, explicó la razón de ese estado de cosas:- Los niños temen jugar con la hermana del señor, y tú tampoco debes hablarle – zumbó Nadine al oído de Sakura.

Sakura dirigió una mirada helada a la mujer mayor.

- Mientras no me lo prohíban, hablaré con quien me plazca. –

- ¿De veras, mujerzuela? – replicó Nadine -. Entonces, no te sorprendas si te lo prohíben inmediatamente, pues él no parece muy complacido. –

Sakura no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse el significado de las palabras de Nadine, pues sintió que una mano cruel le aferraba el hombro y la obligaba a volverse para enfrentar a un sajón muy irritado.

Syaoran no estaba pensando en su hermana, pues ni siquiera había advertido que ella se encontraba en la sala. Cuando ingresó a la espaciosa habitación sus ojos enfocaron directamente la cabeza de cabellos castaños que estaba en el sector de la cocina. No la había visto desde el momento en que ella saliera de su cámara en la víspera, pues había cenado con sus primos en el cuarto de Eriol, y se había mantenido intencionadamente lejos del salón, donde se encontraba la mujerzuela.

Mientras ella estaba de pie al extremo de la mesa, de espaldas a él, los ojos de Syaoran habían recorrido despaciosamente la extensión del cuerpo alto y esbelto, de la cabeza a los pies. Pero cuando se detuvieron en el anillo de hierro que sujetaba los tobillos, claramente visible a causa de la escasa longitud de la túnica, se despertó su ira. Incluso desde el otro extremo de la habitación podía ver la sangre que empapaba el costado del zapato.

Su expresión era tormentosa.

- ¡Si crees que las heridas de tus pies nos inducirán a quitarse esos grillos, estás equivocada! –

Sakura se aflojó, pues sabía lo que había provocado la reacción del sajón.

- Nunca lo creería. –

- Entonces¡explícate! Te dijeron que cubrieras con lienzo ese hierro. –

- Olvidé pedir el lienzo – dijo Sakura. Y después agregó audazmente: - Me trajeron aquí antes de que saliera el sol y me pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar. Confieso que estaba más dormida que despierta y no pensé en algo que ha llegado a ser casi una parte de mí misma. –

La irritación desapareció del rostro de Syaoran y quedó sólo un gesto de sombría inquietud. Sakura advirtió que él no sabía si creer o no lo que ella había dicho. Y la situación le pareció tan divertida que se echó a reír, eso lo confundió todavía más.

- Ah, Milord, veo que creíste que yo abrigaba la esperanza de excitar tu simpatía. Puedes estar seguro de que no soy tan tonta como para creer que eres capaz de tan tiernos sentimientos. –

La cólera volvió a teñir de rojo el rostro de Syaoran, y ella temió que el hombre la golpeara. Lo había insultado audazmente, pero con humor, de modo que hasta cierto punto sus palabras parecían un cumplido más o menos equivocado. Al parecer, él no era capaz de lidiar con esas tácticas femeninas tan sinuosas.

Syaoran se volvió hacia Nadine, y aterrorizó con su expresión a la pobre mujer.

- ¡Atiende ahora los pies de esta mujer, y cuida de que no olvide cubrir de nuevo los hierros! –

Después de dirigir una última mirada furiosa a Sakura salió bruscamente. Nadine fue a buscar el lienzo, y en el camino iba gruñendo que ya tenía bastante que hacer sin necesidad de mimar a una pagana, una mujer que no tenía el criterio suficiente para evitar las explosiones de cólera del señor. Sakura sonrió, sin hacer caso de la anciana, y sus ojos siguieron a Syaoran hasta que él desapareció. El sajón no era muy diferente de los hombres a quienes ella conocía.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de él cuando está tan enfadado? –

Sakura se había olvidado de Emi. La miró y le dirigió una sonrisa; advirtió entonces que los grandes ojos ámbar desbordaban asombro y reverencia.

- Su malhumor no era tan terrible. –

- ¿No le temiste ni siquiera un poquito? –

- ¿Debía de haberle temido? –

- Yo sentí miedo, y ni siquiera era la causa de sus gritos. –

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Nadine dice que es tu hermano. No me dirás que le temes a tu... –

- No... bueno, a veces. –

Sakura, arrugó el ceño y de pronto sintió una furia al sospechar el motivo del miedo de la niña hacia el hombre.

- ¿A veces¿Te golpea cuando te castiga? –

Emi pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

- No, jamás lo ha hecho. –

Un alivio inexplicable le devolvió a Sakura la tranquilidad pero sobre todo una alegría extraña. Pero entonces la pregunta que había formulado no tenía aún respuesta.

- ¿Entonces por qué le temes? –

- Podría castigarme. Es tan grande y parece tan malo cuando se enoja. –

Sakura rió con simpatía.

- Pequeña, los hombres tienen esa expresión de maldad cuando están enojados, pero eso no indica que lo sean realmente. Y tu hermano es grande sí, pero mi padre es aun más grande, apenas un poco más, y también tiene un temperamento terrible. Sin embargo, no hay hombre más bondadoso que mi padre, ni más afectuoso con su familia. Mi hermano también tiene mucho carácter¿y sabes lo que hago cuando me gritan? –

- ¿Qué? – La niña la observaba con real interés.

- También les grito. –

- ¿Son más grandes que tú? – Los ojos bien abiertos reflejaban la incredulidad de la niña.

- Sí, me pasan con facilidad. ¿No tienes más familia que tu hermano? –

- Tuve otro hermano, pero no lo recuerdo. Murió con mi padre cuando otros vikingos nos atacaron hace cinco años. –

Sakura esbozó una mueca. ¡Por los dientes de Dios! El sajón tenía motivos para odiarla y odiar a su pueblo. No le extrañaba que hubiera deseado matarlos a todos la primera noche. La sorprendió entonces que él hubiese cambiado de idea.

- Lo siento, Emi – dijo en voz baja -. Tu pueblo ha sufrido mucho a causa del mío. –

- Esos eran daneses. –

- No veo que haya mucha diferencia. También nosotros venimos aquí para atacar, aunque no veníamos en busca de este pueblo, si eso te sirve de consuelo. –

Emi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres decir que tus amigos no iban a atacar a Wyndhurst? –

- No, lo que buscaban era un monasterio que está más lejos, y sólo por el botín. –

- Jurro. –

- Sí. –

- Pero fue destruido por los daneses hace cinco años, y nunca lo reconstruyeron. –

- ¡Dios mío! – gimió Sakura -. Touya ha muerto, tantos otros hombres también¡y todo por nada! –

- ¿Touya era tu amigo? – preguntó Emi con voz vacilante.

- ¿Amigo? Sí, amigo... y hermano – contestó Sakura con voz quebrada.

- ¿Perdiste a un hermano en el combate del bosque? –

- ¡Sí...sí...sí! –

El puño de Sakura aplastó una corteza de pasta con cada afirmación, y como eso no calmó la angustia, volcó la mesa. Había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de la puerta cuando Nadine corrió tras ella, y trató de aferrarla del brazo y detenerla.

- No lo hagas, mujer – advirtió la vieja -. Te castigaran. –

- ¡No me importa! –

- Te importará. Oí lo que le dijiste a la niña. Ojalá no me hubiera detenido a escuchar, pero lo escuché. Te compadezco por la pérdida, y nunca creí que diría una cosa así a una persona como tú, pero es cierto. Lastimarte tú misma ahora, a nadie ayudará. Regresa a limpiar lo que has hecho, y nadie sabrá que lo hiciste a propósito. –

Sakura se detuvo, miró fijamente a Nadine, y al fin asintió. Se volvió hacia el lugar destinado a cocina. Cuando vio lo que había hecho suspiró. Emi había desaparecido. Felizmente no había otras personas a hora tan temprana.

- ¿Y la niña? –

Nadine contestó con rezongo.

- Se asustó cuando te mostraste violenta. Lo pensará dos veces antes de hablar nuevamente contigo.

Sakura dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día en que Sakura fue trasladada a la casa. Yukito y el resto, al parecer no habían tenido oportunidad de huir, pues continuaban trabajando en el muro. Sakura no había podido hablarles ni informarles que estaba bien. Si se acercaba a una ventana o a una puerta abierta, alguien siempre le gritaba que retrocediera. Parecía que la vigilaban constantemente, ya fueran los sirvientes o los hombres armados de Syaoran, que estaban a menudo en la casa.

Había aprovechado el tiempo para aprender todo lo posible acerca de los sajones. Los criados la trataban con una extraña combinación de miedo y desprecio, excepto Nadine, que le dispensaba una suerte de renuente respeto, una actitud que casi podía pasar por simpatía, aunque era difícil precisarlo, pues la mujer exhibía siempre un gesto de irritación. Pero era fácil manejar a Nadine de modo que suministrara información sin advertir que la estaba sonsacando.

Sakura ya sabía bastante acerca de Wyndhurst y su señor. La residencia era autosuficiente, una situación necesaria en vista de que el pueblo más próximo estaba muy lejos. Syaoran era uno de los grandes nobles del rey, y Wyndhurst abarcaba muchos kilómetros de tierra. Como de donde ella venía, había hombres libres que trabajaban la tierra y también prestaban servicio en la residencia, muchos con oficios específicos. Podían ser dueños de tierras, pero pagaban impuestos a la corona y a la iglesia, y además prestaban servicio militar. Syaoran entrenaba a los que estaban en su región para la futura guerra con los daneses. Muchos ya eran sus servidores personales. También entrenaba a algunos de los siervos más aptos, a los individuos que no eran libres y en cambio estaban atados a la tierra; les suministraba armas y la oportunidad de comprar su libertad. Cuando llegase el momento, dispondría de un pequeño ejército para acudir a la defensa del rey Terada.

De Syaoran, Sakura había sabido que aún no estaba casado, aunque se proponía contraer matrimonio más avanzado el mismo año. Nadine pudo decirle poco acerca de la prometida, que vivía más al norte, excepto que se llamaba Tomoyo y que todos afirmaban que era muy bella. Nadine tenía mucho más que contar acerca de la primera prometida de lord Syaoran, es decir Lady Aphra, y Sakura se sintió sorprendida cuando experimentó un verdadero sentimiento de simpatía por el sajón al saber que en la incursión de los vikingos había perdido mucho más que lo que ella imaginara inicialmente. Él había amado a Lady Aphra. Nadie sabía lo que sentía por Lady Tomoyo.

La prima de Syaoran, llamada Meiling, que dirigía la rutina doméstica de la casa, había ignorado a Sakura desde el primer día, y le había dejado a cargo de Nadine. Observarla era fascinante, pues en su conducta mostraba muchos aspectos contradictorios: era altiva, condescendiente en un momento, y al siguiente necesitaba que la elogiaran y la reconfortaran. También era una mujer emotiva. Sakura la había visto una vez quejarse con voz aguda ante Syaoran, y romper a llorar cuando él perdía la paciencia y le contestaba ásperamente. También podía llorar ante un obstáculo tan secundario como unas puntadas mal dadas en el tapiz que estaba confeccionando.

Meiling no representaba un problema para Sakura, pues trataba a la prisionera como si ella no existiera. Tampoco Emi era problema, aunque Sakura temió, en un primer momento, que lo fuera. La curiosidad natural de la niña había inducido a Sakura el día que se conocieron a decirle de sí misma mucho más de lo que era prudente; es decir, cosas que no deseaba que llegasen a oídos de Syaoran. Si él sabía que Sakura tenía una familia afectuosa y que su hermano era uno de los que habían muerto en el bosque, quizá modificara su opinión en el sentido de que Sakura era una prostituta. Pero era evidente que Emi no había repetido nada de lo que Sakura le dijo, y durante los días siguientes todo sucedió como Nadine había previsto: la niña no se acercó nuevamente a Sakura.

Syaoran también la ignoraba, o fingía hacerlo. Ella lo veía todos los días, pues Syaoran no podía atravesar la sala sin que ella lo viera. Pero en estas ocasiones el sajón no la miraba. Sólo cuando él estaba ocioso en el salón ella lo descubría observándola.

La actitud de Syaoran divertía a Sakura. Sabía que él la despreciaba por la profesión que le atribuía, y también que la odiaba a causa de su pueblo. Pero a pesar de eso, ella lo atraía. Que él luchara tan decididamente contra esa atracción era lo que le parecía muy divertido. Sentía la mirada del hombre siguiendo sus movimientos, y cuando ella volvía la cabeza Syaoran desviaba prontamente la mirada.

Pero él una vez no apartó los ojos. En realidad, esa noche Syaoran la miró con tal fijeza que el hombre que estaba al lado tuvo que pronunciar tres veces su nombre para atraer la atención del sajón. Sakura había reído estrepitosamente al ver eso, y la voz profunda y vibrante había llegado a Syaoran, esto lo había enfurecido. Esa vez depositó sobre la mesa el jarro de cerveza y abandonó la sala con movimientos irritados. Sus hombres lo miraron divertidos y Sakura se sintió muy complacida porque ella podía afectarlo tan profundamente.

Sakura recordaba a menudo esa noche. En verdad, pensaba con frecuencia en Syaoran. La conciencia de que él la deseaba originaba en la joven un cálido sentimiento de placer y, gracias a su madre, conocía la razón de esa actitud.

Nadeshiko le había dicho cierta vez: "Sabrás cuál es el hombre que te conviene cuando lo veas. Yo lo sabía, y sufrí mucho porque no quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera ante mí misma. Hija, no seas como yo. Cuando encuentres al hombre que complazca a tus ojos, te alegre tus sentidos, y consiga que te sientas extraña y maravillosa por dentro al acercarse a ti, tendrás al hombre con quien te sentirás feliz, el mismo a quien puedes amar como yo amo a tu padre".

Sakura se había sentido fascinada por Syaoran la primera vez que lo vio. Mirarlo le deparaba un placer inmenso. Y cuando él estaba cerca, en efecto se sentía distinta, más vivaz, más consciente de sí misma. Le atribuía el mérito de su propio humor, pues sentía deseos de reír sólo cuando él estaba cerca. No era tan tonta como para creer amarlo, pues estaba dispuesta a salir de allí apenas pudiese. Pero armonizaba bastante bien con sus sentimientos la idea de que deseaba a Syaoran de Wyndhurst: tocarlo, sentir la fuerza de sus brazos, conocerlo como una mujer conoce a un hombre. El amor podía originarse en esos sentimientos y sin duda lo haría si ella permanecía allí el tiempo suficiente.

Era una situación paradójica que el primer hombre a quien ella deseaba, después de ser deseada por tantos varones, fuese el único que se le resistía. Estaba segura de que podía tenerlo si se lo proponía. Pero¿demostraría honradez suficiente para casarse después con ella? Tenía que tener en cuenta a su prometida. Además, estaba la situación misma de Sakura como prisionera, un aspecto que de hecho la convertía en esclava, como lo había destacado bruscamente Nadine cierto día. Y el odio que él profesaba al pueblo de Sakura. ¿Podía superarse todo eso con lo que comenzará sencillamente como pasión?

Los vikingos no creían conveniente dejar el futuro librado al destino, preferían plasmar su suerte. Pensaban que los dioses recompensarían a los que estaban dispuestos a actuar valerosamente para conquistar y vencer. Los vikingos no eran personas sumisas ni demostraban excesiva paciencia. Luchaban por lo que deseaban. La derrota no era honrosa.

Habían inculcado esos sentimientos en Sakura, pese a que era cristiana. Como cristiana sabía que debía dejar su futuro en manos de Dios, tener paciencia y depender de la recompensa que El le otorgase. Pero como hija de un vikingo sabía que si deseaba a Syaoran de Wyndhurst como esposo, tendría que conquistarlo, imponerse a los hados contrarios, luchar por lo que deseaba, del modo que las circunstancias le permitieran.

¿Lo deseaba como marido? Sí, en efecto. Al fin había encontrado al hombre con quien podía ser feliz: su enemigo. Era como para reírse, si no fuese tan desalentador. Sin embargo, ella tenía confianza en su propia habilidad. Y el resultado tal vez mereciera que realizase el esfuerzo.

Era tarde. Dos de las cinco mujeres que preparaban las comidas y servían las mesas estaban enfermas, de modo que las tres restantes tenían más trabajo, y eso las mantuvo ocupadas más tiempo que de costumbre. Como Sakura era una de las tres, las restantes servidoras que habrían podido ayudar hacían lo menos posible, y pensaban que si alguien tenía que trabajar más, convenía que lo hiciera la mujer vikinga.

No le importaba. Esa noche Syaoran había permanecido en la sala más tiempo que de costumbre, y a ella le agradaba verlo jugar a los dados con sus hombres. A decir verdad, después del último plato ella dedicaba más tiempo a mirarlo que a retirar la vajilla. Pero no lo había visto salir de la sala, y por su parte, Nadine la reprendía porque no prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro en la sala con la única excepción de dos antorchas que aún ardían junto al gran hogar. Los criados habían extendido sus jergones sobre el suelo, y casi todos dormían. Sólo Nadine y Sakura estaban levantadas, y Nadine hacía preparativos para la mañana siguiente.

Sakura no estaba cansada, pero le dolían las piernas porque había estado de pie la mayor parte de la jornada. Así sucedía todos los días desde el momento en que despertaba, con las primeras luces del alba hasta que la encerraban en su cuarto, después de la última comida del día. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Sakura estaba estirándose sobre un jergón, cuando oyó los pasos que cruzaban la entrada. Miró con curiosidad, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cuando vio a Syaoran saliendo de las sombras y dirigiéndose, no hacia la escalera, sino en línea recta hacia ella.

No se movió, y esperó que él llegara. La expresión de Syaoran era intensa, dura, y el corazón de Sakura latió todavía más intensamente, no a causa del temor sino de la expectativa. Cuando él se detuvo, Sakura sintió a lo sumo una sorpresa momentánea al advertir que la mano del hombre se deslizaba hacia la nuca apoyada sobre el jergón, y que los dedos le aferraban los cabellos para obligarla a mover la cabeza. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando los ojos de Syaoran la miraron irritados.

- ¿Por qué me tientas así, mujer? –

La pregunta no estaba dirigida a Sakura, sino a sí mismo.

- ¿Te tiento, Milord?

- Lo haces a propósito – la acusó Syaoran. – Sabías que estaba en la entrada, mirándote. –

- No, creía que te habías retirado. –

- ¡Mentirosa! – exclamó Syaoran antes de que su boca se posara sobre la de Sakura.

Sakura había esperado eso: conocer el sabor de sus labios, poder tocarlo. Había deseado que sucediera, pero no había imaginado que en la práctica sería tan abrumador. Nada la había preparado para un impulso tan violento de deseo, puesto que en realidad antes nunca había sentido el deseo.

La boca de Syaoran se movió brutalmente, colérica, sobre la de Sakura. Le aferró los cabellos, inmovilizándola, para gozarla mejor, pero fuera de eso no la tocó. Sakura fue quien se inclinó sobre él, hasta que pudo sentir la longitud total de su cuerpo y conocer la profundidad del deseo masculino. Eso la inflamó todavía más. No le importó que no fuera eso lo que él deseaba, o que él la estuviera besando contra su propia voluntad, y probablemente odiándola más precisamente por eso. Cerró los brazos sobre la espalda de Syaoran y sus manos acariciaron los músculos duros, hasta que se detuvieron en los hombros y lo sostuvieron con más fuerza.

Oyó los gemidos de Syaoran cuando advirtió que ella lo aceptaba totalmente, y el otro brazo del hombre se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, y la estrechó con más fuerza contra él. Su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, y ella lo atrajo con más pasión, capturándola como una presa, y rehusando soltarla. ¡Santo Dios! esto era maravilloso, más impresionante que lo que ella había sentido antes

Estaba dispuesta a permitirle que él la tomara allí, en la sala, sobre la mesa, sobre el suelo... donde fuera no le importaba. Deseaba hacer el amor con él antes de que Syaoran recobrarse la calma y se detuviera.

Pero él se detuvo, y Sakura suspiró dolorida cuando los labios del hombre se apartaron. La miró con los ojos fieros, encendidos en parte por la pasión y en parte por la furia. Ella enfrentó audazmente esa mirada, pero su actitud sirvió solo para encolerizarlo todavía más.

Con un rezongo, él la apartó.

- Mujerzuela ¡Dios mío! No tienes vergüenza. –

Sakura se habría reído de la observación de no haberse sentido tan decepcionada. Le atribuía la culpa, como si hubiera sido ella la que se acercó, y no a la inversa. Eso no la preocupaba tanto, porque había abrigado la esperanza de que él se acercara. Pero¿cómo podía rehusar él lo que ambos deseaban¿Dónde hallaba la fuerza necesaria para proceder así, cuando ella ansiaba retornar a sus brazos?

- No me avergüenza desearte – le dijo en voz baja.

- ¡Como a otro hombre cualquiera! – se burló él.

- No, sólo a ti. – Sonrió ante el gesto de incredulidad de Syaoran. Y agregó intencionalmente con acento de burla: - Syaoran, eres el elegido de mi corazón. Empieza a aceptarlo. Lo harás tarde o temprano.

- Mujerzuela, nunca seré uno de tus amantes – afirmó enfáticamente Syaoran.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y su suspiro fue más ruidoso que lo necesario.

- Muy bien, Milord, si ése es tu deseo. –

- No mi deseo, la verdad – insistió Syaoran -. Y tú te abstendrás de usar conmigo tus trucos de prostituta. –

Sakura no pudo evitar la risa ante esa orden.

- Milord¿cuáles son esos trucos? Sólo soy culpable de mirarte, quizá más de lo que debiera, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo. Después de todo, eres el hombre más espléndido de por aquí. –

El contuvo la respiración.

- Por Dios¿todas las prostitutas vikingas son tan descaradas como tú? –

Ella ya estaba cansada de que la llamara prostituta. Ya no dudaba sobre si debía entregarse a él. Sabía que no era posible negarlo, pero deseaba que él le hiciera el amor, que la hiciera suya por un genuino deseo, que él actuara movido por la pasión, y no por la venganza, el sentimiento con el cual sin duda la tomaría si supiera que era virgen.

Que él la llamara prostituta ahora, después de turbar todos sus sentidos con ese encuentro tan íntimo, la hería profundamente.

En su voz se expresó la irritación.

- No conozco a las prostitutas, de modo que no puedo responder a eso. Lo que tú llamas descaro, yo llamo sinceridad. ¿Preferirías que te mintiera y que te dijera que te odio, que desprecio tu imagen misma?

- ¿Cómo es posible que no me odies? Te he convertido en esclava. Te mantengo sujeta por hierros. Y sé que odias las cadenas, no lo niegues. –

- ¿Por eso ordenas que las use, porque sabes que las odio? – preguntó ella con suspicacia.

El no se molestó en responder a la pregunta.

- Sí, creo que me odias, que me tientas a propósito, y que abrigas la esperanza de vengarte embrujándome. –

- Si crees eso, entonces nunca aceptarás lo que estoy dispuesta a dar, sajón, y lo lamento. Sí, odio estos hierros, pero no te odio a ti. Y te informo que la esclavitud no es cosa nueva en mi familia – agregó con acento misterioso. - Si creyera que siempre viviría esclavizada y engrillada, en ese caso quizá te odiara. –

- Entonces¿abrigas la esperanza de escapar? –

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron al mirarlo.

- Estoy cansada de decirte lo que espero hacer, cansada de explicarte la verdad cuando no estás dispuesto a creerla. Piensa lo que te plazca, sajón. –

Sakura le volvió la espalda, pero continuó tensa, esperando que él se alejase.

Syaoran no se marchó inmediatamente. Ella imaginó que él hacía todo lo posible para controlar el nuevo sentimiento de furia porque ella lo había despedido de ese modo. Sakura se habría tranquilizado mucho si hubiese visto que los ojos de Syaoran se limitaban a recorrer las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino con paciencia, deteniéndose sobre las macizas caderas y el abultado trasero, pero además de contemplar su cuerpo, él se había detenido a revelar durante un instante el anhelo de su propia alma.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hello! … cómo están?... Espero que bien. **

**Pues heme aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su total agrado. Como vieron, ahora sí que aquí ya empezó a arder el ambiente. La química sexual está burbujeando, jajajajaja. Cómo recibieron el cambio de actitud de una protagonista típica que la hace de mártir y que niega sus sentimientos a una protagonista más audaz y sincera con sus deseos?... Interesante, verdad?**

**Que se preparen los hombres!... he aquí la liberación femenina, jajajajajajaja!!!!... vamos a ver cuánto aguanta Syao… yo no creo que sea mucho, y ustedes?**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, se me cuidan mucho, y un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, les estoy infinitamente agradecida. **

Izusu •:• sonylee •:• arcueid27granger •:• Dark angel of the watery •:• Camili •:• belzer •:• Canti-Potter •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• karin •:• Celina Sosa •:• yuuko-hime •:• Fabisa •:• lindahanyou •:• Honguito •:• kaorichan •:• Azaleadm •:• Aquamarine Cris •:• Sahury •:• flor del cerezo •:• Khorih •:• Ai-chan4 •:• Liz •:• Yohko Bennington

**¬.¬ Ok, Ok!... lo siento… en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó el avance, pido disculpas… es que actualicé muy como que a las carreras, el día siguiente entraba a la Universidad y estaba preparando mis trabajos. Pero lo importante es que dejé el capítulo, verdad?... jejeje. Ahora si, les dejo con un avance del próximo capítulo. **

–"_¡Tú!" – _

– "_¡Por Dios, mujerzuela, acaba de una vez!" – _

–" _¡Cuando estés muerto, perro sajón!" –_

–"…_¿quién era Touya?" – _

–" _Tal vez nos equivocamos al suponer que es una prostituta." –_

**Jejeje… el siguiente capítulo habrá mucha acción… créanme cuando les digo que la acción vuelve. Las cosas darán un enorme giro. Oh, sí!... Yo pregunto, quién no tiene la curiosidad de saber qué siente nuestro irresistible Syao ante toda esta situación?... jejeje… no veremos muy pronto, los kiero!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Así decía el hierro al imán: te odio porque me atraes sin que poseas fuerza suficiente para unirme a ti."**

FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

La mañana siguiente Sakura no estaba de buen humor. Se había mostrado franca y sincera con el sajón, revelándole sus sentimientos, y ofreciéndole esa ventaja sobre ella, pese a que era su enemigo, y la única respuesta había sido la hipocresía del hombre. Él la deseaba, y sin embargo estaba decidido a cerrar los ojos a ese hecho, y a ella, de modo que la consecuencia era que ambos sufrirían. Si eso no bastaba para inducirla a pensar que era más tonta que el propio Syaoran, ahí estaba Nadine, que había presenciado el enfrentamiento y no se sentía muy complacida.

- No lo irrites más, mujer – había advertido con enojo a Sakura. - Lo lamentarás si el amo te lleva a la cama, reconoce que nunca serás más que una esclava para él. -

Eso bien podía ser cierto, y comprenderlo enfureció a Sakura. ¿Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre que quizá nunca la amara? Se había sentido tan segura de que lograría atraerlo... pero ahora alimentaba dudas, y no le agradaba sentirlas. Esa situación debilitaba su confianza y la deprimía terriblemente.

Esa mañana estaba limpiando las habitaciones de frente de la casa, como hacían todos los días. La habitación de Syaoran era una de ellas. Sakura había contemplado antes el lecho del guerrero con un sentimiento de excitación. Esa mañana sintió deseos de destrozarlo. En realidad, golpeó con tal fuerza la almohada, que las plumas brotaron por las costuras.

- Pasas de un extremo al otro – comentó Nadine, meneando la cabeza a Sakura -. No pienses más en él. –

- Déjame en paz – advirtió Sakura -. Anoche ya dijiste lo que pensabas. –

- Pero no ha sido suficiente. Si concebiste la idea de dañarlo, será mejor que lo pienses de nuevo. –

Para Sakura fue la gota de agua que colmó el vaso, después de pasar una noche miserable meditando en los nuevos sentimientos provocados en ella por el sajón.

- ¿Dañarlo? – escupió Sakura -. Si daño a alguien será a ti, en caso de que no dejes de molestarme. –

Nadine retrocedió, cautelosa. Había tendido a descuidarse con Sakura, quien hasta ese momento no le había demostrado hostilidad. También había empezado a simpatizar con la muchacha, olvidando que pertenecía a una raza que prosperaba en la muerte y la destrucción. Tanto se había descuidado que solía estar a solas con la joven, como en ese momento. Y cuando la miraba, cuando veía a la mujer joven y alta ardiendo de pasión, comprendía que, encadenada o no, para Sakura sería muy sencillo alzarla en brazos y arrojarla por la ventana abierta. Tenía corpulencia y fuerza suficientes para hacerlo. No creía que fuera tan tonta como para ejecutar la acción. Pero podía hacerlo.

Nadine avanzó de prisa hacia la puerta, gruñendo obstinadamente con cada paso que la ponía a distancia segura de Sakura.

- Amenazas a una vieja ¿eh¿Y después que impedí que los demás te maltrataran? – En la puerta se volvió para mirar, hostil, a Sakura. – Termina sola la tarea. Y otra cosa, mujerzuela: será mejor que tu actitud cambie, porque de lo contrario irás abajo, o pasarás el resto del día encerrada, sin comida. Ya verás que lo consigo. Y nada de trampas, porque te enviaré a uno de los hombres que se ocupará de ti. No te será tan fácil arrojar por esa ventana a un hombre. –

Sakura pensó un momento en la última y extraña afirmación de la mujer, y después la apartó de su pensamiento. Era la primera vez que permanecía sola en una habitación sin llave. Era el cuarto de Syaoran. En pocos minutos podía destrozar lo que allí había. Nadie se lo impediría hasta que todo estuviese terminado. Después, Syaoran la golpearía, y ella recibiría de buena gana el sufrimiento que eso implicaba, y el olvido, y después el odio, pues aún no lo odiaba. Debía odiarlo, pero no lo hacía.

La idea era tentadora, pero más la tentaba la posibilidad de encontrar un hacha, única arma segura que podía facilitar su fuga. Había perdido demasiado tiempo concentrando la atención en el sajón, cuando debió pensar únicamente en salir de ese lugar. Un hacha cortaría persianas que cerraban su cuarto todas las noches. Tenía solo una delgada manta y una áspera sábana sobre el jergón, pero con ellas y sus propias prendas anudadas, tendría longitud suficiente para pasarla por la ventana y bajar. Con el hacha abriría la puerta que encerraba a Yukito y al resto. Si podía encontrar un hacha, esa noche...

No había ni un hacha en la colección de armas colgadas de la pared. Sakura se inclinó sobre el gran cofre que estaba a los pies de la cama de Syaoran y lo abrió. Movió con cuidado las prendas que estaban arriba, pero abajo sólo encontró más ropas. Examinó el cofre más pequeño que estaba entre las ventanas, pero la cerradura de hierro no cedió, pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

Se volvió hacia la pared donde estaban colgadas las armas. Había viejas espadas, algunas ricamente tachonadas con plata, y una incluso con una empuñadura de oro puro. También lanzas, un arco, un largo garrote que seguramente era antiguo y docenas de dagas de diferentes longitudes y diseños. Ansiaba robar una de ellas, pero sabía que el espacio vació sería descubierto inmediatamente. Sin embargo, una daga podía abrir la cerradura del cofre, y hacerlo de un modo que no fuese advertido, al menos por un tiempo.

Retiró la daga más pequeña, la que tenía más posibilidades de entrar en la cerradura, y se inclinó frente al cofre. La cerradura no era sencilla. A decir verdad, no encontró el orificio que le permitiría introducir una llave.

- Mira, no está cerrado. Estás manejando un mero adorno. El cofre no está cerrado. Vamos, levanta la tapa y compruébalo. Mi primo no tienen necesidad de guardad bajo llave sus objetos valiosos. Sabe que nadie le robará en esta casa. –

Sakura, movió lentamente la cabeza, temerosa, sin haber identificado la voz. El temor desapareció cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara del hombre. Lo conocía. Conocía esos ojos azules, esa estatura que era apenas unos centímetros superior a la suya. Nunca olvidaría la visión de ese hombre con una espada en la mano y la de Touya cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó Sakura y se incorporó de un salto -. ¡Deberías estar muerto! –

El no prestó atención a sus palabras. Sus ojos la recorrieron con asombro.

- ¡Por el aliento de Dios! La descripción que hizo Syaoran de ti no es justiciera. –

Tampoco Sakura lo escuchaba. Deseaba arrojarse ahí mismo sobre él, pero no estaba tan dominada por la cólera como para olvidar su cadena. Avanzó hacia él con paso lento, la cadena rozando el suelo, de modo que atrajo la atención del hombre. El recién llegado miró con repulsión sus grillos. Su evidente compasión recayó sobre Sakura. Si él no veía la daga que la joven sostenía en la mano, era hombre muerto.

Ella habló para atraer de nuevo su mirada. Lo tendría en un momento.

- No pregunté por ti. Supuse que habías muerto pues nadie te menciono. –

- Estuve recuperándome. Casi me... –

Ella asestó el golpe, apuntando al cuello. Los reflejos del hombre eran mejores de lo que ella había previsto, de modo que Sakura rápidamente cambió la dirección del golpe y apuntó al brazo que él había levantado para contenerla. Pero él era buen luchador, y saltó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. Si la daga hubiera sido un poco más larga, ella le habría infligido una herida grave. En definitiva, solamente consiguió rasgarle la túnica, y dibujar una delgada línea de sangre. Sakura lo advirtió en el mismo instante en que cambió de posición para realizar un ataque lateral sobre el cuello de su antagonista.

La mano izquierda del sajón le atrapó la muñeca a pocos centímetros del blanco al que ella había apuntado. Pero el hombre no tenía mucha fuerza en su mano y ella había volcado todo el peso de su cuerpo en la acometida. La hoja arrancó sangre de nuevo, y él no pudo impedirlo, a lo sumo desviar el golpe, obligándola a bajar la mano. Sakura giró hábilmente su cuerpo, a pesar de la cadena que la limitaba, para tomar rápidamente la posición idónea y dar un golpe con su antebrazo, justo sobre la mandíbula del sujeto.

A pesar de su estatura era un hombre delgado, de ningún modo tan vigoroso como Syaoran, el golpe sobre el rostro lo aturdió más de lo que ella imaginaba. Aprovechó la ventaja para seguir golpeándolo con su brazo libre, enterró con fuerza su codo en el estómago del hombre una y otra vez. Él estaba sosteniéndola ya con trabajo, y Sakura tenía la maligna fuerza suplementaria que le daba el impulso de venganza. El hombre no pudo retener la muñeca de la joven con la mano izquierda. Ella sintió que el apretón se aflojaba, e intentó un vigoroso ataque letal. Con un rugido se abalanzó hacia delante, guiando el arma hacia el desprotegido pecho de su contrincante. La hoja entró en el pecho libremente, entró antes de que la mano derecha del hombre viniese a ayudar a la izquierda y retirara la daga. Apenas logró impedir que la daga se terminara de hundir.

- ¡Por Dios, mujerzuela, acaba de una vez! – Eriol tenía los ojos iracundos y era evidente que no tenía más aliento.

- ¡Cuando estés muerto, perro sajón! – Sakura estaba decidida a matarlo de una vez.

Con la mano libre, ella aferró un puñado de cabellos del hombre para obligarlo a perder el equilibrio. Pero él acercó el cuerpo al de la joven, y le sujetó el brazo derecho de modo que ella no pudo usarlo libremente, y él la obligó a abrir los dedos que sostenían la daga. Sakura gritó encolerizada cuando sintió que el arma se le caía de la mano. El cometió el error de soltarla en ese momento. Antes de que pudiese volverse para enfrentarla, Sakura juntó las dos manos y las descargó enérgicamente sobre las espaldas de su enemigo.

El golpe lo envió trastabillando hacia el corredor, y allí golpeó contra la pared contraria. La daga había caído al suelo, a mitad de camino entre ambos. Sakura saltó hacia ella, pero la maldita cadena le sujetó los pies de modo que perdió el equilibrio. El primo de Syaoran se volvió en el momento mismo en que ella caía y se arrojó sobre la joven. El impulso los llevó de nuevo al cuarto, donde cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Este habría sido el fin de la resistencia de Sakura si ella hubiera sido una mujer pequeña. En efecto, Eriol creyó que ella estaba acabada. Había caído sobre la muchacha y con cada mano aferraba una muñeca, y las sostenía junto a la cabeza de su enemiga. La miró confundido y un poco impaciente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él alterado y con evidente confusión. - Syaoran dice que no te mostraste hostil con nadie. ¿Por qué conmigo? –

- ¡Mataste a Touya, maldito sajón¡Yo lo vengaré! –

Lo arrojó a un costado en el momento de pronunciar la última palabra. Un instante después estaba sobre él y le sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Él trató de sujetarle el cuello pero ella golpeó la cabeza del hombre contra el suelo un par de veces, pero apenas Eriol pudo reaccionar para poder defenderse, ella ya estaba propinándole puñetazos sobre su enrojecido rostro. Cuando él ya estaba casi desmayado, Sakura lo sujetó por el cuello, dispuesta a acabar con el maldito que había matado a su único hermano. Eriol estaba ya colapsando, Sakura decidió que era el momento de apretar más, dos veces lo zarandeó furiosa contra el suelo cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la apartaron del asesino de Touya.

Sakura se debatió y los brazos la apretaron más fuerte, cortándole la respiración, y una voz silbó en su oído: - Quieta –

¡Oh, qué injusticia¡Era él! Sakura podía luchar contra todos, pero no contra él.

Obedeció la orden de inmediato, y aflojó los músculos entre los brazos de Syaoran, pero continuó mirando fijamente al hombre tendido en el suelo. En un instante más habría matado al hombre ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el sajón?

- Eriol¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? – preguntó Syaoran.

- ¿Yo? – Eriol se sentó, meneando la cabeza y apenas controlando el ataque de tos. - ¡Mírame¿Te parece que estaba haciendo algo? –

- No, y quiero saber por qué. Si me dices que una mujer te ha vencido dos veces, que Dios me ayude... –

- Ten compasión, Syaoran – dijo Eriol -. Me siento muy débil, y ella no es precisamente una frágil mujer. Trata de luchar contra esta joven y ya verás cómo te va. –

- No es más que una mujer – murmuró despectivamente Syaoran. Dicho esto, apartó a Sakura, con un empellón que apenas y sólo consiguió apartarla de él unos centímetros, el empujón era para que ella hubiera sido arrojada más lejos, pero el empujón dio para que ella reaccionara y alzara la cabeza para mirarlo hostil.

- Nada más que una mujer¿eh? – Eriol meneó de nuevo la cabeza, captando bocanadas de aire. – Bien, esta mujer posee un extraño conocimiento de las armas y sobre las estrategias en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de modo que no me digas que no te lo advertí, aunque parece que sólo de mí desea vengarse. –

- ¿Por qué? – Syaoran, ante las palabras de su primo, descartó varias respuestas que tenía danzando en su cabeza.

- Pregúntaselo. – Eriol por poco lograba estabilizarse.

Syaoran se volvió hacia Sakura.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió. Ella cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y rehusó contestar. Syaoran estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia y se dirigió a Eriol: - ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Que maté a alguien a quien llama Touya. Afirmó que lo vengaría. –

- Sin duda, un amante. – Syaoran resolvió con desprecio.

- ¡No era un amante! – escupió Sakura, con los ojos sombríos de furia.

- Entonces¿quién era? –

- Sajón, nunca lo sabrás. – La mirada retadora de Sakura exasperó a Syaoran al punto de hacer explotar en furia.

- ¡Por Dios, me lo dirás! – La aferró del brazo para sacudirla.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó ella en son de burla. - ¿Y cómo lo conseguirás? Cuéntamelo ¿Me golpearás, me aplicarás la tortura? Puedes hacerlo, pero sólo te diré lo que yo quiera decirte, y nada más. Y tampoco te pediré compasión, sajón, de modo que bien puedes matarme ahora y acabar de una vez, hazlo!... mátame, tal vez me hagas un favor. –

- ¡Vete abajo! – Gritó Syaoran, empujándola de nuevo.

Ella se alejó serenamente tanto como la cadena se lo permitía, se retiraba, pero su cuerpo se mantenía tan erguido y altivo como el de una reina. Syaoran miró inquieto hacia la puerta después de que ella se marchó, y finalmente se volvió hacia su primo, en el momento mismo en que Eriol se incorporaba.

- No, nada más, Syaoran. Que Dios me ayude, ya oiré bastantes gritos cuando Meiling vea esta sangre. –

- En ese caso, cura tú mismo tus nuevas heridas y no digas ni una palabra de esto. No estás gravemente herido ¿verdad? –

- Comenzaba a preguntarme si eso te interesaba – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa -. No, sólo unos rasguños y unos cuantos "golpecitos"... aunque Dios sabe que estuve a un paso de que me degollara, sino me la hubieras quitado de encima, esa mujer me habría ahorcado. Pelea como un demonio, y eso que no me ofreció ningún indicio cuando se preparaba para atacarme.–

- Atiende tus heridas, Eriol – dijo disgustado Syaoran.

- Me propongo hacerlo antes de que Meiling tenga la oportunidad de confinarme otra vez en mi cuarto. Por tratarse de una hermana afectuosa, su amor es sofocante. –

- ¿Eriol? –

- Sí. – El hombre se volvió en la puerta.

- Apártate de ella. –

Eriol sonrió.

- Esa advertencia es innecesaria. Créeme que con esa mujer ya he tenido contacto suficiente para toda la vida. –

Syaoran se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, y esperó que Eriol terminara su turno en el juego de dados. Era el día más caluroso del verano, y aunque la mesita frente a la cual estaban sentados había sido puesta junto a una ventana abierta, apenas soplaba cierta brisa fuera que poco refrescaba la sala.

Algunos hombres de Syaoran se habían acomodado alrededor del gran barril, pese a que era apenas el atardecer. Habían pasado la mañana instruyendo a los hombres menos aptos en las artes de la guerra, pero el calor los había empujado desde temprano a la tranquilidad de la sala. Era un día en que sólo se hacían las tareas más indispensables.

Era el primer día en que Eriol se aventuraba en la sala después de la llegada de los vikingos. Habían transcurrido dos días desde el incidente que lo había obligado a regresar a su lecho. Una de sus nuevas heridas era más grave de lo que él había sospechado al principio, y la hemorragia se había prolongado, pues él esperó demasiado tiempo antes de pedir a Ali que lo curara. La pérdida lo había debilitado hasta el punto en que la cama, de nuevo, le parecía un lugar agradable. El único consuelo que tenía era que Ali había mantenido cerrada la boca, y Meiling aún no sabía nada del segundo y desastroso encuentro con la mujerzuela vikinga.

Syaoran no se había sentido muy feliz al ver la fea herida del pecho, cuando ese mismo día se acercó a Eriol. Inmediatamente ordenó que aplicaran a Sakura una nueva cadena, que estaba asegurada a la pared de la cocina y a la que unía los pies de la muchacha, de modo que Sakura sólo podía llegar hasta la mesa larga donde ejecutaba la parte de su trabajo.

Cuando se calmó su cólera lamentó haber impartido la orden. Sabía que ella detestaba los grillos. Sin duda, mucho más odiaría esa nueva cadena que limitaría tanto sus movimientos. A partir de ese momento, él no había sido capaz de mirarla. No deseaba ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el hermoso rostro de la mujer. Tampoco quería ver el odio que sin duda la ella sentiría hacia él.

Syaoran no sabía qué hacer con Sakura. Estaba ante un dilema que nunca había afrontado antes, y no tenía con quién tratar el asunto. Siempre había podido hablar de sus problemas con Eriol, pero esta vez no deseaba que ni él ni otro cualquiera supiese cuán intensamente lo turbaba esa mujer.

Por mucho que intentara evitarlo, ella estaba constantemente en su pensamiento. No podía escapar de su influjo, ni siquiera cuando dormía, porque ella también invadía sus sueños. No se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que él había conocido. Ni una sola vez la había visto llorar o quejarse de su destino. Tampoco se había acobardado ante él. Odiaba sus grillos, y sin embargo no había rogado que se los quitaran, como habrían hecho otras mujeres. No pedía cuartel ni compasión, de hecho, no había pedido nada, es decir nada excepto... la persona del propio Syaoran. Había dicho que lo deseaba.

¡Dios todopoderoso, cómo le habían desgarrado las entrañas esas palabras, y cómo casi habían destruido su firme decisión cuando ella las pronunció! Syaoran había afirmado que sospechaba que ella tenía la intención de embrujarlo. Que tuviese o no esa intención, lo cierto es que él ya se sentía embrujado, y tal era la situación desde él día en que la habían bañado y revelado la increíble belleza que se ocultaba bajo la suciedad.

Syaoran nunca había sentido un deseo tan intenso como el que esa mujer despertaba en él. Ni siquiera Aphra, a quien había deseado más que a todas las mujeres del mundo lo había afectado jamás tan profundamente. Era suficiente que volviera los ojos hacia la mujerzuela para que perdiese el dominio de sí mismo. En esos casos, le hervía la sangre. Le dolía atormentadoramente el cuerpo a causa del deseo. Ese maldito dolor de su deseo, parte traidora de su cuerpo que lo subyugaba a esa mujer de hermosos ojos verdes.

La otra noche ella casi había desbordado los límites de la resistencia de Syaoran. Él había regresado a la sala con la intención de retirarse a su cuarto, y nunca hubiera debido detenerse para mirarla, pues se sintió atrapado, hipnotizado, embrujado por los movimientos lentos y sensuales de Sakura, contemplaba pasmado cómo la mano de la joven se elevaba hasta la cara para retirar un mechón de cabellos castaños, absorto la veía estirar delicadamente la espalda arqueada, y avanzar así, inevitablemente, unos redondos y proporcionados senos, dibujados ante él más firmemente. Era como si una línea invisible los sujetara para mantenerlos alzados, invitándolo para amasarlos delicadamente en sus manos; su cuerpo le dolía, fue entonces cuando avanzó hacia ella sin pensarlo conscientemente, y nada hubiera podido impedirle que saborease esos labios seductores cuando al fin estuvo cerca.

Le hubiera agradado creer que era una bruja vikinga, poseedora de una magia especial revelada por sus muchos dioses. Ciertamente, de ese modo se explicaba el dilema que él estaba afrontando: cómo podía detestarla y simultáneamente desearla. Sakura provocaba en él sentimientos que el propio Syaoran no entendía. No debería inquietarlo que ella sufriera, pero lo molestaba. No debía importarle que ella fuera una prostituta, pero eso lo inquietaba. Experimentaba una agitación irracional cada vez que pensaba en los muchos hombres con quienes ella se había acostado, quizá todos los tripulantes del barco; por eso mismo evitaba evocar ese pensamiento. Pero saber que ella se había preocupado más por uno que por todo el resto, y con tal intensidad, tanto que deseaba vengar su muerte, lo inflamaba todavía más, el hecho de ver en ella esa reacción demoníaca producto de un sentimiento profundo por un hombre en particular le hacía hervir la sangre. Había preguntado a Yukito quién era este Touya, pero el astuto vikingo había respondido con otra pregunta, y había querido saber qué había dicho Sakura. Era evidente que no recibiría confidencias de los compañeros de la muchacha, de manera que Syaoran no había dicho más. Era como Sakura decía: sabría lo que ella deseara que supiera, y al parecer ya no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada más.

- Syaoran, si no deseas terminar el juego, dilo de una vez. –

- ¿Qué? –

- Terminé mi vuelta hace varias horas. –

Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante, y recogió los dados.

- No exageres, primo. Tengo muchas preocupaciones. –

- Últimamente te he visto muy pensativo. Pero es obvio, no me extraña que estés así en vista de todo lo que ha sucedido este verano. ¡Y ahora recibimos la noticia de que el rey viene a visitarnos! –

- Vendrá cuando venga- gruñó Syaoran -. Eso no me preocupa. –

- ¿No? entonces, seguramente te inquietan los prisioneros – aventuró Eriol. ¿O sólo tienes en la mente a un prisionero? –

- ¿A quién? –

- En efecto¿a quién? – repitió Eriol riendo -. Vamos, Syaoran. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan hermosa? –

- Y tú, Eriol, dime una cosa. Dos veces intentó matarte. ¿Cómo puedes reírte cuando hablas de ella? –

- Imagino que tiene sus razones, pero incluso así¿quién podría odiar a una mujer tan hermosa? –

- Yo puedo. –

- ¿De veras¿Por qué¿No le atribuirás la culpa de lo que han hecho los daneses? No es danesa. –

- Olvidas que sus compañeros vinieron aquí para atacar y matar, y habrían destruido Wyndhurst si nos los hubieras detenido en el bosque. –

Una vocecita se incorporó a la conversación.

- Habrían pasado de largo por aquí. –

Syaoran y Eriol miraron a Emi que se había acercado a la mesa, en silencio, para observar el juego. Syaoran frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró a adoptar una expresión más benigna cuando Emi bajó los ojos.

Preguntó con voz amable: - ¿por qué dices eso, pequeña? –

La niña lo miró, y se acercó más cuando advirtió que él no estaba molesto porque los había interrumpido.

- Sakura me lo dijo. Dijo que querían llegar al monasterio de Jurro, y sólo por el botín. –

- ¿Cuándo le hablaste, Emi? – Syaoran era cauteloso al preguntarle a su hermana.

- Un día después de que la trajeran a la casa. –

- ¿te dijo otra cosa? –

- Muchas cosas. Habló de su familia. Dijo que su padre es más alto que tú, y que también tiene un carácter terrible. – Emi se interrumpió, al advertir lo que había dicho sin querer. – No quise decir... – La niña bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus manos.

- Por supuesto, quisiste decirlo – bromeó Eriol, y sonriendo la sentó sobre sus rodillas -. Todos sabemos que tu hermano tiene un temperamento terrible. –

Syaoran sonrió a la niña para demostrarle que no estaba furioso.

- Continúa, pequeña. ¿Qué más te dijo Sakura? –

- No estarás revelando secretos, Emi¿verdad? – continuó bromeando Eriol.

- ¡Eriol! – dijo impaciente Syaoran.

- Ajá, estás interesado¿verdad? – Eriol tenía una risa burlona.

Emi sorprendió a los dos al preguntar: - Syaoran¿por qué ordenaste que la encadenaran a la pared? –

Syaoran estaba irritado con Eriol, y contestó con un gesto despectivo.

- Porque quiso matar a nuestro primo, y él no tiene fuerza suficiente para protegerse, de modo que he tenido que intervenir. –

Emi se volvió sobre el regazo de Eriol, y miró asombrada al joven.

- ¿Por qué quiere matarte? –

- ¿Por qué? – se quejó burlonamente Eriol -. Soy un hombre tan bueno... –

- Entonces, seguramente están equivocados – dijo Emi.

- No, pequeña, en realidad es cierto – reconoció Eriol -. Parece que maté a alguien a quien ella llama Touya, y dice que quiere vengar su muerte. –

- ¿Tú mataste a Touya? – exclamó Emi horrorizada-. ¡Oh, Eriol¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? Estoy segura de que te odia terriblemente. –

Syaoran se inclinó sobre la mesa y aferró el mentón de su hermana para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Emi¿sabes quién era Touya? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Sí, ella me dijo quién era¡pero se impresionó tanto cuando lo mencionó! Fue después que yo le dije que Jurro había sido destruido por los daneses. Afirmó que Touya y la mitad de los hombres murieron por nada. Me asustó esa vez, porque golpeó la mesa con los puños, y después la volcó. Desde ese día no le hablé, pero ahora imagino que se mostró violenta sólo a causa de su dolor. Antes, siempre se había mostrado muy buena conmigo. –

- Sí, puede ser una mujer muy cordial… cuando le conviene – murmuró Syaoran para sí mismo, pero no olvidó lo que le interesaba más -. Emi¿quién era Touya? –

- ¿Eriol no se lo preguntó? –

- ¡Emi! –

La niña palideció ante la voz potente y se apresuró a responder: - Su hermano, Syaoran, dijo que era su amigo y su hermano. –

Incluso en la confusión que sentía después de oír estas palabras, Syaoran advirtió la ansiedad de la niña, y se maldijo, porque la había provocado con su impaciencia.

- Emi, querida, no estoy enfadado contigo. –

Emi se tranquilizó y se aventuró a preguntar: - ¿Ni siquiera por haber hablado con ella? –

- No, ni siquiera por eso – le aseguró, Syaoran -. Y ahora¿por qué no vas a ver los tesoros que Meiling encontró? Trajo aquí parte de la carga que encontramos en el barco vikingo. Dijo que había adornos que podrán usar en vestidos nuevos tú y ella. –

Emi caminó alegremente hacia el fondo de la sala, donde estaban reunidas las mujeres. Syaoran miró fijamente a Eriol, y advirtió que su primo estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo.

- ¡Un hermano! – dijo incrédulo Syaoran -. ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera un hermano entre esos hombres? Eso significaría que él sabía que estaba allí, y que lo toleraba. –

- Tal vez nos equivocamos al suponer que es una prostituta – sugirió Eriol.

- No – replicó irritado Syaoran -. Ella misma lo reconoció. –

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

- En ese caso, es posible que acepten esas cosas de distinto modo. ¿Qué sabes realmente de su pueblo? Quizá no les parece mal que una mujer se entregue a muchos hombres. ¿Quién puede negar que todas sus mujeres sean prostitutas? –

Syaoran frunció el ceño, pues recordaba que Sakura le había dicho que no conocía a las prostitutas. Pero no mencionó eso a Eriol, pues vio que Meiling se disponía a interrumpirlos.

- Syaoran, mira esto – exclamó excitada Meiling, mostrándole el vestido que había encontrado -. ¿Alguna vez viste un terciopelo tan fino? Sin duda, viene del Lejano Oriente. –

Syaoran se limitó a mirar sin interés la tela verde oscura que ella sostenía en las manos, hasta que Meiling desplegó el vestido y lo sostuvo sobre su propio cuerpo, de modo que la cubrió por completo. Era un vestido sin mangas y, en efecto, muy lujoso, con perlas preciosas que formaban una gruesa hilera sobre la profunda V del cuello. Otra hilera de perlas formaba la estrecha cintura, y al parecer cumplía funciones de cinto. Una hebilla de oro macizo servía para sujetar el cinto.

- Hay otro vestido del mismo corte – continuó diciendo Meiling -. Y zapatos haciendo juego, con líneas de oro puro, y también un collar de piedras de ámbar. Todo estaba en un mismo atado. Syaoran¿regalarás estas prendas a Tomoyo? Sin duda le encantarán unos regalos tan lujosos. Si no lo haces, yo misma puedo usarlos. De cualquier forma, habrá que reformar los vestidos. Es necesario agregarles mangas, pero puede usarse la misma tela, pues habrá que acortar bastante. Como ves, los vestidos son demasiado largos; supongo que las mujeres noruegas son todas gigantescas. Para usar vestidos tan largos tienen que serlo. – La mujer hablaba mientras lucía graciosamente el fino vestido, estaba tan extasiada con la prenda que no vislumbró el rostro malicioso de su primo.

La mente de Syaoran trabajaba a mil por hora, observó cuidadosamente el segundo vestido, depositado en el suelo, a los pies de Meiling. Finalmente emitió una orden que frustró a su prima.

- Meiling, lleva todo lo que has encontrado en ese atado a mi habitación. –

- ¿No quieres que los reforme? – preguntó ella decepcionada.

- No, deja todo en mi cámara. –

Apenas Meiling se alejó, los ojos de Syaoran se volvieron hacia el sector de la cocina, al fondo de la sala, y se fijaron en Sakura. La joven estaba de pie, la cabeza inclinada sobre la tarea que ejecutaba, y sin embargo sobresalía por lo menos quince centímetros comparada con las restantes mujeres. El cuerpo largo y grácil vestía las mismas prendas que le habían entregado, muy estrechas para ella y excesivamente cortas.

- Primo¿qué estás pensando? – preguntó Eriol con suspicacia, al verlo distraído.

- Esas prendas pertenecen a mi bonita nueva esclava – replicó Syaoran sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

- Vamos¡No puedes pensar eso! – se burló Eriol -. Si viste ropas tan lujosas, no es una mujerzuela común. Ni siquiera la reina Ealhs tiene un terciopelo verde tan fino. Solamente las perlas valen una fortuna. –

Syaoran volvió los ojos hacia Eriol, la expresión ya no tan intensa, pero igualmente reflexiva.

- Imagino que eso es improbable, pero lo comprobaré antes de que termine el día. –

- ¿Cómo? No bastará preguntarle si las ropas son suyas. Te dirá que sí, sea cierto o no¿qué mujer no reclamará vestidos tan hermosos cuando nadie puede desmentirla? –

- Veremos –

Syaoran lo dijo con expresión tan siniestra que Eriol dedicó un instante a compadecer a la vikinga, y a preguntase qué métodos bárbaros se proponía usar su primo para obtener la verdad. En todo caso, le pareció preferible abstenerse de preguntar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola a a a a ! … vengo casi corriendo a dejarles este nuevo capítulo. Que espero haya sido de su agrado. La escena de combate entre Sakura y Eriol si que no se la esperaban, verdad?... es que cómo concebir una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre estas dos almas gentiles, jajajajaja … Pero tienen que asimilarlo, Saku, Eriol y otros personajes no se pintarán tan comunes… vengo diciéndoles desde hace mucho que aquí arderá más que el mismo infierno… solo confío en su autocontrol y no se me queden sin uñas… jajajajaja… Sakura no dará tregua… y Syao tendrá la lucha de someterla… si el escenario es en una cama o en la relación captor y prisionera… pues eso tienen que esperarlo para saber… jejejeje… **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben… esta historia sigue solo por sus reviews que son _mi combustible_… al no verlos créanme que en mí no hay nada que motive seguir trabajando en esto. Infinitas gracias a los que me siguen apoyando y esperando más de esta historia. Los kiero! **

wiwi •:• belzer •:• Dark angel of the watery •:• sakk123 _(Hola!... __gracias por tus palabras. Espero seguir leyendo de ti, bienvenida a esta historia!)_ •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• Ina Black •:• sonylee •:• Celina Sosa •:• LINDAHANYOU _(Sé bienvenida… gracias por dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo y escribirme, siempre leo lo que ustedes me escriben. Abrazos y besitos!)_ •:• Honguito •:• kaorichan •:• Azaleadm •:• Camili (Espero que ya estés mejorcita, amiga. Te kiero!) •:• Liz •:• Nardu _(Qué alegría que te animaras a escribirme, gracias por regalarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo. Estaré pendiente de ti, gracias por tus palabras, Besitos!)_ •:• yuuko-hime •:• MaKAkiSs _(Bienvenida seas, espero que te pases un buen rato con esta historia, semanalmente tendrás algo nuevo que leer, gracias por escribirme. Abrazos!)_

**Kieren avance! …¬¬… qué pregunta… Ok, ok. **

_- ¿Qué significa esto?... Milord¿por qué deseas que me pruebe este vestido?_

_- Es tuyo¿verdad?_

_- ¿Eso crees? Si te descuidas, dentro de poco dirás que soy virgen._

_- ¿Lo eres?_

_- Milord¿no quieres comprobarlo personalmente? –_

**Jejejeje… ustedes qué creen que hará Syao?... kieren lemon?... Sí, yo se que sí, no lo nieguen, jajajajajaja… igual y déjenmelo saber en sus reviews y cuando menos se lo esperen subiré el próximo capítulo… cedo rápido ante la presión… lo confieso, jajajajaja. Se los prometo lo subiré pronto. Los kiero mutcho…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre."**

FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

El trabajo del día estaba terminado, y Sakura deseaba descansar en su jergón. El calor intenso del día la había agotado, y además tenía que soportar el calor del hogar, cerca del cual estaba encadenada, y donde no corría la más mínima brisa.

Habría podido besar a Nadine cuando la anciana se inclinó para retirar la nueva cadena que Sakura tenía que usar, pero se contuvo. Nadine continuaba mostrándose hosca a causa de la brusquedad que Sakura le había mostrado varios días atrás. Sakura ya se había disculpado, pero eso no había contribuido mucho a suavizar a la anciana. Y su malhumor agravaba la carga de Sakura, pues Nadine era la única con quien ella podía hablar. Si la anciana la trataba con frío silencio, el día de Sakura era en verdad muy tedioso.

Nadine se llevó a Sakura, pero no la empujó hacia la escalera, el camino que solía seguir a la hora de acostarse. Le dijo secamente que debía darse un baño. A pesar de su cansancio, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a quejarse por eso. Sería apenas el segundo baño desde que la habían llevado a la casa. Sabía que Meiling se bañaba con bastante frecuencia durante la semana, y que otro tanto hacía Syaoran, pero los criados rara vez tomaban baños. Acostumbrada a la limpieza, como era el caso de Sakura, el pequeño cubo lleno de agua que le entregaban diariamente para higienizarse, sencillamente no era apropiado.

La idea de que volvería a lavarse de la cabeza a los pies levantó su ánimo. Pero no fue un baño cómodo, pues los restantes criados estaban esperando con el propósito de utilizar la misma agua. De todos modos, ella fue la primera que entró a la bañera, de modo que su situación fue muy distinta. Esta vez el agua estaba tibia, limpiaba, y en el cuartito sólo la acompañaba Nadine.

Mientras Sakura se bañaba y se lavaba de prisa el cabello, Nadine procedía a lavar las únicas prendas que la joven usaba. Se le entregó una túnica sin forma, de lana delgada y tosca, con el propósito de que la usara durante la noche, mientras se secaban sus prendas. No era más que un largo rectángulo de lienzo gris, con un círculo recortado en el centro para permitir el paso de la cabeza. Ajustado a los costados con un cinturón era suficiente para cubrirla, aunque por supuesto, como todas las restantes prendas, era demasiado corta para ella. Pero abajo no llevaba nada, y se sentía desnuda. La única razón por la cual no protestó ante la exigencia de usar una prenda sin costuras laterales era que después del baño debía ir directamente a su dormitorio.

Pero contrariamente a lo que había supuesto Sakura, no debía ir directamente a su cuarto. Una vez arriba, Nadine la obligó a seguir caminando, después de pasar frente a la puerta del cuartito, y la anciana no se detuvo hasta que llegó al final de un corredor, donde estaba la habitación del señor. Sakura retrocedió cautelosamente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó cuando Nadine llamó a la puerta.

Nadine no se molestó en mirarla, pero Sakura vio que se encogía de hombros.

- Hago lo que me ordenan. No me explican las razones. -

- ¿El dijo que deseaba verme? -

- El dijo que te trajese aquí. Y aquí estás. -

Nadine abrió la puerta y esperó a que Sakura entrara. La joven vikinga vaciló, pero sólo un instante. No temía, pero no veía por qué la llevaban allí de noche. Si Syaoran deseaba interrogarla otra vez, lo habría hecho durante el día.

Entró a la habitación, por la fuerza de la costumbre dando pasitos cortos, pese a que después del baño Nadine no le había puesto los hierros. Como la última vez que la habían llevado allí después del baño, Nadine traía los anillos y las cadenas, y lo mismo que la vez anterior depositó todo sobre la mesa de Syaoran y salió de la habitación, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Syaoran estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas abiertas, de frente a Sakura. Ella ya estaba familiarizada con esa habitación, de modo que no paseó la mirada por el lugar, y en cambio observó directamente a Syaoran, esperando enterarse de la razón por la cual la habían llevado allí. La túnica que usaba la avergonzaba un poco. Debería haberse negado a recibir esa prenda. Si se aflojaba el cinturón, prácticamente estaría desnuda. No era modo de comparecer ante un hombre. Pocos días antes quizás ella hubiera contemplado una táctica parecida para quebrar el control de Syaoran, pero ahora no estaba segura de que aún lo deseaba. No, eso no era cierto. Todavía lo deseaba. De lo que no estaba segura era de que fuese buena idea conseguir lo que quería.

- He observado que las prendas que te dieron no se ajustaban muy bien a tu cuerpo. –

Era lo que Sakura menos esperaba oír de los labios de este hombre. Que él estuviese pensando en su ropa, precisamente cuando ella pensaba en lo mismo, originó en Sakura el deseo de echarse a reír. Se contuvo.

- ¿Te limitaste a observarlo? –

- Sobre mi cama hay un vestido. Mira si te va bien. –

- ¿Deseas que me lo pruebe ahora? –

- Sí. –

- ¿Saldrás, o te quedarás para mirar? –

Syaoran se irguió ante la pregunta sarcástica. Por supuesto, a ella poco le importaba que él la mirara o no. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran desnuda. El mal carácter de Syaoran, comenzó a manifestarse, y al parecer sería difícil detenerlo.

Cuando replicó, lo hizo en tono cáustico.

- Mujerzuela, no deseo verte desvestida. Me volveré la espalda mientras te vistes. -

Cobarde, pensó Sakura. Y replicó a Syaoran: - cuánta nobleza de tu parte. –

Sakura se volvió hacia la cama para tomar el vestido, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando se detuvo bruscamente. El terciopelo verde estaba extendido sobre la cama, de manera que ella podía verlo claramente, y distinguir las hileras de perlas. Pero aunque no hubiese sido así, habría identificado la tela de ese vestido. Era su favorito, pues se lo había confeccionado su madre, y ella detestaba coser. Precisamente por esta razón el vestido era tan especial para Sakura. Nadeshiko había pasado muchas horas el último año con el propósito de regalarle el vestido a su hija durante el festín del solsticio de invierno.

- ¿Qué esperas? –

Sakura miró por encima del hombro y vio que él no le había vuelto la espalda y en cambio la observaba. La joven descubrió la trampa. Si el quería verla ataviada con ese vestido, sólo podía haber una razón: creía que le pertenecía. Y un vestido así no podía ser propiedad de una prostituta. Seguramente eso era lo que Syaoran pensaba.

Sakura tenía sobradas razones para sospechar de los motivos de Syaoran. Y hubiera sido absurdo ocultar el hecho de que ella sabía lo que el sajón se proponía. Era demasiado evidente.

Decidió pasar al ataque.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –

- ¿Qué significa qué? –

Ella lo enfrentó, y entrecerró los ojos ante la evasiva intencionada.

- Milord¿por qué deseas que me pruebe este vestido? –

- Ya te expliqué la razón. –

- Sí, claro!, quieres salir de dudas y ver si me cae bien. De ser así¿me lo vas a dar? Ja! Creo que no. Entonces¿cuál es tu propósito, qué demonios pretende "milord"? –

- Mujerzuela, no te corresponde cuestionar mis motivos. –

La irritación se manifestó francamente.

- ¡Puedes decir eso a tus esclavos que nacieron esclavos¡Olvidas quién soy, sajón! –

- ¡No! – gritó Syaoran -. ¡Precisamente de lo que se trata es de saber quién eres! –

- ¿Otra vez? – Ella fingió sorpresa, pero en realidad temía porque le pareció que él estaba dispuesto a manifestar francamente sus sospechas. - ¿Qué tiene que ver un vestido con lo que soy? –

- Es tuyo¿verdad? –

Ella sintió deseos de maldecirlo por ser tan sagaz, pero en cambio le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso crees? Vaya, vaya. Si te descuidas, dentro de poco dirás que soy virgen. –

- ¿Lo eres? –

- Milord¿no quieres comprobarlo personalmente? – preguntó con un gesto provocativo y descarado, representando el papel, pero rogando a los dioses que él no la obligara a llegar hasta el final. La agresividad sexual de Sakura lo había irritado antes, y esta vez tuvo el mismo efecto. La miró irritado, y ella se echó a reír. Presionó todavía más en el mismo sentido. – Vamos, milord ¿cómo puedes creer que una persona como yo sea dueña de un vestido de una princesa, o de la esposa de un rico mercader? –

- ¡O de una prostituta que tiene un amante rico demasiado generoso! – explotó Syaoran, sin soltar la presa.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa picante.

- Sajón, me concedes más mérito del que merezco. En verdad, me halagas. Pero te aseguro que si hubiera tenido un amante rico, jamás habría permitido que se me escapara de las manos. –

- Muy bien, has negado que el vestido es tuyo. Ahora, desmiente mis sospechas y póntelo. –

- No lo haré. Es cruel de tu parte pedírmelo. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Sería un lujo inaudito sentir ese terciopelo sobre mi piel después de usar tus toscos harapos de esclava. Pero¿cuánto tiempo puedo usar ese vestido? Sólo hasta el momento en que tus ridículas ideas acerca de mi persona se vean desmentidas – dijo Sakura -. Y entonces, me devolverás los harapos. ¿Eso no es cruel? –

Syaoran le sonrió. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía sonreír. El gesto suavizó la dureza de su cara, y ella se sintió más reanimada.

- Mujerzuela, sabes manejar las palabras, y tienes respuesta para todo. Pero olvidas una cosa: en la situación en que estás, no puedes adoptar decisiones ni elegir. Harás lo que te ordenan, no importa lo que sea, y al margen de que te parezca cruel o no. ¿Estás en condiciones de entender una verdad tan sencilla? –

- Sí. –

- Entonces, ponte el vestido. –

Había hablado con voz suave y agradable, pero dijo con mucha firmeza la última frase. No importaba lo que ella dijera, Syaoran estaba decidido a ver cómo le caía el vestido. Y lo que vería si ella se lo ponía, era que la prenda le ajustaba perfectamente. Sabría que le pertenecía. Y comprendería que ella le había mentido. Un momento antes él había podido preguntarle si era virgen, y eso significaba que algo lo había inducido a sospechar que Sakura no era una prostituta. Ese hombre quería pruebas, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlas de un modo o de otro antes de que ella saliese de la habitación.

En una cosa se equivocaba. Sí, ella podía elegir. Podía ponerse el vestido y ver cómo él se convertía en un ser cruel y vengativo, y la violaba perversamente sólo por su propia crueldad, porque eso era lo que él había dicho que haría si se encontraba ante una virgen. O bien podía inducirlo a que la amase apasionadamente, porque él la deseaba como ella lo deseaba.

En todo caso, Sakura sabía que había llegado el momento. Esa noche perdería su virginidad. Y la decisión era sencilla. No podía soportar la idea de que su primer encuentro con un hombre fuese algo que ella recordaría más tarde con repugnancia. Syaoran la deseaba, pese a que detestaba reconocerlo. Ella lo deseaba. La unión de ambos sería realmente hermosa. Ella se negaba a permitir que las cosas fuesen distintas, sobre todo esa primera vez. Si él tenía que descubrir que Sakura era virgen, lo haría después de realizar la experiencia. Y en ese caso poco importaría. Y si ella tenía suerte, tampoco a él le importaría. Pero aunque él reaccionara de distinto modo, ella podría apelar entonces a otras defensas, y a la ventaja de conocer íntimamente a aquel hombre.

- ¿Cuánto piensas hacerme esperar? – oyó que decía la voz de Syaoran interrumpiendo bruscamente sus pensamientos

- La noche entera, milord – dijo suavemente Sakura -. No pienso colaborar con esta tontería. –

Syaoran se acercó a ella con movimientos coléricos. Cuando se detuvo y Sakura lo miró, la joven tuvo la sensación de que él deseaba ponerle la mano encima y sacudirla.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? –

Ella respondió con una mirada inocente a la expresión furiosa del hombre.

- ¿Eso te sorprende? He sabido que los vikingos somos audaces y atrevidos¿y acaso no dijiste que yo era descarada? Lo soy. Si quieres verme ataviada con el vestido, milord, tendrás que ponérmelo tú mismo.

- ¿Crees que no lo haré? – Syaoran la miraba fijamente con sus ojos brillando de incredulidad.

- No, no lo harás. –

El orgullo del sajón no sobrevivió al golpe que le propinó la simplicidad insolente de Sakura. Era un desafío que él no podía eludir. Con un solo movimiento, Syaoran desató el cinturón de Sakura, después le arrancó la túnica pasándola por la cabeza y la arrojó al costado. Pero no quería mirarla, por lo menos no por debajo de la cara. Durante un momento prolongado sus ojos perforaron los de Sakura. Después, él se volvió y caminó hacia la cama para tomar el vestido de terciopelo.

Cuando giró para acercarle el vestido la vio de cuerpo entero.

Si tan solo hubiera podido evitar eso, si tan solo hubiera mantenido los ojos fijamente en la cara de la mujer, entonces y solo entonces, quizá Syaoran habría logrado su propósito. Pero tal como se dieron las cosas, llanamente su cuerpo quedó subyugado a los encantos de la belleza que estaba frente a él. Su reacción fue patética, él no pudo moverse de tan confundido que quedó ante la preciosa vista.

Ella estaba de pie con sus ojos fijos en los de él, esa mujer estaba frente a él orgullosa, desafiante, y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de pudor a causa de su desnudez. No intentaba cubrirse, él la miró larga y atentamente, devorando la realidad de lo que antes sólo había podido imaginar. Le pareció el cuerpo femenino más perfecto y hermoso que sus ojos habían tenido la gracia de ver, esa bruja tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado, a pesar de su estatura su belleza se presentaba grácil. Y todo lo contrario a lo que podría haberse esperado, la altura la convertía en una beldad extraordinaria.

Una preciosa diosa pagana.

Syaoran no advirtió que había caminado hacia ella, estaba de pie al lado de la joven. El fino vestido de terciopelo que yacía en el suelo tras él, era la irrefutable prueba del patético sometimiento del macho por la malévola fuerza femenina vikinga. Lo olvidó todo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en las dulces curvas de los senos medianos y bien formados. Buen Dios! esos pechos eran más hermosos y apetecibles de lo que lujuriosamente había pensado. Alzó una de sus manos lentamente para tomar un seno de la mujer, ahuecó su palma en torno al fruto, arrancándole un suave gemido a la muchacha. Suave como la seda, pensó Syaoran, consistente como un fruto a punto y recién cortado. Admiró los pezones, no erró en la figuración que se había hecho sobre ellos, el que yacía entre medio de sus dedos era tan hermoso y apetitoso como una frutilla madura.

Syaoran deslizó la punta de uno de sus dedos por el sensible montículo sintiendo que el efecto a la erótica caricia era el temblor reprendido de la diosa de ojos verdes. Al ver el deseo tras esas larga pestañas, Syaoran tomó el fino cuello con su mano libre e inclinó la cabeza para saborear el néctar de los carnosos labios de la joven. Lentamente saboreó el beso, al principio con dulzura, y después con toda la intensidad de su ansia.

Durante esos primeros instantes estaba tan poseído por el deseo que no habría advertido nada si Sakura hubiese opuesto resistencia. Pero ella no se resistía en absoluto. Como antes, le devolvía el beso con abandono, sin ataduras. Una parte de Sakura temía que él se interrumpiera en cualquier momento, justo como había sucedido antes. El resto de su ser desplegaba un caudal de nuevas sensaciones.

No era necesario que se inquietara. Syaoran no podía detener lo que había comenzado. No lo sabía, él pero había perdido su batalla destinada a resistir a la seducción de Sakura, y eso incluso antes de que ella entrara a su dormitorio. No controlaba sus actos, y por una vez eso no le importaba. Sólo la pasión lo gobernaba, una suerte de locura que no se calmaría ni siquiera con el goce prometido.

Sakura gimió junto al hombre cuando éste último la tomó por el redondeado trasero y la empujó contra su miembro erecto. El pecho de Syaoran era duro y plano, ella sentía que sus senos estaban siendo aplastados contra él, estaba maravillada, podía sentir cómo la dulce curva de monte estaba apretada contra la tibia vara.

Sakura gimió en protesta cuando la boca de Syaoran se apartó, pero fue sólo un momento, pues él se inclinó para alzarla en brazos. La joven experimentó un momento de pánico, no por lo que vendría, sino por la nueva y precaria posición en que se encontraba. No la habían alzado así desde que era niña. Syaoran la sostenía con firmeza, y no tenía prisa para soltarla; permaneció así, de pie, un momento prolongado, y volvió a besarla. Los brazos de Sakura le rodearon el cuello, retuvo la boca del hombre firmemente unida a sus propios labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de éste con ternura, el beso se acentuó mientras él la llevaba hacia su cama.

La depositó muy lentamente, de manera que los labios de ambos no se separaran. Y después él yació junto a Sakura, y sólo su pecho se inclinaba sobre ella, mientas continuaba besándola. Esto no era suficiente para Sakura. Se volvió hacia él con el fin de sentir el contacto de todo el cuerpo de Syaoran, y se esforzó por alcanzar cada centímetro de su ser.

Pero tampoco eso fue suficiente.

Las prendas que él vestía la molestaban, y le irritaban la piel. Sakura decidió tomar parte o enloquecería. Lo besó desinhibidamente mientras sus manos viajaban por el fuerte cuerpo masculino.

Syaoran apenas tenía conciencia de lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Se había conmovido con ese contacto total con la muchacha, pero no dejó de besarla cuando ella se apartó un poco para manipular impaciente el cinto que él usaba. Y cuando el cinto se desprendió, él cobró conciencia total de lo que ella se proponía, pues Sakura lo empujó hacia atrás y trepó sobre él, se puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas del hombre.

Vio que ella jalaba de la túnica que él usaba, y separó un poco la espalda de la cama, para facilitarle la tarea. No pensó en ese momento qué extraño era el hecho que una mujer lo desvistiera.

Estaba hipnotizado por la visión de Sakura sentada sobre él, los pechos redondos prominentes, pareciendo exigir el contacto. Y en efecto los tocó, y con cada mano apresó los firmes pechos.

El sonido que ella emitió atrajo la mirada de Syaoran, y él contuvo la respiración al advertir el ardor en que habitaba en el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer. Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en los del sajón mientras manipulaba los cordeles de las bragas; no interrumpió el contacto hasta que llegó a los muslos, y con un movimiento súbito que él no esperaba, le desnudó el cuerpo a partir de la cintura.

Ella miró fijamente lo que había descubierto, la vigorosa raíz del hombre que ya estaba ansiando penetrarla. Sakura no estaba ignorante del lugar donde encajaría ese miembro. Lejos de tener experiencia, la lógica le indicaba que los hombres no eran diferentes de lo machos de otras especies en cuestión de apareamiento. Ella sabía que ese miembro precisaba introducirse dentro de ella. Tan solo la idea la hacía temblar.

Estaba atónita viendo el cuerpo desnudo de ese hombre. La imagen del cuerpo de Syaoran en total excitación era abrumadora. Ella siempre se había creído una persona madura e informada sobre el asunto, pero la vara sexual de Syaoran le pareció tremenda; la virilidad erecta surgía agresivamente de un nido de suaves vellos oscuros, el vientre plano acorde con su musculoso pecho declaraba silenciosamente la facilidad con que ese hombre podría someterla. Syaoran se le antojó viril y maravillosamente peligroso, el poder que ese hombre irradiaba la subyugaba haciéndola estremecer de genuino deseo.

- Eres tan fuerte. -

Sakura se inclinó para besar tiernamente el pecho musculoso para luego lamer lentamente los delicados y erectos pezones, ansiaba descubrir a ese hombre, sentir su olor, su sabor.

Su lengua, sus labios se pasearon descaradamente por el torso masculino hasta llegar a su cuello. Bajó nuevamente la mirada y se dirigió al vientre del hombre. Lo tocó extasiada ante la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo. Depositó suaves besos no impidiendo a su lengua degustar esa parte del cuerpo del hombre. Perdida observó la masculinidad erguida, la tocó con sus largos dedos haciendo gemir sonoramente a Syaoran.

Sakura estaba extasiada, deslumbrada por el olor, por el vigor masculino del sajón.

Que ella lo mirara así, sin recato, provocó la milésima oleada de ardor en Syaoran. Ella lo contempló con lo que parecía un sentimiento de maravilla, Syaoran casi queda en ridículo cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al momento que los dedos de Sakura envolvieron su miembro. Por mil demonios! Nunca había sentido nada tan delicioso en toda su vida. Esa mujer solo lo tenía en sus manos palpándolo, ni una sola caricia y aún con eso estaba a punto de liberarse. Los delicados apretones lo estaban desquiciando.

Era más de lo que él podía soportar. Con un gemido, Syaoran se sentó en la cama y aferró los hombros de Sakura para tenderla sobre el lecho. Pero ella no se contentó con permanecer inmóvil. Mientras él se apresuraba a desechar las prendas restantes, los pechos de Sakura presionaron sobre la espalda de Syaoran, y sus manos se deslizaron, fueron a apoyarse en el pecho del sajón; una vez allí masajearon los fuertes músculos que lo recubrían. No se privó y llenó de besos la espalda de Syaoran.

Syaoran nunca se había desvestido con tal rapidez. Apenas concluyó se volvió y aferró los cabellos de Sakura, y su boca buscó la de ella en un beso que fue brutal, con la pasión que la vikinga había agitado en él.

La empujó para acostarla de nuevo, y habría concluido allí mismo su propia tortura, pero la visión de la joven yaciendo allí, ofreciéndose a la posesión, le recordó cuán a menudo el había ansiado saber cómo era Sakura, qué sentiría él al acariciar su piel. La obligó a permanecer acostada cuando ella intentaba incorporarse, y comenzó una lenta y minuciosa exploración. Saboreó los pechos de la mujer mientras acariciaba las piernas que rodeaban sus estrechas caderas. Yaciendo sobre el costado, apoyado en un codo para ver lo que exploraba, las manos de Syaoran descubrieron el terciopelo de la piel femenina.

Fue un placer profundamente sensual para Syaoran. Y lo fue más para Sakura, pues él evocó tantas sensaciones maravillosas que ella creyó que no podría contenerlas todas. No había previsto que lo desearía más que antes. Se había equivocado. En ese momento ardía de deseo, y su cuerpo se ondulaba por propia voluntad, y le parecía que su piel se inflamaba y ansiaba el contacto de la mano de Syaoran.

- Ya estás húmeda, blanda e hinchada, verdad? -

– Sí, si.-

Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le acababa de preguntar, pero en esa noche, de los labios de ella, no surgiría un no para Syaoran.

A pesar de la respuesta, los dedos de Syaoran se deslizaron entre los muslos femeninos, y alcanzaron el húmedo refugio que tanto lo deseaba, conoció el botón del placer de Sakura, lo acarició con dos de sus dedos, Sakura pensó que enloquecería a causa de la conmoción del placer. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y de lo más profundo de su ser brotó un grito. El gemido también detuvo a Syaoran, porque no comprendió qué sucedía. No deseaba herirla.

Sakura vio que la mano grande de Syaoran se elevaba lentamente sobre el vientre que ella le ofrecía; con los dedos largos y fuertes la tocó delicadamente, ella después lo miró, y vio que él la observaba. Syaoran se inclinó para besarla, y fue un beso tierno, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no la lastimaría. La trataba con cuidado, pese a que la creía una prostituta. Ella se sintió conmovida por el gesto, más conmovida de lo que la propia Sakura comprendía en ese momento. La colmó un sentimiento nuevo y más cálido por él.

Ella le habló con su cuerpo, sus manos buscaron el contacto del hombre, y lo alentaron a tenderse sobre ella, Sakura abrió las piernas en una clara invitación. Ella sabía lo que él le haría, pero no las sensaciones que todo eso podía causarle. Y entonces quiso saber cómo era.

Syaoran no necesitaba que lo alentaran más. Estrechó más fuertemente a Sakura, sorprendido porque podía tratarla de igual a igual, y por primera vez no tenía que encogerse para adaptarse a una mujer, en vista de que él era mucho más alto que ella. Esta mujer se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y él no temía aplastarla con su peso, pues ella lo soportaba sin esfuerzo, y se complacía sintiéndolo encima, como si él se regodease con este signo de la posesión masculina.

Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, maravillándose porque tenía paciencia suficiente para prolongar ese momento con el cual había soñado, quería disfrutar de la penetración a esa cálida cueva. Lo extasiaba el tenso estuche que ella le ofrecía, esa desgarradora tibieza húmeda. No pudo más, al diablo con el goce prolongado, su cuerpo se estremeció y hundió su ariete sexual en la acalorada estrechez de un solo golpe.

Un dolor agudo y angustiante se apoderó de Sakura. Ahogó en su garganta un grito de profundo dolor. Tensó su cuerpo, apretando a Syaoran contra ella, el desgarre fue brutal y aún faltaba que el miembro terminara de entrar en ella, lo sabía, pues aún no sentía el vientre de Syaoran.

Sakura estaba preparada para ese momento de la verdad, donde él probablemente descubriría su engaño. Tenía las rodillas levantadas y plegadas, los pies bien apoyados en la cama para sostenerse. No le permitiría detenerse ahora que todo estaba hecho, tenía el temor que la situación cambiara ahora que él sabía que no era virgen, cambiando todo de modo que comenzara más tarde a mancillarla. Apenas sintió que el cuerpo de Syaoran se endurecía y que él comenzaba a levantarse para mirarla, Sakura aplicó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Syaoran y presionó hacia abajo mientras impulsaba hacia arriba sus propias caderas. Su cuerpo terminó de romperse y Sakura cerró los ojos para terminar de soportar la invasión y que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al volumen de Syaoran, el movimiento aún le causaba dolor, nunca permitiría que el sajón viera sus lágrimas.

- ¡Maldita seas Sakura!- Syaoran bullía en furia.

Con los hombros levantados sólo parcialmente, Syaoran no tenía apoyo para detenerla, y en realidad en esa posición contribuía al propósito de Sakura. Y como no tenía modo de saber lo que ella se proponía, tampoco dispuso de tiempo para intentar un solo gesto. Había penetrado por completo antes de que sus codos estuviesen apoyados firmemente para sostenerlo. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver la expresión de Sakura, como los ojos entrecerrados, y el gesto de dolor que se dibujó en sus rasgos. Estaba consiente de la brutalidad con que había entrado en el cuerpo, ella no había emitido gritos, sólo una exclamación ahogada que le martillaba el pecho, sabía que le había hecho daño. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, si ella le hubiera dicho!

Syaoran notó como los rasgos de Sakura se suavizaron, ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Pero él no pudo controlar la cólera que se manifestó en su propia cara.

- ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que eras virgen? Eres una estúpida!-

Sakura sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Él tenía razón en su enojo, después de todo ella era su enemiga; no obstante, por un loco momento ella creyó que Syaoran no cambiaría al saber la verdad. Se sintió herida, se movió un poco para tratar de separarse de Syaoran, pero él interpretó equívocamente los movimientos de la mujer.

- ¿También tú terminarás? -

Con el corazón hecho trizas, Sakura se decidió a responderle sin darle ninguna señal de su real estado, le respondió suave y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. - Sólo si tú lo quieres.-

Syaoran gimió al oír la respuesta, contempló el sonrosado rostro de Sakura y sus brillantes ojos. Su cuerpo palpitaba fuertemente, suplicándole goce inmediato. Volvió a caer sobre ella besándola vehementemente, tomó a la vikinga con pasión y la hizo suya. Danzó sobre el cuerpo de la vikinga rugiendo de placer. Sakura gozó el cuerpo del hombre, las embestidas que le propinaba estremecían su cuerpo al punto de hacerla gritar de emoción, ya nada importaba más que ellos dos.

Ea misma noche llegó una segunda vez, pero la posesión fue diferente, Syaoran la tocó, la exploró con delicadeza, su tacto fue una suave ola de sensualidad que la llevó al cielo en más de una vez. Él se dedicó al placer de la muchacha, la poseyó tiernamente, haciéndola sentir una mar de sensaciones que consiguieron arrancar el alma de su cuerpo una y otra vez, sensaciones que hicieron olvidar a Sakura su dolor, no el físico sino el de su corazón. Syaoran la estrechó fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo, y la amó repetidas veces como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él ya no se preguntó por qué ella hacía las cosas que hacía. El fuego que ardía entre ellos excluía el resto.

Al menos por ahora.

Una fresca brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, y era la primera en todo el día. Las velas que iluminaban la habitación parpadearon y se apagaron casi todas al mismo tiempo.

Syaoran se levantó para tomar una vela del corredor y encender nuevamente las que estaban cerca de la cama. Sakura se estremeció cuando de pronto desapareció el calor del cuerpo masculino y la brisa le acarició la piel húmeda. Deseaba dormir. Era evidente que Syaoran no sentía lo mismo.

Se volvió de costado para observarlo mientras salía del cuarto; el rayo de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el camino. ¿Qué pensaría, qué sentiría Syaoran? Ella todavía no tenía modo de saberlo. Pero por lo menos tenía motivos para dudar de que estuviese encolerizado, pues la había abrazado y besado constantemente desde el momento en que habían hecho el amor por segunda vez, poco después de la primera, y con tal rapidez que Sakura apenas había descendido a tierra después de la maravilla de su nueva experiencia, y de pronto se había visto arrastrada por la pasión de Syaoran. Sonrió para sí misma, y pensó que ya sabía por qué sus padres pasaban tanto tiempo en el dormitorio. Nadeshiko había tratado de explicarle cómo era, pero no existían palabras apropiadas para describir esa felicidad increíble.

Syaoran regresó, protegiendo una vela con la palma de la mano. Era tarde. No había tratado de cubrirse para salir de la habitación. Al parecer, su propia desnudez no lo inquietaba, del mismo modo que la suya no molestaba a Sakura. Pero la de Syaoran sí inquietaba a Sakura, no por pudor, sino porque comprendía que al verlo así podía desearlo otra vez, y eso poco después que su deseo femenino se había visto totalmente satisfecho.

El cuerpo de Syaoran era una escultura de piel firme y sólidos músculos. Tenía un físico soberbio, desde las piernas largas y musculosas hasta el cuello grueso que partía de esos hombros inmensos. Los cabellos castaños alborotados le daban un aspecto salvaje e irresistible. Una fina línea de vellos le dibujaba el vientre, haciéndole atormentadoramente apetecible los bordes duros del estómago. No era un hombre delgado y débil como su primo, sino un individuo poderoso, y Sakura sabía que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

Las velas depositadas sobre el estante fijado a la pared ardieron de nuevo, y Syaoran se sentó en la cama. Como él no se acostó inmediatamente, Sakura extendió una mano para tocarlo, y sus dedos se deslizaron en una caricia sobre la espalda de Syaoran, finalmente llegó a la curva de la cadera. Ella apartó la mano cuando Syaoran volvió la cabeza para mirarla con expresión inescrutable.

- ¿Por qué apartas la mano?-

- Ignoro si deseas que te toque – reconoció ella con franqueza -. Vengo de una familia acostumbrada a besar, abrazar y a demostrar su amor tocando. Pero si no estás acostumbrado a eso, me creerás audaz. –

- Mujer, ya te creo audaz – dijo Syaoran como a la pasada, y se acostó al lado de Sakura, la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma, para poder mirarla -. Por Dios, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, que pudiera expresar su amor de un modo tan libre y descarado. Contigo deseo… amar del mismo modo, darte lo que me das. –

Sakura cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que él no hubiese visto el pesar que esas palabras le provocaban; y sí, también dolor, porque él podía decirlas después de que ambos habían compartido varias horas del amor más increíble. No necesitaba decir que no podía amarla. Podría haber callado ese hecho, y de ese modo hubiera permitido que ella continuara abrigando esperanzas un tiempo. Volvió a mirarlo, pero su orgullo estaba lastimado, y la indujo a preguntar: - ¿Por qué mencionas el amor?

Advirtió que él se ponía tenso y después fruncía el ceño. Bien, él no podía ocultar su orgullo herido con la misma eficacia que ella.

- Acepto tu reprensión – dijo Syaoran con voz tensa -. No dijiste que me amabas¿verdad? –

- No, no lo he dicho. Milord, me agrada tu cuerpo, pero eso es todo entre nosotros. –

- Muy bien – dijo él con expresión sarcástica -. Para ser virgen, eres una prostituta eficaz. –

Sakura respiró hondo. Esa burla era excesiva. Y no estaba dispuesta a continuar aceptando el insulto, ya que no tenía el más mínimo justificativo.

- ¡Sajón, llámame prostituta otra vez, y te arrancaré los ojos! – afirmó Sakura con expresión colérica.

- Es un poco tarde para protestar por lo que aceptaste durante mucho tiempo. –

- No, nunca dije que fuera una prostituta. Tú lo dijiste. –

- Nunca lo negaste. –

- Sabes por qué, sajón? –

- No lo sé – replicó él -. Pero ahora siento mucha curiosidad por saberlo. –

- Recuerda lo que me dijiste en este mismo cuarto. Dijiste que me violarías si era virgen. Yo te deseaba, pero no de ese modo. –

Él la miró sonriente, y de pronto emitió una risa sonora.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer¿Tomaste en serio algo que dije impulsado por la cólera? –

Sakura lo miró hostil, sin entender el regocijo que él demostraba.

- ¿Quieres decir que no me habrías violado si hubieses sabido que era virgen? –

- No. A decir verdad si esta noche te hubieses resistido, de todos modos te habría tomado, y tú habrías dicho que era violación, mientras yo afirmaría que estaba en mi derecho. –

- No me refiero a eso, sajón – replicó ella con impaciencia. - Sé que crees que tienes derecho de usarme como te plazca, y yo puedo discutir eso en otra ocasión, pero no ahora. Lo que yo... –

- Ah¿de manera que estás dispuesta a discutir eso? –

- ¡Déjame terminar¿Me habrías tomado a propósito, por venganza? –

- No, Sakura, eso no – dijo Syaoran en voz baja, y su mano elevó la cara de la joven para suavizar el ceño fruncido -. ¿Eso es lo que temías? –

- Sí – murmuró ella.

Él sonrió ante el tono infantil de la vikinga.

- Marchamos de la mano en este juego de confusiones. Yo te deseaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a tocarte porque creía que eras una prostituta. –

- Y una vikinga – le recordó ella.

- Sí, pero cuanto más te veía menos me importaba eso. Lo que me repugnaba era la creencia de que entregabas libremente tu cuerpo. –

Ella se echó a reír, le tomó la mano, y la apretó contra su mejilla.

- ¿Y te repugno ahora que me he mostrado tan libre con mi cuerpo? –

Syaoran sabía que ella estaba burlándose, pero no tenía la costumbre de aceptar ese género de burlas. Se acostó sobre la espalda, un poco separado de ella.

- ¿Quién eres, Sakura? –

- Creo que el asunto te preocupa mucho. –

- ¿El vestido era tuyo¿Acerté en eso? –

- Sí, es mío. – Sakura suspiró.

- Como no puedes haber tenido marido, debo suponer que tu familia es rica. –

- Mi padre lo es. ¿Pedirás rescate por mí? –

- No – dijo secamente Syaoran, ya más cerca de ella, para mirarla.

Ella reaccionó ante el fastidio que se manifestaba en la voz de Syaoran.

- Milord, una sabia decisión, porque él te obligaría a desposarme. –

- ¡Al demonio¿Casarme con una doncella vikinga? –

- No necesitas decirlo como si fuese un destino peor que la muerte – observó Sakura herida.

- ¡Para mí sería eso! –

- ¡Oh! – exclamó ella -. ¡Sajón, para castigar ese insulto me ocuparé de que me desposes! –

- ¡Estás loca! –

- ¿De veras? Bien¡soy también la hija del hombre que te matará cuando venga a buscarme. –

Lamentó haber dicho eso en cuanto pronunció las palabras, pero sobre todo cuando Syaoran se inclinó para aferrarle, colérico, los hombros. ¡Por los dientes de Dios¡Cómo se irritaban mutuamente con frases hirientes¿Qué le pasaba esta noche que no podía frenar su lengua?

- Sakura¿quieres decir que más vikingos vendrán aquí? –

Ella gimió ante la frialdad del tono de Syaoran. Con sus palabras había provocado eso. Y apenas unos instantes antes él se había mostrado tan agradable... como ella misma.

Decidió decir la verdad. En un tono suave y con un dejo de tristeza le contestó a hombre.

- No, Syaoran, es improbable. Mi padre no hubiera aprobado el plan de sus hombres, y por eso no se lo revelaron. Es comerciante. Cree que su barco navegó en dirección a las ciudades comerciales, pues se trataba de un viaje de esa clase. No tiene modo de saber que primero vinieron aquí. –

- Entonces¿por qué dijiste eso? –

Ella empezó a sonreír, pero se contuvo.

- Debería aplicar tu propio consejo, y no tomar en serio lo que dije impulsada por la cólera. –

El emitió un gruñido al oír esto, pero insistió y quiso aclarar lo que ella había revelado.

- ¿Dijiste que el barco era suyo? Entonces¿tu hermano Touya dirigía a los hombres? –

- No dije que fuera mi hermano – observó Sakura con expresión suspicaz -. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

- Emi me lo dijo. Pero¿por qué no querías que yo lo supiera? –

- Pensé que te parecería extraño que mi hermano me acompañara en la nave, cuando creías que yo era la prostituta de la tripulación. –

- En efecto, me pareció extraño, pero no conozco la moral de tu pueblo. –

Sakura no sabía si debía ofenderse ante esa observación, pero lo hizo.

- Milord, tenemos una moral muy parecida a la que ustedes practican. –

Él la soltó, pero continuó mirándola con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Por qué estabas en esa nave? –

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme tantas preguntas? –

- ¿Mi curiosidad te parece tan antinatural¿O tienes algo más que ocultar? –

Ella emitió un rezongo ante esta referencia a las cosas en que ella había intentado engañarlo, pues Syaoran sabía por qué ella se había sentido obligada a ocultarle su verdadera identidad. Era razonable que, sobre todo ahora, él se mostrara curioso acerca de los detalles. Pero¿acaso ella deseaba satisfacer esa curiosidad? No. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? No era necesario que él supiese todo acerca de Sakura, porque si se llegaba a eso tendría ventajas inmerecidas.

Pero tampoco deseaba aparentar que le ocultaba algo. ¿Qué pensaría ese hombre si sabía que una de las razones por las cuales había embarcado con su hermano era el deseo de encontrar marido? En cambio, había descubierto a ese hombre, y él jamás la desposaría.

- Las razones que me movieron a embarcar en la nave son muchas, pero carecen de importancia – dijo Sakura -. La verdad es que me embarqué sin permiso, y me oculté en la bodega hasta que el barco estuvo lejos de mi casa. –

- ¿Deseabas participar en una incursión pirata? – preguntó Syaoran con expresión incrédula.

- No seas absurdo, milord – replicó ella con disgusto -. Ya te he dicho que nadie sabía que el barco venía a estas tierras, y yo menos que nadie. Mi hermano se enfureció cuando me descubrieron. Me habrían llevado de regreso, pero temía que revelase a nuestro padre lo que él y sus amigos se proponían hacer. –

- Y por supuesto, te sentiste impresionada cuando supiste que se proponía saquear una iglesia sajona. –

Eso era sarcasmo puro, y la pregunta la enfureció.

- Eres cristiano, y para ti el saqueo de un lugar sagrado es un sacrilegio. Pero no pretendas que hombres de creencias distintas consideren sagrados tus santuarios. Estos eran hombres que nunca habían pirateado, pero sus padres lo hicieron, y todos crecieron escuchando historias acerca de la riqueza que aquí podían saquear para llevar a su país. Sabían que los daneses codiciaban este país, y que proyectaban ocupar la isla entera. Pensaban que era la única oportunidad de apoderarse fácilmente de algunas riquezas antes de que los daneses lo arrebataran todo. –

- Si tu hermano te explicó todo eso¿debo imaginar que esa historia disculpa lo que él se proponía hacer¡Robar a los cristianos antes de que lo hicieran los daneses! Los cristianos de todos modos perderán sus posesiones; por lo tanto¿qué importa quién los mata y los robe? –

La amargura de Syaoran la afectó, porque era un eco de la que ella había sentido cuando se enteró del proyecto.

- Mi hermano no quiso decirme nada de lo que planeaban hacer, porque... bien, no importa por qué. Yukito me explicó lo que acabo de decirte, y eso sólo después de que nos encadenaron en ese patio. No estoy defendiéndolos. Sencillamente, comprendo sus motivos. –

- Pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle – observó fríamente Syaoran. - Los sajones no renunciaremos a lo que es nuestro en beneficio de los daneses ni de cualquier otro. –

- Sí, así lo comprobó la mitad de estos vikingos – convino ella con idéntica frialdad.

- Sakura, tu hermano murió a causa de su propio plan. –

- ¿Y sólo por eso es más fácil soportar el dolor? – exclamó ella.

- No, imagino que no. –

Ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura porque se veía en dificultades para dominar su renovado dolor en presencia de Syaoran. Habría deseado que él la confortara, y ese deseo la sorprendió. Pero sabía que él jamás le ofrecería consuelo por la muerte de un hombre a quien odiaba.

Sakura se acercó a su lado de la cama y se sentó.

La mano de Syaoran aferró la muñeca de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, no bruscamente sino con curiosidad.

Ella miró los dedos que la retenían, y después a Syaoran.

- Regresaré a mi cuarto. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Estoy harta de contestar preguntas, Milord – suspiró -. Estoy cansada. –

- Entonces, duerme. –

- ¿Deseas que permanezca aquí, contigo? –

Él no quiso pronunciar las palabras, pero el hecho de obligarla a acostarse en la cama fue respuesta suficiente. Ella no había esperado nada parecido.

Se volvió hacia él cuando el brazo de Syaoran encerró su cintura para acercarla.

- Tienes aquí una pared cubierta de armas. ¿No temes que te mate mientras duermes? –

- ¿Lo harías? –

- No, pero podría huir – dijo ella -. No has cerrado tu puerta con llave. –

Él sonrió.

- Si ése fuese tu plan, no lo habrías mencionado. Descansa, Sakura. No he perdido la cabeza. Hay un hombre de guardia en la sala. –

Ella emitió una exclamación.

- ¡Sabías desde un principio que me harías el amor! –

- No, pero contemplé todas las posibilidades. Y ahora, si quieres dormir, cállate de una vez. –

Sakura cerró la boca, con un sentimiento de enojo. Pero no le duró mucho. Syaoran deseaba que ella pasara allí la noche, deseaba tenerla cerca. Ese pensamiento la reanimaba mucho, tanto que se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, y el brazo de Syaoran rodeando su cintura.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día!... lo sé, lo sé… vengo tardísimo a entregarles este nuevo capítulo, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. La verdad no he tenido tiempo de sentarme ante la computadora y dedicarme a este capítulo. Esta semana he estado trabajando como loca, llegando muy cansada a casa y sin otras intenciones más que de dormir. Pero nada más me sentí bien me dispuse a trabajar en esto. Espero que el lemon les guste, tal vez esperaban algo más explosivo pero recuerden que era la primera vez y la experiencia era extraordinaria. Les prometo que se nos vienen capítulos mucho muy explosivos, donde abordaré nuevos conceptos para los lemons. **

**Por el momento es todo, espero me dejen en un review sus impresiones sobre esta actualización. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, es mi aliciente. Gracias!**

sakk123 •:• MaKAkiSs •:• Juchiz •:• Honguito •:• darthmocy •:• tsubasa no tenshi •:• belzer •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• sonylee •:• Nardu •:• wiwi •:• Ai-chan4 •:• yante •:• Ina Black •:• Selenne Kiev •:• lindahanyou •:• Camili •:• Sango-Tsunade •:• arcueid27granger •:• kaorichan •:• Saury

_- ¿Adónde ibas? -_

_- Abajo, a trabajar. -_

_- En ese caso, olvidas algo… Ponte los hierros, Sakura. - _

_- ¿Me obligarás a usar esa cadena después de.. ¡cómo puedes ser tan insensible! - _

**Los kiere… **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Se habla sin cesar contra las pasiones. Se las considera la fuente de todo mal humano, pero se olvida que también lo son de todo placer."**

DENIS DIDEROT

··Estamos que no pegamos una... esta página tenía problemas y no podía actualizar... pero gracias a los cielos ya está todo ok!... los kiero mucho!··

**...·:·:·:·:·…**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Sakura ya no sabía cuántas veces había reprimido el tortuoso deseo de deslizar sus dedos por la templada piel masculina. Se limitó a respirar el olor de ese hombre que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el dueño de sus deseos. Sakura llevaba largo rato observando a Syaoran mientras él dormía. Era un lujo poder observarlo sin el temor a ser descubierta, así como era un lujo estar acostada allí, pues normalmente a esa hora ella ya se habría levantado. Nadine solía despertarla muchísimo más temprano para empezar con los quehaceres del día. La anciana seguramente ya estaría trabajando abajo. Sakura no era tan ingenua como para pensar que sólo porque había compartido el lecho del señor, en adelante podría renunciar a sus tareas habituales. Era la hora de volver a la realidad.

Suspiró, y odió la idea de abandonarlo, pero necesitaba retirar sus ropas de la sala de baños antes de que aparecieran en el corredor otras personas, además de los criados. Se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera de la cama y con sigilosos movimientos se puso la tosca túnica gris. Mientras bajaba por su esbelto cuerpo la odiosa prenda, irónicamente sus ojos se posaron en la fina tela que yacía en el suelo. Recogió del suelo su vestido verde, y durante un momento lo acercó a su mejilla. Después, volvió a suspirar y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre el cofre de Syaoran.

Era consiente que Syaoran no le permitiría usar sus propios vestidos. Habían hecho el amor, y probablemente volverían a hacerlo, pero eso no significaba para él lo mismo que para ella. Para Syaoran ella no era más que una prisionera sobre la cual tenía plenos derechos, era una esclava y las esclavas no visten prendas tan finas. La situación no podía estar más clara. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sakura? –

Se volvió con la mano sobre la puerta y vio que él había despertado. Estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama, los cabellos en desorden, tan desnudo como la noche anterior, en la cara una expresión somnolienta. Una punzada en el centro de sus ser le recordó que tenía que abstener el profundo deseo del contacto de ese hombre. En su corazón surgió entonces un sentimiento de desesperanza, el deseo retenido…que ya se estaba haciendo habitual. Sakura no pudo contener la sonrisa afectuosa que se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Sí, milord? –

- ¿Te ibas sin despertarme? –

- No creí que quisieras levantarte tan temprano. – replicó dulcemente Sakura.

- Ven aquí. –

Ella vaciló, pero sólo por un momento. Si Syaoran deseaba hacerle de nuevo el amor, ella no se opondría en absoluto. Sin duda ese sería un modo muy agradable de comenzar el día.

Lentamente y sin malicia empezó a caminar en dirección del hombre sin despegar sus ojos de los ámbares que lucían extraños. Sakura no vio el deseo en esos hermosos ojos, era algo más que no podía definir. Cuando se detuvo frente a él, Syaoran buscó sus manos y las retuvo en una de las suyas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él se decidió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Adónde ibas? –

- Abajo, a trabajar. –

- En ese caso, olvidas algo, Sakura. – Sakura dudó de lo que había entendido e intentó controlarse.

- Olvidar?... No… yo... –

Se interrumpió, y se le agrandaron los ojos incrédula, estaba aturdida porque él solo podía estar refiriéndose a una sola cosa. Syaoran advirtió que ella entendía pero que ella albergaba una pequeña esperanza que no fuera cierto, él no podía permitir que ella creyera lo contrario.

- Ponte los grilletes y la cadena, Sakura. –

Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza, reteniéndola muy cerca de él. Sakura meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¿Me obligarás a usar esa cadena después de… Maldito seas! Maldito mil veces! Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

- Cálmate Sakura, sé que odias los hierros, y realmente lo siento – replicó él en voz baja. - Si existiera otro modo de conseguir que no huyas, lo utilizaría, pero no lo hay. Muchos esclavos han huido hacia el norte, para unirse al ejército de los daneses. Sé que harías lo mismo, que tratarías de llegar a tu casa ante el más mínimo descuido.

Ella no escuchaba ya las palabras de Syaoran su furia se reflejaba más allá de las sonrojadas mejillas.

- Puedes estar seguro que mis amigos harían eso, pero yo no los acompañaría! –

- Si fueras libre, podrías ayudarlos a conquistar su libertad. –

Sakura creyó que por esa vía podría razonar con ese hombre, intentaría lo que fuera.

- ¿Si te dijera que no lo haría, que no me iría de tu casa? –

- Me crees tan estúpido?... No puedes pretender que te crea, mujer. –

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella enfurecida. - ¡Me crees si digo que no te mataré¿Pero no me crees cuando te digo que no huiré de tu casa?

- ¡Sí, eso mismo! – La voz de Syaoran se elevó impaciente. - ¡Puedo frustrar tus torcidos intentos contra mi vida, pero no correré el riesgo de perderte, ahora eres de mi propiedad! –

- ¡No adoptas esta precaución con los restantes esclavos! – gritó ella.

- Ellos nacieron esclavos, son descendientes de los que conquistamos hace siglos. Wyndhurst es su hogar. Pero tú fuiste capturada y perdiste la libertad que conocías antes. No tienes motivos para permanecer aquí. –

¿No tenia motivos¡Por todos los dioses, qué ese hombre que no veía que ella no deseaba abandonarlo! Pero era un tonto si creía que ella se encogería de hombros y aceptaría los hierros. Sakura lo miró fijamente esperando una reacción por parte del hombre, su furia estaba llegando a los límites de lo humano, su cólera era inconcebible más no manejable, el dolor que laceraba su corazón era más fuerte que el mismo odio. Era más fuerte su orgullo.

En los ojos de Sakura apareció una luz fría, algo que él nunca había visto antes. Ella alzó su mentón cual reina, y lo miró fijamente sin un atisbo de sus reales sentimientos.

- Muy bien, señor. Ya puedes soltarme. Usaré tu cadena. –

Él la soltó, pero frunció el ceño cuando la vio caminar con el cuerpo rígido hacia la mesa, recoger los hierros, y después ponérselos.

- Sakura, puedes dejar la cadena larga, si prometes que no volverás a atacar a mi primo. –

Pero qué demonios esperaba ese hombre de ella? Acaso imaginaba que le agradecería eso? Maldición! no tenía idea del efecto que su crueldad producía. A cada palabra que él pronunciaba su corazón sangraba un poco más.

Sakura se irguió cuan alta era, le habló al hombre con la voz serena pero impregnada de amargura: - Te prometí no fugarme, sajón, pero no prometeré eso. –

- ¿No te importa que yo le tenga mucho afecto? es mi primo –

- Yo tenía mucho afecto al hombre que tú primo mató, era mi hermano. –

Syaoran entonces la vio también inescrutable.

- Entonces, usarás también la otra cadena hasta que se curen las heridas de Eriol y recobre del todo la fuerza. Si tú fuerza no representara un peligro, eso sería innecesario. –

- Mi propia fuerza no me pesa. Me es muy útil en ciertos casos – dijo con expresión misteriosa e insinuadora. Y después, continuó con rígido orgullo: - ¿Eso es todo, milord? –

- ¡Sí, vete! – rugió Syaoran, irritado por la frialdad que ella manifestaba.

Sakura asintió brevemente y partió, dejando a Syaoran dominado por un malhumor cada vez más profundo. Por Dios¿qué pretendía que él hiciera¿Qué confiara en ella¡Seguramente ella sabía que eso era irrazonable! Tenía que pensar no sólo en sí mismo, sino en las personas de cuya seguridad era responsable. Sakura podía ayudar a los hombres de su hermano a alcanzar la libertad, y en ese caso¿cómo detendría la masacre consiguiente? No podría hacer nada. Ella tenía que usar esas cadenas le gustara o no.

El problema estaba en el número de vikingos cautivos. Gracias a su corpulencia física, podían ser tan eficaces como un pequeño ejército. Hubiera debido matarlos a todos en el primer momento. En ese caso, no afrontaría este problema. Pero no, no podía hacer eso, porque en ese caso habría tenido que matar también a Sakura.

El pensamiento de que ella podría haber muerto a causa de una orden impartida por él mismo, y sin que él supiese siquiera que era una mujer, colmó su malhumor. El resentimiento que ella experimentaba no duraría. Tenía inteligencia suficiente para comprender que hasta el momento en que él pudiese confiar en ella, las precauciones eran inevitables.

Pero la lógica no prevalecía en ese momento en la mente de Sakura. El sentimiento se imponía a la equidad. Se sentía herida, traicionada, y esos sentimientos continuaron molestándole a lo largo del día. No dijo una palabra a nadie. Vivía sumida en sus pensamientos, y éstos se impregnaban de resentimiento en contra del hombre al que deseaba. Como no tenía modo de expresar esta conmoción afectiva, estaba cayendo en una profundidad peligrosa en el momento en que Nadine la acompañó a su cuarto, esa misma noche.

Nadine pasó nuevamente de largo frente al cuarto de Sakura, y enfiló hacia la habitación de Syaoran. Pero Sakura no dio un paso más después de llegar a su propia puerta; y una vez que estuvo en su cuarto cerró la hoja de madera con fuerte golpe. Unos segundos después Nadine abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué significa esto, mujer? Viste muy bien que yo continuaba caminando. –

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó secamente Sakura, acostada en su jergón.

- Mujer, me dijo que te llevara otra vez a su habitación. –

- ¿Y qué? –

Nadine suspiró.

- No te muestres difícil, Sakura. No puedes oponerte a su voluntad. –

- Eso crees? Seguramente eso también cree él. – Sakura volvió la espalda a la anciana. – Nadine no necesitas quitarme los hierros. Vete. –

Sakura no vio cómo Nadine meneaba la cabeza al cerrar la puerta ni oyó el ruido de la cerradura. Acercó las rodillas al pecho, extendió las manos para aferrar la cadena que le sujetaba los pies, y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que se lastimó. Soltó la cadena con un fuerte ruido y se acostó boca abajo, golpeando con los puños el jergón en un débil esfuerzo por descargarse de parte de su frustración. No le sirvió de nada. Solamente consiguió desgarrar la delgada tela en varios lugares, de los cuales comenzó a brotar la paja.

Continuaba inmóvil, siempre acostada sobre su vientre, la cabeza vuelta contra la pared cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta, unos minutos más tarde. El hombre se acercó hasta que sus pies casi tocaron el jergón, en el lugar donde estaba la cadera de Sakura.

No había visto ese cuarto desde el día en que los criados lo prepararan para la vikinga. De allí habían quitado todo, excepto el delgado y estrecho jergón donde ella dormía. Era un lugar triste, y ella tenía que volver allí todas las noches. Ni siquiera le habían permitido tener una vela.

- Sakura¿por qué te negaste a venir ante mí? –

- Estoy cansada. – Dijo ella secamente.

- ¿O enojada? – Ella no contestó a la pregunta. Syaoran se inclinó junto a ella, y le tocó el hombro. – Siéntate, sino no podré quitarte los hierros. –

Sakura se volvió para mirarlo, pero no se sentó. – Si piensas quitarmelos definitivamente, hazlo. De lo contrario, déjalos así. –

- No seas obstinada, mujer. Toma lo que se te ofrece. –

- ¿Y además de eso debo agradecerlo? – dijo Sakura con voz helada. - No. Si quieres tratarme como si fuera un animal, muéstrate consecuente. –

Él no hizo caso de la comparación, y recordó a Sakura:

- Antes aceptaste este arreglo. –

- Eso era antes. –

- Comprendo. Esperabas que la situación cambiara sólo porque compartiste mi cama. – Meneó la cabeza. - ¿Es así, Sakura? – Ella desvió la mirada, pero él le tomó el mentón, y la obligó a volver los ojos. - Es así¿verdad? –

- ¡Sí! – Su exclamación estaba cargada de amargura y de dolor. – Yo no te habría tratado tan cruelmente después de lo que compartimos. No entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo. –

- Sé que entiendes, por qué tiene que ser así. Sucede sencillamente que no te agrada – dijo con gesto impaciente. - Y debes saber que tampoco a mí me satisface. –

- ¿De veras? – replicó ella -. Eres el amo aquí. Lo que me hacen es porque tú lo ordenas, no por voluntad de otros. –

Él perdió la paciencia con Sakura y se incorporó, su expresión severa mientras la miraba con ojos apagados.

- Muy bien, traté de ser civilizado contigo. Te diré cuáles son las alternativas que tienes. Podemos encerrarte en un cuarto, el mío si lo prefieres, pero no saldrás de allí. Pero te advierto que no podré dedicarte mucho tiempo durante el día, de modo que casi siempre estarás sola, excepto por las noches. ¿Prefieres eso? –

- ¡Mejor enciérrame en una celda! –

- Aquí no tenemos celdas. Te ofrezco mi propio cuarto, en lugar de éste. Puedes elegir. –

- Sajón, eso no es elegir – replicó Sakura. - Me propones una restricción todavía peor. Dijiste alternativas. Dame una que yo pueda aceptar. –

- Hay otra forma que me permitiría ofrecerte la libertad de Wyndhurst. Puedo matar a tus amigos. –

- ¿Qué? –

Se sentó sobre el jergón, y lo miró incrédula, pero él continuó inexorable:

- Puedo confiar en ti sólo si ellos ya no están aquí, y si desaparece la amenaza de que después de fugarse masacren a mi pueblo. Si estás sola, no llegarías lejos en el caso de que intentaras huir. Te encontraría fácilmente. –

- ¡Bromeas! – dijo ella, en parte esperanzada y en parte incrédula.

- No. –

- ¡Sabes que no aceptaré mi libertad a ese precio! – dijo Sakura con furia. - ¿Por qué dices que es una alternativa¿De veras podrías matar a hombres indefensos? –

- Sakura, esos hombres son mis enemigos. Me matarían sin vacilar un instante si se les ofreciera solo la sombra de una posibilidad. Nunca me agradó tenerlos aquí, y de buena gana me libraría de ellos. Eriol fue quien me convenció de que podrían ser aprovechados. –

- ¡Entonces, sajón, líbrate también de mí! – explotó Sakura -. ¡Soy una de ellos! –

- Sí, mujer, también eres mi enemiga – replicó él en voz baja. - Pero me agrada tenerte cerca. Ahora, permíteme que te quite los hierros por esta noche, o elige otra cosa. –

Ella lo miró hostil, pero le ofreció los pies antes de que él le impidiese elegir. Aún lo miraba hostil cuando él volvió a incorporarse, depositó la cadena sobre su propio cuello, y sostuvo en cada mano un círculo de hierro.

- Sakura, quiero hacer el amor contigo. – La voz se le enronqueció. – Imagino que te negarás porque estás enojada, pero de todos modos te lo pediré. ¿Vendrás a mi cama? –

- No – murmuró ella con expresión hosca, sin hacer caso del eco que el tono y las palabras de Syaoran provocaban en lo más profundo de su propio ser.

- Podría insistir. –

- Entonces, sajón, descubrirás cómo es luchar conmigo. –

Oyó el suspiro de Syaoran antes de que él dijera:- Mujer, ojalá domines muy pronto tu cólera. –

Syaoran se retiró, y esta vez Sakura oyó el ruido de la cerradura en la puerta. Esa noche, no estarían juntos.

- Mujer¿qué le has hecho a mi primo que está de un humor tan horrible?

Sakura dirigió una mirada fugaz a Eriol. Estaba de pie frente a ella, entre los dos la mesas. Era la primera vez que se le acercaba después de que ella lo atacara. La compañía de ese hombre no era grata para Sakura. La sonrisa imborrable de ese hombre era exasperante.

- No soy responsable de su humor – dijo ella secamente.

- ¿No? – sonrió Eriol. - He visto cómo te mira. Es más que obvio que eres la responsable. –

- Vete, sajón – replicó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia - Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –

- Ah!... entiendo¿así que todavía quieres matarme? –

- ¿Si quiero matarte? Ja! Es algo que estoy obligada a hacer, Sajón estúpido.

Eriol esbozó un suspiro burlón.

- Es una lástima que no podamos ser amigos. Yo podría aconsejarte bien acerca del modo de manejar a mi primo, pues parece que con tu propio criterio no lo haces muy bien. –

- ¡No deseo tú consejo! – explotó Sakura. - Y no quiero manejarlo. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con él! –

- Quizá, pero he visto que también tú lo observas. Esas miradas hambrientas que se cruzan entre tú y... –

- ¡Maldito seas! – lo interrumpió Sakura con expresión de furia. - Sin duda, eres de la ralea de Satanás. ¡Apártate de mí, antes de que te arroje algo a la cabeza! –

Eriol se alejó riendo. Sakura golpeó enojada la masa que estaba preparando. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, a dirigirle sus burlas? Era muy probable que ese desgraciado no creyera en sus amenazas de matarlo, sin duda él dudaba que ella hablaba en serio cuando deseaba su muerte. Sin embargo, ella lo decía con la más absoluta seriedad. No le importaba que él tuviese una naturaleza tan amistosa. Y tampoco influía sobre ella el hecho de que hubiese sabido que él era indirectamente el responsable de que ella y sus amigos aún vivieran. Y finalmente, menos aún le importaba que le recordara a su hermano Touya, con su encanto seductor y su sonrisa aniñada. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo... si un día recuperaba la libertad.

La trenza larga, y gruesa había caído sobre uno de los hombros de Sakura, y ella la rechazó enojada. Estaban en mitad del verano, y era el tiempo más cálido que Sakura había padecido jamás. En su país habría salido a nadar con Kaori, o a correr a través del campo montada en Kero. En todo caso, no se habría visto obligada a trabajar cerca de un fuego que ardía el día entero. Tenía muchos motivos de pesar, pero en todo caso ellos sólo servían para recordarle que estaba allí por propia voluntad.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde el día en que la nave había anclado en el río, aquella mañana desastrosa. A veces, Sakura lograba ver a Yukito y al resto por una ventana abierta, cuando salían a trabajar en el muro, o al regreso. Pero ellos no podían verla, porque la joven estaba en un rincón del fondo de la sala.

Sakura sabía que probablemente ellos continuaban preocupándose por la suerte que ella había corrido; por lo menos, Yamasaki y Yukito sin duda la recordaban. A esa altura de los hechos, los vikingos ya deberían haber escapado. Abrigaba la esperanza de que la necesidad de dejarla en la casa no les impidiera intentar la huida; pero lo más probable es que el intento fuese imposible a causa de Syaoran y de sus condenadas precauciones.

Había contemplado la posibilidad de preguntar a Syaoran si podría hablarles, pero Eriol estaba en lo cierto: Syaoran había mostrado pésimo humor la última semana, después de que ella se negara a compartir su cama, y Sakura no dudaba de que él rechazaría todo lo que le pidiera. Impartía órdenes con voz áspera y tenía una expresión sombría. La hermana y los criados se mantenían a la mayor distancia posible del amo, y exhibían una reserva desusada, con el fin de apartar de ellos la atención de Syaoran. Sakura suspiro ante sus pensamientos¿Acaso ella era la responsable del malhumor de Syaoran?

A Sakura le habría agradado pensar que así era, pero no creía tener tanta influencia sobre el sajón. Era cierto que acudía todas las noches a pedirle que compartiera su cama, y que ella invariablemente mostraba su resentimiento y se negaba. Seguramente Eriol estaba enterado del asunto. Quizás había escuchado la voz de Syaoran que se elevaba colérica junto a la puerta de Sakura una de las últimas noches, pues la paciencia que él demostraba frente a la vikinga estaba debilitándose cada vez más. O quizá, como él mismo decía, se limitaba a interpretar las miradas que Syaoran le dirigía.

Era dudoso que Syaoran comentara el asunto con su primo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de hacerlo? Sakura no era nada más que una mujerzuela que le interesaba sólo para compartir el lecho, pero no con tal intensidad que necesitara mencionarla a los miembros de su familia. Syaoran no reconocería que una esclava lo atraía de ese modo, y sobre todo una esclava que pertenecía a un pueblo enemigo odiado por ellos.

Nadine sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero obviamente se mostraba fiel a Syaoran, y no parecía dispuesta a decir a nadie que Sakura desafiaba al amo y que él le permitía salirse con la suya. Reprendía diariamente la obstinación de Sakura, pues la anciana creía que si Syaoran deseaba a la muchacha, debía tenerla. También sabía que la única noche que habían pasado juntos había resultado agradable para ambos, pues esa vez no se habían escuchado gritos provenientes del dormitorio, y al día siguiente la piel suave y lisa de Sakura no había exhibido marcas. Sakura había mantenido ese día un frío silencio, pero ella adivinaba la razón al ver que la joven a menudo miraba hostil las cadenas que la sujetaban.

Después, Nadine la había calificado de tonta, porque no intentaba obtener los favores del señor apelando a ese recurso tan antiguo. Sakura había replicado que podía vivir perfectamente sin apelar al favor de un hombre que la mantenía encadenada como si fuera un animal.

De todos modos, la desconcertaba que Syaoran acatase sus deseos. Continuaba pidiéndole que compartiera su lecho noche tras noche, y también continuaba aceptando la negativa de Sakura, aunque en los últimos tiempos lo hacía con gesto más agrio. Ella nunca había creído que él se avendría a aceptar la situación. En realidad, había esperado que el sajón la forzara. Esa actitud habría concordado mejor con la posición que ella ocupaba y que la ponía totalmente a merced del hombre. Pero él no lo hacía. Y que no apelase a ese medio provocaba en Sakura un sentimiento de imprevista frustración.

Aún lo deseaba, su cuerpo exigía el contacto de ese hombre y como ya sabía cómo era hacer el amor, lo deseaba más que antes. Pero su orgullo era lo bastante acentuado como para que ella cediera, le impedía volver a decírselo... por lo menos, al propio Syaoran.

Esa noche Sakura esperó ansiosa que Syaoran volviera al cuarto, pero él no apareció. Pensó en la posibilidad de que él buscara su placer con otra mujer, y trató de convencerse de que no le importaba y que la punzada en su pecho era por una razón ajena a las posibilidades. Se habría sentido menos irritada la mañana siguiente si hubiera sabido dónde el sajón había pasado la noche.

En definitiva, el día fue muy largo, y ella se sentía cada vez más frustrada y deprimida. Gran parte de su sufrimiento se originaba en ella misma. Estaba segura de que Syaoran no volvería al cuarto que ella ocupaba, y que todo había terminado. El hecho de que no lo viese a lo largo de toda la jornada fortaleció esa conclusión.

De todos modos, Sakura esperó un rato después de que Nadine le quitó los hierros y cerró con llave la puerta. En la oscuridad se sentó sobre el jergón, y deshilachando los extremos ya gastados del cinturón de cuerda continuó esperando. No deseaba que Syaoran renunciara a ella. Quería que él la obligara a entregarse. Su orgullo le impedía ceder, y por lo tanto él tenía que superar el obstáculo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La respuesta era sencilla: Él ya no la deseaba.

Después de esperar largo rato, Sakura suspiró y se quitó las ropas para dormir. Eso era algo que no había hecho la última semana, cuando Syaoran venía a verla por la noche. La víspera había dormido vestida, pese a que eso era muy incómodo. La ropa le había lastimado la suave piel, tenía alterado casi todo el cuerpo. Convencida que él no acudiría a ella, se desvistió. Esa noche como las anteriores... él no vendría. Continuaba despierta cuando se abrió la puerta. Una antorcha que ardía en el vestíbulo, detrás de la figura, delineó la enorme silueta oscura en el umbral. El cuerpo de Sakura inmediatamente revivió con temblores excitados. La colmó de alegría que él hubiese ido por ella, que aún no hubiese renunciado a ella. Pero estos sentimientos no se reflejaron en su rostro cuando lo miró, impedida de ver los rasgos del visitante porque la luz le iluminaba la espalda.

Él permaneció de pie, sin hablar, y Sakura comprendió que no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar palabra. Bien, también él tenía su orgullo. Y no eran necesarias las palabras para saber por qué estaba allí.

Ella dejó pasar un momento, y después quebró el silencio.

- Milord¿me quitarás definitivamente las cadenas? –

- No. –

- ¿Ni siquiera si juro por la vida de mi madre que no saldré de esta casa? –

- No, porque por lo que sé, bien podrías odiar a tu madre, o ella estar muerta, y tu juramento no tendría valor. –

Sakura controló el enojo que comenzaba a dominarla. Se apoyó en un codo, y permitió que la delgada manta cayese bajo los pechos. Era una táctica sucia de su parte, pero a decir verdad estaba fatigada y quería terminar con ese callejón sin salida.

Puso en su voz enojo suficiente para inducirlo a creer que no había advertido el movimiento de la manta.

- Pues sucede que amo profundamente a mi madre, y para tu información ella aún vive, y sin duda está terriblemente preocupada por mí. ¿Crees que porque soy mujer carezco de honor¿O procedes así porque soy una mujer vikinga y no confías en mi palabra? –

Él había avanzado un paso, pero se detuvo.

- Es fácil hablar. Los hechos narran otra historia, y los tuyos no te benefician mucho, mujer. –

- ¿Por qué¿Porque quiero matar a tu primo? – preguntó, y después le envió una flecha justo a su orgullo: - ¿O porque no acudo corriendo cuando me llamas a tu cama? –

El puño de Syaoran golpeó la palma de la otra mano y le indicó que la flecha había dado en el blanco. Por lo menos estaba excitando la pasión del hombre, y eso, aunque fuese una pasión equivocada.

- ¡Por Dios! – masculló Syaoran, exasperado. - ¡Mira que eres audaz! Me doy cuenta que contigo solo pierdo el tiempo. Sencillamente, te niegas a entender. –

- Créeme que entiendo, Syaoran – replicó Sakura con voz serena. - Y estaba dispuesta a encontrarte a medio camino. –

- No¡quieres que todo sea a tu modo! –

- Mentira! – insistió ella -. Te he dado mi palabra, y eso me costó mucho, pues la mitad de mi ser todavía quiere salir de aquí y volver a casa con mis padres. –

- Y yo no puedo confiar en la palabra de nadie, mujer u hombre, a quien conozco desde hace tan poco. Ni creo que una parte de ti realmente desee permanecer aquí, cuando la condición en que te encuentras es muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada, mira en la condición en que te encuentras: sin derechos, sin esperanza de ser jamás otra cosa que una esclava¿realmente pretendes que crea tus palabras? –

- Cuánta razón tienes, milord – confirmó Sakura con expresión irónica -. ¿Por qué querría permanecer aquí? Sin duda, no es por ti. –

- ¿Por mí? – preguntó Syaoran -. ¿Quieres inducirme a creer ahora que soy la razón, cuando noche tras noche me rechazas¿O es que acaso vendrás conmigo esta noche?

- ¿me quitarás definitivamente las cadenas? – replicó ella en el tono más amable que pudo hallar.

- Por todos los santos... –

No completó la frase, giró sobre sí mismo con un tosco rezongo, y abandonó el cuarto. Sakura sintió deseos de gritar cuando se cerró la puerta.

- ¡Sajón cobarde! aceptas muy fácilmente la derrota! – exclamó dominada por la frustración, quizás en voz excesivamente alta, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse, y al advertirlo ella apenas pudo contener una exclamación.

- ¿te oí bien? – preguntó Syaoran con voz serena, en vista de la fuerza con que había abierto esa puerta.

La dejó abierta para permitir el paso de la luz, y caminó hacia ella con movimientos lentos e intencionados. Sakura se cubrió dignamente los senos y lo miró fijamente. Le habría agradado incorporarse de un brinco, se sentía vulnerable, acostada en el suelo, y él un hombre tan fuerte y tan alto; pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que su proximidad la inquietaba. En cambio, le volvió la espalda.

- ¿Qué creíste oír? – preguntó cautelosamente.

- Un reto – su voz mantenía la calma, pero en la respuesta había una amenaza definida. – Y cuando uno formula un desafío, debe atenerse a las consecuencias. –

- ¿Así… y cuáles consecuencias? –

Como respuesta, él se inclinó y le arrancó la manta. Un instante después, su cuerpo yacía sobre el de Sakura, y las dos manos sostenían la cabeza de la joven sobre la cual descendía la boca del sajón. Pero antes de que los labios se unieran, Sakura aplicó un vigoroso empujón que envió a un costado a Syaoran. Ella sabía que sólo lo imprevisto de su reacción le había permitido obtener ese resultado, pero de todos modos se apresuró a aprovechar la situación, y con movimientos rápidos se incorporó cubriendo apenas su cuerpo con la manta que perdió en la huída alcanzándose a cubrir en la oscuridad. La mano de Syaoran aferró un pie, y la obligó a caer cuando ella daba el primer paso hacia la puerta.

Sakura cayó al suelo, torció el cuerpo y descargó el otro pie sobre Syaoran, y de ese modo recuperó su libertad. Pero él ya se había sentado, y aunque ella recogió los pies de manera que él no pudiese atraparlos otra vez, la joven comprendió que nunca llegaría a tiempo a la puerta.

Ambos se habían puesto de pie, y ella retrocedía lentamente. Él se desvió a un costado, y de ese modo obligó a Sakura a apartarse del camino que llevaba a la puerta. Syaoran se detuvo cuando dejó eficazmente bloqueada la única salida.

- Sakura, vuelve a tu jergón. –

Había una advertencia siniestra en esa orden impasible, pero ella meneó obstinadamente la cabeza, se apartó de él dirigiéndose hacia un costado del cuarto, y quedó a pocos centímetros de la pared. No había modo de escapar, pero en realidad ella no deseaba en absoluto escapar. Él le impondría finalmente su voluntad, y si bien Sakura no deseaba que él conquistase fácilmente esta victoria, en realidad quería que la victoria correspondiese a Syaoran, o por lo menos deseaba que él creyera que había vencido. El orgullo de Sakura no le permitía ceder, pero la fuerza bruta podría alcanzar ese resultado. Eso era lo que ella quería.

El corazón de Sakura latía aceleradamente cuando lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón y la túnica, y arrojarlos irritado a un costado. Era evidente que la cólera lo poseía. Eso era peligroso, pues podía lastimarla. Era un hombre terriblemente corpulento, con una fuerza inmensa en brazos y manos. Y quizá sentía en ese momento que necesitaba imponerse. Era lo que la mayoría de los hombres habría hecho. Pero ella había tenido conciencia del riesgo que corría al provocarlo así.

Syaoran no se movió hasta que las últimas prendas yacieron dispersas en el suelo. Había permanecido de pie frente a ella, mirándola siempre, y la luz iluminaba un solo costado de su cuerpo, y dejaba el otro en la sombra. Si ella misma no hubiese estado desnuda, quizá él se hubiera calmado, o por lo menos reconsiderado lo que se proponía hacer. Pero la visión del cuerpo femenino lo había excitado demasiado.

No creyó que él saliera de la habitación para buscar una vela. Se proponía esquivarlo apenas él cerrara la puerta y dejara la habitación en sombras. Ese era el plan de Sakura, por lo menos hasta ese momento. Pero Syaoran no pensó cerrar la puerta, quizá porque la oscuridad le estorbaría hasta que consiguiera atraparla. Sakura tuvo que recomponer rápidamente su estrategia cuando él comenzó a avanzar.

Se apartó de la pared, y trató de mantenerse alejada de las esquinas de la habitación, que representaban otras tantas trampas. Podía mantenerse fuera de su alcance quizás un momento, no muy prolongado si él actuaba con rapidez. Pero él estaba encerrándola a cada paso que daba, y conduciéndola de modo que acortaba la distancia entre ella y el jergón, caminaron siempre en una posición tal que ella no podía rodearlo para llegar a la puerta.

Sakura decidió optar nuevamente por la maniobra inesperada, y con ambas manos fuertemente unidas detuvo la retirada y se volvió hacia Syaoran para golpearlo, como había hecho con Eriol. Él golpe había desconcertado al hombre más delgado, pero Syaoran no le volvía la espalda, y Sakura fue la sorprendida cuando él le atrapó con una mano los puños unidos. Y no detuvo el golpe, sino que le agregó su propia fuerza, de modo que ella describió casi un semicírculo, y permitió que el otro brazo de Syaoran la sujetase por la cintura y la contrajera contra su pecho. Sakura logró sentir la masculinidad erguida de Syaoran, de espaldas a él debería sentirse vulnerable pero la realidad era otra, su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarle, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

– No luches contra mí, Sakura. No puedes hacerlo. No quieres hacerlo. –

El aliento del hombre sobre su cuello hizo que de su intimidad brotara deseo hecho líquido.

La mano de Syaoran se deslizó sobre las caderas de Sakura hasta llegar a los suaves muslos. Ella se estremeció y contuvo con trabajo un gemido. Cuando creyó haber salido victoriosa de las caricias, la mano de Syaoran se dirigió al vértice de las piernas femeninas. Él deslizó dos de sus dedos hasta tocar el montículo del deseo de Sakura, ella se sacudió por la placentera sensación y en un último intento de rechazarlo se retorció entre sus brazos intentando librarse del abrazo. Bastó que él la alzara con un fuerte estrujón para que ella detuviera sus esfuerzos frenéticos.

Fueron suficientes dos pasos para llegar al jergón, y la arrojó sobre él. Como el jergón era muy delgado, fue como si la hubiesen arrojado al suelo.

Sakura estuvo aturdida un momento, sin aliento. Era todo el tiempo que necesitaba Syaoran para ponerse entre las piernas abiertas y penetrarla antes de que ella pudiera usar sus fuertes extremidades para rechazarlo.

Ella había recuperado aliento; Syaoran oyó la exclamación ofendida y sonrió cuando las manos de Sakura se deslizaron entre ellos para rechazarlo. Fue un esfuerzo inútil. Él estaba firmemente incrustado y dispuesto para todo lo que ella pudiese intentar.

- Renuncia. – Se inclinó sobre ella para murmurarle al oído. – Has perdido la batalla, y estás dándome lo que no me querías dar. –

En respuesta, ella arqueó la cadera para tratar de desequilibrarlo. También fue inútil, y sólo sirvió para introducirlo más profundamente en su cuerpo. Ella jadeó de nuevo, pero esta vez a causa de la exquisita sensación que experimentaba al recibirlo íntegramente. Él emitió una exclamación también, por la deliciosa caricia que esa penetración profunda le provocaba.

- ¡Ah, mujer! retiro lo dicho – jadeó con voz ronca. - Lucha contra mí todo lo que quieras. –

Sakura casi se echó a reír ante la petición apasionada, aunque eso había destruido la impresión de que la forzaban a someterse a la fuerza superior del hombre. La boca de Syaoran, atacó la de Sakura en un beso violento y apasionado. Ella desplegó la última resistencia cuando quiso mover la cabeza, pero la boca de ella, finalmente, renunció al fingimiento, y aceptó el beso del hombre y retribuyendo con todo su ardor.

Syaoran se separó ligeramente de ella para apartar del rostro de Sakura unos mechones que cubrían su frente, lo hizo lentamente para luego sonreír, sin saber ella el motivo. Con relativa calma el hombre besó el rostro y el cuello de Sakura, la saboreaba descaradamente. Sakura podía sentir la felicidad del hombre.

El buen humor de Syaoran, aunque sin duda resultado de la emoción de la victoria, la reconfortó. No le importó el origen. Mientras él no estuviera enojado, no se mostraría brutal con ella. Aunque en ese momento Sakura también podría haber soportado eso, tan inflamados estaban sus sentidos que no le hubiera importado el ánimo de Syaoran.

Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron entre ambos hacia arriba, aferrando la cabeza de él por los cabellos; lo besó ardientemente manteniendo las dos bocas unidas por largo rato, mientras tanto las manos de Syaoran presionaban los suaves senos con medida fuerza, él comenzó a mover sus caderas, deslizando toda la longitud de su virilidad por la estrecho estuche de la mujer. La caricia les proporcionaba el anhelado placer. Syaoran tomó pausado ritmo en sus movimientos, poseyéndola de un modo delicioso. Los movimientos se realizaban al compás de la música de los gemidos de ambos amantes.

La pasión se desbordó y Syaoran comenzó a embestirla sin clemencia. El erotismo del acto se volvió locura y el goce se tornó frenético. Los roncos gemidos de Syaoran junto con los gritos ahogados de Sakura debieron llegar hasta el mismo pasillo donde estaban los sirvientes. La entrega de ambos fue absoluta.

Sakura alcanzó su culminación casi inmediatamente que él tomara sus caderas y arremetiera contra su cuerpo pronunciando su nombre con un tono desesperado, sin advertirlo, Sakura elevó todo el peso de su pelvis varios centímetros sobre el jergón, para reclamar la totalidad del hombre. El impulso del propio Syaoran cuando alcanzó también el ansiado orgasmo la devolvió de nuevo al jergón, y acentuó el placer que ella sentía arrancando a su garganta un gemido profundo. Sakura sintió el pulso de la culminación en su intimidad, y de ese modo su goce duró mucho más de lo que ella misma habría creído posible.

Apenada, regresó a la realidad. Él era como un peso muerto sobre el cuerpo femenino, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Syaoran había inclinado la cabeza a un costado, y todavía jadeaba excitado. Los dedos de Sakura acariciaron soñadores, los cabellos del Syaoran. Sintió que podía permanecer así eternamente. Aunque era demasiado esperar tal cosa.

Deseaba saber lo que él pensaba de esa entrega total. En vista del orgullo que un hombre sentía por sus artes amatorias, quizás él se limitara a atribuir la capitulación de Sakura a su habilidad como amante. De todos modos, poco le importaba lo que él pensara, mientras no sospechara que ella había conjurado todo eso para obligarlo a hacerle el amor. Sabía que se sentiría utilizado y por consiguiente furioso si él llegaba a comprenderlo.

Las manos de Sakura se apoyaron en los hombros del hombre, y después en el pecho, cuando él se inclinó para mirarla. Podía sentir los latidos regulares del corazón; eran latidos fuertes. Lo miró, tratando de adivinar por su expresión lo que él pensaba, pero Syaoran no reveló nada. En realidad, parecía que estudiaba los rasgos de la vikinga por la misma razón, para ver qué pensaba ella. Si él supiera... Sakura sonrió ante la idea.

- ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Claro que estoy enojada. – Sakura no pudo retener una especie de mueca que la delató.

Syaoran sonrió complacido.

- ¿Siempre te ríes cuando estás enojada? –

- A veces. –

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que Syaoran meneó la cabeza. Aceptar como válido todo lo que ella decía implicaba sentirse constantemente sorprendido.

Él prefería pensar que Sakura bromeaba.

- Supongo que debería disculparme – dijo Syaoran.

- Sí, deberías hacerlo. –

El emitió un sonido burlón ante el pronto asentimiento de Sakura. No hablaría más del asunto. Ella lo había desafiado. Tal vez ella no merecía una respuesta tan dura del hombre, pero en todo caso, en definitiva lo había aceptado y también ella había alcanzado su propio placer. ¿Por qué al principio se había negado obstinadamente? No comprendía a esa mujer.

Se apartó un poco más, pero durante un momento las caderas de ambos estuvieron apretadas con más fuerza que antes. Él aún estaba dentro de Sakura; ella cerró los ojos lentamente y saboreó con un suave gemido el contacto antes de que él se apartara. Al observarla, Syaoran contuvo la respiración.

- Por Dios, mujer ¿lo haces a propósito? –

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué? –

En verdad, no sabía qué había hecho esta vez para que la reprendiera de ese modo.

- Esa expresión... la cara que pones cuando nosotros... –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Me observas? –

- Sí. –

Ella se mostró intrigada por la escueta respuesta.

- No lo había pensado. Lo probaré la próxima vez que haga el amor. –

- Contemplar esos hermosos ojos tuyos en un momento así puede enloquecer a un hombre – afirmó Syaoran.

Ella sonrió intencionadamente.

- No necesitas inquietarte, milord. Sinceramente no he considerado que en un caso así tú te convirtieras el objeto de mis miradas. –

- Ojalá estés bromeando, mujer – dijo Syaoran con expresión severa, y la atrajo hacia sí con vehemencia. – Créeme que no te agradarán las consecuencias si lo que dices es en serio. No permitiré que tengas otros amantes, mujer. Mientras te desee para mí, me serás fiel. –

Ella enarcó el ceño, y experimentó cierta satisfacción ante la posibilidad de burlarse de él.

Syaoran no contestó, y se levantó llevándosela consigo, después de recoger sus ropas, y las de Sakura. Ella sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas cuando advirtió que la puerta había permanecido abierta todo el tiempo, y que cualquiera hubiera podido pasar y verlos. Alguien podría haberse detenido en la puerta y observarlos durante todo el apasionado encuentro, tan absorta había estado ella con su amante que no se había percatado que la puerta estaba abierta.

Su amante. Le agradaba el sonido de la palabra. Ahora habría cambios entre ellos. Era inevitable. Él no lamentaría haber cedido. Ella le demostraría que en efecto él era el elegido de su corazón.

Apenas Syaoran llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejó caer al suelo las prendas de ambos y abrazó a Sakura.

- Ahora… – Dijo syaoran casi en un ronroneo. – te castigaré por haberte negado tanto tiempo. Esta noche no dormirás. –

Las palabras enronquecidas le provocaron una corriente eléctrica que le traspasó el cuerpo, nuevamente se estaba excitando. Sonrió sugestiva y contestó con un ronroneo: - Milord¿eso es un desafío? –

Sakura pidió a los cielos que las palabras del hombre resultaran ser una promesa.

Continuará…

* * *

**No me maten, pido piedad!**

**Sé que ahora sí sobrepasé el límite de la paciencia. Les pido que me disculpen. Dios sabe que no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia. Mi trabajo me está consumiendo la vida. Creo que estoy descuidando mucho lo que más quiero… pero ustedes saben que ante las necesidades no hay nada qué hacer. Solo invoco a su paciencia, jejejejeje. **

**Bueno… como ustedes saben actualmente hay una problemática respecto a las adaptaciones publicadas en Fanfiction. No sé si leyeron mi mensaje de ayer, pero traté de dejar en claro mi posición respecto al tema. Les repito que yo no me voy a ningún extremo, porque creo que tanto los adaptadores con sus lectores tienen razón así como estas personas que están protestando por las transcripciones. **

**Ya he dicho que no quiero arremeter contra nadie, pero es inconcebible la degeneración que se está dando en ésta página. Sólo les pido que hagan conciencia y que dejemos fuera pasionalismos para analizar con calma la situación y así poder sacar una conclusión objetiva. Hasta qué punto esto de hacer adaptaciones es una diversión y hasta donde somos responsables de lo que hacemos?... Dejemos caprichos de lado y hagámonos una sencilla pregunta… qué estamos aportando?... **

**Por eso vuelvo ha incitarlos a que se lancen a escribir… metan manos y no se autolimiten. Como ya he dicho, es probable que esta sea la última adaptación que publique, aún no lo sé, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de diversificarnos. En mi caso, como pueden ver, me está costando trabajo dedicarles tiempo. Espero me comprendan.**

**Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar algo… el hecho que yo siga publicando no debe de verse como un acto de bravura o lo que es lo mismo un acto de osadía; ya expliqué que esas personas jamás me han faltado el respeto, lo último que deseo es que me vean como una especie de semidiosa que va en contra de la corriente. Me perdonarán por lo que diré pero si sigo aquí es porque me considero la excepción a la regla. Siendo más clara, si he seguido aquí es por dos razones: primero por ustedes, por las personas que me han apoyado desde la primera vez que publiqué en ésta página. Segundo: Porque no me considero una persona mediocre que solo reemplaza nombres. Que me falta mucho para poder hacer algo digno, pues sé que eso es discutible. Lo reconozco, estoy aprendiendo. **

**Sin embargo dentro del marco de las circunstancias trato de ser diferente y no limitarme a transcribir. Bajo ese contexto es que yo sigo aquí y las incito a escribir, y no necesariamente adaptaciones, sino historias de su total autoría. Anímense, no tengan miedo. Espero de todo corazón que me entiendan y que las personas que no escriben pero que son lectores apoyen los fics nuevos, no solo entrando a leer sin dejar unas apalabras a los autores, eso es lo peor que pueden hacer. Los reviews son como el combustible para los escritores, tomen en cuenta mis palabras, por favor. **

**Ahora si me marcho, esperando volver muy pronto. Se me cuidan mucho y pórtense bien que nada cuesta. Los kiere… **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**"Muchas cosas se juzgan imposibles de hacer, antes de que estén hechas."**

PLINIO


	11. Chapter 11

_La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** de los personajes de CCS, creación del grupo **CLAMP**, a una de las grandes obras de **JOHANNA LINDSEY: **Hearts Aflame, yo solo la he adaptado para llevarla a ti con fines de entretención._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO XI

El sol apenas podía colar algunos sus rayos entre las montañas, dando en el cielo el soberbio espectáculo de la lucha entre el día y la noche, cuando un hombre dispuesto al cuidado de la casa despertó a Syaoran. La razón de interrumpirle el descanso se debía a que se había producido un caos entre los prisioneros. Los soldados habían controlado a los hombres pero estaba claro que no moverían una sola piedra hasta que se les cumpliera una petición. Deseaban hablar con el señor de la casa.

Syaoran escuchó inalterable el mensaje de Yukito y despidió a su sirviente. Si la revuelta había sido controlada y los hombres sometidos, no necesitaba bajar de prisa al patio. Sin embargo, tampoco podía demorarse. Suspiró con un dejo de fastidio, y volvió los ojos hacia su compañera de cama. El alba difundía apenas una luz penumbrosa en la habitación, luz que delineaba las suaves y delicadas curvas del cuerpo femenino. Aún con la habitación un tanto oscura, él podía ver claramente a Sakura desde el lugar que ocupaba. Lentamente fue caminando hacia el lecho y sentado junto a ella, se permitió contemplar a la mujer.

Ella continuaba durmiendo, ajena e imperturbable a las voces provenientes del patio. No era algo que le sorprendiese a Syaoran. Había mantenido despierta a Sakura la mayor parte de la noche, o era lo correcto afirmar que ella lo había mantenido despierto con su sola presencia. Sucedía simple y llanamente que él no podía dejarla. Sonrió al recordar, un tanto sorprendido de que él mismo no se sintiera agotado esa mañana.

Sakura yacía acurrucada, sobre un costado, las manos entre las piernas como si hiciera frío, una costumbre que sin duda había adquirido a causa de los fríos inviernos a los cuales estaba habituada. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sueltos y en un delicioso desorden, a Syaoran le pareció que éstos se extendían sobre su cabeza como un estanque dorado. La delgada sábana que los había cubierto cuando al fin decidieron dormir le cubría sólo las caderas, y dejaba el busto expuesto a la mirada de Syaoran.

El hombre sintió una excitación peculiar porque podía mirarla de este modo sin que ella lo supiera. Era la primera mujer que compartía su cama una noche entera, la primera a quien observaba mientras dormía. Las siervas a quienes favorecía eran poseídas en el lugar mismo en que las encontraba. Las pocas a quienes había traído a su cama se retiraban apenas concluía el encuentro. El propio Syaoran se retiraba al instante del lecho de Tomoyo, pues no deseaba pasar la noche entera en su cama. Lo mismo sucedía con las damas de la corte a quienes había conocido íntimamente.

¿Por qué no se oponía a compartir su lecho con esa mujer vikinga para hacer algo más que el amor¿Oponerse? Imposible, inconcebible. No, le agradaba que esa mujer durmiera junto a él, con él. Pero ¿por qué ella? Sin duda aún despreciaba a esa mujer por lo que era.

¿O no?

Claro! Ella y su gente la habían infligido el peor de los males concebibles. Era una mujer, pero aun así había sido educada en las mismas creencias que los hombres que habían desembarcado en esas tierras para robar y matar a su pueblo, obviamente a él mismo! Ella era una vikinga, una pagana, una abominación para los cristianos temerosos de Dios.

Y si aún… no la despreciaba, llegaría a eso. También hubiera debido resistir con más éxito la atracción que sentía. Se sentía disgustado consigo mismo por esta debilidad que ella había revelado en él mismo, y sobre todo porque había demostrado que su voluntad era más fuerte que la de Syaoran. Ella aún lo deseaba. Lo sucedido durante la víspera en esa habitación lo demostraba. Sin embargo, se le había negado la semana entera, y habría continuado haciéndolo si él no la hubiera obligado a someterse.

Syaoran emitió con la lengua un chasquido de repulsión. De nada le serviría torturarse. El daño estaba hecho, y él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar el asunto. Entregarse una vez al deseo que sentía de ella no había sido suficiente. Aún la necesitaba! Y resistirse a ella habría sido cortarse la mano después de amputar los dedos; provocaría más sufrimiento sin razones valederas. Incluso en ese momento la deseaba. La única razón por la cual no la despertaba era la conciencia de que la tendría más tarde.

El hecho de saber que Sakura estaba en su poder aceleraba los latidos del corazón de Syaoran. Una esclava capturada tenía incluso menos derechos que los hombres nacidos en la esclavitud, o que los individuos sometidos a esclavitud como castigo por ciertos delitos, o porque no podían pagar las multas y las compensaciones en que habían incurrido. La iglesia aplicaba severos castigos a los que maltrataban a estos esclavos cristianos. Los que estaban esclavizados a causa de los delitos cometidos, incluso podían ser rescatados por sus parientes después de un año. Los que nacían en la esclavitud podían comprar su libertad. También se les permitía vender los productos de su trabajo en el tiempo libre. Pero los esclavos enemigos eran otro asunto. Podía pedirse rescate o no, vendérselos o no, matarlos o mantenerlos con vida. La diferencia radicaba en que la decisión sobre el futuro de este tipo de esclavos pertenecía exclusivamente a sus dueños.

De manera que Sakura dependía exclusivamente de la voluntad de Syaoran, y de un modo tan absoluto como si hubiera sido su esposa. El podía tomarla cuándo y dónde quisiera, y ella no tenía derecho a negarse. Pero se acentuaba el placer cuando él sabía que Sakura no rechazaba el deseo de Syaoran, y que gozaba con el cuerpo masculino tanto como él con el de la esclava.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar los pensamientos, descubrió que si continuaba alimentando esos esas ideas en definitiva la despertaría y la poseería en ese mismo instante. De todos modos, no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarla antes de abandonar la cama. Deslizó las manos entre los suaves pechos y sostuvo uno en la palma de su mano. Sakura sonrió en el sueño provocando en Syaoran un sentimiento que no pudo ni quiso definir, simplemente sonrió al ver la reacción de la joven.

Sí, ella podía lograr que él se sintiera bien, y lo conseguía de muchos modos distintos. Syaoran se preguntó si ella tendría conciencia de que era una mujer extraña a causa de lo mucho que podía gozar con los sentidos. Syaoran no conocía a otra mujer que pudiese demostrar tanta pasión... y además, tan fácilmente.

En un acto inconciente se acercó al hermoso fruto que sostenía y se aventuró a probarlo. Rozó sus labios y tocó el pequeño montículo con la punta de su lengua. Sakura se movió perezosa sometida a un sueño profundo pero sin borrar la suave sonrisa de sus labios. Syaoran pensó que solo estando ella dormida podía contemplarla con tal detenimiento y descaro. Se regocijó ante su fortuna.

Se vistió. Mientras bajaba la escalera llegó a la conclusión de que ese sería un día maravilloso. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de que hubiese problemas con los prisioneros pudo agriar su buen humor esa mañana.

Los encontró en el patio, reunidos frente al refugio que les había construido. Dunbar había ordenado que no salieran a trabajar antes de la llegada de Syaoran. Syaoran puso a todo el grupo al cuidado de Boss y retuvo sólo a Yukito. El vikingo sin duda estaba inquieto por algo, y por la expresión de su cara cuando con un gesto ordenó a Yukito que regresara a la choza, donde podían hablar a solas, Syaoran llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una cuestión que tenía que ver con él mismo.

- Yukito, me dijeron que hubo una disputa entre ustedes esta mañana. ¿Me explicarás la razón? –

Yukito movió su cadena al volverse y con una expresión de inquietud en el rostro.

- ¿Eso? – Desechó el tema con un gesto de la mano. – No tuvo importancia. Yamasaki enojó a Kiel con bromas. – Yukito guardó silencio un momento y después buscó la mirada de Syaoran. – Acerca de ti y Sakura.

Syaoran pensó un momento, y dudó que llegase a saber exactamente lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Quiere decir que se molestaron a causa de las bromas de Yamasaki?–

- Sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a Sakura. Necesito hablarle... por favor. –

Syaoran se puso alerta, consciente de que la petición seguramente había costado mucho al rudo vikingo. Comenzó a sospechar de sus motivos. Ese era el hombre a quien a menudo había visto en una actitud de protección hacia Sakura cuando los sajones aún creían que ella era un muchacho. Decía que era sólo un amigo. Pero, ahora se preguntaba si lo que le habían dicho era verdad.

- Yukito¿desde cuándo conoces a Sakura? –

- Siempre. Vecinos en casa. Cuando niños, nadamos, montamos, cazamos juntos. Mi hermana Kaori y Sakura, amigas íntimas, muy íntimas. –

- Así que es amiga de tu hermana… y sin embargo parece que te sientes responsable de ella. ¿Por qué? –

Yukito no respondió a la pregunta.

Syaoran caminó alrededor del vikingo, hasta que quedó a su espalda. - ¿Porque su hermano está muerto, o porque ella es para ti más que una amiga? –

Yukito se volvió para mirarlo.

- Sajón, habla más lento. O mejor, trae a Sakura que hable por ti. –

- Mmm… muy astuto – se burló Syaoran - Pero lamentablemente… para ti… no haré eso. Ella está cómoda en la casa y no necesita que le recuerden la situación en que se encuentran. No puede decirles nada más de lo que yo les digo. Ella está bien y no trabaja demasiado. De modo que ya ves, no tienes motivos para preocuparte por su suerte. –

Yukito siguió impasible. - Que lo diga ella. –

Syaoran meneó la cabeza al oír estas palabras.

- Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme... – Syaoran comenzó caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sajón! – gritó irritado Yukito – No toques a Sakura. –

Syaoran se volvió, incrédulo.

- ¿Estás "ordenándome" que no ponga mis manos sobre ella? –

- Sí. –

Syaoran se echó a reír.

- ¡Pero qué insolencia! Quizá no lo advertiste estúpido vikingo, pero no estás en posición de estar haciendo exigencias. –

- ¿Te casarás con ella? –

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Syaoran con impaciencia – Esa mujer es una esclava, no una invitada. Como dije antes, lo que le suceda depende de ti y tus compañeros. Nadie la ha dañado, ni tampoco se le ha obligado a hacer lo que no quiere hacer. –

- Entonces¿aún no la has tocado? –

Esta vez Syaoran no respondió, pero le fue imposible ocultar la mueca de sus labios que suponía una sonrisa. Yukito extrajo sus propias conclusiones, y éstas avivaron su furia, laceraron el orgullo de su raza. Syaoran no previó el ataque, pues en realidad no había creído que un hombre de menor musculatura se atrevería a hacerlo. Un fuerte golpe a su mandíbula fue el acto de redención para el orgullo vikingo. De pronto Syaoran se vio en el suelo, recibiendo un par de golpes en el rostro y sintiendo su cuello ser apretado por un par de manos que se cerraban implacables. Sintió que se le cortaba el aliento, hasta que la punta de su daga tocó el costado de Yukito.

- Apártate, con cuidado – ordenó apenas Syaoran.

Yukito obedeció, se puso de pie lentamente no apartando su mirada de la del hombre a quien segundos antes estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar por su impudicia, escupió a un costado de Syaoran y luego retrocedió con una mano sobre el costado que le sangraba. Aún estaba encolerizado, y ahora más porque había fracasado. Syaoran también mostraba un profundo enojo.

- ¿Qué pretendías lograr con esa actitud absurda? – preguntó.

- Que no tocaras a Sakura de nuevo. –

- ¿Matándome? Sí, lo habrías conseguido, pero después no habrías vivido para verlo. –

- No matar. – Dijo Yukito. - Existen otros métodos para evitar que vuelvas a tocarla. –

Syaoran frunció el ceño y Yukito hizo un elocuente movimiento con la mano. Entonces el sajón comprendió.

- Sí, de modo que es eso. Tendré que recordarlo para mantenerte a distancia en adelante, pues me agrada contar con todas las partes de mi cuerpo. – Meneó la cabeza y se puso de pie. – Joven estúpido. ¿No me creíste cuando te dije que nadie forzó a Sakura? No tiene de qué quejarse en la casa... aunque, por supuesto, está encadenada.

Yukito lo miró hostil, incrédulo de las palabras del sajón, se centró en las palabras primeras del hombre. Sakura no podía haberse entregado por propia voluntad.

- ¡Mientes! Muchos desean a Sakura. Muchos – subrayó la palabra. - Rechazó a todos. –

- ¿De veras? Entonces, puedo considerarme afortunado – observó secamente Syaoran.

- Sajón, si dices la verdad tendrás que casarte. – Yukito seguía firme pero su cólera había disminuido convirtiéndose en confusión.

Syaoran suspiró harto ante tanta obstinación.

- Yukito, ya tengo una prometida, pero aunque no fuese así, no me casaría ni con una pagana, vikinga o menos esclava; y Sakura es las tres cosas. Ya me pertenece. Dame una razón por la cual tenga que casarme con esta mujer, y una razón que se aplique a mi persona, no a tu criterio. –

- Yamasaki no bromeó. Sakura simpatiza contigo. Sea así. Pero si no te casas, no simpatizará mucho tiempo, eso puedes jurarlo. Sajón, ella te eligió. O arreglas las cosas, o pierdes. –

- No puedo perder lo que es mío – dijo confiadamente Syaoran, y se alejó antes de que la lógica del vikingo lo enfureciera del todo.

Yukito se acercó a la puerta para observar al sajón mientras cruzaba el patio, de regreso a la casa. Dunbar se aproximó para acompañarlo hasta el muro, pero el vikingo no dirigió ni siquiera una mirada al guardia.

De modo que, después de todo, Yamasaki en medio de sus amargas e hirientes bromas estaba en lo cierto. Había dicho que mientras todavía estaba con ellos Sakura varias veces había mirado al señor sajón, y que él nunca había visto una mujer que se sintiera más seducida por la visión de un hombre.

Si en definitiva ella lo había elegido, era una decisión equivocada. Y como estaba apartada de ellos, no había un amigo que se lo advirtiera. El sajón jamás la respetaría. Ejercía el poder, y ella era una esclava capturada. Yukito, que era un hombre libre y tenía varios esclavos en su propia casa, podía entender el razonamiento del señor sajón. Pero por otra parte, Sakura no era una mujer nacida en la esclavitud. Si decidía oponerse a su servidumbre reaccionaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Yukito se preguntó por qué se había molestado en advertir al sajón acerca del sesgo probable de la situación. Ella era cristiana, aunque sin duda ella no había revelado el hecho a esa gente. Pero también era vikinga, y tenía el orgullo y la decisión que caracterizan a su raza. En realidad, era mejor que se mostrara más flexible, pues Yukito sabía que se vería en una situación muy difícil si ella se volvía contra su carcelero.

Sakura quizá no estaba conciente del problema en el que se estaba metiendo a medida que entregaba cada vez más de ella al sajón. Mientras ella estuviera sola, él no podría hacer nada. Sakura estaba expuesta a que le hicieran daño.

Ajena totalmente a lo acontecido esa mañana, Sakura estiró perezosamente su cuerpo. Sonrió al pajarillo encaramado en el alféizar de la ventana; el canto del ave la había despertado. Cuando ella se sentó, el pájaro huyó volando.

Estaba sola. Se preguntó si habían cerrado con llave la puerta, y se levantó para averiguarlo. No, no estaba cerrada. Volvió a sonreír y la cerró. Si, los cambios ya habían comenzado. Syaoran trataría de confiar en ella. Tendría que hacer todo lo posible para lograr que no se decepcionara.

Las ropas de Sakura y las de Syaoran yacían en el mismo lugar en que él las había dejado caer la noche anterior. Sakura se vistió de prisa, y después procedió a arreglar la habitación. Sentía deseos de cantar, y lo hizo, con una sencilla tonada oriental que su madre le había enseñado cuando era niña.

- De modo que conoces otra lengua además de la nuestra¿eh? –

Sakura apartó la mirada de la manta que cubría la cama y vio a Nadine de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Sonrió al ver a la anciana.

- Sí, conozco muchas. –

- Bien, no permitas que lord Syaoran te oiga hablar en esa lengua, pues la mayoría de los pueblos de oriente son nuestros enemigos.

- ¿La mayoría?

- Algunos viven junto a los sajones, y en Devon, e incluso en Dorset. Pero los que están sobre la costa del oeste siempre fueron nuestros enemigos, e incluso unieron fuerzas con los daneses contra nosotros.

- ¿Y los esclavos de celtas… los que están vendiendo de oriente? Algunos son libres ya. – preguntó Sakura, pensando en su madre.

- También esos son enemigos, esos han establecido alianzas con los de tu raza. Aunque su cuna está demasiado lejos para causarnos dificultades. Han pasado muchos años desde que atacaron con sus fuerzas a Mercia y contra ellos se pidió ayuda al rey Emeth, el padre de Alfredo. Él condujo a su ejército hacia el norte y obligó a los galeses a prometer tributo. Pero los celtas y una ralea de orientales todavía nos atacan. Hace dos días un pequeño grupo robó parte de nuestro ganado. Lord Syaoran recuperó los animales, pero aunque él y sus hombres persiguieron a los ladrones durante la noche, éstos huyeron. De modo que no le agradará oír esa lengua en tus labios, y la conoce bastante bien para identificarla.

Sakura sonrió, pero no pudo evitar una risita. De modo que por eso Syaoran no había llegado a su habitación la otra noche. Ella se había sentido desdichada, creyendo que estaba con otra mujer, y en realidad cabalgaba por el campo persiguiendo a unos ladrones. El regocijo que hubo en su corazón fue evidente.

- Tu humor es muy bueno, mujer – la reprendió la vieja.

- No comprendes, Nadine – dijo Sakura en medio de un suspiro. - De todos modos, lamento que Syaoran no atrapara a los ladrones. No sabía que ellos fueran sus enemigos.

Nadine emitió un rezongo.

- También hay otros, e incluso unos pocos señores sajones, y sobre todo uno que vive no lejos de aquí. Lord Yue desearía más que nada ver muerto a nuestro señor. Tuvieron disputas desde el día en que ambos se conocieron en la corte.

- ¿Sabes por qué? –

- Sí. Lord Yue siempre miró con malos ojos la amistad entre Alfredo y nuestro señor. Eso fue antes de que Alfredo ocupara el trono, cuando todos cazaban y se divertían juntos en la propiedad real. La mayoría de los hijos menores viven en la corte. Milord estuvo allí hasta que su padre y su hermano murieron. Ahora va rara vez, o cuando Alfredo lo convoca. Sólo la amenaza de los daneses ha logrado que ambos depongan un tiempo su animosidad.

- Una sabia decisión. No me agradaría pensar que Syaoran tiene que combatir también con un enemigo a la espalda.

- ¿Te importa tanto? Muchas veces, los esclavos quedan libres a la muerte de sus señores; la iglesia fomenta esa costumbre. –

- No te niego que deseo mi libertad, Nadine, pero no de ese modo – dijo Sakura distraídamente y sosteniendo las ropas de Syaoran en sus brazos.

Nadine esbozó un gesto en parte de incredulidad, y en parte de complacencia ante la respuesta.

- Bien, ven conmigo. Milord dijo que te permitiera dormir, pero no habló de que estuvieras ociosa el día entero. Ya te has perdido una comida. –

Sakura sonrió y caminó hacía la puerta. Nadine señaló los hierros que la joven había arrojado horas antes en un rincón, y fue a buscarlos. Sakura la detuvo.

- Deja eso, Nadine Ya no los usaré.

- ¿El lo ha dicho? –

- No, pero... –

Nadine no hizo caso del gesto de Sakura, y recogió la cadena.

- Hasta que me ordenen lo contrario, continuarás usando esto. –

- No, te digo que ahora no me obligará a usar los hierros. Ve a preguntarle. –

- ¿Estás loca, mujer? No me atrevería a hablarle de un asunto tan trivial. – La expresión de Sakura se ensombreció, pero Nadine levantó una mano para impedir la respuesta. – Sakura, no me causes problemas con esto. Si ahora él está dispuesto a confiar en ti, me lo dirá. ¿No puedes esperar hasta que llegue ese momento? –

Ella sintió deseos de gritar y negarse, pero ¿de qué serviría? Pocos minutos más tarde, o a lo sumo pocas horas más tarde, ella lo vería y el sajón enmendaría su olvido. A decir verdad, podía esperar, aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

Pero pasaron más que unas pocas horas antes de que ella lo viera, pues Syaoran se ausentó el día entero. Nadine supo por Maiko, la criada de Emi, que el sajón había salido a cabalgar con la niña. Emi regresó al vestíbulo en las primeras horas de la tarde, muy entusiasmada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero Syaoran no estaba con ella. Nadine observó que era extraño que Syaoran tuviese tiempo para entretener a su hermana. A juzgar por la expresión de Emi, la niña lo había pasado muy bien.

Sakura conservó la serenidad un rato, y durante esos momentos pensó que Syaoran demostraba un corazón bondadoso, pues robaba tiempo a sus obligaciones para atender a su hermana. Pero la impaciencia comenzaba a carcomerla, y se convertía prontamente en irritación, y después en el mismo resentimiento que había sentido la última vez que él le hizo el amor, para insistir más tarde en que ella continuara encadenada. Quizás ella se equivocaba en sus cálculos. ¿Podía mostrarse tan afectuoso en el lecho, y después encadenarla sin experimentar el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa? Sakura comenzaba a experimentar una agobiante punzada en su pecho. Syaoran no podía ser tan cruel.

Los hombres estaban tomando la última comida del día cuando Syaoran entró a la sala. Sakura lo observó ávidamente mientras él cruzaba la habitación en dirección a la larga mesa de caballetes, dispuesta frente al gran hogar. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, él le sonrió y la cólera de la joven se disipó. ¡Dios mío! Era un hombre impresionante. Sakura abrigaba la esperanza de que él nunca advirtiese el tumulto que provocaba en su sensibilidad femenina. Ya disponía de armas suficientes, sin necesidad de que tuviera conciencia del efecto que provocaba.

Meiling reclamó la atención de Syaoran, y Sakura continuó preparando las fuentes que llevarían a la mesa. Ella se había equivocado otra vez. Syaoran no era un hombre duro, sólo olvidadizo. Apenas viera que ella continuaba encadenada, se arrepentiría y trataría de corregir su olvido.

Antes de que la sala estuviese medio vacía y preparada para la noche, Syaoran se acercó. Había comido bien y se lo veía satisfecho, había bebido con sus hombres, y se estaba calentando agua para que él tomase un buen baño. La propia Sakura había llenado dos de los cubos con agua puesta a calentar sobre el fuego.

Se detuvo junto a ella, no muy cerca, y no la miró, en cambio volvió los ojos hacia los montículos de masa dispuestos sobre la mesa, en preparación para la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Cómo pasaste el día, mujer? –

Ella desvió los ojos y advirtió que él tampoco la miraba directamente, y comprendió que adoptaba precauciones en vista de que aún había tanta gente alrededor.

- Bien, milord. –

- Tu noche será todavía mejor. –

El sajón habló con un murmullo ronco, y provocó un estremecimiento en el vientre de Sakura. Pero después se alejó en dirección a la sala de baños, y ella lo miró incrédula. No era posible que no hubiese visto los anillos de hierro alrededor de sus tobillos al acercarse, pues se destacaban claramente entre la falda y los zapatos, hacían un llamativo contraste con su blanca piel. Tampoco debió pasarle inadvertida la cadena más larga que atravesaba el suelo desde la pared hasta el lugar que ella ocupaba, frente a la mesa. Las mujeres se quejaban porque durante el día, a menudo tenían que salvar este obstáculo. Se destacaba muy claramente.

La cólera la dominó, y le temblaron las manos. ¡Que Dios destruyera los ojos ambar y el negro corazón de ese hombre¡Compartir el lecho sin gozar de la confianza de Syaoran equivalía a desempeñarse como una prostituta! Estaba harta de que la usaran.

- Te lo dije antes, mujer. Es demasiado pronto para pedirle que confíe en ti. Ten paciencia. –

Nadine estaba de pie, detrás de la joven. Sakura no se volvió para contestar. Se aferró las manos una con otra, para dominar el temblor, y trató de controlar sus sentimientos. La rabia se convirtió en desprecio. Sentía profundos deseos de llorar, la impotencia y la humillación atacaban su corazón de tal forma que sentía perdería el conocimiento en cualquier instante. Syaoran la estaba reduciendo a una ramera, no había consideración ni mucho menos confianza. Lo que había entre ellos era vana lujuria emanada de ese maldito hombre y nada más. Los restantes sentimientos los ponía su tonto corazón y nadie más. Se tragó las lágrimas y descargó un puñetazo en la mesa.

- Paciencia dices? Me quedarán cicatrices en los tobillos si tengo paciencia! Muy bien. Es lo que merezco por mantener relaciones con mi enemigo. Aceptaré las cicatrices y las soportaré como castigo. –

- ¡Castigo! Por Dios, casi pareces una cristiana. Entonces ¿ustedes tienen sacerdotes y tus dioses reclaman castigo? –

Sakura no contestó.

Preguntó con voz fría: - Nadine¿hemos terminado? –

- Sí. –

Nadine se inclinó para soltar la cadena unida al muro. Retiró los grillos, de manera que Sakura pudiese subir más fácilmente la escalera. En realidad, comprendía parte del sufrimiento de la joven. No era fácil verse favorecida por el señor, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

- Entonces, vamos – dijo Nadine con expresión hosca.

Confiaba en que Sakura la seguiría. La joven obedeció, pero sólo porque realizar un intento de reconquistar su libertad sin un arma o un plan habría sido absurdo. Pero como antes, no fue más lejos de su propia puerta, aunque Nadine continuó caminando. Pero esta vez se detuvo en el umbral de su cuarto. Siempre había sido un lugar desolado y esta vez, además, lo encontró vacío.

Sintió la presencia de Nadine a su espalda.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Sakura con voz áspera.

- Sakura, el señor Syaoran no dijo nada de las restricciones que te hemos impuesto, pero sí aclaró que no usarías más esta habitación. La única cama que ahora puedes usar es la suya. –

Esas palabras provocaron una risa dura.

- ¿De veras? Bien, prefiero el suelo duro antes de lo que él ofrece. –

- Mujer, se enojará. –

- ¿Y tú crees que eso me importa? – replicó Sakura.

Nadine fue a informar a Syaoran de la actitud de Sakura. La vikinga no se movió hasta que oyó girar la cerradura. Hubiera sido excesivo abrigar la esperanza de que Nadine olvidara encerrarla, pues como Syaoran estaba abajo, Sakura hubiera podido apoderarse de un arma de la habitación del señor, si bien todavía no estaba segura de lo que hubiese hecho con ella.

Sakura se acercó a la pared del fondo de su cuarto, y se sentó a esperar la furia del señor.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, muy buen día... lo sé, lo sé… no merezco ni el perdón de Dios… lamento mucho la tardanza para este capítulo, pero es hasta ahora que estoy de vacaciones que me he hecho de tiempo para trabajar en esta historia. El trabajo, mi trabajo de graduación sumado a problemas sentimentales que me tienen sometida a una depresión profunda no me han permitido dedicarme a ustedes. Mi tardanza no tiene nada que ver con ésta página u otras personas, no piensen que pretendo abandonarla, es solo que no he tenido tiempo y ésta última semana mi ánimo ha estado por los suelos, he tenido un fin de semana de pesadilla y lo que menos podía hacer era concentrarme en algo. Digamos que éste capítulo lleva algo de lo que ahorita siento, bah!... los hombres. No hablemos de ellos.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya calmado un poco la sed de lectura. Si todo sale como espero, les llevaré en tiempo regular de actualización el capítulo XII. Estén pendientes porque el próximo capítulo estará ardiente. Creo que será de los más demandantes de toda la historia. Para los que gustan de escenas fuertes… créanme que el reto del lemon de mi vida viene en camino, jajaja. **

**Infinitas gracias a toda la gente que me apoya, a los que hicieron un poco de su tiempo y me dejaron un mensajito, gracias, gracias, gracias por escribirme… ustedes son mi aliciente, si bien es cierto no les he dedicado tiempo, en cuando podía escaparme veía el estado de mi historia y leía sobre líneas, pero ahora me dispongo a devorar sus reviews, estoy muy entusiasmada de hacerlo. En el próximo capítulo agradeceré por nombre, nick y apellido, jajajajaja… en estos momentos estoy totalmente desconectada de la página, leeré cada uno de sus mensajes y retomaré lo que tenga que retomar en el siguiente capítulo. Les pido me disculpen por este detalle pero me urgía subirles ya éste capítulo. **

**Me despido ahora, se me cuidan mucho, se me portan bien y saben que los kiero infinito… ahora leeré sus mensajes! hasta pronto!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**"Brillan tanto las lágrimas en los ojos de una niña que nos da lástima besarlas cuando están secas."**

LORD BYRON


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Sakura sabía que en cualquier momento Syaoran se abalanzaría sobre ella. Desde el momento en que él abrió la puerta notó que no estaba furioso. Sin embargo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que se encrespara señorialmente mostrando su autoridad intacta ante el desafío. El ver a un hombre de tan maravilloso semblante a la entrada de una habitación tan nefasta hacía que se le contrajera el estómago. Las preguntas surgían traicioneras sobre el real motivo de la presencia de Syaoran. Sakura se preguntaba qué lo traía hacia ella, el hecho que ella retara su autoridad una y otra vez, o la prolongada abstinencia.

Sakura suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, resignada a librar una férrea batalla con ese hombre que le producía tantos sentimientos. Ella estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas dobladas ante ella, de tal modo que pudiera incorporarse rápidamente si era necesario. Se podía respirar en el ambiente la molestia del hombre, obviamente no se sentía muy complacido con su actitud.

Dado que Syaoran venía directamente de su baño, vestía sólo una túnica blanca de mangas largas, y sobre ella el tipo de túnica que entregaban a Sakura cuando se bañaba, aunque sin lugar a dudas ésta era de mejor calidad, tenía un ruedo de seda verde en todo el borde del lienzo blanco que le llegaba a los pies. Ante la visión, Sakura concluyó que el blanco le sentaba a las mil maravillas… con los cabellos castaños oscuros y la piel bronceada por el sol estival parecía un bello dios.

Si tan solo en ese momento no estuviese tan furiosa, habría esperado anhelante, conteniendo el respiro, hasta que apareciera como una divina imagen una pierna desnuda cuando la túnica se abría al compás del andar de Syaoran. Pero luchó contra sus deseos, clavó sus ojos en el rostro del hombre y lo miró fijamente, asombrada por el efecto que producía sobre el cuerpo de Syaoran la vela que él sostenía en alto para iluminarlos a ambos.

- Nadine me dijo por qué estás aquí nuevamente, en lugar de ocupar el sitio que te corresponde. Quiero saber por qué creíste que habías conquistado tu libertad en la sala, cuando yo no te había dicho nada para que creyeras lo contrario. –

- Es sencillo, sajón. Tú sabías por qué me negué a compartir tu lecho esta última semana. Pero ayer me llevaste allí. Fui tan tonta que creí que si hacías eso era porque habías renunciado a las restricciones que me imponías. –

Sakura se sintió orgullosa porque la voz no le tembló, y le pareció serena, incluso a ella.

- Tienes razón – respondió Syaoran con sequedad. – Fuiste una tonta al pensar eso. Sin duda una idea absurda de tu parte. Te dije por qué es necesario engrillarte. También te expliqué las alternativas. –

Sakura ya no conservaba la misma serenidad, porque ahora le había oído confirmar las conclusiones que ella misma había extraído.

- ¡Escupo sobre tus alternativas! Usaré tus malditos hierros, pero no quiero saber más de ti. No voy a soportar tus tiernos cuidados por las noches y tus cadenas durante el día. –

El se acercó lentamente. Con gesto cauteloso ella se puso de pie, pero Syaoran se detuvo a dos brazadas de distancia.

- Mujer, creía que eras más fuerte. –

Ella contuvo una exclamación ante el desprecio intencionado.

- Milord, no carezco de fuerza. Mi padre fue capturado y estuvo prisionero en su juventud. Mi madre también soportó un tiempo la esclavitud. Soy lo que mis padres me hicieron, y no sería digna de ellos si no pudiese soportar también la esclavitud. A mis ojos, es el castigo que recibo por desobedecer a mis padres y salir a navegar con mi hermano. Puedo soportar eso, Syaoran. Pero que te quede claro que hay un límite para lo que puedo soportar sin luchar. En adelante, déjame en paz y no tendrás problemas conmigo. –

- No puedo – se limitó a contestar Syaoran – Y tú, Sakura, en realidad no deseas que te ignore. –

- Te crees tan especial?... pues entérate de una vez sajón: Lo deseo!... deseo que me ignores y me dejes en paz. No te quiero. –

Sakura hizo énfasis exagerado en sus últimas palabras. A él no le agradó en absoluto lo que oía, y su reacción se reflejó en los labios apretados, y en el ámbar turbulento de sus ojos.

- ¿Puedes decir eso después de lo que sucedió anoche? – La voz de Syaoran parecía una navaja cortando el silencio.

- Sí. –

- Mentirosa. Aún me deseas, y lo demostraré. –

Ella emitió un rezongo despectivo ante el desafío.

- La obstinación es uno de mis defectos, heredado de mi madre. Cierta vez, ella se negó a hablar a mi padre a causa de una disputa, y no le dijo una palabra durante un mes. Ellos son dos personas que se aman apasionadamente, Syaoran, si mi madre logró eso deseando y queriendo tanto a mi padre, no dudes de lo que yo puedo hacer. Quizá todavía te deseo, porque me siento atraída por ti y no puedo evitarlo. Pero nunca me oirás reconocerlo, y tampoco te aceptaré otra vez por propia voluntad, porque cuando tú me encadenas me demuestras que no soy nada para ti, que no tienes el más mínimo sentimiento hacia mí. Necesito algo más que eso del hombre a quien me entrego. Necesito algo más que la mera pasión. –

- Entonces¿harás que ambos suframos? –

Sakura cerró un momento los ojos, y se sintió dominada por una profunda decepción. ¿Qué había esperado que él contestara? "Te amo, Sakura. Por supuesto, me inspiras sentimientos, sentimientos muy profundos. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?" ¡Estúpida! Jamás oiría de él tales palabras.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la expresión de Syaoran continuaba siendo severa. Pero no se le movió un solo músculo de la cara. La mano en la cadena estaba cerrada para formar un puño. Las cejas oscuras se habían unido y los ojos eran nada más que brazas candentes. Al fin estaba irritado. Muy bien. Por lo menos, compartía algo con ella.

- ¡Contéstame, mujer! –

- Sí, milord. Conseguiré que ninguno de los dos goce de ese placer. –

- ¡Eso crees! Ya pudiste decir lo que pensabas. Ahora, escúchame con atención zorra. Tenerte o no tenerte en mi cama es cosa que yo decido, y tu voluntad es cosa que queda totalmente fuera de atención. Una vez dejé la decisión en tus manos, pero fue un error, y yo aprendo de mis errores. Dejar la decisión librada a tu voluntad sólo sirvió para inducirte a creer que tenías derecho de elegir. Y eso no es así, Sakura. Soy tu dueño. Tu vida, tu cuerpo, tu mente, toda tú me perteneces, toda. –

La crueldad de esa afirmación la encolerizó.

- ¡Nunca! Es cierto que me posees, porque puedes matarme, venderme, violarme, hacer lo que te plazca. Pero no siempre será así, porque si me vendes, o huyo, o me arrebatan, ya no me poseerás más. ¡Y pertenecerte! Créelo si quieres, pero a menos que yo lo acepte, la palabra carece de significado. Tendría que amarte para pertenecerte realmente. Tendría que desear que nunca nos separáramos, tendría que querer retornar a ti si me viese alejada de esta casa! No te pertenezco, Sajón, no tendrás más de mí que lo que puedas arrebatar porque no pienso darte nada –

- No pido tu amor – dijo él con dureza.

- ¡Magnífico! – Replicó ella con el mismo acento – Porque no te lo daré. Hablas de elegir. Sí, que me tengas o no es tu decisión. Que yo esté dispuesta a tenerte, poseerte, a hacerte el amor, esa es mi decisión! Y no estoy dispuesta, sajón. –

- Entonces¿te resistirás? –

- tú qué crees? –

- Ya viste que es inútil. –

- No, lo que he visto es que puedo manipularte fácilmente con un simple desafío. – Ella estaba tan encolerizada que lo reconocía. Con una risa burlona, continuó azuzándolo: - Sajón, tendrás que conocer la medida total de mi resistencia. Te informo que ayer no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera que hicieras, pues en ese momento te deseaba, te me antojaste. Pero si ahora me fuerzas y me resisto en serio, te prometo que la experiencia no te agradará. –

La burla acentuó todavía más la cólera de Syaoran. Lanzó una maldición, y en su cólera arrojó la vela al suelo. Pareció que sus manos estaban sobre ella antes de que se hubiese apagado la llama, aunque Sakura no lo vio saltar.

Una mano se deslizó bajo el brazo de Sakura y le aferró la muñeca, ella se vio arrastrada hacia la puerta. Sakura esperó hasta que estuvieron en el estrecho corredor para desprender de un brusco tirón la mano. Lo consiguió, y le agradó oír la maldición de Syaoran cuando ella corrió hacia la escalera. Syaoran la derribó al suelo antes de que Sakura llegase allí, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre ella.

Apenas él levantó una parte de su cuerpo para incorporarse, permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, cuando Sakura descargó hacia atrás el codo hasta que alcanzó el rostro del hombre. Giró hábilmente y dado que él la seguía logró golpearle el vientre con la rodilla, Sakura oyó el gruñido de Syaoran. Ella disponía de espacio suficiente, entonces rodó de costado y en una acción fugaz descargó un golpe con su pie en la mandíbula del hombre, terminó de liberarse con otro golpe de pie en el pecho. La poca visibilidad era un factor negativo para Sakura, estuvo perdida cuando no pudo orientarse entre la penumbra, los segundos fueron determinantes para que él le sostuviera las piernas en un abrazo. Un momento después él le atrapó la mano, y Sakura se encontró cargada sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

Syaoran tuvo dificultades para incorporarse con ese peso que se movía convulsivamente, pero lo consiguió y echó a andar hacia su dormitorio. Pero Sakura no había terminado con él. Colgando medio cuerpo sobre la espalda del hombre, tiro hacia atrás la mano y le aferró de los cabellos. Jaló con tanta fuerza que había quebrado el cuello de un hombre menos vigoroso. En todo caso, Syaoran perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la pared.

Sakura contuvo una exclamación cuando sintió que caía, y esta vez aterrizó sobre la espalda. Pero no soltó los cabellos de Syaoran, y lo obligó a arrodillarse junto a ella. Syaoran gruñó furiosamente y de un golpe apartó la mano de su enemiga, dejándola con un puñado de cabellos. Esta vez, cuando le atrapó la muñeca, la retorció y levantó tras la espalda de Sakura, hasta que ella temió que le quebrase el brazo. Pero su intención era obligarla a incorporarse, y ella lo hizo de prisa.

Sakura intuyó que furioso ese hombre era capaz romperle el brazo. La levantó y la obligó caminar, la mantuvo delante de él, y cuando ella no caminaba, el brazo se elevaba. De ese modo la introdujo en su cuarto, y una vez allí la arrojó bruscamente hacia delante.

Sakura apenas trastabilló, y en un instante reaccionó y se volvió para enfrenar a Syaoran. Con movimientos tranquilos él echó llave a la puerta. Con la misma calma cruzó la habitación y arrojó la llave por la ventana, en un gesto intimidatorio.

Ella sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Pero Syaoran todavía no se le acercó. La habitación estaba bien iluminada, y ella advirtió una expresión fría y decidida en la cara de Syaoran cuando la miró. Pero no se le aproximó. En cambio, se acercó a la cama. Allí retiró la manta, y utilizó la daga para cortar finas tiras.

A Sakura se le agrandaron los ojos al ver esto. Aún no podía imaginar qué se proponía hacer ese hombre con las finas tiras que cortaba. Creyó que había enloquecido, pues la manta era una obra de artesanía confeccionada con suave piel de oveja y finalmente bordada con media docena de hilos de diferentes colores.

Syaoran se detuvo después de cortar cuatro tiras largas. Ató una tira a uno de los postes bajos de la cama, y después pasó al siguiente. Al observarlo, Sakura se sintió desconcertada, pero sólo un momento. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, pues podía existir una sola razón para explicar lo que él estaba haciendo.

De su garganta brotó un alarido y la vikinga corrió hacia el muro cubierto de armas, y de allí retiró una espada de hoja ancha. ¡Ese hombre estaba loco!

- Deja eso, Sakura. –

La voz sonó muy razonable. ¿Cómo podía ser razonable cuando se proponía torturarla?

- ¡No! – Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. - ¡Tendrás que matarme antes de que te permita practicar conmigo tus crueldades! –

El meneó la cabeza y continuó asegurando una tira al tercer poste, y después pasó al cuarto. No la miraba, y en cambio atendía lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura no apartó de él los ojos, y vio una sonrisa en los labios del hombre. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pues en ese gesto no había el más mínimo humor.

La espada era pesada, mucho más que todo lo que ella había conocido. Pero el tiempo que había perdido observando los movimientos de Syaoran le había arrebatado la posibilidad de elegir otra arma. No estaba pensando con claridad. Demasiado tarde, comprendió que debió atacarlo en lugar de esperar hasta que él le concediese toda su atención.

Syaoran devolvió la pequeña daga a la vaina que llevaba sujeta al cinto. Sin armas, caminó hacia Sakura. Podía elegir una cualquiera de una serie de armas colgadas de la pared, pero tendría que haber pasado primero alrededor de ella, y Sakura no pensaba permitírselo.

Sakura expulsó de su corazón todo lo que sentía por él. Su expresión trasuntaba la intención mortal que la animaba. Mantuvo baja la espada, dispuesta a levantarla y descargarla en busca del blanco. Pero Syaoran se detuvo a distancia suficiente, de modo que ella habría tenido que avanzar para alcanzarlo. La expresión del sajón era impenetrable.

- Dime una cosa, Sakura. ¿Todas las mujeres de tu raza se entrenan de manera que puedan defenderse solas? –

- No – replicó ella cautelosamente.

- Pero tú fuiste entrenada, porque dos veces demostraste tu destreza para beneficio de mi primo. Imagino que te enseñó tu padre. ¿O fue tu hermano Touya? Por supuesto, su habilidad no era tanta...

Ella lanzó un grito furioso y descargó la espada que descendió en un arco que habría abierto limpiamente el hombro de Syaoran si éste no hubiese dado un paso al costado. Sakura retomó el ataque, pidió fuerzas a los cielos y levantó la espada.

– Haré que te tragues esas palabras maldito Sajón. –

Las gemas de Sakura destellaban cólera. Se abalanzó sobre él en un ágil giro rompiendo la fina túnica de Syaoran, ella asestó varios golpes buscando el pecho del hombre, pero él lograba alejarse a tiempo. El peso de la espada era su peor enemigo, así que Sakura decidió arriesgarse, intentaría cruzarle el vientre al hombre pero necesitaba acercarse, que Dios la ayudase pues era su última oportunidad de librarse del demonio ámbar, ella no resistiría más el combate. Pero en lugar de evitar el golpe siguiente de la hoja de Sakura, Syaoran se acercó más de lo inesperado. Su puño cayó sobre la muñeca de Sakura antes de que ella pudiese mover la pesada espada para atacar otra vez.

La espada cayó ruidosamente al suelo, y Sakura fue empujada de manera que dio la espalda a Syaoran cuando los brazos de éste la rodearon. Los dos brazos de la vikinga quedaron encerrados en el apretón. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía aflojarlos.

- Muchacha tonta. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a ignorar los comentarios de tu adversario? –

Ella descargó hacia atrás el talón y golpeó el hueso del tobillo de Syaoran, pero el zapato de suela blanda hizo poco daño, y Sakura estaba segura de que el pie le dolía más a ella que a él. El golpe lo indujo a apresurar el traslado de Sakura a la cama. La arrojó allí y cayó sobre la espalda de la muchacha, antes de sacar los dos brazos de su prisionera. Syaoran aferró rápidamente el brazo que ella consiguió soltar, y Sakura gimió, cuando sintió la tela que le envolvía rápidamente la muñeca.

El había atado la muñeca izquierda al poste derecho, y ella estaba preparada, esperándolo, porque creyó que tendría que volverla. Pero su puño alcanzó sólo el aire cuando él se incorporó, pues lo que ahora el buscaba eran los pies, y no la mano libre. Y Syaoran fácilmente pudo inmovilizar una pierna con su peso, mientras concentraba los esfuerzos en atar al poste el otro pie. Y la mano de Sakura golpeó el aire a pocos centímetros de su antagonista.

Sakura sentía deseos de llorar, a tal extremo llegaba su frustración; pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos apenas retenían las lágrimas.

- Sajón, cuando termines será mejor que me mates, porque por esto te enviaré al infierno. –

Syaoran no habló. Las piernas de Sakura estaban extendidas sobre la cama, los pies firmemente asegurados a los postes. El se incorporó y se detuvo junto al último poste que aún no había sido usado.

Sakura lo miró hostil, manteniendo lejos de él le brazo derecho. Cuando Syaoran se inclinó para apresarla, el puño voló hacia su cara, y esta vez él no se apartó a tiempo. El puño de Sakura golpeó certeramente en la cara del hombre.

Sakura experimentó un sentimiento de satisfacción, de haber podido hubiera danzado alrededor de la sangre del sajón, estaba contenta pese a que los nudillos le dolieron al rozar los dientes de Syaoran. Sakura notó lo obvio, de los labios a Syaoran le comenzaba a brotar sangre, los rasgos ya no mostraban esa máscara inexpresiva. Irritado, le atrapó el último miembro libre y envolvió alrededor la tela, ató luego un nudo suplementario sobre la mano. Después, retrocedió un poco, y esos ojos que a ella le habían parecido tan bellamente ámbar parecieron colmados de amenaza al clavarse en los de Sakura. Con movimientos lentos se limpió la sangre de la boca usando el dorso de la mano.

Ella cerró los ojos, abrumada por la conciencia de que él había triunfado. Había sido demasiado fácil para él. Y ahora la flagelaría, o haría cualquier otra cosa para castigar esa resistencia a su voluntad. Sakura mantenía los ojos apretados pidiendo a los cielos la fuerza necesaria para soportar todo lo que venía. Odiaba sentirse tan indefensa, tan expuesta a la crueldad de ese hombre, odiaba no poder defenderse.

Syaoran no dilató más, se dedicó a desgarrar las ropas femeninas con la daga. Sakura gimió íntimamente, pero mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos firmemente cerrados. No estaba dispuesta a gritar cuando comenzara el dolor, ni a llorar a pesar que lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se permitiría rogar compasión, pues si él podía hacerle eso, significaba que carecía de sentimientos. No se humillaría.

- Abre los ojos, Sakura. –

Ella se negó con un prolongado silencio. Sintió el movimiento de la cama, y comprendió que él se había sentado a su lado. Finalmente, como él no dijo nada más, ni hizo ningún movimiento, Sakura se inquietó tanto que decidió abrir los ojos. Descubrió que la mirada de Syaoran estaba fija en ella, y después, pausadamente, recorría la extensión del cuerpo femenino. Siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se contempló a ella misma sometida y dispuesta a la voluntad del hombre, un sentimiento de agonía la invadió de pies a cabeza dejándole la tortuosa sensación de desolación.

Al verse así, ella comprendió más claramente su impotencia. Podía plegar ligeramente las rodillas, pero no mucho. Los brazos no estaba completamente extendidos, pero tampoco podía usarlos, ni le servían las piernas, pero por extraño que pareciera no se sentía incómoda en esa posición. Las tiras de lienzo no le dañaban la piel, a menos que ella hiciese presión. Lo que realmente le provocaba sufrimiento era su incapacidad para seguir luchando, y la intriga acerca del castigo que recibiría.

- Hasta ahora, has cumplido tu promesa. –

El tono en la voz de Syaoran la indujo a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué promesa? – preguntó indiferente y apenas audible.

- Que no recibiría placer de ti si te resistías... Pero te aseguro que es un placer verte así. –

¡Que Dios la ayudase! El quería vanagloriarse.

- ¡Trae tu látigo y acaba de una vez, Sajón arrogante! – dijo ella.

Syaoran sonrió.

- En efecto, dijiste que practicaría contigo ciertas crueldades. Es bueno que me lo hayas recordado. –

Retiró la larga trenza que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Sakura, y concentró en ella toda su atención.

- ¿Piensas castigarme con eso? – preguntó ella con expresión incrédula.

- Interesante… sin duda una idea interesante – La voz de Syaoran parecía más un ronroneo. Él rió, y dejó que la trenza se deslizara a través de su mano hasta que el extremo quedó entre sus dedos. – Tal vez. –

Junto a ella, Syaoran dejaba caer la caricia de su respiro sobre su pecho. El efecto era obviamente devastador.

Las puntas de los cabellos se desplegaron como un abanico entre los dedos de Syaoran y rozaron suavemente la punta del seno derecho de Sakura. La sangre afluyó en el cuerpo femenino, el seno cobró más fuerza y el pezón se convirtió en un firme botón delatando el ardor.

En diferentes partes del cuerpo de Sakura se erizó la piel. Al advertir la respuesta involuntaria del exquisito cuerpo, Syaoran continuó sonriendo y paseó el abanico por el valle formado por los blancos senos y acarició con la sedosa textura el otro pezón.

El cuerpo de Sakura revelaba estas sensaciones a Syaoran, pero él no sabía lo que ocurría en la intimidad de la vikinga. Lo que había sido un temor muy real, aunque casi inconsciente en la boca del estómago de la joven, se había convertido en excitación. Quedar completamente impotente en poder de un hombre que sabía bien cómo complacerla... Ella no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

- Syaoran?... ¿no piensas castigarme? – La sorpresa de Sakura no pasó desapercibida para Syaoran.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – Preguntó él en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que con el abanico de cabellos castaños acarició el estómago de Sakura, de modo que sus músculos se contrajeron. - Me gusta mucho tu piel así como es. ¿Creíste realmente que yo podría dañarla? –

- Estabas tan enojado... –

- Y con buenos motivos. Hoy me convertiste en mentiroso. Juré a tu amigo Yukito que no tendría que obligarte a compartir mi lecho, y sin embargo he tenido que hacer precisamente eso. –

- Le dijiste... ¡oh, no puede ser! –

Syaoran se encogió de hombros con un gesto negligente.- Estaba preocupado y quería asegurarse de que yo no me aprovechaba impropiamente de mi poder sobre ti. –

- ¿Y no estás haciéndolo? – explotó ella, mirando intencionada y fugazmente su propio cuerpo. - ¿Tenías que decírselo a Yukito? –

- ¿Preferías que se preocupara por ti? –

- ¡Prefería que no pensara lo que seguramente está pensando ahora! – gritó ella con furia. –

- ¿Qué te agrado? –

- Sajón, el demonio te lleve. No me agradas... ahora – se corrigió, pero contuvo una exclamación cuando él se inclinó para depositarle un beso sobre el vientre. - ¡No, basta! –

La lengua de Syaoran trazó un círculo alrededor del ombligo.

- ¿Todavía te resistes? Y dime…Al no poder detenerme tú misma¿me rogarás que te deje? –

- ¡No! –

Syaoran se irguió, extendió ambas manos sobre el estómago de Sakura, y comenzó a elevarlas lentamente hacia los senos, sus manos regalaron una atormentadora caricia sobre su piel femenina, los dedos del hombre se abrieron abarcando gentilmente los firmes senos hasta poseerlos.

- No pensé que me rechazarías, porque en realidad no deseas que me marche. –

Ella oyó su propia voz temblorosa cuando le dijo: - No es así. Yo... simplemente no quiero suplicar... por nada. –

- ¡Qué mujer tan orgullosa! –

Syaoran le apretó gentilmente los pezones entre los pulgares y los índices hasta que ella se puso rígida, los apretó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente los acarició con la mayor ternura. Apretó más fuerte los botones rosa hasta que percibió el grito ahogado en ella, se acercó y lamió uno de los montículos arrancando un suave pero profundo gemido a la mujer. Continuó aplicando esa mezcla de placer y dolor a un área muy sensible, hasta que ella temió que en efecto acabara pidiendo compasión. Sakura ya no podía mantenerse inmóvil, no podía fingir más indiferencia ante las suaves succiones. No podía conservar una expresión impasible, no cuando su piel era acariciada por la cálida respiración de Syaoran. Ella manifestó su deleite debido al beso húmedo de Syaoran depositado entre sus senos, lo manifestó pese a que sabía que él esperaba precisamente esa reacción de placer. El corazón le latía desordenadamente y su pulso era irregular.

Syaoran parecía hechizado por la expresión seductora de esos ojos verdes, y por el modo en que los dientes de Sakura mordisqueaban su propio labio inferior. Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a besar esos labios todavía, pues no dudaba de que si lo hacía en ese momento ella le clavaría los dientes sin compasión alguna. Decidido a poseer hasta ese bello rostro, Syaoran elevó sus manos para encerrar la cara de la muchacha y sostenerla quieta mientras daba inicio a una lluvia de besos. Syaoran acarició el delicado rostro con sus labios, rozó la nariz con un beso cálido, su boca gozó la frente retocada por un sensual brillo de sudor, la besaba en todos los rincones, salvo la boca.

- Sakura… dime que me deseas... dímelo –

Syaoran hablaba en susurros, besaba el cuello de la mujer esperando la gloriosa petición.

- Jam… jamás… me oirás decir eso. –

Él se irguió para mirarla. En los ojos de Sakura parecía haber fuego. Syaoran jamás había visto a una mujer más dispuesta para el amor.

Sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

- Eres tan obstinada como dijiste. Pero también yo lo soy, hermosa. Y te oiré decirlo. –

Se puso de pie y se acercó a los pies de la cama. Allí se detuvo, y lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Sakura, comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la túnica. Ver cómo él la miraba era casi lo mismo que sentir el contacto de sus manos. Las hermosas gemas ámbar habían desaparecido, ahora parecían oro fundido, el dorado de sus ojos hizo sentir a Sakura una verdadera revolución en sus entrañas.

Sakura cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen de un ardiente Syaoran. Deseaba que su cuerpo se relajara, que se calmara! No le sirvió de mucho realmente. La inquietud acerca de lo que él haría inmediatamente determinaba que su excitación aumentase en lugar de calmarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La cama se hundió entre sus pies, y entonces ella sintió una mano en cada tobillo. No quiso mirarlo. Las manos avanzaron lentamente por la cara interior de ambas piernas. Ella tampoco ahora quiso mirar; pasaron sobre las rodillas, en un movimiento más lento cuando pasaron por los muslos. Ella tampoco quiso mirar. Las manos acariciaban con tortuosa suavidad, se elevaban más, más cerca, más... cerca.

Syaoran se interrumpió justo a centímetros de la intimidad de la mujer, mientras ella contenía la respiración, Sakura estaba a un paso de la explosión, el corazón le latía desordenadamente. Entonces, los dedos del hombre cambiaron de rumbo, y se deslizaron sobre la superficie superior de los muslos, y después hacia fuera, pero para llegar solamente a las rodillas. En el mismo momento en que ella suspiraba serenamente, tuvo que contener otra vez la respiración, pues Syaoran de nuevo había comenzado sus caricias de forma ascendente.

Una y otra vez él se paseó por los muslos, y cada vez se acercaba más al centro de la femineidad, pero nunca tocaba ese lugar, sólo la inducía a creer que lo haría, a abrigar la esperanza de que lo haría. Estaba siendo infligida con sensaciones eróticas. La provocaba, era una tortura sexual; Syaoran la atacaba eróticamente preparándola para que suplicara, para que rogara y se le concediera el anhelado placer.

- Mírame, Sakura. –

Ella meneó bruscamente la cabeza.

- Sakura. –

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, de modo que si en efecto abría los ojos no podría verlo allí, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Advirtió que él sonreía, y sintió moverse la cama cuando él se acostó a sus pies. Las caricias que anteriormente proporcionaban los dedos del hombre ahora eran provistas por sus labios, Sakura sentía la humedad de la boca de Syaoran y para su infortunada situación esta llevaba la misma ruta que anteriormente tenían las manos del Sajón. Las palpitaciones de la intimidad de Sakura se hicieron insoportables cuando el hombre besó la delicada piel del vientre. El hombre rodeó con besos ese atribulado lugar, la agonía era inhumana.

Sakura respiró aliviada cuando el hombre se retiraba, sin embargo tal alivio duró muy poco. Syaoran deslizó los brazos bajo los muslos de Sakura y los levantó casi hasta sus propios hombros. Sus manos reaparecieron para extenderse sobre el estómago de la muchacha, y su mentón descansó sobre el triángulo de vello. Sakura quedó sin aire.

Qué se proponía a hacer!

- Sakura¿me deseas? –

Ella no contestó, pero sus temblores la evidenciaban. Las manos de Syaoran se apoderaron de los pechos. Él levantó el mentón y Sakura pudo sentir su aliento cálido entre sus piernas... ¡Que Dios la ayudase!

– Dime que me deseas, mujer… dímelo. –

Al no recibir respuesta de ella, Syaoran resolvió jugar un poco más, solo… un poco más. Con la, aún, cerrada rosa de Sakura, él depositó besos sobre ella. Sakura creyó que moriría. Lentamente, Syaoran paseó su caliente lengua sobre los pétalos externos de la suave rosa. El cuerpo de la mujer se convulsionaba, ella luchaba por mantener sus labios cerrados y no ceder ante la tentación.

La lengua de Syaoran sin previo aviso finalmente tocó el pequeñísimo punto que controlaba la pasión de Sakura, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. Sakura explotó en un placer tan violento que el nombre de Syaoran brotó fuerte y claro de sus labios. Elevó hacia él la pelvis, reclamando la presión de la lengua del sajón. Ciertamente lo habría retenido contra su cuerpo si hubiese podido. Él no la privó del placer. Poseyó el pequeño botón entre sus labios y lo agitó gentilmente con su lengua hasta que Sakura experimentó cabalmente su goce.

De las gemas verdes, ahora ocultas debido al goce, brotaron lágrimas genuinas de deleite. Sakura luego de convulsionarse ruidosamente relajó su cuerpo azotado de placer.

No obstante, Syaoran no había terminado con ella. Sakura apenas había retornado a la realidad cuando ya él comenzaba un nuevo ataque a sus sentidos. Sakura ya no tenía voluntad de resistencia. Estaba demasiado absorta y sorprendida por lo que él había hecho. Nada más de pensarlo, volvía a excitarse profundamente.

Él ya estaba sobre Sakura, y sus labios formaban senderos de calidez sobre la piel femenina. Besó, ahora en una nueva posición, los pezones de la mujer, la tomaba de las caderas y ejercía presión sobre el cuerpo femenino pero no la penetraba, no parecía dispuesto a calmar su propia y ardiente pasión. Podía hacerlo, pero de nuevo la torturaba; en todo caso, él se abstenía.

Se irguió sobre ella, y Sakura creyó que veía llamas infernales cuando contempló los ojos de Syaoran.

- Me deseas – respiró casi junto a los labios de la vikinga - Dilo. –

- No lo diré. – Syaoran notaba como ella ahogaba un delicioso gemido.

Los dientes de Syaoran mordisquearon los labios de Sakura.

– Dilo!... – La voz de Syaoran era iracunda, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía estar poseído hasta las entrañas. – Sakura! –

– No. –

- ¿Deseas que te deje… ahora? –

Dios, piedad! Se moriría si él la dejara. Lloraría implorando que la poseyera en ese instante. No!... por su propia dignidad, no podía rogar! Él no podía dejarla, la deseaba, los ojos dorados no le mentían, la deseaba. El miedo la invadió ¿Él podría hacerlo¿Tendría la voluntad necesaria para dejarla? No, no podía. Permaneció en silencio, sus ojos impregnados por una mezcla de orgullo obstinado y deseo.

Él gimió, comprendió su derrota. Pero fue sólo un detalle secundario comparado con lo que sintió al hundirse en ella, al arrastrarla para iniciar otro desordenado baile sexual. La sostenía de las caderas y las elevaba en su furor para embestirla una y otra vez, se decidió por ir un poco más lejos y la tomó por los suaves y generosos glúteos. Poseyó el cuerpo de Sakura con el mismo ímpetu con el que afirmó que ella le pertenecía. El hombre acarició desesperadamente el interior femenino nombrando fuerte el nombre de Sakura a medida que incrementaba la intensidad de los golpes. Sakura ya no ocultaba su delectación, con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás le ofrecía un erótico espectáculo al hombre que tenía dentro de si.

Syaoran no soportó más la tentación y se abalanzó a la suculenta boca de la mujer, la gozó tanto como gozaba el resto del cuerpo femenino. Sakura simplemente se dejó disfrutar, pues aunque su cuerpo estaba sometido fue hasta ese momento que ella decidió entregarse. Cuando Syaoran buscó a regañadientes el aire, sutilmente ella puso a disposición su pecho para deleite masculino. El cuerpo de Syaoran comenzó a agitarse de forma extraordinaria hasta que el placer los arrastró al mismo cielo.

Después, cuando Sakura regresó a la realidad, Syaoran estaba cortando las ligaduras. Al terminar, la cobijó en sus brazos, y yació con ella apoyada en su pecho. Sakura ya no deseaba continuar la resistencia, y él lo sabía, de modo que aprovechó un poco el momento.

- Tú sabías que no te dejaría. –

En su voz había un acento acusador.

- Sí… lo sabía. –

El emitió un gruñido.

- Mujer obstinada – dijo.

Sin decir nada, Sakura sonrió somnolienta.

Horas después, un beso muy tierno despertó a Sakura. Suspiró y se estiró, pero aún no abrió los ojos. Había soñado con su casa, y el sueño le había parecido real. Detestaba interrumpirlo pero la presión que se ejercía sobre sus labios era una motivación intensa.

-¿Ya no estás dispuesta a luchar? –

Sakura sonrió, pues sabía que Syaoran estaba sentado a su lado, en la cama.

- No dudes que lo estoy. –

- Entonces debo esperar otro desafío. –

- ¡Oh! –

Sakura abrió los ojos y aferró la almohada para arrojársela a Syaoran. El retrocedió hacia la puerta.

- No, Sakura... ¡tregua! Esta mañana hay mucho que hacer, y dispongo de poco tiempo. Ya ordené a Nadine que traiga tus ropas y... – Hizo una pausa cuando Nadine apareció en la puerta. – Bien, Nadine, explícale tú misma. –

Y sin más Syaoran se marchó.

Sakura se sentó en la cama para mirar con desagradado a la anciana.

- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo que esta mañana hay mucho que hacer. –

- Sí, hoy viene Terada. –

- ¿El rey viene aquí? – preguntó Sakura.

Nadine asintió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Varios jinetes trajeron la noticia. Disponemos de pocas horas para prepararnos. –

- Pero¿por qué viene? –

- Es un honor. –

- Si no lo sabes, limítate a decirlo. –

Nadine sonrió.

- Así es. ¿Cómo puedo saber por qué viene? Pero después del tratado, adoptó la costumbre de visitar con frecuencia a sus señores para inspeccionar las defensas, juzgar la preparación, y recordarles que esta paz no durará. También elogia y alienta a sus hombres, de manera que ellos se adiestren con más entusiasmo. Esta será la tercera vez que viene a Wyndhurst desde el Año de las batallas. –

- Ya lo ves, sabías más de lo que creías saber – sonrió Sakura.

- No, hay otras razones posibles. En ciertas ocasiones visita a los señores con quienes simpatiza sólo para olvidar durante unas horas o unos días la amenaza de los extranjeros. Y lord Syaoran siempre ha gozado de su favor. –

- ¡Qué agradable! – opinó Sakura con cierto sarcasmo. No simpatizaba tanto con Syaoran a la luz de la mañana, cuando él no estaba cerca para confundir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos. – En fin¿qué me traes¿Más prendas que no me sientan bien? –

- No, éstas fueron confeccionadas para ti, de modo que el largo debe ser el apropiado. –

Sakura miró intrigada las ropas, y después frunció el ceño cuando Nadine le presentó la túnica; esas ropas estaban confeccionadas con las mismas telas toscas que las que habían sido rasgadas la víspera por la daga de Syaoran.

- ¿Syaoran las ordenó? –

- No, lady Meiling – replicó Nadine -. Le pareció que era indecente que mostraras tanto de tu cuerpo. Le oí decir que esa demostración podía ser una tentación para nuestros hombres menos virtuosos. Los labios de Nadine se curvaron al decir esto. Sakura sonrió, y después ambas rompieron a reír. La alegría de Sakura se disipó con la misma rapidez cuando vio que Nadine sostenía sobre el brazo los hierros, y que se preparaba para entregárselos. Pero no hizo comentarios, y ella misma cerró los anillos sobre sus tobillos. No había logrado nada al resistirse a Syaoran. Nada conseguiría si continuaba mostrando cuánto detestaba esa parte de su equipo. Si estaba condenada a soportar permanentemente los grillos, así sería. Con ellos, a su tiempo llegaría a concebir el odio que necesitaba para rechazar realmente el dominio del sajón sobre ella.

Cuando Sakura y Nadine bajaron la escalera, la sala estaba casi completamente vacía. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban preparando habitaciones para el rey y su séquito. Syaoran y sus hombres habían salido a cazar para aumentar la existencia de carne. Los criados de sexo masculino trabajaban fuera y trasladaban a la mayoría de los caballos a los prados con el fin de dejar espacio a los que traían los huéspedes; además, acumulaban heno y forraje, e introducían en la sala más barriles de cerveza.

Las dos mujeres que habían estado trabajando frenéticamente junto a la cocina salieron apenas vieron llegar a Sakura y a Nadine. Sakura se sintió tan sorprendida que ni siquiera esbozó un gesto de resistencia cuando la unieron a la segunda cadena.

- ¿Tendríamos que preparar solas la comida? –

Nadine sonrió.

- Regresarán con el resto de los criados en cuanto lady Meiling haya terminado arriba. Siempre se pone muy nerviosa con las visitas reales, y obliga a sus criadas a correr de aquí para allá, aunque nadie hace gran cosa. Se haría más y más rápidamente si la dama se acostara a dormir. –

- ¡Nadine! –

- Bien, es cierto – insistió la anciana.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma cuando ambas comenzaron a trabajar, una junto a la otra. Esa mañana Nadine había revelado una nueva faceta de su carácter, el humor. Desde su llegada a esas tierras el humor había estado ausente de su existencia. Por eso apreciaba todavía más a Nadine, y comprendía que había llegado a simpatizar mucho con la anciana. Con su carácter hosco, sus consejos a menudo inoportunos, y su oficiosidad, recordaba a Sakura la figura de la vieja Noa, en su propio hogar, una mujer que había sido tan mandona como una madre, no como Nadeshiko, sino como las madres de las amigas de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo una amiga muy querida.

Un rato después se manifestó de nuevo el carácter agrio de Nadine.

- ¡Qué te parece! Aquí no hay una sola mujer para recibir a esos tres con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Eso queda a cargo de una anciana... como si ya no tuviera bastante tarea. –

Sakura siguió la dirección de la mirada de Nadine, y vio cerca de la puerta a tres jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

- ¿Son los mismos que trajeron la noticia de la llegada del rey? –

- Sí, y por la apariencia son todos jóvenes señores. –

Los tres hombres reían a causa de una broma que había dicho el más alto de ellos. Se quitaron las capas cortas, pero no se despojaron de las armas, y se dirigieron en línea recta al gran barril de cerveza que estaba al fondo de la sala. Nadine limpió de prisa varios jarros y los llevó a los hombres; regresó con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

- Me pareció que había reconocido al joven de rostro liso. Es lord Spinel. No, mujer, no mires – advirtió bruscamente Nadine – No querrás atraer su atención. –

Sakura ya había llamado la atención del joven, y también la de sus dos acompañantes. Como la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, era natural que se ocupasen de las únicas dos mujeres que estaban allí. Y una vez que alguien la había visto, era difícil ignorar a Sakura. Era demasiado diferente de lo que los sajones solían ver, demasiado alta, una apariencia impresionante, y en todo caso una apostura excesivamente noble para ser una sierva común.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos bajos, acatando la indicación de Nadine, pero quiso saber.

- ¿Cuál es? –

- El de cabellos negros. Sabíamos que podía venir con el séquito del rey, pero me extraña su audacia al adelantarse sin la protección del rey. Me pregunto si lord Syaoran sabe que está aquí. No, seguramente no – dijo, respondiendo su propia pregunta - pues no permitiría que ese hombre esté solo en la casa. -

Sakura observó extrañada que Nadine la empujaba hacia el extremo de la mesa, de modo que tenía que dar la espalda a la sala. No había olvidado lo que Nadine le dijera acerca de lord Spinel. Era el enemigo de Syaoran. En efecto¿por qué se acercaba casi solo a las posesiones de su antagonista¿Para demostrar que no temía a Syaoran¿O contaba con la inminente llegada del rey que impediría se suscitasen altercados? Nadine había dicho que ambos hombres habían concertado una tregua a causa de la amenaza de los daneses. Pero¿hasta dónde era segura esa tregua si los rencores dominaban a los antagonistas?

Evocó la imagen de lord Spinel tal como lo había visto al entrar a la sala. Supuso que si se acercaba más comprobaría que tenía más o menos la misma altura que ella. De modo que no era un hombre pequeño, excepto si lo comparaba con Syaoran.

Tenía un año o dos más que su adversario, pero el cuerpo no tan robusto. De todos modos, se encontraba en excelentes condiciones físicas gracias al entrenamiento militar riguroso. Y era el hombre de rasgos más armoniosos que ella hubiera visto sin exceptuaba a su propio hermano. Pero los hombres que tenían el cuerpo como el de Syaoran eran los que atraían a Sakura, y quizá por eso, sólo sintió una superficial curiosidad por Spinel y sus acompañantes.

- Ronwolf, has perdido la apuesta. No es un hombre con prendas femeninas, sino una mujer. –

Sakura contuvo una exclamación al oír la primera palabra y se volvió bruscamente. Nadine hubiera debido advertirle que se acercaba, pero quizá la anciana había confiado en que los tres cambiarían de idea. No fue así.

- No me preocupa mucho haber perdido esa apuesta – replicó Ronwolf, un hombre de cabellos rubios. –

Arrojó a Spinel una moneda de oro, pero no apartó la mirada de Sakura. La moneda cayó al suelo, pues también Spinel estaba fascinado por lo que había descubierto.

- Dinos, mujer¿por qué te encadenan? – preguntó Spinel con bastante amabilidad -. ¿Es tan grave tu delito? –

Fue un error preguntarlo así, pues en lugar de conseguir que Sakura les temiese, provocaron su ira.

- Soy una mujer peligrosa. ¿No lo parezco? –

- Oh, sí – replicó uno de ellos, y los tres se echaron a reír.

- Dinos la verdad, mujer – insistió Spinel.

- Soy vikinga – dijo ella con sequedad -. ¿Necesita más explicaciones?

- ¡Por el aliento de Dios, una vikinga! – exclamó el tercer hombre -. Ahora comprendo la necesidad de las cadenas.

- Lástima que no sea una danesa – se lamentó Ronwolf – En ese caso, sabría cómo tratarla. –

Spinel sonrió.

- Eres un tonto, Ronwolf. ¿Qué importa lo que haya sido? Ahora es esclava. –

Alzó la mano para tocar la mejilla de Sakura. Ella apartó la cara. Se sentía muy nerviosa. Se habían reunido a su alrededor, estaban muy cerca, y ella tenía la mesa a su espalda, de manera que no podía retirarse. Pero¿hasta dónde podría huir si la larga cadena la ataba a la pared?

- Basta ya, señores – dijo Sakura -. Tengo que trabajar. –

En una actitud audaz, les volvió la espalda y confió en que ellos aceptarían el rechazo. Fue un error.

Un cuerpo sólido presionó sobre su espalda, y dos manos la rodearon para cerrarse sobre los pechos.

La reacción de Sakura fue veloz. Solamente necesitó volverse parcialmente para apartar al hombre. Era Ronwolf, quien retrocedió trastabillando, con una expresión de asombro que era casi cómica.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, mujer? – Balbuceó, apenas recuperado el equilibrio. - En verdad, cómo te atreves! –

Sakura miró sucesivamente a los tres hombres. Spinel se mostraba divertido; no era el caso de los dos restantes. Que Dios la ayudase, si por lo menos hubiese tenido un arma para rechazarlos. Pero mientras trabajaba, jamás le habían permitido usar siquiera un cuchillo. Las restantes mujeres se encargaban de cortar lo que era necesario.

- Señores, no estoy aquí para complacerlos. Me usan como rehén, para garantizar la conducta de los hombres con los que vine. Y Syaoran no querrá que me maltraten. –

Estaba fanfarroneando, pues no tenía modo de saber lo que haría Syaoran si esos hombres la violaban. Quizá no le importaba que lo hicieran, pero también podía usar esa excusa para retar a Spinel y alegrarse del episodio.

Spinel se interesó especialmente en las palabras de Sakura.

- ¿Syaoran¿Llamas por su nombre a tu señor? Me agradaría saber por qué. –

- Sin duda, porque comparte su cama – se burló Ronwolf -. Y si él puede tenerla, también nosotros. –

- ¡No! – gritó Sakura, pero esta vez miró hostil a Spinel -. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar la ira de Syaoran¡Te matará! –

- ¿Crees eso, mujer? – sonrió Spinel. - En ese caso, te rectificaré. Tu Syaoran no hará nada, porque a Terada no le agrada que sus nobles disputen entre ellos, y Syaoran jamás hace algo que desagrade a Terada. –

Se había acercado mientras hablaba, y otro tanto hicieron los dos restantes. Como Sakura tenía que vigilar a los tres al mismo tiempo, Spinel la tomó desprevenida. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas de Sakura y se las llevó a la espalda, obligando a los pechos de la joven a rozar el pecho del hombre. Él trató de besarla, pero no podía mantener quieta la cara de Sakura porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Quiso remediar esto sosteniendo juntas las dos manos de la joven con una sola de las suyas. Fue un error, porque subestimó la fuerza de la vikinga.

Cuando consiguió soltar la mano, no descargó una bofetada sobre el rostro de Spinel, sino un buen puñetazo que lo alcanzó en una de sus sienes y lo obligó a retroceder, aturdido. Pero los otros hombres, inmediatamente le aferraron las manos y la inmovilizaron. Spinel estaba furioso, y una cólera sombría deformaba sus rasgos regulares, y los afeaba.

- Pagarás por eso, mujer. – le prometió. - Pediré tu vida... después que haya acabado contigo. –

- ¡Ya basta! –

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Eriol que se acercaba, seguido de cerca por Nadine. Sakura sintió deseos de besar a la anciana porque había traído a alguien, aunque fuese Eriol.

- Apártate de esto, Eriol – advirtió Spinel. - La mujer me golpeó.

- ¿De veras? Bien, no me sorprende, porque no es una mujer común y corriente. – Eriol rodeó al grupo para acercarse al anillo de la pared que sostenía la larga cadena de Sakura, y lo señaló con la punta de su espada. - ¿Por qué creéis que está encadenada?–

Spinel no hizo caso de la pregunta.

- Te lo advierto, Eriol, me propongo tomarla. –

- Sí – convino Ronwolf – Y yo también. –

- ¿Piensas combatir con los tres? – Spinel sonrió.

- ¿Yo? – Eriol fingió sorpresa. – No será necesario. La mujer libra sus propias batallas, y lo hace muy bien. Y para ser justos, hay que permitírselo. –

Antes de que ellos supieran lo que se proponía hacer, con la punta de su espada Eriol quebró la cadena unida a la pared. Su actitud no preocupó a los tres hombres. Continuaron mirando a Eriol, la espada desenfundada a pocos metros de distancia, de modo que Randwlf de nuevo se sorprendió cuando Sakura desprendió su brazo de un tirón y se inclinó para recoger la cadena.

El tercer hombre no pudo soltar el otro brazo de Sakura con rapidez suficiente. Ella tenía el arma en sus manos. Sakura hizo girar el extremo suelto de la cadena alrededor de su propia cabeza, y obligó a retroceder al círculo de hombres. No podrían acercarse a ella sin ser heridos.

Ronwolf demostró audacia suficiente para intentarlo, creyendo que si podía conseguir que la cadena se enroscase en el brazo, lograría arrastrar a la joven, pues el otro extremo aún estaba unido a los anillos de hierro. Estaba dispuesto a soportar el dolor, seguro de que la cadena golpearía la parte carnosa de su brazo, y el sufrimiento no sería peor que el de un fuerte golpe. Pero no estaba preparado para recibir el ataque debajo del brazo levantado, sobre las costillas.

Una costilla crujió. Ronwolf no oyó el ruido porque prevaleció el aguijón terrible del hierro al herir su carne. Se le desprendió la piel; el dolor fue tan intenso que casi se desmayó y ni advirtió que caía gritando al suelo.

Sakura no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Estaba completamente dispuesta a repetir la hazaña. Spinel fue el primero en comprenderlo, y con un gesto ordenó al otro hombre que retrocediera. Pero él no había terminado, y se volvió hacia Eriol.

- No te equivoques, el rey se enterará de esto. El nos envió aquí. –

- ¿Para maltratar a una de las esclavas de mi primo? No lo creo. En tu lugar, Spinel, yo me preocuparía con lo que Syaoran hará, no con lo que Terada puede hacer. –

- Hirió a un hombre. Tendrá que pagar eso. –

- Mi primo pagará la multa. –

Spinel esbozó un gesto de desprecio y salió de la casa para calmarse. El otro hombre ayudó a Ronwolf a salir.

Sakura no bajó la guardia hasta que todos estuvieron fuera de la sala. Después, se volvió hacia Eriol. La cadena yacía floja en su mano, pero de todos modos aún la sostenía. Eriol la miró a los ojos, y adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Mujer¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo? –Habló con voz suave.-¿Incluso después de que te ayudé? –

-No pedí tu ayuda. –

-Pero la necesitabas. –

Ella libró una batalla íntima, pero finalmente asintió.

- Muy bien. Por eso... – Dejó caer la cadena, indicando con ese gesto que no lo atacaría con ella. – Pero lo que hiciste antes... jamás podré olvidarlo. –

Eriol suspiró.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. –

Sakura le volvió la espalda.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ahora si no sé si estaré hablando sola o qué… es probable que ya me hayan abandonado mis lectores… guardo la esperanza que nos sea así. Les pido mil disculpas. **

**Jamás podré encontrar palabras que expresen mi gratitud para con todos los que me leen y me dejan mensajes. Infinitas gracias por hacerme un espacio y dejarme entrar un ratito para contarles esta historia, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia. **

**Ciertamente ha sido una ausencia muy prolongada… les pido humildemente que me disculpen, lamento en serio todo esto… no fue mi intención estar tanto tiempo fuera de la página, es terrible querer hacer las cosas y no poder… mi trabajo y mis estudios me han obligado a hacer esta pausa. He tenido demasiados tropiezos pero sigo con mi fiel propósito de terminar ésta historia… no la voy a abandonar. Así que solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Me he organizado de tal forma que pretendo volver a mis actualizaciones semanales… con el detalle que ahora procuraré que los nuevos capítulos aparezcan día domingo… Solo espero que nada trunque mis planes… se me está haciendo muy difícil dedicarle tiempo a las cosas que más quiero.**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por todos sus mensajes, como les conté, me dediqué a leer sus mensajes, los leí todos, todos, todos, todos, he leído todas sus palabritas, gracias por las palabras de aliento, por los reclamos de actualización (jajajajajaja), por los tirones de oreja, por las sugerencias, consejos sobre cierta problemática que hay en la página, recomendaciones y peticiones. Por todo, todo, todo, mil gracias… tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me han escrito. Dejo los nombres de las personas que muy amablemente me escribieron… espero seguir contando con su apoyo!**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Juchiz •:• dokuro •:• arcueid27granger •:• Khorih •:• kizoku-pudgie •:• Azaleadm •:• Nardu (No hay palabras para agradecer tu tiempo regalado a mi historia, Gracias… mil gracias.) •:• anabiaf •:• MaKAkiSs •:• Mary1416 •:• bizcochia U-u •:• Celina Sosa •:• Camili •:• gabyhyatt •:• kaorichan •:• belzer •:• Fabisa •:• Ina Black •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• Estefy •:• 3-CiNdY-3 •:• GothicSexyBaby •:• albapotter •:• Sango-Tsunade •:• Nardu •:• Sakuraness •:• giuly •:• marta •:• Vane-chan •:• abril-chan**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Nardu •:• abril-chan •:• Mary1416 •:• yasnna •:• Dani •:• Camili •:• Ai-chan4 •:• 3-CiNdY-3 •:• belzer •:• flor del cerezo •:• juchiz •:• luz •:• Lurovia •:• Daulaci •:• Canti-Potter •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• Sango-Tsunade •:• Azaleadm •:• tsubasa no tenshi •:• sonylee •:•Honguito •:• Ina Black •:• Celina Sosa**

**Los quiero mucho, muchísimo…. Si Dios me lo permite vuelvo este domingo con una nueva actualización. Ahora el acostumbrado avance!**

_- Quizá no adviertes que se cometió un delito – _

_- ¿Contra una esclava? –_

_- Contra el hombre a quien heriste. –_

_- ¿Qué delito¿Defenderme¿Te atreves a llamar delito a eso? –_

**Será capaz Syaoran de no defender a Saku?... ya lo veremos… por ahora me despido… Mis lindos y queridos lectores que esto sea un hasta muy, muy, muy pronto!... lo kiere con todo el corazón…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Se habla sin cesar contra las pasiones. Se las considera la fuente de todo mal humano, pero se olvida que también lo son de todo placer."**

DENIS DIDEROT


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Apenas una hora había transcurrido desde que los sajones habían abordado a Sakura. Desde ese momento ella había gozado de una relativa libertad, y es que la forma en que se había enrollado la cadena en su cintura para poder desplazarse con más soltura y trabajar, no le brindaba precisamente una impresión de libertad.

Sin embargo, el ajetreo de la cocina no permitió que Sakura estudiara mucho su actual situación; apenas y ahora se detenía a analizar un poco sobre lo acontecido. Definitivamente de ahora en adelante tenía que cuidarse más de lo debido, una cosa era entregarse a Syaoran pero que nada tenía que ver con que fuera el señor de la casa, a otra muy distinta a que se entregara para placer de los huéspedes del señor.

Sakura meditaba sobre la plática que tendría con Syaoran cuando se sintió abrazada de nuevo, se vio totalmente rodeada por un par de brazos que se deslizaron desde atrás, se cerraron sobre su cintura, y la oprimían suavemente a un duro cuerpo. Experimentó un momento de pánico, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la inquietud que siguió, porque supuso que los conocidos de Syaoran se atrevían a abordarla nuevamente. Esta vez estaba Meiling y todos los criados presentes, los cuales miraban con expresión de curiosidad lo que sucedía en la cocina.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –

Sakura sintió simultáneamente calor, frío y solo segundos después confusión. Era Syaoran quien la sostenía, y en su voz se expresaba una inquietud inequívoca. El mismo hombre que tanto se había esforzado para suscitar la impresión de que no le prestaba atención, que incluso había fingido que estaba ocupado con otra cosa cuando ella le había hablado la víspera, en ese mismo sitio, ahora la abrazaba de tal modo que todos tenían que verlo. Sakura no alcanzaba a entender.

- Milord¿has perdido el juicio? – La voz de Sakura era casi inaudible, pero Syaoran podía escucharla perfectamente.

Al no recibir una pronta respuesta Sakura se volvió para comprobar si él estaba ebrio. No parecía ser ese el caso. Lo vio tan consciente como siempre aunque la miraba con el ceño fruncido, expresando la mutua confusión.

- Te hago una pregunta del todo pertinente, y me contestas con una burla. Por supuesto que no he perdido el juicio. ¿Y tú? –

- Comenzaba a inquietarme tanta atención – replicó ella, fastidiada. - Vienes a buscarme, aquí y ahora, cuando jamás lo haz hecho. ¿No ves que todos están mirándote? –

Syaoran paseó la mirada por la sala. Sus ojos incluso encontraron un momento los de Meiling, y percibieron el desagrado que su conducta provocaba en ella; pero eso no lo afectó. Volvió a mirar a Sakura. Sus brazos continuaron aferrándola.

- Ya estoy harto de ignorarte sólo para evitar las murmuraciones – se limitó a decir. - Si Nadine no hubiera estado contigo esta mañana... Malditos infiernos!... Nadie habría procedido con la misma eficacia que ella. Esta vez, todos sabrán lo que significas para mí. – Syaoran apretó con más vehemencia el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo mientras le tomaba una de las suaves mejillas. – Si pudiera, te aplicaría mi sello. Soy capaz de colgar un cartel de tu cuello para que no se atrevan siquiera a hablarte. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, nadie podrá ignorar jamás que gozas de mi protección. Si es necesario demostrarlo con actos, así se hará. –

Ella no podía creer en las palabras de Syaoran.

- Milord, no soy más que otra de tus esclavas. –

- Sakura – protestó él -. Sabes que eres especial para mí. –

- ¿Por un tiempo? –

Syaoran pensó solo unos segundos su respuesta.

- Por un tiempo. –

Si no hubieran tenido público, Sakura habría contestado a esa fría y arrogante afirmación. Pero Sakura sabía que había demasiada gente pendiente de ellos. No era conveniente demostrar tanta impertinencia cuando hablaba con un hombre a quien todos consideraban su "señor", y no por ella, sino por él. Aunque ella misma no sabía por qué tenía que respetar el orgullo de Syaoran.

Dijo secamente: - Milord, estoy segura de que tienes mucho que hacer, lo mismo que yo. –

Fue obvio para él que se le estaba despidiendo, y aunque liberó a Sakura del abrazo no se retiró.

- Juro que jamás te comprenderé, mujer. Otra en tú lugar habría llorado, estaría destrozada vociferando las ofensas que le infligieron, y me habría exigido venganza. Tú ni siquiera mencionas la agresión. Incluso me acusas de que estoy loco porque te pregunto si te sientes bien, de qué demonios estás hecha, mujer? –

Sakura empezó a sonreír, pero sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa se convirtió en una risa sonora.

- ¿Se trata de eso¿De lo que sucedió esta mañana? –

- ¿El incidente ni siquiera te conmueve un poco? –

Sakura lo miró fijamente y borró toda sonrisa de sus labios.

- No te afanes más sobre eso, milord. Estoy bien. No sufrí daño. –

La actitud de Sakura era tan distinta de lo que él había esperado, que Syaoran se sintió irritado. Había corrido hacia la casa para consolarla, para jurar que la vengaría, y ella trataba con indiferencia el asunto. Había querido arrinconar a Spinel contra una pared cuando Eriol le dijo lo que el canalla había intentado hacer, y probablemente lo habría hecho si Spinel hubiese estado cerca en ese momento. Pero más intensa que su cólera era la inquietud por Sakura, la preocupación por la ofendida. No obstante, ahora que la tenía ante él, tan fresca y despreocupada exonerándolo de todo abrazo consolador, sintió hervir la sangre.

- Quizá no adviertes que se cometió un delito – dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Contra una esclava? – se burló ella, y recordó que Syaoran le había dicho que ella carecía de derechos.

- Contra el hombre a quien heriste, mujer! –

Ella endureció el cuerpo, y el brillo de sus ojos se convirtió en un verde frígido.

- ¿Qué delito, Sajón¿Defenderme¿Te atreves a llamar delito a eso? –

- No lo llamo yo de ese modo. Es la ley. Un esclavo no puede usar armas salvo por orden de su dueño, ni atacar a nadie, especialmente a un noble. El ataque a un noble se castiga con una multa elevada, aunque el atacante sea un hombre libre; pero si el atancante es un esclavo... –

- ¿Por eso pensabas que yo estaría inquieta? – se burló Sakura -. ¿Me ejecutarán porque intenté protegerme? –

- No seas absurda, mujer. Soy tu señor, y me corresponde pagar la multa, y sin duda lo haré. Sólo deseaba que comprendieras la gravedad de lo que consideras un episodio sin importancia. –

- Ah!... y se supone que debo agradecerte porque pagas la multa, pues estás soñando despierto, Sajón. No te lo agradeceré. Crees que me agrada la idea de que se pague a ese cerdo? Si estuviera en mi casa, esos hombres estarían muertos por lo que intentaron hacerme. –

- Sakura, no puedes pretender que aquí las cosas sean como eran en tu casa. – Syaoran habló con voz más suave, pues su cólera se había atenuado al recordar que ella no siempre había sido esclava, y que estaba acostumbrada a un trato más respetuoso. – No me agrada ver recompensado a ese maldito de Ronwolf, y me ocuparé de que sufra un poco más antes de recibir su wergild. –

Wergild era el precio asignado a todo hombre libre, la suma en la cual se estimaba el valor o la importancia de cada hombre para la sociedad, de acuerdo con las normas legales. Era la suma pagadera como compensación por el daño infligido a un hombre, o por el daño que él había cometido. En Wessex había sólo tres categorías: mil doscientos chelines, si se trataba del rey y su familia; seiscientos chelines, si eran los nobles del rey; y doscientos chelines los plebeyos. No se asignaba wergild a los esclavos, pero en general se los justipreciaba en ocho bueyes.

Gracias a Nadine, Sakura sabía todo eso. Sabía que se exigía el wergild completo de un hombre por una muerte, y cantidades menores por una herida, e incluso sumas precisas por determinadas heridas, de acuerdo con la ley. Imaginaba que una costilla rota, que limitaba un tiempo las cualidades de un hombre, implicaría una multa elevada, como había dicho Syaoran, sobre todo por tratarse de un noble cuyo wergild completo se elevaba a seiscientos chelines, una suma enorme para la mayoría de los hombres.

Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que Syaoran de ningún modo estaba enojado a causa de la necesidad de pagar la multa por ella. Lo había irritado que ella menospreciara su inquietud. Y había dicho que se ocuparía personalmente de que Ronwolf se viese castigado aun más. Decía que la vengaría. De todas las personas que ella conocía, e incluso en su propio pueblo¿cuántas se hubieran mostrado dispuestas a vengar a un esclavo¡Por los dientes de Dios¿Por qué conseguía que ella se sintiera la más baja de las criaturas en cierto momento, y al siguiente una persona amada y apreciada?

Sakura bajó la mirada, y se arrepintió de la obstinación que había mostrado durante los últimos minutos. Levantó la mirada mientras suspiraba resignada al reconocer su pésima actitud ante las intenciones del hombre. Contempló los ámbares de Syaoran y sin más le regaló al hombre una cálida sonrisa, Sakura apenas y reprimió el deseo de sujetarle el rostro y besar la masculina boca. Contrario a eso quiso reivindicarse con palabras.

- Aprecio infinitamente lo que quieres hacer, milord, pero no te miento cuando te digo que no es innecesario. Como te dije antes, no hubo daño, esos nobles no lograron hacerme…–

No llegó a terminar la frase. Dos de los siervos más jóvenes y ágiles irrumpieron en la sala, gritando que había llegado el rey. Syaoran caminó hacia la salida, al parecer desentendiéndose totalmente de Sakura. Pero no era así. Se volvió, y llamó a Nadine.

- Nadine, quítale los hierros. – Después desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, y sus ojos la examinaron con una expresión fiera. Finalmente, agregó en voz baja: - Tú y yo haremos un trato, pero ahora no dispongo de tiempo para hablar del tema. Mujer, por Dios, compórtate bien. –

Sakura lo vio caminar de prisa hacia la entrada de la sala. Vio a lady Meiling reunirse de prisa con él y tratar de hablarle, pero con un gesto de su mano él la silenció, y no aminoró el paso con el fin de que ella pudiese acompañarlo. Todos los que estaban en la sala corrieron para asomarse a las ventanas y ver la llegada del rey Terada.

Sakura no se movió, ni siquiera cuando sintió que Nadine le retiraba la cadena de la cintura y se aflojaban los odiados hierros de sus tobillos. Sus labios dibujaron lentamente una sonrisa luminosa. Syaoran se proponía hacer un trato con ella, aceptar su palabra y concertar un acuerdo. Finalmente estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella. Sakura deseó poder gritar de alegría, se sentía eufórica. Tenía deseos de proclamar a los cuatro vientos su alegría, y lo habría hecho si Nadine no hubiese estado mirándola. La anciana había acertado. Sólo había sido necesario que Sakura tuviese paciencia.

- Sí, veo que estás muy complacida. – Nadine no sonrió. – Mujer, recuerda su advertencia. No hagas nada que lo obligue a imponerte de nuevo estas cosas. –

La anciana arrojó las cadenas a un rincón.

Sakura no tenía más atención que para ese hombre. Syaoran ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y reflexionaba en lo que podía significar su confianza. Sakura apenas y había escuchado la voz de la anciana Nadine. Habiéndole respondido distraídamente, Sakura siguió en su labor, analizando lo que estaba sucediendo. Renacía la esperanza de que, después de todo, no se hubiera equivocado al elegir a Syaoran de Wyndhurst. El todavía la creía su enemiga, pero si lo pensaba bien, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko también habían sido enemigos, y pese a todo habían unido sus vidas.

Los gritos de bienvenida volvieron a Sakura a la realidad. Los visitantes comenzaron a ocupar la sala intensamente reanimada, Sakura pudo sentir algo de la excitación de los demás porque podía ver a ese gran rey de los sajones. Pero fue la única que se sorprendió, pues los otros ya lo conocían. Era muy joven, seguramente más joven que Syaoran.

Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado. Ese no podía ser el hombre que había mandado a los sajones contra los fieros daneses, y que había conquistado una paz temporal para su pueblo. Después de todo, nada había que lo distinguiese de los nobles reunidos alrededor de su persona. Todos iban ataviados con finas prendas, algunas más espléndidas que las del monarca. Había también otros hombres de mayor edad y aspecto más fiero, y un observador desprevenido habría pensado que cualquiera de ellos era el verdadero rey.

Sin embargo, ese joven era el monarca. En realidad, Sakura no necesitó la confirmación de Nadine para saberlo. En él había cierta actitud que faltaba en los otros. Era lo que ella había observado en Syaoran la primera vez que lo vio, cuando su apostura, y no su atuendo, le reveló quién era. Este era un hombre acostumbrado al mando. Los restantes, todos señores y también individuos acostumbrados a mandar, se sometían a él.

A primera vista Terada de Wessex no era un hombre que atrajese la atención. Era alto, para tratarse de un sajón, tenía la piel clara, y los cabellos tan negros como sus ojos, los cuales eran muy vivaces, y capaces de observar todo el entorno sin esforzarse demasiado. No tenía el aspecto de un guerrero, y Sakura sabría más tarde que en realidad era un estudioso de carácter benigno. También se enteraría de que, si bien su apariencia no era muy notable, en todo caso se destacaba por su impulso, su energía, y su decisión inflexible de mantener el reino bajo el dominio sajón.

En ese momento se semejaba a otro cualquiera de los hombres, un poco cansado a causa del viaje, satisfecho de recibir el cáliz de vino que lady Meiling le llevó, y atento a las presentaciones cuando Syaoran volvió a mencionarle los nombres de varios de sus hombres, antes de que todos pasaran a las mesas que ya estaban preparadas para el festín. Sakura sintió cierto orgullo al observar a Syaoran. Sin duda, no tenía derechos sobre él, pero de todos modos experimentaba ese sentimiento de orgullo.

Sakura pudo comprobar que Nadine había acertado también en eso. El rey favorecía a Syaoran. No había ceremonias entre ellos. Se hablaban como podían hacerlo dos amigos, en un plano de igualdad. Incluso advirtió que otros hombres se incomodaban cuando Terada se reía de algo que Syaoran había dicho, y Sakura se preguntó si Syaoran sabría que los restantes señores lo envidiaban.

En general, los nobles que formaban el séquito de Terada eran individuos de edad semejante a la del monarca, los hijos más jóvenes que seguían a la corte con la esperanza de ganar el favor del monarca. Había también media docena de damas, esposas e hijas que acompañaban a sus señores, si bien la reina no estaba entre ellas.

Sólo una de esas mujeres despertó la curiosidad de Sakura. Era una dama muy bonita de cabellos sujetos por una red de perlas. Era joven, con el busto prominente protegido por una hermosa túnica ribeteada de piel, una prenda que Sakura podría haber envidiado, sólo que creía que su propio vestido de terciopelo verde era mucho mejor. Pero en ese momento Sakura no estaba usando el terciopelo verde, y nadie le prestó atención. Parecía que la dama de los cabellos adornados con perlas no podía apartar la mirada del rey y de Syaoran, y que dividía su atención por partes iguales entre ellos.

Sakura desvió la mirada, y por primera vez en su vida sintió celos. Pero como no había conocido ese sentimiento, no supo de qué se trataba. Sólo advirtió que la inquietaba observar a esa dama, tan hermosa con sus prendas y sus joyas, tratando de atraer la atención de Syaoran. El único consuelo de Sakura fue que él estaba tan ocupado con su rey que no advirtió lo que sucedía.

Hasta la ya bien entrada la tarde, el festín continuó ininterrumpidamente incluso durante la noche. Se habían encendido fuegos en el patio para asar los animales más grandes, por lo menos tres, con el propósito de obtener cierta diversidad: el venado procurado esa mañana por los cazadores, una oveja y una ternera joven. En el hogar de la casa se preparaban las piezas más pequeñas, y las verduras frescas cultivadas en los huertos de la propiedad. También había queso, proveniente del sótano, y frutas recogidas poco antes. Con ellas se habían preparado tartas, pasteles y salsas.

Por razones del mismo ajetreo, Sakura comió hasta que encontró unos pocos segundos libres. Esa clase de festines no era cosa nueva para ella. Incluso había ayudado antes a preparar los platos destinados a los comensales, pues en medio del invierno, en su casa, no era desusado que uno o más criados estuviesen enfermos, y que se necesitara ayuda en la cocina. Pero había una diferencia importante: nunca había ayudado a preparar un festín durante los meses del verano.

En invierno, cuando en el sector cerrado destinado a la cocina hacía demasiado calor, podía abrirse la puerta del fondo para permitir el paso del aire frío. Aquí, incluso con la ventana abierta cerca del hogar, Sakura sentía que ella misma estaba en el horno, junto a las muchas hogazas de pan de miel.

El calor parecía más intenso que en cualquiera de los días precedente. La causa estaba en el número de personas que ocupaban la sala, y en el hecho de que la habían ocupado desde la mañana. También le molestaban las mangas largas de su nueva túnica. La túnica y la chaqueta estaban pegadas a la espalda y los costados. Los cabellos que se habían desprendido de las trenzas formaban mechones húmedos adheridos a la cara.

A pesar que Sakura era una mujer sana y fuerte, estaba usando ya sus últimas reservas. Las otras mujeres aprovechaban todas la posibilidades que se les ofrecían para correr afuera para respirar un poco. Ella no podía hacerlo. Tal vez ya no estaba encadenada, pero la vigilaban Nadine, las otras mujeres, y varios de los hombres de Syaoran, constantemente. Poco a poco y a mediada que pasaba el día, Sakura llegó a comprender que los hombres, aunque parecían descansar tranquilamente, habían recibido la orden de vigilarla. Eso la molestó en sobremanera. Eso valía la confianza total de Syaoran?

Posiblemente el hecho no hubiese encendido su ira de no haber sido por el calor. Pero a causa de la temperatura, Sakura se sentía tan irritable como las restantes mujeres. Las reprimendas severas y las bofetadas menudeaban y pasaban de las mujeres más viejas a las más jóvenes. Incluso Nadine tironeó las orejas de una joven sólo porque había permanecido inactiva unos minutos para refrescarse.

La irritabilidad prevalecía en los fatigados servidores. Alrededor de las mesas, los invitados se mostraban alegres, pues estaban pasándolo bien. Habían bailado un rato en el centro de la estancia, entre las mesas, y Sakura había observado atentamente, y observado que las danzas sajonas no eran muy disímiles de las noruegas. Los bardos habían narrado historias de dragones y brujas, de gigantes y duendes. Un trovador que tocaba el arpa había narrado la historia de los héroes de siglos pasados, pero se había referido sobre todo al rey Juro, el abuelo de Terada, que había cambiado la historia del reino, y después de reconocer la supremacía de Mercia sobre Wessex, dos veces la había derrotado, y finalmente había liberado al reino del control de Mercia.

Historias increíbles que podrían dejar sin palabras a cualquier sujeto. Pero… ¿Qué parte de esos relatos será verdad? Tal era la pregunta que Sakura se formulaba, pero en todo caso también tuvo que escuchar que ese abuelo de Terada había vencido a los galeses, a los hombres que moraban el norte de Humber, y a los hercúleos celtas de Cornwall, que se complacían en las narraciones, y se incitaba al trovador a continuar cantando.

Conforme a estas actividades el día pasó, y los nobles fueron atendidos con buena comida y bebidas, mientras la servidumbre trabajaba para facilitarlos. En cierta ocasión Sakura fue llamada por dos señores que deseaban que ella les sirviera. Nadine ya le había dicho que no debía servir, a pesar de que gozaba de libertad de movimientos. De todos modos, Sakura no deseaba asumir esa tarea. Preparar comida en la oscuridad del sector de la cocina era una cosa. Servir a los señores y las damas, a quienes no consideraba mejores que ella misma, otra muy distinta. Se limitó a no hacer caso de los dos señores, hasta que ellos renunciaron al intento y ordenaron a otra mujer que atendiese a sus necesidades.

Fuera de esas dos ocasiones, los nobles no le prestaron atención. O por lo menos, eso creyó. Sakura se habría sentido un tanto intimidada si hubiese sabido que en realidad despertaba la curiosidad de todos los que estaban allí, incluyendo el rey. En el grupo de los nobles, algunos la señalaban, otros formulaban comentarios, pero nadie condescendió a preguntar acerca de una esclava, pues se suponía que era eso, en vista de su atavío y el trabajo que hacía. Únicamente el Rey Terada no se hizo inconveniente en preguntar a Syaoran para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Sakura se habría sulfurado de haber oído la conversación. En todo caso, la encolerizaba oír frecuentes comentarios acerca de los vikingos capturados. Se ensalzó a Syaoran por la hazaña, y se lo elogió porque había puesto a los "salvajes" a trabajar en las labores de la defensa. A esos salvajes los mantenían hoy en un recinto sin ventanas porque el resto de la residencia estaba festejando. ¡Esos salvajes eran sus amigos!

Si no era suficiente la irritabilidad que la afectaba a causa del calor, además había escuchado muchos comentarios despectivos acerca de sus amigos, en la medida suficiente para acercarla al límite de la explosión, de modo que la más leve mirada equívoca o una sola palabra mal interpretada podía provocar el desastre. La mirada equívoca provino del propio Syaoran.

Sakura fue a sentarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana y se abanicó con ambas manos en un momento extraordinario de quietud en la cocina. Los guardias no podían verla allí, dado que las otras mujeres que estaban alrededor de la mesa bloqueaban la línea de visión. Pero Syaoran podía verla claramente. Sakura percibió su expresión severa de parte del hombre, y la interpretó acertadamente como lo que era: una advertencia en el sentido de que se mantuviese alejada de la ventana. Qué demonios creía ese hombre! A caso pensaba que deseaba escapar pasando por allí? Por supuesto, lo creía. Estaba dispuesta a negarle incluso ese leve alivio al calor.

Eso era el colmo, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura se puso de pie. Lentamente, con evidente rabia y sin apartar sus ojos de él, arrancó las largas mangas de su túnica, exactamente como ya había hecho una vez, y las arrojó por la ventana. Inmediatamente la tocó el fresco de la brisa. Posterior a su acción oyó la risa sonora de Syaoran, que festejaba lo que ella había hecho.

La carcajada de él la libró de adoptar una actitud más extrema, pues le permitió imponerse a su propia incomodidad y percibir el humor de su propia irritación. El disgusto que había sentido el día entero se disipó. Incluso sonrió cuando Nadine comenzó a reprenderla y la obligó a regresar a la mesa.

Eso había sucedido menos de una hora atrás. La sala ya comenzaba a aquietarse. Estaban retirando los alimentos de las mesas. Ya comenzaban a realizarse preparativos para la comida matutina.

Sakura supuso que pasarían aún muchas horas antes de que pudiera acostarse. Se equivocó. Syaoran se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Sin decir palabra, le aferró firmemente la mano y comenzó a llevarla hacia la escalera.

Si no se hubiese sentido tan agotada, habría protestado ante esa falta de sutileza, pues sabía exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Syaoran había dicho claramente que ella gozaba de su protección. ¿Había un modo más eficaz de realizar ese propósito que proclamando que ella compartía su lecho? Nadie que observara podía equivocar la intención. No bastándole el espectáculo de su retirada antes que el rey y además con una sierva, Syaoran se detuvo un momento al pie de la escalera para besarla brevemente.

Si bien parecía extraño, lo que él estaba haciendo no molestaba en lo más mínimo a Sakura. Si ella hubiese sido la esposa, ambos se habrían retirado de una velada justamente así. Pero lo que en realidad la indujo a asentir en silencio fue que Syaoran estaba dejando al rey a todos sus invitados al cuidado de su primo Eriol, para retirarse con ella. Proteger a Sakura significaba mucho para él. Sakura estaba confundida.

- Sakura, me alegro de que no te hayas resistido. –

Dijo estas palabras en cuanto cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y soltó la mano de la vikinga. Por su tono, ella comprendió que estaba agradeciéndole porque había permitido que su pequeña exhibición se desarrollara sin tropiezos. Sakura caminó hacia la cama, y no dijo palabra hasta que se sentó y alivió un poco su fatiga.

- Milord, no disputaré contigo frente a otros. –

Las palabras de Sakura salieron a fuerza de entre sus dientes. El se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Quizá no sabes lo que... –

Ella lo interrumpió con una breve risa.

- Reconozco que tu método fue un tanto tosco, pero no equivoqué el sentido... y creo que tampoco lo hayan hecho tus huéspedes. Has anunciado a todos lo que dijiste que anunciarías. –

- ¿Y no te importa? –

- No, porque si me importara estaría enojada. O quizás estoy tan cansada que no puedo enfurecerme y pelear contigo. No lo sé. – Sakura hizo una breve pausa frunciendo el ceño para después proseguir. – Pero¿qué te inquieta¿Te habría agradado más traerme aquí dando puntapiés y gritando? –

- Estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo – gruño Syaoran.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, y meneó la cabeza.

- Como dije, no disputaré contigo frente a terceros. –

- ¿Y eso por qué? Cuando estuvimos solos, no vacilaste. – Syaoran ahora si que estaba más que intrigado.

- He vivido la vida entera rodeada por hombres, y conozco su orgullo. Jamás me perdonarías si te faltara al respeto o peleara contigo frente a alguien. Pero aquí, solos, no importa. –

Syaoran rió ante la explicación.

- Ya veo. Interesante explicación, mujer. –

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de recostarse en la cama y mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Syaoran contuvo la respiración. La invitación de Sakura era evidente en el modo en que ella yacía ante él, relajada, expectante. Una llamarada de calor le recorrió las entrañas, y sin embargo él no se movió, temeroso de que si lo hacia ella reaccionarse. Era un cambio demasiado drástico después del encuentro tormentoso de la noche anterior.

La vacilación de Syaoran provocó la risa de Sakura, un sonido profundo y grave.

- Comprendo, milord. –

Syaoran sintió que su irritación se avivaba y mezclaba con el deseo. El trato con Sakura lo obligaba a pensar constantemente. La muchacha nunca hacía lo que era normal o lo que él esperaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que comprendes? – Su voz sonó áspera, incluso a los oídos de Syaoran.

Sakura se apoyó en los codos. Otra mujer se habría encogido ante el tono que él había usado. Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Estoy bañada en mi propio sudor. No es extraño que no me consideres atractiva o deseable. –

Syaoran respiró hondo para no caerse dominado por la impresión.

- ¿Qué no eres atractiva? Deseable? – casi gritó.

Ella continuó ignorando la agitación del hombre.

- Sí. Desearía bañarme, lástima que para hacerlo tendría que bajar a la sala, y mi actitud sería demasiado evidente para tus invitados. Creerían que lo hago porque lo ordenas, y que no estás dispuesto a tomarme tal como estoy. Bah!... Yo también tengo mi orgullo. –

El la miró asombrado durante un segundo, y después apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama para inclinarse sobre ella.

- Mujer... – comenzó a decir.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Syaoran para detenerlo.

- No. – Syaoran contuvo un gemido pues el tono empleado por Sakura fue de un divino ruego, le pareció maravilloso ese tono en ella; sin embargo, el encanto duró muy poco. – Seguramente no huelo a rosas. ¿Cómo puedes aceptarme? –

El sonrió cuando comprendió la situación.

- Puedo, y me agradará. Pero si en realidad deseas un baño, hay un pequeño lago aquí cerca. –

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron.

- ¿Me llevarás allí? –

- Sí. –

Sakura dudó estar despierta. Syaoran presionó sobre las manos de ella para robarle un beso, y experimentó una extraña complacencia al ver el goce que la expresión de la joven trasuntaba. Pero de nuevo se sorprendió cuando ella gimió.

- ¡Oh, qué injusto¡Me tientas con un baño en agua fresca, cuando estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo levantar la mano de esta cama! –

- ¡Por Dios! – protestó él, y se apartó un poco -. ¡Mujer, quieres enloquecerme! –

- ¿Por qué? –

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Y de pronto pensó que ella no estaba burlándose. Hablaba en serio. Y entonces interpretó de distinto modo todo lo que ella había hecho desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación. Un auténtico sentimiento de decepción lo indujo a exclamar desalentado:- ¿De veras estás tan cansada? –

Sakura sonrió.

- Me temo que el calor de tu sala me ha robado las fuerzas. El trabajo no me importa, pero había tanta gente... – Volvió a caer sobre la cama con un suspiro. – Me alegro de que ahora no me desees. No creo que ninguno de los dos se sintiera muy complacido con eso. –

Él iba a decir: "habla por ti misma", pero no lo hizo. Unas semanas atrás esa afirmación tan descarada de Sakura le habría chocado. Quizás él estaba acostumbrándose al modo en que Sakura decía lo que pensaba.

- ¿Todavía deseas ese baño? –

Ella cerró los ojos, aunque los labios continuaron sonriendo.

- Sería agradable, pero de todos modos no bajaré. Ojalá no me obligues a discutir el asunto. –

Un sonido irritado brotó de la garganta de Syaoran. Ella estaba dispuesta a discutir, pero no a hacer el amor. Syaoran la deseaba, pese a su agotamiento y su estado la estaba deseando. Pero tenía que reconocer que Sakura estaba en lo cierto. El se sentiría frustrado si la respuesta que evocaba en ella era escasa, cuando lo que más le gustaba era la fiera pasión de la vikinga.

Sakura había abierto los ojos al oír el sonido de protesta de Syaoran, y alcanzó a verlo entre sus pestañas. Sintió que su mente estaba tan fatigada como su cuerpo. Había formulado un supuesto que se basaba en lo que ella misma sentía. No era lo que él estaba sintiendo, como podía adivinarlo por el modo en que la miraba, con una expresión casi dolorida. En realidad, él la deseaba. Advertir el hecho no le encendió la sangre. Sakura pensaba que nada podría excitarla en ese momento. Pero en todo caso, que él la deseara provocaba en la joven un sentimiento de inconcebible satisfacción. Lo siguió observando hasta que cedió a su encanto.

- Milord, si eso te complace. –

Percibió que el cuerpo de Syaoran se ponía tenso ante el ofrecimiento, pero después él aflojó los músculos, y también sus rasgos se suavizaron.

- Sí, me complace, pero en cambio haré lo que a ti te complazca. Ven, tendrás tu baño. –

Ella gimió cuando él le tomó la mano para obligarla a levantarse.

- No, Syaoran. Preferiría dormir. –

Sí, debía estar muy fatigada para usar su nombre de pila, cuando antes sólo lo había llamado sajón o utilizado el burlón milord. Él nunca había creído que llegaría a verla así. El agotamiento había anulado por completo la bravura de Sakura.

- Sólo necesitas mantenerte de pie unos minutos – le dijo con una sonrisa. - Yo haré el resto. –

- ¿De pie? –

- Sí, aquí. –

La acercó al recipiente de agua depositado sobre la mesa. Había también un lienzo plegado, una esponja, y un pan de jabón.

- Esto no es normal – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido -. Siempre te lavas abajo. –

- La sala de baños será utilizada por mis invitados. Cuando tenemos invitados, siempre me traen agua al dormitorio. No eres la única afectada por el calor en una sala atestada, aunque imagino que tú lo has pasado peor. –

- Puedes imaginar – dijo ella. – Pero la realidad es mucho peor. –

- ¿Nuestro clima realmente te molesta tanto? – preguntó cuando comenzó a desvestirla. - Hasta ahora no había te había afectado. –

Apenas dijo esto lamentó haberse burlado de ella, pues sabía que el orgullo de Sakura podía reafirmarse, y que ella quizá creyera que él tomaba a la ligera su sufrimiento. Pero Sakura lo sorprendió porque se echó a reír.

- Mira, si no te hubieses reído de mí cuando me arranqué las mangas, creo que habría hecho algo absurdo; el calor me puso de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué el gesto te pareció tan divertido? – El no quiso contestar, y ella sonrió. - ¿Te parecía una niña caprichosa? Así me sentí yo después de oír tu risa. –

El gruñó, pues en efecto estaba demostrando que era muy sagaz. En todo caso, ahora no la veía como una niña caprichosa. No, no era una niña, y él había cometido un grave error cuando le propuso bañarla. Tan pronto ella estuvo totalmente desnuda, Syaoran comprendió su equivocación. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer ningún esfuerzo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya no hablaba. De hecho, estaba dormida en esa posición, de pie frente a él.

Syaoran se sació bastante, mirándola.

- Milord, no necesitas hacer esto. – Mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Syaoran sintió que estaba ante un desafío.

- Lo sé – dijo.

Tomó el jabón, y se alegró de que ella no viese cómo le temblaban las manos. Trató de jabonarla rápidamente, y de apartar los ojos de los lugares que sus manos tocaban pero no era fácil. Lo que sus ojos no disfrutaban ciertamente lo hacían sus manos, las cuales se deslizaban por todas las curvas femeninas. Tocó todo el cuerpo, palpó los abultados senos y el plano vientre. Acariciar las largas piernas fue más de lo que podía soportar, no alcanzó bien a llegar a la espalda de la mujer cuando dio por terminada la tarea.

Había sido un iluso al pensar que podía permanecer desafecto a la tarea, puesto que no tenía la intención de compartir después con ella el lecho. Y en efecto, no lo haría. El hecho mismo de que ella permaneciera allí, de pie, y que le permitiese lavarla, confirmaba su agotamiento. La culpa era del propio Syaoran. No había previsto que el trabajo suplementario la agotaría de ese modo. Sus criados estaban acostumbrados a esas tareas especiales. Pero también estaban acostumbrados a los veranos de Wessex. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a ninguna de las dos cosas.

Utilizó la esponja para enjuagarla en lugares más tortuosos para él, y permitió que el agua cayese sobre las prendas que estaban a los pies de Sakura. En el rostro de la joven se dibujó una expresión de profundo placer cuando el agua fresca le corrió por el cuerpo, y quizá por eso Syaoran llegó a la conclusión de que su propia tortura valía la pena. Incluso prolongó ese momento para acrecentar el placer de Sakura.

Finalmente, la secó con el lienzo, y para defenderse un poco de la hermosa tortura, envolvió con él el cuerpo de Sakura antes de llevarla en brazos de regreso a la cama. Apresuró el paso porque volvió a comprobar que había sido una locura atender a la mujer. Si la cama hubiera estado unos centímetros más lejos, ciertamente hubiera ocurrido un desastre. El atractivo ser que transportaba se amoldaba perfectamente a él, Syaoran podía sentir la perfecta proporción de ese excelso cuerpo. La deposito suavemente en la cama, el murmullo de satisfacción de Sakura cuando se estiró sobre la cama arrancó un gemido a la garganta de Syaoran.

La voz del hombre era particularmente áspera cuando cubrió el cuerpo femenino con la delgada sábana, y llevó el cobertor a los pies de la cama.

- Por la mañana puedes dormir todo lo que desees. –

- Milord, estás mimándome. –

- No, sólo soy egoísta. –

Ella entreabrió los ojos.

- Qué tiene que ver eso con... –

- Duerme, Sakura. –

- ¿No te acuestas conmigo? –

Syaoran lanzó un violento juramento y se apartó de ella. Al salir recogió del suelo las ropas de Sakura. Las entregaría a Nadine, con el fin de que las lavasen, y después iría al lago para sumergirse en el agua fría. Pero dudaba de que esa noche él pudiese dormir en su propia cama.

Continuará…

* * *

**Muy buen día mis lindos lectores. Bueno, reconozco que no subí esto cuando dije, pero si analizamos la situación solo me pasé 5 minutos, jajajajajaja. Cinco minutos han pasado del Lunes así es que solicito su indulgencia, jejejeje. LO LAMENTO!... pero gracias a Dios pude subirles esto a una semana de haber actualizado después de una larg a a a a a a a aa ausencia. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, el cual vendría a reafirmar lazos entre esta pareja, porque lo que se les viene no será nada agradable. Tal vez algunos ya no se acuerdan de Tomoyo o de Spinel… son piezas fundamentales que vienen a ponerle sal a todo esto. Y además… aparecerá un personaje en la historia que yo sé que sorprenderá a más de uno. Y lo digo con propiedad porque sé que nadie espera a esta persona. Ya veremos… jejejeje. **

**Me despido por ahora, agradeciéndoles el apoyo que me siguen dando, sinceramente no esperaba tantos reviews, casi lloro al ver que me siguen leyendo y que me escriben… Aclaro eso que leen y escriben porque tengo registradas una cantidad enorme de entradas para la historia pero no me dejan reviews, eso me entristece mucho, por eso agradezco a la gente que se toma la molestia de escribirme ya que si no lo hicieran ya no me preocuparía por actualizar. Es en serio. Por eso me gusta siempre agradecer por nombre como lo hago a continuación…**

Sango-Tsunade •:• abril-chan •:• juchiz •:• Daulaci •:• flor del cerezo •:• lurovia •:• kaorichan •:• yasnna •:• belzer •:• Nardu •:• tsubasa no tenshi •:• Dani •:• Black Star Dragon Girl •:• Luna-Box •:•123 vamos a jugar :D •:• Azaleadm Honguito •:• Alucard (Mis dedos tiemblan al poner tu nick, mi muchachito, es más... he derramado una que otra lagrimita... pero de pura felicidad, porque me hace infinitamente feliz tenerte conmigo, apoyándome en esto. Sabes que eres más que especial para mí. TQM..)

**Gracias a todos los que me escriben por primera vez… les doy la más cordial bienvenida y ojalá que esta no sea la última vez que me dejan saber sus opiniones… ahora, pues el acostumbrado avance...**

_- Mujer, tráeme cerveza –_

_- Milord, si de veras deseas cerveza, será mejor que permitas que Maya te la traiga. Si ella no lo hace, tendrás que servirte tú mismo. –_

_- ¿Te niegas a servirme? –_

_- Milord, no la golpees! – _

**Si, así como lo leen… más problemas… creo que ya saben de quién se trata… la verdad ahora las cosas no se dejaran pasar… y ahora si que arderá Troya. Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana, se me cuidan mucho, saben que los rekiero infinito!...**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Confiar en todos es insensato; pero no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza**.**"**

JUVENAL


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

La actuación de Lord Spinel hizo que Sakura tuviera la impresión que él había estado impaciente esperando que ella apareciera, pues apenas y ella había puesto un pie en la cocina, cuando el hombre desde el fondo de la sala había dado un salto poniéndose de pie y se acercaba caminado directo a ella. Sakura no se permitió intimidarse por la actitud del sujeto, serena se dirigió a la mesa dispuesta a desayunar, se sentó en un taburete cerca de la ventana y empezó a comer.

Sentada, Sakura escuchó apenas fragmentos de conversación entre Meiling y varias mujeres que yacían a su alrededor, y que eran invitadas del Sajón. Salvo por ese detalle, podría afirmarse que la situación en la sala había retornado a la normalidad. La escena de criados trabajando en silencio, así como de los hombres de Syaoran apostados en lugares precisos, no era más que lo habitual. La tranquilidad en la casa, comprendió Sakura, que se debía a una cacería que practicaban el Rey y sus nobles, es decir, todos lo nobles menos Lord Spinel que la observaba diabólicamente desde un extremo de la gran mesa de trabajo.

- Estás en esta casa para dormir, Mujer? Llegas tarde a tu trabajo. –

Con un poco más de un metro de mesa Sakura y el hombre se encontraban sentados a los extremos de ésta. No estaban solos, dos mujeres trabajaban en la misma mesa, pero la vikinga sabía que el noble se dirigía a ella. Las mujeres no se atrevieron a mirar, mientras que Sakura se limitó a seguir comiendo con los ojos fijos en su plato y sin contestarle al hombre. Luego de unos segundos resolvió que debía responder.

- Así es, llego tarde. –

La respuesta llegó indiferente. Siguieron varios minutos de silencio, y después él dijo: - Veo que ya no te encadenan como un animal, será por esa razón tu actitud? –

- No me sujetaron para castigarme – Sakura replicó con voz neutra, mientras continuaba comiendo.

- Sí, recuerdo algo de eso. Dijiste que era porque te creen peligrosa. – Había burla en su tono. – Incluso podría creerlo después de lo que sucedió ayer… pero pensándolo bien, si eso fuera cierto ahora no te habrían dejado en libertad, o si? –

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá lord Syaoran crea que yo no soy el peligro principal. –

- ¿A no?... entonces cuál sería ése? –

Sakura se encogió de hombros desidiosamente y siguió comiendo.

– Maldita seas¡mírame cuando te hablo! –

Sakura levantó lentamente los ojos, y finalmente clavó la mirada en el rostro irritado de Spinel. Tenía la cara enrojecida, la boca estaba feamente torcida. No era tan apuesto cuando se enojaba.

Los ojos de Sakura abandonaron el rostro de Spinel con un dejo de fastidio. El hombre sintió su sangre bullir al punto de hacerlo enfurecer. Sakura regresó a su comida antes de contestar.

- Milord, tú eres el peligro. Recuperé mi libertad para poder protegerme. Lord Syaoran sabe que lo hago muy bien. –

Esa mujer lo había sentir como un vagabundo que no merecía atención alguna. Luego de su respuesta, ella se desentendió de nuevo de él! Spinel no recordaba haber sido tratado jamás así y mucho menos por una mujer. Que el diablo la llevase! Las mujeres lo halagaban, lo amaban, peleaban unas con otras por su favor. Esa mujer lo trataba como si él fuese un ser inferior¡Y no era nada más que una esclava! Estaba dispuesto a matarla. Si hubiesen estado solos, la habría derribado al suelo... y la habría obligado a pagar caro su desprecio.

- Syaoran te encadenó… – se burló Spinel. - como encadena a los salvajes del patio que están construyendo el muro. Y a ti mujer¿también te encadena a su cama? –

Las criadas que trabajaban junto a Sakura contuvieron el aliento, la grosería había azotado a los presentes menos a aquella a quien iba dirigida. Sakura no parecía impresionada por las palabras del hombre. Se mostró serena e inmutable mientras continuaba con sus alimentos. Por esa actitud, Spinel sintió deseos de estrangularla. Esa preciosa mujer había conseguido que él perdiese el control. Ahora solo lo dominaba el deseo por humillarla tanto o más de lo que lo había hecho ella.

Si Spinel no renunciaba inmediatamente al intento de avergonzarla, habría murmuraciones, del mismo género de las que había oído esa mañana: que Syaoran no había podido esperar siquiera hasta el momento de estar solos para llevarla a su lecho, y en cambio ambos habían salido juntos de la sala. Había demostrado su preferencia por una esclava ¡y en presencia de su rey!

Spinel deseó haber estado en el momento que el gran Syaoran cometía semejante estupidez. Pero dado que consideró que era preferible abstenerse de enfrentar a Syaoran en presencia de Terada después del altercado con la vikinga, decidió retirarse temprano de la reunión. Si se hubiera quedado, eso implicaría una inevitable disputa con Syaoran, de la cual seguramente él no saldría bien parado nunca. Aunque deseaba enfrentar a ese hombre por viejas querellas, no valía la pena correr el riesgo de perder el respeto y atención que tanto trabajo le había costado conquistar del Rey y del que ahora, no obstante, le hacían en menos por Syaoran. Era su realidad y no sería tan tonto de poner en riesgo algo tan importante. Terada y sus nobles eran un asunto sobre el que tenía que tener sumo cuidado, pero en lo que respectaba a la esclava… su cólera era intensa y solo la calmaría con la humillación de esa mujer.

- Mujer, tráeme cerveza – ordenó con voz dura. Como una de las criadas se dispuso a servirlo, Spinel aclaró: - No, lo hará la vikinga. –

Sakura lo miraba. Spinel experimentó apenas un momento de satisfacción por haber atraído finalmente la atención de la joven, porque en realidad los ojos de Sakura chispeaban de humor.

- Milord, si de veras deseas cerveza, será mejor que permitas que Maya te la traiga. Si ella no lo hace, tendrás que servirte tú mismo. –

- ¿Te niegas a servirme? –

Sakura se vio en dificultades para evitar una sonrisa.

- No, milord – dijo con voz serena. - Cumplo las órdenes de Lord Syaoran... cuando me agrada. Y me agrada que él me haya prohibido servir a sus invitados. –

Para Spinel esa mujer había llegado demasiado lejos. Solo necesitó un segundo para acercarse hasta donde ella estaba. Con una mano la obligó al ponerse de pie, y retrocedió la otra para golpearla. Ella no se lo permitió, porque lo apartó de un empellón. Spinel avanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenido por una voz dura que le gritó detrás de él:

- Milord, no la golpees! –

Se volvió bruscamente, y miró con furia a Wein, el siervo de Syaoran. Otro de los hombres de Syaoran, estaba detrás de Wein. Ambos apoyaban la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

- No¡esta vez no me detendrán! – gruñó Spinel. - Esta mujer será castigada. –

- No por ti. Lord Syaoran ha ordenado que nadie toque a esta mujer. –

Sakura se irritó inesperadamente al oír eso. Las palabras del siervo de Syaoran la llevaron a mostrarse más soberbia… si eso era posible.

- No necesito ayuda con esta culebra. Puedo acabar con ella con su propia arma. –

Antes de que ellos supieran lo que sucedía, Sakura se apoderó de la daga que Spinel tenía a su cintura. En una clara actitud de desprecio la clavó pericia sobre la mesa en lugar de conservarla para defenderse. A causa de esta nueva humillación, Spinel ignoró la advertencia que le hiciera Wein y descargó brutalmente sobre la cara de Sakura una sonora bofetada. Sakura en el mismo segundo respondió uniendo los puños y descargándolos en el mentón de su antagonista. El golpe envió violentamente a Spinel sobre la mesa. Los hombres de Syaoran lo ayudaron a incorporarse, pero no lo soltaron, pese a que el humillado hombre estaba debatiéndose y maldiciendo.

Sakura escuchó los gritos de Meiling que se imponían al estrépito provocado por Spinel, se volvió y vio que corría hacia la entrada. Se estremeció, pues ahí estaba Syaoran, y no precisamente solo, sino en compañía de Terada. Syaoran parecía dispuesto a matar. Rechazó a Meiling con una palabra brusca.

– Apártate! –

Spinel oyó la voz de Syaoran y cesó en su resistencia. También lo vieron los dos hombres, y soltaron a Spinel. Nadie se movió mientras Syaoran y el rey cruzaban la sala en dirección a la cocina.

Nada de lo que estaba sintiendo se manifestó en la expresión de Sakura. Externamente se la veía serena, aunque en realidad estaba temblando. Sakura sabía que lo que había ocurrido era su culpa. Había provocado intencionalmente al noble sajón. Tal vez no fue obvio para los presentes, pero la verdad era que ella había deseado enfurecerlo, llevarlo hasta ese punto y hacerle saber que no podría con ella… lo había conseguido. No podría evadir la cólera de Syaoran, sin duda le haría pagar por su actitud. Syaoran parecía tan furioso que no se limitaría a encadenarla nuevamente. Eso la tenía casi sin aliento.

Spinel vio la oportunidad de vengarse y efectivamente la aprovechó: reclamó a Terada antes de que Syaoran pudiera hablar.

- Milord, reclamo que se castigue a esta esclava! Dos veces utilizó armas contra tus nobles. Ronwolf yace en su lecho con una costilla rota a causa de una cadena que ella descargó sobre su cuerpo. Ahora se atreve a golpearme y... –

Wein interrumpió con voz adusta el relato para decir a Syaoran: - Milord, se le advirtió que tu voluntad era que nadie tocara a la mujer. –

- Spinel¿es cierto eso? – preguntó Terada con voz serena.

- ¡Ella me provocó! – insistió Spinel.

- No importa la causa – replicó Terada. - No te corresponde castigarla. Fuiste advertido y sin embargo lo hiciste. Este desorden en el hogar de tu anfitrión es una falta bastante grave. Saldrás de aquí en este momento, y no regresarás a la corte hasta que seas convocado. –

Spinel palideció al oír estas palabras. Pareció dispuesto a protestar, pero sin duda lo pensó mejor, pues hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento y se alejó.

Syaoran no despegó los ojos de Spinel. Su mirada penetrante e inescrutable lo hacía ver verdaderamente un demonio. Con los puños apretados a los costados y la frustración a flor de piel, Syaoran lo vio salir de la sala.

- Milord, hubiera preferido que no hicieras eso. –

Terada tuvo la sensatez de abstenerse de sonreír.

- Lo sé. Sin duda alguna habrías preferido desenvainar la espada contra él. Pero te pido que tengas paciencia, amigo mío. Ahora Wessex necesita de todos sus hombres, e incluso de la gente como Spinel. Cuando conquistemos una auténtica paz, podrás resolver tu querella con él. –

Syaoran miró con dureza al rey, y después, parte de la tensión se disipó. Asintió. Miró a Sakura. Avanzó hacia ella, y con su mano grande tocó la marca roja en la mejilla de la joven.

- ¿Estás bien? –

Sakura hubiera podido derrumbarse a los pies de Syaoran, tan aliviada se sentía. Esa expresión de cólera sombría no había sido para ella. Por desgracia, después del alivio, Sakura experimentó un violento acceso de cólera. Como ya no temía la represalia, recordó lo que la había llevado antes a perder los estribos.

Señaló con el índice a los dos hombres de Syaoran.

- Milord, no necesito a tus dos perros guardianes. –

La mano de Syaoran se apartó de la mejilla de la muchacha.

- Eso vimos. –

¿Lo habían visto? La inquietud alivió la cólera de Sakura. Muy bien, habían visto el final, pero no sabían todo lo que había sucedido. Sakura miró a los dos hombres para comprobar si se disponían a decir más. También ellos la miraban. Wein le sonreía. No hablaron entonces, podrían hacerlo después. Y lo que podían decir a Syaoran era que ella había provocado con sus palabras a Spinel, y que con sus insultos se había buscado la bofetada que él le propino.

La irritación de Sakura se suavizó un poco. Sólo quedó el resentimiento, y lo expresó con voz tranquila.

- Milord, sé por qué les ordenaste vigilarme. No fue para protegerme, lo hiciste porque sabes que puedo hacerlo sola. ¡Ellos reemplazan a mis hierros, y se ocupan de que yo no escape¿Es así como confías en mí? –

Syaoran frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos en una clara advertencia. Terada estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación, y en esas condiciones Syaoran no podía conciliar con Sakura. No estaba dispuesto a eso. Pero ya conocía bastante bien a esa mujer, sabía que si la encolerizaba todas las relaciones con ella después serían más difíciles, y él sería el único que sufriría las consecuencias.

- Mujer, hasta que hagamos nuestro trato, no discutas mis órdenes. –

El tono de su voz era duro, y el oscuro ámbar de sus ojos lo decía todo. Sakura recordó demasiado tarde la presencia de Terada. Desvió la mirada hacia él, y descubrió que se sentía muy divertido ante esa discusión entre la esclava y el señor. ¡Que Dios se la llevase¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cometido la tontería de desafiar a Syaoran en presencia de su rey? Y en efecto, ella había olvidado el acuerdo mencionado por Syaoran.

No le agradaba mucho reconocer sus errores. Levantó su mirada y mostró a Syaoran una sonrisa vacilante, e hizo más para expirar su culpa.

- Perdóname, milord. Mi lengua a veces desobedece los dictados de la razón. Y lamento el incidente. Lord Spinel quiso enojarme... y yo quise enojarlo. Ambos logramos nuestro propósito, pero siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta locura. –

Syaoran se sorprendió más por la disculpa que por la confesión. Pero la confesión indujo al rey de Wessex a echar hacia atrás su cabeza y reír estrepitosamente.

- Syaoran, por Dios. Esa sinceridad es aterradora. Y yo pensé que envidiaba tu posesión. No, amigo mío, es demasiado franca para la vida de la corte, que abunda en sutilezas y falsas lisonjas. –

Syaoran rezongó. – Milord, ella no ha sido jamás ofrecida a nadie. –

Sakura contuvo el aliento ante esa audaz afirmación, pero Terada no se ofendió. Contrario a eso, el Rey volvió a reírse.

- Veo que su áspera franqueza es contagiosa. Convendrá que mantenga a mis nobles lejos de ella, porque de lo contrario nunca volverán a decir que soy un excelente cazador. –

Syaoran sonrió.

- Milord, ten por seguro que no te privarán de tales elogios, para esta noche tú has provisto la cena. –

Los dos hombres se alejaron, pero no antes de que Syaoran dirigiese a Sakura una mirada extraña, y después una semisonrisa. Ella lo había calmado, tal como se lo había propuesto. Más tarde, él tendría que calmarla a ella.

Horas más tarde y luego de otro día agitado en la cocina, Nadine envió a Sakura al piso alto. Que la enviasen sola, sin la escolta de Nadine o de los dos guardias, contribuyó en mucho a mejorar el humor de la joven. No concibió siquiera la idea de ir a un lugar que no fuese la habitación de Syaoran.

El aún estaba en la sala. Era tarde. La mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado. Pero el rey continuaba bebiendo y narrando historias, exactamente como hubiera podido hacerlo uno de sus trovadores. La cortesía mandaba que Syaoran no se retirase una segunda noche antes que su rey.

Sakura lo sabía perfectamente, y no tenía otra opción que mostrarse paciente. La víspera ella había estado tan cansada que ni siquiera recordaba el trato del cual habían hablado. Esa noche no sucedía lo mismo. Durante el día había trabajado muy poco, pues muchas de sus tareas habituales habían pasado a otras personas. A menudo se le había permitido descansar junto a la ventana. Nadine incluso la había retirado varias horas de la sala muy calurosa para enviarla a arreglar en el primer piso los dormitorios de los invitados.

Sakura recordaba todo lo que había trabajado el día anterior, y sabía que sus tareas más livianas era consecuencia de una orden de Syaoran. Esperaba el placer de una noche en los brazos del sajón. Ya no contemplaba la posibilidad de negarle nada. El le concedía su libertad. Y también le ofrecía muchas pruebas que demostraban su interés por ella.

Syaoran estaba adoptando una actitud más sensata. Con el tiempo reconocería que era el elegido del corazón de Sakura. Y cuando llegase a ese punto, la desposaría. También liberaría a sus amigos, y por intermedio de éstos Sakura enviaría un mensaje a sus padres. En definitiva, todo podría arreglarse. Por supuesto, el camino que llevaba a esa situación no sería fácil. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero ella tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

Sakura sonrió al ver que había dos grandes jarras con agua sobre la mesa de noche además de una pila de lienzos para secarse. Utilizó rápidamente esos elementos, se dio un baño refrescante, y después se deslizó desnuda bajo la delgada sábana de la cama, para esperar a su señor. Sí, podía pensar que él era su señor, pues alcanzaría realmente esa condición cuando ambos se casaran. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro mientras contemplaba la idea de una vida junto al sajón.

Syaoran llegó unos quince minutos más tarde. Sakura se habría regocijado de saber cuán inquieto estuvo Syaoran en la sala después de que ella se marchó, y cómo Terada se había compadecido de él y se había retirado, de modo que su anfitrión pudiese hacer lo mismo. De todos modos, la regocijó la expresión de alegre sorpresa que él mostró al verla ya acostada.

Sakura yacía acurrucada sobre su lado de la cama, apoyada en un codo, la cabeza descansando sobre la palma de la mano, para verlo mejor mientras él se acercaba. Lo que ella veía le parecía muy agradable. A veces la voluntad de ese hombre contrariaba la de Sakura, pero no había un solo rincón de ese cuerpo masculino que no pareciese grato ante sus ojos.

Desde la llegada del rey, Syaoran había vestido con más lujo que de costumbre. Usaba un manto asegurado sobre el hombro derecho, a semejanza del que vestían los restantes señores; el suyo era pardo oscuro, con un ribete de seda. La misma seda color azafrán ribeteaba la túnica en el borde y el cuello, y las largas mangas se cerraban sobre las muñecas. Sakura concluyó que esos colores le sentaban de maravilla, pues destacaban el ámbar oscuro de sus ojos. También usaba un ancho cinturón adornado con piedras de ámbar. Incluso la daga que portaba al cinto estaba tachonada con piedras preciosas.

No había hablado con ella después del incidente con Spinel, de modo que la sorprendió al decir: - Hoy me ofreciste una disculpa, pero no estoy seguro de que la desee. –

- Milord, de todos modos la tienes, y puedes hacer con ella lo que te parezca – contestó suavemente Sakura.

- Entonces, te la devuelvo. – Se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, una rodilla doblada para poder mirarla a los ojos. Deslizó la mano sobre la cadera de Sakura, vaciló y después la retiró. – Conozco desde hace mucho a Spinel. Sé cómo funciona su mente cuando quiere provocar dificultades. –

Sakura se limitó a decir: - No te mentí, milord. No era más que la verdad cuando te dije que yo lo provoqué a propósito. –

- Pero él comenzó, no fuiste tú la que inició el disturbio. – La voz de él sonaba serena.

Sakura sonrió.

- No discutiré eso.

Syaoran adelantó la mano hacia ella, y esta vez la apoyó un momento sobre la cadera.

- No te agradecí por la discreción que demostraste en presencia de Terada. –

- Sí, lo hiciste – replicó Sakura en voz baja acompañada con una dulce y traviesa sonrisa.

Syaoran había temido que ella no interpretase la sonrisa que le dirigiera al retirarse con Terada, pero no había sido así. La joven lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía, y eso le produjo una extraordinaria sensación de calidez.

Le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie para apartarse de la cama. No podrían conversar si él se mantenía demasiado cerca de Sakura, y en efecto, él deseaba cerrar un trato. No pediría mucho a Sakura. Aunque la vikinga amaba apasionadamente su propia libertad, Syaoran no creía que pudiese negarse.

Syaoran comenzó a quitarse la capa, pero los dedos se le paralizaron sobre el cierre de oro cuando Sakura se sentó en el centro de la cama. La sábana cayó hasta su cintura dejando a su vista el hermoso cuerpo de mujer, ella no hizo por cubrirse. Lo miraba expectante, tan despreocupada en su estado natural que no advirtió cómo la percibía Syaoran. A decir verdad, él estaba hipnotizado, su mirada se sentía atraída por los suaves montículos de los perfectos pechos femeninos y por la fantástica visión de su brillante melena castaña que descansaba y acariciaba la suave piel de sus brazos; Syaoran tragó con dificultad y trató de hacer acopio de todo su autodominio, no podía desviarse.

- ¿Tu trato, milord? –

- ¿…Qué? –

Apartar sus ojos de lo que los atraía para encontrar la mirada de Sakura fue quizás el más difícil de los trabajos que él había realizado jamás, nunca, no había antecedentes para esa situación! Que alguien en el cielo se apiadase de él!...¡Cómo soportar esa mirada expectante de la vikinga! Syaoran se volvió bruscamente y sintió una llamarada de calor en el cuello que viajó hasta su virilidad. ¡Ese poder que ella tenía de enturbiarle la mente y controlar su cuerpo! Si alguna vez ella llegaba a cobrar conciencia de su poder... que Dios lo ayudase.

Nuevamente tragó con dificultad, y se mantuvo de espaldas a ella mientras terminaba de desvestirse. Era mejor que al terminar hubiesen concluido la charla, porque de lo contrario ésta tendría que esperar otra vez.

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta. Su voz sonó como un gruñido ronco.

- La dificultad que afrontaste ayer me demostró claramente que no podías defenderte bien si estabas cargada de hierros. Y por supuesto, lamento que te hayas visto en necesidad de defenderte. –

Miró por encima del hombro y comprobó que ella lo escuchaba estática. Y aún no se había cubierto! Se acercó a la mesa para salpicar agua fría sobre su cara y el pecho. Para continuar necesitó aclarar de nuevo la voz.

- Sakura, no me agrada encadenarte. Puedo ordenar a los hombres que te vigilen, como ya hice antes, pero no es lo mismo que permitirte que te defiendas tú misma cuando no estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. –

- Milord, no necesitas explicar por qué me quitaste las cadenas. –

Sin volverse para mirarla, Syaoran supo que ella le sonreía. Se sentó frente a la mesa para quitarse los zapatos y las perneras de cuero.

- Muy bien. Lo que necesito de ti es tu palabra de que no volverás a atacar a mi primo mientras Terada y su séquito estén aquí. –

- Me pides mucho – replicó ella en voz baja.

- Piensa en lo que significaría que lastimaras intencionadamente a Eriol mientras Terada está aquí. Es un hombre firme, ya viste cómo protege a sus nobles. En justicia, sobre lo que pasó ahora yo tenía el derecho de retar a Spinel. Terada sabía que lo deseaba vivamente. Sin embargo, alejó de aquí a esa víbora y lo protegió de mi cólera. En este momento desea disponer de todos los hombres posibles para enfrentarse a los daneses cuando éstos vuelvan a atacar. Trata con dureza a todo los que intentan debilitar a su ejército. –

- Milord, comprendo tu punto de vista. Pero¿por qué pides que comprometa mi palabra hasta que tu rey se marche? –

Él contestó sin vacilar.

- Cuando todos sus nobles se hayan alejado, volverás a estar segura. –

- ¿Y después qué? –

- El peligro habrá desaparecido. Retornaremos a la situación anterior. Bien¿me darás tu palabra? –

Sakura continuó sentada un momento; miraba aturdida la ancha espalda de Syaoran. Después, bajó de la cama, llevando consigo la sábana. Se acercó a Syaoran por la espalda, tan silenciosamente que él se puso tenso un segundo cuando ella deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello del sajón, porque no la había oído acercarse.

Sakura depositó besos en el cuello del sajón, acariciando a su vez la piel con su respiración. Ella lo sintió tensarse y podría jurar que él hasta tembló cuando acarició el duro pecho. Con su lengua consintió la oreja de Syaoran hasta que le dirigió unas palabras que eran más un susurro.

- Si, te prometo que no tocaré a tu precioso Eriol. Te prometo… que él estará a salvo de mi cólera… – ronroneó más al oído de Syaoran. - Pero con respecto a ti... –

Contrajo con fuerza el brazo, tirando hacia atrás al hombre y la silla. Oyó el grito de dolor, y después la violenta maldición de Syaoran, pero ella ya corría hacia la puerta sin llave. Sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero lo que en ese momento necesitaba era estar lejos de la presencia de ese hombre. Decidió ocultarse. Pero una vez que estuvo en el comedor afrontó la desagradable conciencia de que no podía bajar la escalera en esas condiciones, apenas y se había cubierto con la sabana. De manera que corrió hacia la puerta más cercana, con el propósito de ocultarse olvidando el detalle que podría estar ocupada la habitación.

Salvo ese detalle, todo podría marchar como ella deseaba. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba atendiendo otros asuntos, ella había llegado a esa conclusión incluso mucho antes que escuchara movimientos en la habitación. Una vela aún ardía junto a la cama, y Sakura identificó inmediatamente al rey de Wessex que se incorporaba, espada en mano. Sakura elevó la mirada al cielo y preguntó si realmente era Dios el que no le ayudaba. De todos los ocupantes de la casa, no había contado con ese ocupante en particular. Ambos se desconcertaron, pero él sólo un segundo. Sonrió, al ver el atuendo de la joven: los cabellos que descendían sobre los hombros, la sábana que yacía plegada sobre el esbelto cuerpo femenino, mostrándole lo que el cabello permitía de una delicada espalda y el comienzo de sus abultados atributos posteriores.

Por desgracia, Sakura permaneció así demasiado tiempo, sorprendida. Había cerrado la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Syaoran, pero él la abrió bruscamente. Sakura no podía encerrarse en ese cuarto. Tampoco lograría mantener la puerta cerrada para impedir la entrada de Syaoran, ni el rey se lo permitiría. Y ya no podía huir hacia otro lugar si que él la atrapase.

Pensó todo esto antes de volverse para enfrentar a Syaoran, sin advertir que la sabana se había deslizado sobre un costado y estaba ofreciendo a Terada una excelente visión de sus partes posteriores semidesnudas. Pero Sakura no volvió a pensar en el rey, sobre todo cuando vio la expresión de furia en la cara de Syaoran que se acercaba a ella.

Él no le dijo una palabra, y aferró la mano que ella adelantó para rechazarlo. Sakura soltó la sábana para golpearlo con la otra, pero él también la aferró; llevó las dos manos tras la espalda de la joven, y las apretó contra su propio pecho girándola con brusquedad evitando que Terada la viera del todo desnuda.

- Perdón, milord – dijo Syaoran.

Terada sonrió.

- No, no, ha sido muy interesante. –

Con los labios apretados, Syaoran asintió y cerró la puerta. Después, arrastró a Sakura de regreso a su propio dormitorio. Syaoran no deseaba hablar todavía porque temía estallar y hacer una barbaridad. Sentía deseos de estrangularla, azotarle ese hermoso trasero hasta que esa mujer entrara en cordura… y estaba muy cerca de contemplar seriamente esa posibilidad.

De un puntapié cerró la puerta del dormitorio, casi caen al suelo al enredarse uno de los pies del hombre con la sábana, de un feroz gruñido la arrancó del cuerpo de Sakura. Finalmente la arrastró hacía la cama. Se sentó sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo deposito a la joven sobre sus piernas. La sostuvo de tal modo que ella no podía mover ninguna de las manos. Por la posición, y dado que Syaoran la apretaba contra su pecho, las piernas no le servían de mucho. Un largo rato la sostuvo así, tratando de dominar su furia mientras ella se agitaba y debatía para liberarse.

Syaoran escuchaba los gruñidos de ella. Eran gritos que rebotaban en su pecho. Él trató de dominarla y ciertamente creyó lograrlo.

Se agotaron las fuerzas de Sakura y permaneció quieta. Si Syaoran hubiera visto, sólo las esmeraldas ardían de cólera. Syaoran no le veía pues había cerrado sus propios ojos para evitar la visión del cuerpo ahora desnudo que se retorcía sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Te odio! – La voz desgarrada de Sakura resonó en la habitación.

Las palabras lo sacudieron, porque encerraban un profundo rencor. Una extraña angustia le oprimió el pecho, y sofocó casi toda su cólera. Aunque Sakura era imprevisible, Syaoran nunca habría creído que diría eso.

La miró a los ojos, inquisitivo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz serena.

La voz de Sakura se elevó atribulada y vibrante.

- ¡Me engañaste¡Sabías lo que yo pensaba, y me permitiste pensarlo! –

- Sakura, no puedo conocer tu mente. –

- ¡Mentiroso! – exclamó ella -. ¿Acaso había otra razón para explicar por qué yo venía a tu dormitorio sin protestar? Me quitaste las cadenas y dijiste que haríamos un trato. No hablaste de que sería un acuerdo temporal. –

En efecto, él se había sorprendido ante la aquiescencia de Sakura, pero esa actitud lo había complacido tanto que no había querido averiguar demasiado.

- Mujer, me juzgas mal – suspiró Syaoran. - ¿Cómo podía saber lo que pensabas, cuando el retiro permanente de esas cadenas nunca estuvo en mi intención? Si la idea no pasó por mi mente¿cómo podía saber que tú habías pensado eso? –

- Bien, de modo que yo soy la estúpida... otra vez! Veo en ti lo que no existe y lo que nunca existirá! –

La amargura de esas palabras impresionó a Syaoran.

- ¿Qué ves¡Por Dios, Sakura¿Qué deseas de mí? –

- Ya no hay nada que desee de ti... excepto que me dejes en paz. –

El meneó lentamente la cabeza, los ojos casi pesarosos.

- Lo haría, si pudiera. –

- ¿Si pudieras? – se burló ella. - Sajón¿tu voluntad es tan débil? –

- Sí, cuando se trata de ti. –

Ya era algo que él lo reconociese. Pero no alivió el profundo resentimiento que ella sentía en ese momento.

El habló nuevamente en voz baja.

- Sakura, tú no me odias. Estas enojada conmigo, pero no me odias. Reconócelo. –

Era cierto. Aún no lo odiaba. Deseaba hacerlo, pero no era el caso. De todos modos, mantuvo cerrada la boca.

- Bien, si no quieres decirlo, demuéstramelo – dijo Syaoran en un murmullo, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Sakura deseaba que las cosas fuesen de otro modo, pero en efecto, se lo demostró.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola… aquí les dejo un capítulo más, ojalá que les haya gustado. Como vieron, los hechos para que se cimentara el odio de Spinel hacia Sakura ya están bien puestas. Esto se pondrá un tanto… agridulce por la llegada de cierta amatista… Así es, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos al fin en escena a la "dulce" Tomoyo chan. Cómo creen que reaccione Sakura con la llegada de la prometida de Syao?... Cómo será Tomoyo?... Esto se sabrá más adelante. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que sinceramente han estado apoyándome, gracias por escribirme, porque sé que si me dejan sus reviews es porque sienten el ánimo de hacerlo. Sé que me falta mucho por aprender... y que lo que hago no cae en todos los gustos… como dije alguna vez, creo que no soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo! **

Dokuro •:• abril-chan •:• juchiz •:• Luna-Box •:• Ina Black •:• ann-qu •:• Daulaci •:• belzer •:• 123 vamos a jugar :D •:• Dani •:• flor del cerezo •:• Sango-Tsunade •:• (Anónimo) Y para la persona que me escribió pero olvidó o no quiso poner su nombre; igual, muchísimas gracias por escribirme! •:• Alucard (Hermanito! gracias por todo tu apoyo, porque me hiciste ver lo que perdería por una obcecación, mil, mil gracias) •:• Black Star Dragon Girl •:• Nardu •:• Sakuraness •:• Azaleadm •:• Celina Sosa •:• tsubasa no tenshi •:• sonylee •:• Lurovia... gracias por todo tu apoyo, por siempre estar presto a brindarme tu hombro... te aprecio infinito!

**Antes de retirarme el acostumbrado avance!**

_- Mujer, siempre esperaste demasiado. –_

_- ¿Ella pasará aquí la noche? –_

_- Si… –_

_- Entonces¿dormirán juntos? –_

_- Yamasaki, Yukito!... –_

_- Suelta eso. Ahora, Sakura. – _

_- ¿Sakura? Sakura, contesta. –_

**Nos vemos la próxima semana, se me cuidan mucho!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Engullimos de un sorbo la mentira que nos adula y bebemos gota a gota la verdad que nos amarga."**

DIDEROT


	15. Chapter 15

**·:·:·:· Ya dos años juntos, angelito… te quiero mucho!!!·:·:·:· **

CAPÍTULO XV

Dicen que el verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele, pero en ese momento, Sakura solo deseaba tener un poco de la indiferencia que a veces Syaoran demostraba ante situaciones que podrían arrancarle sin misericordia los guiñapos de cordura a un humano común y corriente. Ese día, el equilibrio de las emociones de Sakura amenazaba con irse junto al mismísimo diablo. Nuevos invitados habían llegado a Wyndhurst. Lord Daidouji había hecho su señorial entrada con pretexto de ver al rey. Llevaba consigo a su único hijo varón, Eizan, y a sus tres hijas.

Sakura habría prestado escasa o nada de atención a los nuevos visitantes, excepto que uno de ellos era nada más que lady Tomoyo de Raedwood. Maya, que trabajaba junto a la vikinga, se había encargado de destacar el hecho hasta la saciedad. Sakura hubiera podido adivinarlo sola, teniendo en cuenta los grandes esfuerzos que hacía Mailing para dar la bienvenida a la joven dama.

Ésa era la prometida de Syaoran. Sakura no se sorprendió al comprobar que Tomoyo era increíblemente hermosa, pero esa comprobación la deprimió intensamente. Esa mujer era pequeña, delicada y grácil, todas las cualidades que Sakura no tenía. ¿Y ella había pensado en la posibilidad de separar a Syaoran de esa mujercita¡Por Dios, no cabía duda que era más estúpida de lo que ella misma pensaba!

Sakura podía sentirse agradecida de una sola cosa: que Syaoran no estuviera presente para dar la bienvenida a su prometida. Verlo cuando prodigara a esa delicada mujer los tiernos cuidados y las galanterías que ella ansiaba para sí misma hubiera sido más de lo que ella podía soportar. Por como estaban las cosas, se vio obligada a presenciar la diferencia con que Tomoyo era tratada por Mailing, los criados y Eriol, que entró más tarde.

Ciertamente era desagradable, pero lógico. Aunque la dama no gozara de la simpatía general, se le dispensaban atenciones, pues pronto sería la señora de Wyndhurst, en reemplazo de Mailing, que había ocupado esa posición por su carácter de única mujer en la familia de Syaoran.

Sakura sentía como se le contraía el estómago ante lo obvio. Tuvo deseos de abofetearse a ella misma por lo tonta que había sido por haber siquiera contemplado la posibilidad que Syaoran la consideraría como esposa. Por primera vez, desde que había llegado a Wyndhurst, Sakura se sintió mal por su condición. Un dolor que le cortaba la respiración casi la volvió loca hasta que su atención se desvió a otra persona.

En toda la casa, solo una persona no intentó conquistar el favor de la dama: fue Emi. Por supuesto, no podía pretenderse que la niña comprendiese que esa mujer un día sería la encargada de dirigirla, y que le convenía mostrarse amable con Tomoyo. Pero Sakura aplaudió en silencio cuando vio que Emi meneaba con determinación la cabeza a Tomoyo en un momento en que la dama le pidió que se acercara. La niña llegó al extremo de hacer una mueca a la dama antes de retirarse del sector de las mujeres.

Sakura casi rió estrepitosamente, pero contuvo el impulso, pues no deseaba que los criados se preguntasen qué le había parecido tan divertido. Sabía que Mailing llamaría a Emi y la castigaría si se enteraba del episodio, pero tampoco ella insistió en llamar a Emi. De todos modos, Sakura no habría sido capaz de contener la risa si hubiese advertido que Eriol había sido testigo del asunto y también había hecho esfuerzos para ocultar su propio regocijo.

Sakura se sorprendió unos pocos momentos después, cuando sintió que le jalaban la falda. Se volvió, vio que Emi se había deslizado a través de la sala para situarse detrás de la propia Sakura. De todos modos, la niña evitaba mirarla.

- ¿Estás... todavía estás enojada conmigo? –

Sakura frunció el ceño, pues no sabía cuál era la causa de la pregunta.

- Oh, princesa¿por qué debería estar enojada contigo? –

- Dije a mi hermano lo que tú me contaste antes; pero Eriol afirmó que yo estaba revelando secretos. – Emi la miró cautelosamente. – La verdad, yo no sabía. –

- ¿Y creíste que yo estaría enojada? –

- Estabas enojada – dijo Emi – Te vi al día siguiente y parecías muy enojada. –

Sakura sonrió al recordar.

- Pero no contigo, preciosa. Lo que le dijiste de mí a tu hermano no tuvo nada que ver. –

Era mentira, porque precisamente por eso él le había hecho el amor la primera vez, pero en realidad Sakura no podía lamentar el hecho.

Emi adoptó una expresión de disgusto consigo misma.

- Entonces, me oculté de ti por nada. –

Sakura rió, y atrajo sobre ellas la atención de Nadine.

- Niña¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la anciana.

- Hablo – replicó Emi con expresión desafiante. Nadine dirigió una mirada de reproche a Sakura.

- Nadine, estoy trabajando. –

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – preguntó Emi.

Al oír esto, Nadine meneó la cabeza y regresó a sus propias tareas. Sakura no sabía que decir a Emi, que esperaba su respuesta con expresión esperanzada. Miró al grupo de mujeres reunidas al fondo de la sala, y después de nuevo a Emi. Suspiró.

- Emi¿te parece bien que estés aquí? –

Emi miró también a las damas y después dijo con expresión obstinada:

- Prefiero estar aquí y no allí. –

Sakura contuvo otra sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué la dama Tomoyo te parece antipática? –

Emi miró sorprendida a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –

- Vi tu gesto. –

La niña se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza; después dijo en actitud defensiva, como explicación: - en realidad, ella no quiere saber nada de mí. Hace y dice cosas, pero es una mentirosa. Tiene muchas palabras tiernas, pero no las decía antes del compromiso. –

- Comprendo. –

- ¿Comprendes? – dijo esperanzada Emi -. ¿No crees que esté mal de mi parte sentir antipatía hacia ella? –

- Tus sentimientos te pertenecen, y no pueden ser impuesto por otro. Pero como tu hermano le profesa afecto, quizá tú deberías intentarlo. –

- Lo hice – reconoció Emi con un atisbo de rencor -. Hasta que Syaoran me llevó con él a Raedwood y ella me pellizco, porque quería que me fuera y la dejara sola con él. –

- ¿Y qué hizo Syaoran? –

- No lo vio. –

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Debiste decírselo. –

- No, se hubiera enojado. –

Y Emi jamás haría nada que desagradase a Syaoran. Sakura suspiró. A decir verdad, era necesario demostrar a la niña que no debía considerar tan terrible la cólera de su hermano, o por lo menos que no sería tan terrible para ella. Sakura ya había visto el tierno cuidado que Syaoran dispensaba a Emi. Lo había observado una noche en que él había llevado al primer piso a la niña después de que ella se durmiera en la sala. Esa actitud le recordaba a su propio padre, y al modo en que Fujitaka solía hacer lo mismo con ella. Syaoran amaba profundamente a la pequeña, y sin embargo Emi continuaba temiéndole.

Sakura meneó la cabeza al pensar en eso. Emi se inquietó, y la miró.

- ¿Quieres que me marche? –

- No, preciosa, quédate si lo deseas. – Sakura comprendió que en ese momento ella era probablemente el menor de dos males en la mente de la niña. - ¿Pero estás segura de que no te reprenderán si continúas aquí? –

Emi se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. – Hay tantos invitados que nadie sabrá dónde estoy. –

- Entonces, siéntate sobre ese taburete, y te mostraré cómo se prepara el pan de nueces, el favorito de mi padre. –

- ¿Le agradan las nueces en el pan? –

- Así es. – Sakura guiñó un ojo mientras hundía la mano en un hueco de su túnica exterior, donde guardaba un puñado de nueces. – Se las robé a Nadine antes de que las diese a las gallinas. Prepararemos dos hogazas especiales, sólo para nosotras. ¿Te agradaría? –

- ¡Oh, sí, Sakura! – La cara de Emi se iluminó con un placer infantil. – Será nuestro secreto. –

Emi se equivocó cuando supuso que nadie vería dónde estaba. Syaoran la vio apenas entró a la sala, pues como siempre, su mirada buscó en primer término la figura de Sakura. Y no dejó de advertir que Emi estaba sentada al lado de la noruega, pues las cabezas de ambas se hallaban muy juntas, y reían a causa de algo, desentendidas de todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

Se detuvo un momento, y experimentó un cálido impulso de placer al observarlas: su hermana y la mujer que le pertenecía. Como todos miraban con temor a Sakura, él había creído que Emi, que temía a todos los extraños, sentiría más miedo. Al parecer, no era el caso. Era evidente que simpatizaban, y eso satisfizo a Syaoran.

Se habría acercado a ellas si Mailing no lo hubiese llamado. Fue entonces que vio a Tomoyo, y se le endureció el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que ella también estaría allí? Lord Daidouji había acudido al campo de maniobras donde, obedeciendo la orden de Alfredo, los nobles debían realizar demostraciones de destreza. Y siempre de Daidouji iba a Wyndhurst, sus hijas lo acompañaban. Hubiera sido demasiado confiar en que esta vez sería distinto.

Rechinó los dientes y fue a saludar a su prometida.

Sakura observó toda la velada a Syaoran y a Tomoyo. Estaban sentados juntos frente a la larga mesa. No podía apartar los ojos de ellos, y sencillamente no hacía caso del punto doloroso que le oprimía el pecho. Aunque se decía que no importaba, que de todos modos Syaoran no le pertenecía, se sentía traicionada, sentía que él le pertenecía, aún cuando no fuera así.

No podía luchar por él, ni disputarlo, no podía hacer nada para separarlo de esa mujer. Hasta ese momento comprendió su lugar en esa casa. Era inexplicable lo que su corazón sentía al ver a esa hermosa mujer junto a él. A ese hombre que no era en absoluto suyo.

Esa situación la hería, sí, esa situación la llevaba a comprender su posición mucho mejor que antes. Durante toda esta experiencia se había mostrado desaprensiva porque creía que en definitiva lograría lo que se proponía. Y así cada tropiezo la había llevado a perder la paciencia pero no a abandonar del todo la esperanza.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Que su padre se hubiese enamorado de una esclava y la hubiera desposado no significaba que lo mismo podía suceder con Syaoran. En su tierra, la familia de Sakura creaba su propia ley porque vivía muy aislada del resto de los habitantes de la región. Su tío Jun era un Jarl, en Noruega un hombre con tanta autoridad como la que el rey Alfredo tenía aquí. Pero incluso así, había sido necesario liberar a su madre antes de que Fujitaka pudiera desposarla. Noruega tenía sus propias leyes acerca de los esclavos, y el amor no las suspendía. Y aquí, había tantos señores y tantas leyes... ¿Syaoran no había dicho que estaba loca cuando mencionó la posibilidad de matrimonio?

Al verlo con su prometida, Sakura comprendió que había estado loca al creer que ese hombre podría ser suyo. Ni una sola vez había considerado las cosas desde el punto de vista de Syaoran. En una ocasión él había dicho que Sakura ocupaba un lugar inferior al del más bajo de los siervos. Sin duda había hablado así movido por la cólera pero¿cuán cerca estaba esa afirmación de lo que él sentía realmente en relación a ella? Era una esclava. Syaoran tenía muchas. Ella le calentaba la cama, pero pronto dispondría de una esposa que cumpliría esa función. La preocupación que demostraba por Sakura no era mayor que la que podía conceder a cualquiera de sus posesiones. Las lágrimas empezaban a amontonarse y amenazaban con doblegarla.

- ¿Estás distraída? –

Sakura no se volvió para ver a Nadine.

- Sí, imagino que así es. –

Nadine le dirigió una mirada sagaz, y advirtió el sufrimiento en el tono de la joven.

- Mujer, siempre esperaste demasiado. –

- Lo sé. –

Nadine meneó la cabeza.

- Deberías sentirte agradecida por lo que tienes. Estás viva, cuando él podría haberte matado y haber destruido a los que tú llamas amigos. Atiende tus necesidades. ¡Por Dios, incluso te protege de otros hombres! La mitad de las mujeres aquí presentes, habrían sido tumbadas por esos señores esta misma noche, pero tú no corres ese riesgo. –

- No necesitas decirme que soy muy afortunada. –

Nadine sonrió, pues sabía identificar el sarcasmo. – Si no te agradan las cosas como están, siempre puedes buscar otro hombre. Tengo ojos, y he visto cómo te miran esos hombres. Tal vez, si se lo pides amablemente a nuestro señor, te venderá cuando él se case. –

Sakura analizó las palabras de la anciana y el corazón se le hizo trizas.

- Sí, quizá lo haga. –

- ¡Vaya! No, mujer, sólo era una broma. Si haces eso todos sufriremos las consecuencias de la tormenta que tú desencadenas. –

- Ah, Nadine, te contradices. –

- Te digo la verdad. Nunca te venderá. No eres estúpida – agregó Nadine con impaciencia – Sabes que tus actos influyen directamente sobre él. –

- No es así – replicó Sakura.

- ¿Qué? Y esa semana en que nada le agradaba, cuando tú lo expulsaste de tu cuarto... ¿qué fue eso, mujer? Aquí todos sabían que tú eras la causa de su humor sombrío, aunque sólo yo conocía la razón exacta. – Nadine volvió a sonreír. – Pero en cuanto te tuvo en su cama, retornó su buen humor. –

Sakura desvió la mirada, y sintió que el rubor le encendía las mejillas.

- Bien, ahora me desea. Pero eso no durará. –

- Mujer, ese hombre te deseará siempre. Lo veo en el modo de tratarte. Podría explicarte otras cosas que te convencerían, pero no deseo llenarte la cabeza con ideas raras. No, nunca te venderá, ni permitirá que pertenezcas a otro. Sin embargo, se casará con su dama. –

Sakura endureció el cuerpo.

- Entonces,¿por qué me dices todo esto? –

- Porque también a ti te retendrá. Porque no me agrada verte sufrir tanto. Porque debes comenzar a aceptar lo que tienes y no tratar de llegar más alto. Si no eres feliz él también será desgraciado, y eso nos afecta a todos. –

- Ya basta, Nadine. No creo que yo tenga tanto poder sobre él. Si fuese el caso... –

- Si tuvieses poder¿qué? Sí, lo sé. Ignorarías todo lo que dije. Mujer, siempre quieres volar demasiado alto. –

- No, te comprendo perfectamente. Lo que tú no entiendes es que yo no puedo aceptar las cosas como se presentan. Mi madre fue otra esclava, y la capturaron lo mismo que a mí. En su país era hija de un gran señor, y su orgullo no tenía límites. Nunca aceptó que era esclava ante el hombre que la poseía, ni ante sí misma. Yo no soy tan obstinada. Sé cuál es mi situación ahora. Pero soy la hija de esa que era esclava. Nadine, no continuaré siendo esclava. –

- No tienes alternativa. –

Horas más tarde, Sakura contempló la sala, a oscuras excepto unas pocas antorchas encendidas. Mientras ella estaba allí, sumida en su depresión, casi todos se habían retirado. Había jergones distribuidos por doquier, pues allí dormían no sólo los hombres y los criados de Syaoran, sino también los que habían llegado con los invitados. No había visto salir a Syaoran ni a su dama.

- ¿Pasará aquí la noche? – preguntó Sakura a Nadine.

La anciana gruñó, muy consciente de lo que la joven quería decir.

- Sí, no volverán a su casa en la oscuridad. Ya he hablado bastante y mis palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Ven, esta noche dormirás conmigo. –

Una nueva oleada de dolor sacudió a Sakura, pero ella la ocultó tras una expresión estoica.

- Entonces¿dormirán juntos? –

- ¡Qué vergüenza, qué pensamientos! – la reprendió Nadine – Sabes que arriba tenemos sólo seis habitaciones. Las damas dormirán con lady Mailing y Emi. Lord Eriol cedió su propio cuarto al rey, y se unió a los señores que ocupan las dos cámaras restantes.

- Entonces¿por qué..? –

- Calla – dijo Nadine – A milord no le agradó, pero como también han llegado lord Daidouji y su hijo, lord Syaoran ya no puede reservar el dormitorio para sí mismo. Arriba no había más espacio. –

Sakura imaginó a Syaoran compartiendo su cama con los futuros parientes políticos, y casi sonrió. Pero en el fondo no se sentía muy contenta.

Más entrada la noche, una antorcha chisporroteó y se apagó, de modo que permaneció encendida sólo una junto a la escalera. En la sala había ruidos esporádicos: ronquidos estrepitosos y suaves, una tos, algunos gruñidos. Nadine era una de las que roncaban suavemente.

Había conducido a Sakura al sitio que le estaba reservado junto al hogar frío, un lugar codiciado porque era fresco en verano y tibio en invierno. No había jergón para Sakura; todos lo que estaban disponibles habían sido distribuidos entre los invitados. Una delgada manta y el suelo duro fueron su lecho, y la incomodidad contribuyó a mantenerla despierta. De todos modos, era difícil que esa noche pudiese dormir.

Sakura se sentó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Vio cerca de unas pocas mujeres, pero no tan próximas como para que ella pudiese molestarlas. Había esperado hasta que Nadine se adormeció. Le habría agradado esperar un poco más, ante la posibilidad de que otros continuasen despiertos, pero no deseaba perder demasiado tiempo.

Se proponía huir. La decisión había sido fácil, porque ésta era la única oportunidad que probablemente tendría. Había preguntado a Syaoran la víspera cuánto tiempo permanecería el rey. Fue la única observación que ella hizo después de hacer el amor, y Syaoran no había podido ofrecerle una respuesta. Podía ser la mañana siguiente, o una semana más tarde, pero cuando Alfredo se marchase Sakura volvería a usar los hierros. También era probable que la encerraran en la cámara de Syaoran y sería más difícil y mucho más arriesgado tratar de escapar cuando él estuviese cerca.

Aquí las ventanas permanecían abiertas, y bastaba un breve salto para salir de la casa. Y ella disponía de mucho tiempo para alejarse antes de la mañana, el momento en que advertirían su ausencia.

Sí, la decisión había sido fácil, sin embargo, Sakura no había previsto la honda tristeza que acompañaría al intento, aunque sabía que allí no había esperanzas para ella; de todos modos se sentía dolorida al pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Syaoran.

Miró por última vez a Nadine, que estaba acostada de espaldas, sumida en profundo sueño. También extrañaría a la anciana, con su aspereza y su hosca humanidad. Y a la pequeña Emi, que con su curiosidad y el silencioso pedido de su amistad había conseguido que Sakura olvidase sus dificultades, por lo menos un rato de ese día.

En todo caso, estos pensamientos no impidieron que Sakura se acercase a la ventana que estaba junto al sector de la cocina. No hubo una voz de alarma cuando ella levantó las piernas para sentarse sobre el alféizar. Pero un signo de su depresión fue que vaciló varios instantes. Y finalmente el orgullo la indujo a dar el paso decisivo.

Una luna casi llena enviaba sus rayos sobre un extremo de la sala. Sakura cayó de pie, e inmediatamente retrocedió para refugiarse en las sombras, al lado del muro. Con movimientos cautelosos, caminó detrás de la casa, en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el establo, la choza donde dormían su primo y los restantes vikingos.

No había visto ese refugio una vez terminado, pero sabía que era sólo una habitación estrecha, sin ventanas. Qué ingrato debía ser dormir allí, cuando por la noche cerraban la gruesa puerta. Pero no peor que dormir bajo la lluvia, como habían hecho antes.

Hubiese preferido que esa noche lloviese, para reducir la visibilidad y disimular mejor el ruido de sus movimientos. Pero en el cielo había pocas nubes, y éstas ni siquiera se encontraban cerca de la luna demasiado brillante. De todos modos, ese hecho no la detendría. Todos estaban dentro y dormían. Nadie podría verla.

Del fondo del establo le llegó el relincho de uno de los caballos, y eso le recordó que necesitaría una montura. Pero no una de ésas. El gran portón de madera estaba cerrado durante la noche, y sin duda habría un guardia que vigilaba. Y aunque no hubiese guardia, si retiraba uno de los caballos guardados allí, haría mucho ruido. Pero ése no era problema pues Sakura sabía que la mayoría de los caballos de Syaoran estaban pastando en el prado.

Pero se encontró ante un problema cuando rodeó la choza de los prisioneros y vio un guardia sentado frente a la única puerta. Se refugió junto a un costado de la construcción; el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Quizás él había oído sus pasos. ¿La había visto? No oyó movimientos del hombre, y después de unos minutos reunió valor suficiente para espiar desde la esquina.

El hombre continuaba sentado, la espalda contra la puerta, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y un poco al costado. Sakura respiró hondo, y comprendió que el guardia estaba dormido. Eso era algo con lo cuál no había contado, pues la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y no se necesitaba la presencia de un guardia. Pero ese problema era secundario si lo comparaba con otro que ella había previsto: abrir la puerta cerrada con llave. Sin embargo, la presencia de ese hombre representaría una bendición si en efecto él tenía la llave del grueso candado.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, y buscó una piedra que por su tamaño le permitiese golpear al hombre. Podía haberle arrebatado la daga mientras dormía, para matarlo, pero no podía decidirse a hacer eso. Por desgracia, en el patio no había piedras del tamaño suficiente, y finalmente ella tuvo que acercarse al lugar en que estaban construyendo el muro. Allí perdió cierto tiempo buscando una piedra que no fuese demasiado grande. Finalmente la halló, y regresó con incidentes adonde estaba el guardia.

Se le aceleró el pulso al acercarse. Si el hombre emitía un grito cuando ella lo golpease, Sakura estaba perdida. Si lo golpeaba con fuerza excesiva... ¡Dios la ayudase! En realidad no deseaba herirlo gravemente, sólo sumirlo en un sueño más profundo.

La piedra lo golpeó en la sien, y el hombre cayó de costado. Continuó respirando. Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar momentáneamente la conciencia de Sakura, y la joven se apresuró a revisar el cuerpo en busca de la llave. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Tendría que perder más tiempo tratando de quebrar el candado. Por lo menos el guardia le suministraría la daga que ella necesitaba.

Abordó de prisa la tarea, y llamó con voz intensa que no podía oírse muy lejos: - Yamasaki, Yukito... –

Una mano grande le apretó la boca, silenciándola, y otra aferró la muñeca que sostenía la daga.

- Suelta eso. Ahora, Sakura. –

Ella obedeció, experimentando una extraña mezcla de miedo y alegría al reconocer la voz. El le soltó la muñeca apenas la daga cayó al suelo, y su mano enlazó la cintura de Sakura. No la apretaba con fuerza, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo si su prisionera ofrecía resistencia.

Y entonces experimentó un profundo sentimiento de pesar, al oír a Yukito del otro lado de la puerta todavía cerrada. El vikingo había escuchado la llamada. Creía que estaba allí para ayudarlos a huir.

- ¿Sakura? Sakura, contesta. Dime que no estuve soñando. –

- ¿Qué dice? – murmuró Syaoran al oído de Sakura.

- Sabe que soy yo. –

- Entonces, dile lo que sucedió. –

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Qué había sucedido¿Y cómo? Había llegado hasta allí. No se había dado la alarma. Sin embargo se había visto frustrada, y precisamente por el único hombre contra el cual ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar. Si hubiera sido otro...

- Yukito, lo siento. Casi lo logré, pero el señor sajón lo descubrió. Está aquí. –

Hubo un prolongado silencio detrás de la puerta y después: - Sakura, no debiste venir a buscarnos. Tendrías que haber huido mientras podías. –

- Eso ya no importa. –

- ¿Qué te hará? –

¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Sakura dijo a Syaoran: - Quiere saber qué me harás. –

- ¿Qué habría sucedido si lograbas abrir esa puerta? –

La voz de Syaoran revelaba una terrible calma. ¡Por los dientes de Dios¿Por qué no gritaba? Tenía que estar furioso. Aún no lo había observado para comprobarlo. Pero si Syaoran podía ocultar su furia, ella podía disimular su miedo.

Con la misma calma, ella dijo: - Si yo hubiese abierto la puerta, habríamos corrido hacia esa empalizada, para escapar de aquí.

- ¿Después de la masacre? –

- Bromeas, milord. Son dieciséis hombres. Tienes un número igual de señores en tu casa, y tus servidores, y también los servidores que ellos trajeron. Tienes un ejército bien entrenado. Los vikingos son temerarios, pero no estúpidos. –

- Entonces, diles que no te sucederá nada, porque lo único que hiciste fue castigar a un guardia que lo merecía por dormirse mientras estaba en servicio. –

Sakura no podía creer el testimonio de sus oídos. Es más, no podía creer que él lo dijese en serio. Haría algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella era una esclava que había intentado fugarse y también ayudar a otros en su fuga. Pero no deseaba que Yukito lo supiese, y tampoco quería revelar sus pensamientos a Syaoran.

Explicó la situación con frases rápidas, pero Yukito sentía tantas dudas como ella.

- Milord, no te cree. –

- En ese caso, diles que por la mañana les traerás la comida, y que entonces podrás explicarles exactamente lo que te hice. –

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Repitió a Yukito las palabras de Syaoran, y eso pareció satisfacerlo, lo cual era conveniente, pues Syaoran estaba cansado de hablar. La apartó de allí, y su brazo aún sostenía firmemente la cintura de Sakura. El temor que ella sentía se acentuaba. La frase le había parecido amenazadora "exactamente lo que te hice". Sakura contempló la posibilidad de reconsiderar alguna forma de resistencia, y en ese momento él se detuvo.

Estaban frente al establo. El la obligó a volverse, hasta que Sakura estuvo frente a frente. Los dos brazos de Syaoran sujetaban la cintura de Sakura, pero él no la acercó. Echo hacia atrás la cabeza; su mirada se paseó por el cielo claro y luminoso, y percibió la belleza de la luna casi llena. Ella lo oyó suspirar.

- La otra noche propuse llevarte al lago, donde puedes bañarte – dijo en voz baja -. ¿Desearías ir ahora? –

- ¿De manera que puedas ahogarme? –

El la miró, y en sus labios se dibujó una levísima sonrisa.

- ¿No creíste lo que te dije allí? –

- Intenté fugarme. Lo impediste, pero volví a intentarlo. ¿Qué dice tu ley en este caso? –

- Eres una prisionera y esclava, no una britana. Las leyes son más benignas cuando se trata de los prisioneros. Pero aquí nada tiene que ver la ley, pues sólo yo sé lo que hiciste. –

- Y el guardia. –

- El hombre pensará que recibió en el sueño ese golpe en la cabeza. Quizá no vuelva a dormirse cuando preste servicio. –

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy grandes.

- Eres sincero. ¿De veras no me harás nada? –

- El lobo puede destrozarse la pata para librarse la trampa. Escapa, pero paga un precio elevado. Si hubieses escapado con ellos, no dudes de que te hubiera encontrado. Tus amigos habrían luchado, y hubiésemos tenido derramamiento de sangre. Eso habría sido un castigo suficiente para ti. Pero no lo conseguiste. Y así como puedo comprender al lobo, entiendo la voluntad que lo impulsa. Deseas tu libertad. No puedo castigarte por eso pero tampoco te permitiré huir. –

- Podrías – dijo ella con expresión inmutable -. Ellos construyen tu muro. Lo que hacen es necesario para Wyndhurst. Pero lo que yo hago en la casa tiene escasa importancia. Nada justifica que me retengas aquí. –

Syaoran crujió sus dientes.

- Sakura¡eres necesaria para mí! –

La intensidad de estas palabras la silenció. Syaoran hablaba en serio, y saberlo la conmovió. Pero ella ya no se mostraría tan tonta. Sucedía sencillamente que Syaoran estaba obsesionado por ella, porque nunca había conocido a una mujer semejante. Pero con el tiempo, se debilitaría la obsesión, y él no la necesitaría más... probablemente cuando se casara con su dama. Tal vez ella lo convenciera de que le permitiese salir de allí.

Entretanto, por Dios, ella tendría que continuar sufriendo y deseando y rogando que se le permitiese conservar cierta parte de su orgullo. No sería fácil.

Syaoran la acercó y sintió que ella endurecía el cuerpo.

- ¿Aún dudas de mí? –

- No, pero que me lleves al lago, después de lo que hice... es como si pretendieses recompensarme por haberte desafiado. Sajón, tú me confundes. –

El se echó a reír y la acercó todavía más.

- Me alegra saberlo. Durante tanto tiempo estuve confundido, que me complace contar con cierta compañía. No, no te enojes conmigo – dijo cuando ella trató de apartarse -. Aliviaré tu confusión, que es más que lo que tú haces por mí. –

- ¿Bien? – insistió Sakura cuando vio que la cara de Syaoran se ensombrecía nuevamente.

- Sencillamente, decidí olvidar lo que hiciste. Bajé al vestíbulo para llevarte al lago. Y cuando descubrí que te habías ido... –

Él no deseaba decirle lo que había sentido. No deseaba volver a sentir jamás lo mismo. La estrechó más fuertemente contra él, y acercó su mejilla a la de Sakura antes de continuar.

- Sakura, no hay nada que lamentar. Puedo ignorar la intención y abrigar la esperanza de que ahora veas que es inútil que trates de salir de aquí. Siempre adivinaré tus intenciones. –

Ella contuvo una exclamación.

- ¡Tú sabías! Por eso había un guardia. –

- Pero fue mal elegido – gruñó Syaoran – No, no lo sabía. Sucede sencillamente que no corro riesgos cuando se trata de ti. –

La intuición le dijo a Sakura que él continuaría mostrándose prudente mientras la deseara. En realidad, ella no abrigaba la esperanza de escapar de ese lugar, por lo menos mientras él no encontrase su placer en otras mujeres.

- Milord¿cuándo te casarás? –

Advirtió que la pregunta lo sorprendía. Percibió que se le endurecía el cuerpo. Al parecer, Syaoran no alcanzaba a comprender qué tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban discutiendo.

- Mujer¿en qué estás pensando? –

- ¿Acaso no me concierne? –

- No, no te concierne. –

- Pero milord, siento curiosidad. –

- Creo que eres más astuta que curiosa. ¿Intentas irritarme? –

Esta vez, Sakura fue la sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué piensas tal cosa? Fue una pregunta sencilla, y en realidad el asunto me concierne. Cuando tu esposa viva aquí, habrá cambios. Ella y no yo compartirá tu dormitorio. –

Si creyó que de ese modo lo calmaría, Sakura fracasó.

- ¡Y ansías que llegue ese momento! – Explotó Syaoran – Bien, te decepcionaré, pues te aseguro que no será muy pronto. Aún no se ha hablado de la fecha de la boda. –

Casi sin pensarlo, Sakura replicó sinceramente.

- En realidad, eso no me decepciona. –

Esas pocas palabras consiguieron calmar completamente a Syaoran. Sakura sintió deseos de retirar lo dicho cuando oyó que él se reía. Su intención no había sido revelarse que aún lo deseaba. Estaba irritada porque había hablado demasiado, y porque él había recobrado el buen humor.

Y cometió un error más grave cuando manifestó su enojo con otra frase:

- Tu alegría está fuera de lugar. Tu prometida bien puede... –

- Cállate. No hables más de ella – le advirtió Syaoran. Y después, en voz baja: - No deseo volver a mi habitación, donde Daidouji ronca como un león. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al lago? –

Sakura no estaba tan enojada como para perjudicarse.

Respondió en tono conciliador: - Sí, me agradaría ir contigo. –

La voz de Syaoran cobró un tono grave.

- ¿Y allí querrás hacer el amor conmigo? –

Sakura contuvo una exclamación.

- ¡No hablaste de imponer condiciones! –

Syaoran sonrió.

- En ese caso, tendré que correr el riesgo. –

Continuará…

* * *

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA!  
**

**NO O O ... Jejeje... Quédense tranquilos por favor, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo para trabajar en la historia, pero que la terminaré, la terminaré!... jejejeje… No tengo intenciones de dejar una historia a medias, por lo que les pido estén tranquilos y me tengan un poco de paciencia. ¬.¬…**

**Ups… no saludé… jajajajaja…**

**Hola!... tengan todos y cada uno de los que me leen muy buen día. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no pude venir antes a dejarles este capítulo… estoy en un trabajo de investigación y a parte de eso en mi servicio social, por lo que el tiempo me es sumamente corto y no alcanzo para llevarles las actualizaciones semanales. No saben cómo quisiera retomarlas y cumplirles a todos mis lectores… pero me es muy difícil. Solo espero no desaparecerme por mucho tiempo esta vez… ya empecé a trabajar el capítulo XVI y si Dios me lo permite se los dejaré por aquí la próxima semana. Solo ténganme paciencia y no dejen de escribirme… que así como ustedes esperan los capítulos así espero yo sus reviews. **

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me sigue apoyando, nunca podré encontrar las palabras que expresen toda la gratitud y el aprecio que les tengo… muchas gracias por toda su paciencia…**

**sonylee •:• Nardu •:• meli17 •:• Luna-Box •:• azaleadm •:• flor del cerezo •:• Celina Sosa •:• belzer •:• Black Star Dragon Girl •:• Sango-Tsunade •:• abril-chan •:• Black Star Dragon Girl •:• tsubasa no tenshi •:• Lyssette-Reyes •:• Ina Black •:• ann-qu •:• yasnna •:• Carolyn •:• emika •:• anabiaf •:• HaRuNo-SaMy**

**Que tengan una buena semana… los quiere muchísimo…**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**A perdonar sólo se aprende en la vida cuando a nuestra vez hemos necesitado que nos perdonen mucho".**_

JACINTO BENAVENTE


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Aun teniendo los ojos cerrados Sakura podía gozar del hermoso lugar al que Syaoran la había llevado. Respiró profundo a la orilla del lago disfrutando de la tranquilidad y frescura que el sitio brindaba. Sentía la mirada de Syaoran sobre su cuerpo, pero ni eso pudo disminuir la sensación que la inundaba.

Hacía ya muchos días que no disfrutaba de esa maravillosa sensación de paz al aire libre.

- Si deseas nadar, hazlo. -

- ¿De veras me lo permites, milord? - El sarcasmo seductor arrancó una sonrisa a Syaoran. Con un gesto le indicó que fuera a deleitarse con el agua.

- ¿Tú no vienes? –

- Nadar no es uno de mis principales talentos. –

Sakura sabía que el no saber nadar no era más que una excusa para quedarse de pie vigilándola. Encogió sus hombros y se desnudó frente a Syaoran y cuando hubo terminado se apartó de él, gozando cada momento del camino al hermoso lago, pensó jamás volver a tener la fortuna de nadar. Olvidó a Syaoran y caminó a paso ligero hacia el agua hasta que ésta le cubrió el cuerpo por completo.

Después de gozar un rato de la caricia del agua fresca, ella se sintió tranquila y en paz, e incluso olvidó por un momento que Syaoran la vigilaba desde la orilla. Era como recuperar la libertad, como estar en casa, excepto que el agua allí no era tan fría. Y en su casa no habría tenido un amante que la esperara en la orilla.

Totalmente ajena estaba Sakura de la batalla que yacía en el interior de Syaoran. Este, parecía estar hipnotizado por la silueta que se movía entre las aguas, la figura de generosos pechos femeninos los cuales acariciaba la luz de la luna le arrancaba escalofríos que hacían debatir sus sentidos.

Los firmes muslos brillaban al compás de la danza que imponía su dueña con el nado. Syaoran maldijo la luz, el agua, y todo lo que estaba acariciando el perturbador cuerpo de esa diosa. Sus mismas entrañas se contraían de los celos al ver como los rayos de luz se posaban sobre los magníficos senos de la mujer. Cuando Syaoran pensó que estaba a punto de destruirse todo rastro de cordura e ir por esa mujer para por fin tenerla entre sus brazos, ella decidió salir.

Cual diosa, la vio emerger bañada en destellos, como un ángel que surge de su refugio lista para alegrar el corazón de un cautivo. Sakura se acercó lentamente al hombre que la observaba inescrutablemente. Ella pensó que él estaría enfadado por haber abusado y tardarse tanto tiempo nadando.

Estaba en la orilla esperándola. La mirada fuego del hombre lo hacía parecer intimidatorio, el color ámbar había desaparecido y ahora se tornaban como brazas candentes. Sakura no quiso verlos más, se dirigió al hermoso cuerpo masculino que imponente de brazos cruzados la aguardaba.

Syaoran era delgado, fuerte, y abrumadoramente masculino. Ella se sentía cubierta por una oleada de dulce y embriagadora excitación solo de ver su pecho desnudo. Se acercó lentamente a él sin saber con exactitud qué seguiría después; sin embargo, no le importaba tal cosa, no le temía y lejos de eso, lo deseaba. Sakura elevó una plegaria en silencio, soñando con que Syaoran la tomara en ese mismo lugar. Lo necesitaba.

Él extendió los brazos para tomarla. La tocó en el momento preciso en que la pasión se desbordaba y los ahogaría a ambos. Una ráfaga cruzó el interior de Syaoran.

Esa noche pudo perderla.

La acercó a él furiosamente y la besó como si sus vidas dependieran de ese beso. Syaoran pensó que ninguna otra mujer le había hecho sentir tal ansiedad. Pero la pregunta era qué era con exactitud lo que la vikinga le hacía sentir. Con solo tocarla podía percibir el dulce deseo de esa mujer.

Ella lo deseaba, él podía oler, sentir, gozar del deseo de Sakura. Jamás mujer alguna lo había deseado con tanta intensidad como ella. Concluyó que era demasiado para él. Demasiado sobre todo lo que pudo haber deseado alguna vez. Esa vikinga lo había deseado a él, no a su título, no a su fortuna ni posesiones, lo deseaba a él. Syaoran sintió que el fuego en su interior lo mataba. Ella lo deseaba a él.

Pero no era suficiente.

Dentro de él estaba esa ansia que le exigía algo más, mucho más. Esa sensación de espera lo hacía delirar, solo podía poseerla como él ambicionaba en la cama. Y además eso, el maldito tormento del deseo de hacerla suya no solo en la cama, la deseaba de tal forma que esa mujer no desapareciera nunca de su vida.

Enloquecido por la ansia se vio poseyendo su boca con una mezcla de fiereza y desesperación, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, hasta que eróticamente él fue bebiendo cada gota que se posaba en el cuerpo femenino, bebió completamente el agua que salpicaban las mejillas y los pechos de Sakura.

Ella dejó que él la tocara donde su deseo lo guiaba. Nunca podría ni deseaba negarle nada allí, a la luz de la luna. Sakura ni siquiera era capaz de presentar una resistencia simbólica. Lo deseaba, deseaba retribuirle parte del placer que él le había deparado al llevarla al lago.

Syaoran no podía adivinar cuánto significaba eso para ella. Pero quizás entonces lo supo, pues ella lo había comenzado a amar sin reservas y estaba dando rienda suelta a su pasión hasta sobrepasar, incluso, la de Syaoran.

El no olvidaría muy fácilmente ese interludio a orillas del lago.

Syaoran tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la llevó consigo al resguardo que daba la túnica de ella contra el vil suelo. El sajón se dejó caer con cuidado sobre la tela, trayéndose con él a la vikinga. Sakura yacía sobre él, fresca y fragante de deseo salvaje. Todo el cuerpo del hombre se batía en pequeños temblores que le hacían a duras penas contener sus gemidos. La lujuriosa curvatura de las nalgas de la mujer sobre su parte baja lo tenía sometido a la más cruel de las torturas.

Sakura, rodeó el cuello de su sajón con sus húmedos brazos y apretó su boca con la de él, produciendo un dulce pero sensual gemido al sentir la fiebre del hombre. Syaoran posó una de sus manos en la curvatura de la pantorrilla de la joven, la elevó hasta dejarla en el perturbador muslo de la mujer. Ella dispuso su boca al hombre haciendo una clara invitación a entrar, él se abandonó al embriagador beso convencido que la invitación no era de entrar solo a su boca.

Solo después de saborear la boca de Sakura, con un ronco gemido, Syaoran la abandonó, inclinando la cabeza y depositando besos en sus sensibles pezones, los saboreó humedeciéndolos suavemente; la depositó sobre la túnica y después, lentamente siguió con besos hasta el interior de uno de los sedosos muslos. Apretó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre el triángulo, ahuecándola para sentir toda la calidez del tesoro de Sakura.

Sakura, soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sintió la humedad entre sus piernas. El fuego líquido que se concentró entre ellas la colmó de una incontrolable impaciencia. Se asió de la espalda desnuda de Syaoran, gozando a plenitud de la sensación de sus poderosos músculos. Sobre la parte superior de los muslos sintió la presión de su enorme y rígida erección.

Para Syaoran, el suave jadeo de Sakura era embriagador. La sintió deleitarse en la palma de su mano; pensó que era la primera vez que gozaba de tal fortuna.

Incapaz de esperar más, introdujo lenta y suavemente un dedo entre los suaves pétalos hasta introducirse en el corazón de tan hermosa flor, en ese instante ella se sintió recorrida por una corriente de energía. El calor de su húmedo pasadizo quemó sus dedos. El cálido y húmedo lugar entre sus muslos estaba quemando todo su ser.

Sakura descubrió que nada representaba barrera para que la mano de Syaoran tocara su sensibilidad. Ella se sintió arder. Los dedos de él se movieron con pericia, arrancándole gemidos devastadores para el ansia de su poseedor.

-Tan suave. – La voz de Syaoran era un ronroneo. – Tan exquisitamente suave.

Syaoran respiró profundamente y luego expiró el aire con un audible gemido. Llevó su cabeza hacia arriba para besarle nuevamente los rosados y erectos pezones, mientras ella trazaba los contornos de su espalda.

Retiró los dedos de la flor de Sakura y se los llevó a los labios. La sonrisa de Syaoran fue lenta y profundamente sensual. Sakura pensó que lloraría de la excitación. Puso sus manos en el pecho duro de Syaoran y pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Es maravilloso tocarte. –

Una ráfaga aniquiladora atravesó el control del sajón.

-Dios mío, Sakura. –

Esa noche Syaoran y Sakura hicieron el amor como dos enloquecidos amantes. Esta vez el salvajismo y la desesperación se apoderaron de ambos. Sakura se entregó mostrándose más desinhibida, si eso era posible, haciéndole reconocer a Syaoran haber caído en las garras apasionadas de su enemigo.

Luego de la salvaje posesión, durmieron acostados sobre el pasto, a orillas del lago. O por lo menos, Sakura durmió.

A diferencia de ella, Syaoran no se sumergió en el sueño reparador. Sakura despertó con el primer canto de los pájaros en los árboles, anunciando el alba, y advirtió que Syaoran estaba completamente despierto. También lo vio muy fatigado.

El la abrazó con más fuerza. Sakura había dormido junto a Syaoran, para recibir el calor del cuerpo amado, pues ninguno de ellos se había vestido, y el aire nocturno era fresco junto al lago. Los cubría únicamente la delgada túnica de Sakura.

Sakura se sentó, estiró los brazos y miró hacia atrás. Encontró que Syaoran la observaba.

- Milord, debiste dormir. –

- ¿Cuándo podías apoderarte de mi caballo? –

- Qué injusto. No me culpes por tu falta de descanso. Habrías podido llevarme de regreso y ordenado a tus hombres que me vigilasen. –

- Tú te opones enérgicamente a la vigilancia de los guardias. Por lo menos, eso recuerdo. –

- ¿Y qué fuiste tu esta noche? – replicó indignada Sakura.

Syaoran también se sentó, y dirigió una sonrisa a Sakura.

- Pero yo debo retenerte, mujer. Fue una obligación que no me molestó en absoluto. –

- Eres imposible. – Sakura se echó a reír, y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo apenas en los labios. – Pero me siento agradecida. Se está mucho mejor aquí, sobre el pasto que sobre el suelo de tu sala. –

- ¿Y yo soy una buena almohada? –

- Mmm… si, también eso. –

El dedo de Syaoran siguió la línea del cuello, y después se desvió juguetonamente hacia el valle entre los pechos.

- Esta noche te llevaré de nuevo a mi lecho. –

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo querré estar allí? – dijo airosamente Sakura.

- Lo deseas. –

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

- Aquí concertamos una tregua, pero al regreso... –

- Calla, Sakura. – Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante, y sus labios rozaron suavemente el cuello de la mujer. Y después, bruscamente, forzándola a gritar a causa de la sorpresa, Syaoran la acostó bajo su propio cuerpo. – Reconócelo. Te agrada mi cama. –

Esa mañana se había convertido en un hombre de humor chispeante. Y ella tampoco deseaba mostrar excesiva seriedad.

En los ojos de Sakura bailoteó una pícara alegría.

- Sajón, tu cama me parece excelente. Es muy cómoda. –

El tono dejaba poca duda de que ella se refería únicamente a la cama.

- No te permitiré salir de aquí – comenzó a decir Syaoran mordisqueándole los labios – hasta que reconozcas – su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Sakura – que me deseas. –

- Entonces, milord... – los brazos de Sakura rodearon el cuello de Syaoran, y los dedos femeninos se hundieron en las suaves ondas del cabello del sajón – tendremos que estar aquí muchísimo tiempo. –

Bien entrada la mañana, regresaron a la casa. No pasaron la mañana entera junto al lago, aunque Sakura, en efecto nadó otra vez antes de vestirse. Pero cuando Syaoran la montó en su caballo, y después ocupó su lugar detrás de la joven, no enfiló la montura hacia la casa.

Atravesaron los bosques y los campos sembrados, los prados de flores silvestres y los pastizales. Syaoran le mostró la región, la gente, las aldeas. Sakura comprendió que los que trabajaban en la casa eran sólo un puñado. Había muchos que trabajaban la tierra, que cuidaban los rebaños, que cazaban en los bosques. Y advirtió el orgullo que Syaoran sentía por todo lo que le mostraba.

La mañana fue un momento casi mágico. El cálido sentimiento de satisfacción con que Sakura había despertado se prolongó, y lo mismo sucedió con el buen humor de Syaoran. La mayoría de los hombres se mostraban irritables en los momentos de excesiva fatiga. Syaoran adoptaba una actitud alegre y juguetona, casi hasta el ridículo. No le molestaba nada de lo que ella hacía o decía. Dejaba caer las riendas para inducirla a recogerlas, y entonces él le sostenía los pechos. Las manos del sajón se desviaban constantemente hacia las piernas de Sakura, pues ella montaba el caballo como un hombre, la túnica levantada sobre los muslos. El no dejaba en paz la piel desnuda de la muchacha y para el caso, poco importaba que ella le apartase las manos con palmadas. Le hacía cosquillas hasta que ella pedía compasión, y después frotaba su nariz contra la espalda de Sakura y le besaba el cuello. Se reía de ella y con ella. Sencillamente, no podía dejarla tranquila.

Y a Sakura le agradaba eso. Durante unas horas se sintió libre. Y se sintió amada, aunque los sentimientos de Syaoran no fuesen tan profundos. Por eso mismo, fue natural que lamentase regresar a la casa y a la realidad. En la casa tendría que reanudar sus tareas. No dudaba de que el se acostaría inmediatamente, pues en ausencia de Syaoran, Eriol acompañaba al rey y a su séquito en una partida de caza. Incluso los habían oído en el bosque, aunque Syaoran no intentó acercarse. Y la ausencia de los caballos en el establo indicaba que no habían regresado.

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a apearse del caballo, pero sus manos no se apartaron inmediatamente de la cintura de ella. El había adoptado una expresión más reservada. Quizá también lamentaba el fin del idilio. A ella le hubiera agradado pensar que se trataba de eso.

- Tus mejillas se han puesto rojas. – Sakura sonrió y propuso una explicación.

- Por el aire fresco. –

- Quizá, pero eso nada tiene que ver con tus ojos chispeantes. Me agradaría oírte decir que lo pasaste bien. –

- ¿De veras? –

Un criado había retirado el caballo, y había por lo menos tres hombres cerca, y él continuaba reteniéndola.

- ¿Me mantendrás aquí hasta que lo admita? –

El sonrió al recordar eso, después se echó a reír, y la alzó para darle un fuerte beso antes de abandonarla con una palmada en el trasero.

- Mujer. No seré tan grosero que te retenga en el establo. Pero después... –

- ¡Amenazas! – exclamó ella con acento juguetón. – En ese caso, tendré que reconocerlo. Sí, me agradó mucho. –

- En ese caso, ya que estás dispuesta a admitir cosas... –

- No, sajón, hago una sola confesión diaria. –

El contuvo la risa, y trató de parecer decepcionado.

- Mujer, no tienes compasión – dijo, y salió con ella al patio.

- Imagino que tu persistencia es elogiable – dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

Esta vez él se echó a reír.

- Por ahora, renuncio. – La mano de Syaoran continuó descansando sobre la espalda de Sakura mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa. Y después, él agregó vacilante: - No podremos hacerlo con frecuencia, pero cuando se ofrezca la oportunidad¿volverás a acompañarme al lago? –

Sakura lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No había esperado esa pregunta. Lo supiera o no, Syaoran estaba aportándole una luz de esperanza. Y eso era algo que ella necesitaba desesperadamente en ese momento.

- Me agradaría, milord. Pero¿la próxima vez puedo tener un caballo para mí? –

- No. –

Ella enarcó el ceño.

- Sé montar. –

- Eso me dijo Yukito. –

- Entonces te niegas porque no confías en mí. –

- Por supuesto, no confío en ti. – Sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura. – Pero sobre todo, me agradó tenerte en mi regazo, donde pude... – Sakura no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Syaoran! –

- Mujer¿te sonrojas¡Por el aliento de Dios, así es! –

- Termina de una vez, sajón, porque de lo contrario... –

El no pareció dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella se proponía hacer. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio lo qué la había inducido a callar: halló la figura de Tomoyo de pie en el umbral de la entrada, acompañada por una de sus hermanas. Era indudable que no estaban allí para darle la bienvenida, porque ninguna de las dos damas tenía aire muy acogedor.

- Milord, cero que olvidaste que ella estaba aquí. – murmuró Sakura a Syaoran.

Ciertamente, él había intentado olvidarlo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Una ojeada a Sakura le reveló que la joven no lo compadecía en ese momento. En sus ojos había una expresión de secreto humor.

¡Vikinga implacable! Le agradaba verlo en dificultades por haber descuidado a su prometida.

- Milord – dijo Tomoyo con sequedad, sin moverse para permitir la entrada de Sakura a la casa. Miró directamente a Sakura mientras preguntaba: - ¿Quién es esta monstruosa gigantona? –

A Syaoran se le endurecieron los músculos de la cara. Los del cuello palpitaron de un modo alarmante. Sakura se hubiera asombrado al advertirlo, aunque habría supuesto que la cólera de Syaoran se originaba en los celos ácidos manifestados en la actitud de la dama. Pero Sakura no estaba mirando a Syaoran. Observaba a la dama, y en realidad tenía que bajar los ojos, pues la cabeza de Tomoyo no sobrepasaba el mentón de la vikinga.

Si Sakura no se hubiese sentido cómoda con su propia estatura, quizás el menosprecio intencional de Tomoyo la habría lastimado. En cambio, se sintió muy divertida, pues percibió los celos, y las correspondientes implicaciones la halagaron mucho.

Y como era su carácter, no cuidó las palabras ni se mostró sumisa. Dijo audazmente: - Señora, si la pregunta está dirigida a mí, debo decirle que en el país de donde vengo a menudo se deja morir a los niños de cuerpo pequeño, porque no pueden sobrevivir a nuestro clima tan difícil. –

- ¡Qué barbarie! – exclamó Tomoyo.

- Sí, comprendo la razón por la cual piensa así – replicó Sakura, y su mirada expresó mucho más mientras recorría el cuerpo menudo de la dama.

- Mi…milord... – comenzó a gemir Tomoyo, las mejillas enrojecidas.

Sakura se apresuró a interrumpirla, sus labios estaban curvados.

- Perdóneme, señora. Veo que después de todo usted no me dirigió su pregunta. Por otra parte, lord Syaoran sólo puede decirle que soy su prisionera y que estoy esclavizada por su voluntad. Acerca de mi persona sabe lo que le he dicho, que es muy poco ¿no es así, milord? –

Alcanzó apenas a percibir la cólera de Syaoran cuando desvió la mirada hacia él. La expresión del sajón era casi neutra, pero eso no impidió a Sakura comprender que estaba disgustado, pues con la mano apoyada sobre la espalda de la mujer, de un empujón la obligó a pasar frente a Tomoyo. La orden de que se dedicara a sus tareas fue breve y seca.

De modo que, supuso Sakura, él creía que la joven había exagerado. Pero a Sakura no le importaba, y la mirada que dirigió a Syaoran por encima del hombro mientras entraba a la casa lo dijo claramente.

Syaoran tuvo que apartar rápidamente los ojos de Sakura antes de echarse a reír, pero al hacerlo, su mirada se posó en Tomoyo. Se dominó inmediatamente y lanzó una dura maldición. Fue suficiente para ahuyentar a la hermana de Tomoyo, y ésta también retrocedió un paso.

La mano de Syaoran detuvo el movimiento de la joven.

- No, señora, tendrá que explicarse. –

- ¡Syaoran, me lastimas! –

El volvió a maldecir cuando los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas. Inmediatamente él soltó la muñeca de Tomoyo. Esa joven tenía la fragilidad de un niño. El no lo había advertido hasta ese momento. Pero después de conocer a Sakura, que descargaba golpes tanto como los recibía, que despreocupadamente aceptaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él, y que jamás decía que él la había lastimado, Tomoyo avivó el disgusto que provocaban en Syaoran las lágrimas de todas las mujeres.

- Sécate los ojos – dijo bruscamente – Conozco mi fuerza, y sé que no te lastimé. Entonces¿por qué lloras? –

Las lágrimas de Tomoyo cesaron inmediatamente, como respondiendo a una orden, pero la expresión de la joven continuó manifestando dolor.

- ¡Eres insultante! –

- ¡Yo¿Y cómo calificas ese mezquino insulto que arrojaste a la cara de la vikinga? –

- ¿Qué insulto? – Preguntó Tomoyo en actitud defensiva – Dije la verdad. La altura la convierte en un monstruo. –

- No es tan alta como yo, Tomoyo. De modo que¿también soy un monstruo? –

- ¿Tú? Pero tú eres hombre – señaló ella sin necesidad – Es natural que seas como eres. Pero ella es más alta que la mayoría de los hombres. Y eso es antinatural. –

- No la mayoría de los hombres – dijo Syaoran con voz tensa – Eso es cierto si hablamos de la mayoría de los sajones, pero aquí tenemos a dieciséis vikingos que navegaron con ella, y todos son más altos que esa muchacha. ¿Deseas verlos? –

- ¿Bromeas? – exclamó Tomoyo.

- Sí, bromeo. – Syaoran suspiró. – Lo siento, Tomoyo. Me muestro infantil cuando estoy cansado, y ahora estoy muy fatigado. –

Ella no hizo caso al sarcasmo.

- Pero Syaoran¿qué estuviste haciendo con ella? –

El rechinó los dientes para contener otra maldición.

- Todavía no eres mi esposa para preocuparte por mis asuntos. –

- ¿Y cuando sea tu esposa? –

La mala conciencia aguijoneó a Syaoran, y lo indujo a responder bruscamente: - Entonces aprenderás a no interrogarme. –

Tomoyo no se ofendió ante esta actitud, pues no era distinta a la que adoptaban la mayoría de los hombres frente a las mujeres. Pero le desagradó el tono que arrancó lágrimas a sus ojos, era el modo en que ella lo comunicaba de su queja. Syaoran, que odiaba las lágrimas, y nunca permitía que provocasen en él otra reacción que la cólera, se alejó disgustado ante el sentimiento de culpa inducido por el renovado fluir de lágrimas de la joven.

Ese mediodía se distribuyó tarde la comida destinada a los prisioneros. Maya, que generalmente la llevaba con ayuda de Behn, no creyó a Sakura cuando ella dijo que se le había permitido ejecutar esa tarea. Nadine se mostró prudente, y se abstuvo de enviar la comida hasta que pudo conseguir la confirmación de Syaoran.

De modo que esperaron hasta que Syaoran bajó de su habitación, y en verdad lo hizo bastante tarde. Pasó allí toda la tarde, después de dejar a Tomoyo junto a la puerta. Sakura había observado desde su rincón mientras él hablaba con su prometida. Estaba encolerizado. Tomoyo lloraba. El se alejó furioso. Las lágrimas de Tomoyo cesaron, en cuanto Syaoran le volvió la espalda, y su expresión reflejó irritación, no sufrimiento.

Sakura meneó la cabeza disgustada cuando la escena concluyó. Tenía demasiado orgullo para utilizar jamás esos ardides, pero conocía a algunas mujeres que se complacían en esgrimir la fuerza de sus lágrimas. Meiling era una. No cabía duda de que Tomoyo era otra y Sakura casi podía compadecer a Syaoran, pues nunca sería feliz teniendo por esposa una mujer así.

Sakura no pasó la tarde sumida en sombríos pensamientos, como le había sucedido la víspera. El sentimiento de satisfacción perduró, y ella no intentó preguntarse la razón. En todo caso, estuvo atareada preparando pan de nueces.

Nadine había saboreado un trozo del pan hecho por Sakura para ella misma y Emi, y le agradó tanto que hizo un trato con la noruega: ella suministraría las nueces y Sakura podía preparar media docena de hogazas para los prisioneros, si confeccionaba el mismo número para los invitados de Syaoran. Sakura no pudo negarse, y de nuevo contó con la ayuda de Emi.

De modo que pasó agradablemente el resto del día. Sin embargo no dejó de inquietarse cuando Nadine comenzó a rezongar, porque se hacía tarde y Syaoran aún no bajaba. El potaje de los prisioneros estaba espesándose. Maya tenía que atender otras obligaciones, pues los invitados ya iban a comer, y por lo tanto la joven no podría ocuparse de llevar la comida a los prisioneros. Y Sakura sabía lo que Yukito pensaría si ella no se presentaba ese día.

Finalmente, Sakura dijo a Nadine: - Ve a despertarlo y pregúntale. De todos modos, no querrá dormir tanto tiempo. –

- Mujer, insistes en decir que duerme. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarse el día durmiendo? –

Sakura desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Haz lo que te digo, Nadine. No se enojará porque lo despiertes. –

Nadine obedeció, y regresó pocos minutos más tarde, meneando la cabeza.

- Sí, estaba dormido, y protestó porque nadie lo despertó antes. –

Sakura sonrió al oír esto, y al verla, Nadine le dirigió una mirada dura.

- Después de todo, dijiste la verdad, pero no comprendo por qué lord Syaoran está dispuesto a permitirte... Lleva la comida, pero que te acompañen dos guardias. Y Behn te ayudará a llevarla. –

Nadine llamó a los hombres y les impartió instrucciones. Sakura no pudo oponerse. Deseaba tanto hablar con Yukito y los otros, que no podía dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia la choza de los prisioneros.

Estaban todos adentro. Habían abierto la puerta. Los dos guardias apostados al frente, absortos en jugar con sus cuchillos, apenas la miraron cuando ella se acercó con Behn y sus dos guardias.

La razón de esta indiferencia quedó clara para Sakura cuando oyó el tintineo de las cadenas. La deprimió un poco advertir que, a diferencia de ella misma, ellos todavía tenían que usar constantemente sus cadenas. Pero apenas llegó a la puerta, otra vez se reanimó.

Su mirada se posó primero en su primo, y después de dejar en el suelo el canasto de pan y fruta, se arrojó a los brazos de Yamasaki. Oyó tantos gritos de sorpresa de los hombres, al verla, que comprendió que Yukito no había dicho nada de lo sucedido la víspera, probablemente porque sospechaba que ella no se presentaría. Yamasaki la soltó y la joven fue abrazada por uno tras otro de sus viejos amigos. Gritando y riendo, recibió fuertes abrazos, saludos y bromas.

Behn, que estaba de pie en el umbral, observando esta alegre bienvenida, apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Maya había afirmado que por lo menos uno de los vikingos, el que siempre se adelantaba para recibir de ella la comida, no podía ser tan salvaje como el resto, pues a menudo le sonreía. Pero suponía que ésa era la charla absurda de una muchacha fascinada por un hombre apuesto. Sin embargo, esta muestra de calidez y afecto hacia la gigantesca joven... ¡Por los huesos de Dios! casi parecían humanos, no los monstruos paganos que todos suponían. Sorprendido, Behn depositó en el umbral el gran caldero de potaje, y se apresuró a regresar a la casa para contar a sus amigos lo que había visto.

En la choza, Sakura llegó finalmente adonde estaba Yukito. Al verlo, su alegría se disipó, pues la expresión del vikingo era casi solemne cuando la miró de arriba abajo, y ella de pronto recordó lo que Syaoran le había dicho. Experimentó un sentimiento de vergüenza que era sobremanera incómodo, sobre todo porque ella rara vez se avergonzaba por nada.

Su reticencia fue como un golpe para Yukito, y el hombre se sonrojó, pues sabía que él había sido la causa de que la sonrisa desapareciese de los labios de Sakura. Yukito se había angustiado el día entero, preocupado por ella, y se sintió muy aliviado cuando vio que en efecto llegaba, y que no le sucedía nada; pero por eso mismo, le había costado dominar su ansiedad.

Todavía buscaba con la mirada las señales de los golpes que ella podría haber recibido, cuando en realidad hubiera debido manifestar su alegría al verla, exactamente como habían hecho los otros.

Levantó una mano, y los dedos elevaron suavemente el mentón de Sakura.

- Perdóname, Sakura. El sajón te castigó una vez. Yo estaba seguro de que... –

- ¿De que volvería a hacerlo? – interrumpió ella con una semisonrisa -. Yo también lo creí, pero no fue así. –

- ¿Es posible que aún lo haga? –

Sakura reflexionó un momento acerca de lo sucedido la víspera. Syaoran la había llevado a nadar, la había complacido. Le permitía ver a sus amigos, y eso también era una alegría para ella. Y le había hecho el amor bajo las estrellas...

Con absoluta confianza meneó la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de Yukito.

- No, ya olvidó el incidente. –

El vikingo se echó a reír, e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y de nuevo dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura.

- ¡Por los dientes de Thor! Me alegro de saberlo. –

- ¿Qué sucede, qué fue lo olvidado? – quiso saber Yamasaki.

El y otros estaban de pie alrededor de Sakura. La joven consideró brevemente la posibilidad de mentir, pues ellos no podían saber de qué hablaban ella y Yukito. Pero no podía mentirles. De todos modos, no fue fácil explicarles el intento de fuga y por qué no la habían castigado, pues necesitó omitir muchos detalles y adelantarse a las preguntas. Pero después pasó a explicarles lo que sabía de Wyndhurst y Wessex, que no era mucho, pero más de lo que ellos conocían hasta ese momento. Les explicó dónde podían encontrar los caballos, el asentamiento probable del ejército danés, que por desgracia estaba lejos, hacia el norte. También les habló de los celtas gigantescos que, según había oído decir, eran hostiles a los sajones, y del modo en que podían ayudarlos si los vikingos decidían huir hacia el oeste y no hacia el norte. Por lo menos, de ese modo podrían elegir entre varios planes.

La fuga siempre ocupaba la mente de estos hombres. Oyó muchas quejas acerca de las grandes precauciones que los sajones adoptaban. Cuando ella les comentó que todos los sajones le parecieron muy fuertes y ágiles, Ken rió y demostró su nueva fuerza alzando a Sakura sobre su propia cabeza. Ella lo miró con dureza cuando él la depositó en el suelo, pero Ken no se mostró en absoluto arrepentido.

- De modo que estáis preparados para la fuga – observó Sakura.

- Sí, el transporte de las piedras no nos ha perjudicado – replicó uno de los Vikingos – Cuando regrese a casa, el trabajo en mis campos será un juego de niños. –

- Sakura, estos muros no pueden retenernos – dijo Yamasaki con expresión seria -. Pero de nada serviría derribarlos si no tenemos un hacha para cortar primero estas cadenas. –

- No he visto ninguna en todas estas semanas – dijo Sakura con expresión pensativa – En la casa veo toda clase de armas, pero ni un hacha. No me sorprendería que las hubiesen guardado todas en un lugar especial, en ese sentido el sajón es muy prudente. –

- En ese caso, necesitamos la llave de la puerta y de estas cadenas. –

- ¿Sabes quién la tiene? – preguntó Sakura.

- El constructor del muro, el hombre llamado Boss. –

Ella lo recordaba, pero no lo había visto desde el día en que la separaron de los hombres.

- No viene a la casa. Seguramente vive fuera de aquí. –

Vio el efecto suscitado por la noticia. La decepción de los hombres se convirtió en su propia decepción. ¡Por los dientes de Dios, nada de todo esto era justo!

Yamasaki le acarició el mentón.

- Vamos, prima, no te inquietes. Ya encontraremos el modo. Están acostumbrándose a nuestra presencia. Más tarde o más temprano alguien cometerá un error, y se nos ofrecerá una oportunidad. –

- También a mí están acostumbrándose, pero aun así no confían. – Frunció el ceño. – Hoy es la primera vez que me permitieron salir de la casa. –

- Está esa mujer Maya, a quien Ken corteja. ¿Crees que podrá convencérsela de que nos ayude si él logra conquistar su afecto? –

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, y después se echó a reír.

- ¡Por los dientes de Dios!, piensas en todo. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, en efecto me pareció deprimida cuando supo que esta vez no traería la comida. – Miró atentamente a Ken. - ¿Cómo cortejas a una mujer si no puedes hablar su lengua? –

El sonrió con expresión perversa.

- Yukito está enseñándome las palabras que yo necesito saber. –

- Ah, esas palabras. – Sakura también sonrió.

- ¿Esa mujer tienen libertad para ir y venir? – preguntó Yamasaki.

- Sí, por lo menos hasta donde yo sé. Pero conozco muy poco a Maya, y no puedo decir si estaría dispuesta a ayudar... incluso por Ken. Los sirvientes me temen y apenas me hablan, excepto la vieja Nadine, pero ella es muy fiel a su señor. De todos modos, trataré de hablarle y veré si siente algo por Ken. Por lo menos, puedo explicarle que él es un hombre excelente, leal y fiel. –

Sakura lo dijo con otra sonrisa, pues todos sabían que el joven vikingo era un mujeriego. Pero en efecto, era el más apuesto de todos. Si uno de ellos podía conquistar el corazón de una joven e inducirla a traicionar a su propia gente, ése era Ken.

Continuaron acribillándola a preguntas, deseosos de saber cómo eran los jóvenes señores que habían ido a verlos el día anterior. Se sorprendieron al saber que uno de ellos era el rey de esos sajones, y que estaba viviendo unos días en Wyndhurst. Sakura tuvo que describirlo minuciosamente, pues no cabía duda de que ese hombre era el rehén perfecto si conseguían acercarse bastante a él y atraparlo. Con Terada de Wessex en sus manos y amenazado, podrían exigir su libertad, y también la de Sakura; sería el modo más fácil.

Pero aunque Sakura trató de responder a todas las preguntas, en el fondo dudaba que el sajón permitiese que su rey se acercarse demasiado a los prisioneros, y precisamente porque sin duda temía que hicieran lo que estaban planeando. Se mostraba descuidado con su propia persona, pero no adoptaría la misma actitud con Terada.

Finalmente, Sakura reprendió a todos porque estaban permitiendo que se les enfriase la comida. Los hombres fueron a buscar los toscos cuencos de madera, una vajilla de la cual extraían tantas astillas como comida. Comieron todos, excepto Yukito. Apartó a Sakura y la obligó a sentarse junto a él, contra la pared; enlazó sus dedos con los de la joven, y apoyó las dos manos sobre la rodilla plegada.

No la miró, y en cambio observó el interior de la choza. Yamasaki había preferido abstenerse de hacer preguntas a Sakura, pues una simple ojeada le permitió comprender que la joven estaba sana de cuerpo y alma. Yukito no demostró tanta renuencia para abordar un tema delicado.

Fue derecho al grano.

- Entonces¿es cierto lo que dijo el sajón¿Te agrada? –

Syaoran era el enemigo de los vikingos. Los había convertido a todos en esclavos. Sakura sabía lo que Yukito estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podía entender él, si la propia Sakura no lo conseguía?

Tampoco Sakura mezquinó las palabras, y se limitó a decir: - Cuando lo miro, me siento maravillosa por dentro, Yukito. Eso nunca me sucedió antes. –

- ¿Lo querrías por esposo? –

Ella sonrió de mala gana, aunque Yukito no vio el gesto.

- Lo querría, pero él no me quiere. –

Los dedos de Yukito apretaron suavemente los de Sakura.

- Temí que no lo supieras, que esperases que él te honrara. –

- No perdí la mente o la razón junto a mí... Se precisamente lo que puedo esperar. Ahora le agrado bastante... pero... –

- ¿Ahora? –

- Al principio creyó que yo era una prostituta. No Yukito. – La joven sonrió cuando él la miró irritado. – Tienes que reírte. Yo le permití que lo creyese. Eso le repugnaba, y lo mantuvo apartado de mí un tiempo. Pero llegué a lamentar esa distancia. Y me sentí muy dispuesta cuando al fin... Como dije, ahora le agrado bastante, pero no confía en mí cuando no puede verme. Y sin embargo, evita que otros hombres se acerquen. Incluso ordenó quitarme las cadenas mientras esos jóvenes señores se alojen en Wyndhurst, de manera que yo pueda protegerme cuando él no está cerca. –

- Entonces¿tienes a ese hombre, o la mitad? –

- Sí, la mitad, y perderé esa mitad cuando se case. Y sin embargo... –

Suspiró en lugar de completar la frase. Yukito le apretó de nuevo los dedos para indicarle que entendía. No se mostraría hipócrita, ni le diría que procedía mal porque deseaba al sajón. Sabía que daría exactamente lo mismo si hubiesen trocado los lugares y él hubiera deseado a su enemiga. Trataría de satisfacer su necesidad mientras pudiese, aunque se tratara de una enemiga. Que ella fuese mujer y que se le exigiese una conducta distinta no modificaba la situación a los ojos de Sakura. Era la hija Nadeshiko Kinomoto y esta era una mujer temeraria, que pensaba en sí misma antes que en lo que era propio en una mujer.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. –

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – la joven habló con voz suave, teñida de desconcierto. - La lógica me dice que ya debería odiarlo. En efecto, alimenté esperanzas – reconoció de mala gana -. Pero las he perdido ahora que vi a su prometida. Y sin embargo, Dios me ayude, Yukito, él me llevó a nadar después de sorprenderme tratando de huir. ¿Por qué procedió así? –

- Quizá porque de ese modo se sintió más complacido. –

- Pudo haber obtenido su placer aquí o allá. Para eso no necesitaba llevarme al lago. –

- Bien, así están las cosas. Ese hombre está embrujado por ti, y no es probable que la situación cambie. –

- ¿Embrujado? No, yo soy la embrujada. Sé que más tarde o más temprano lo odiaré, pero preferiría que fuese ahora y no después. Desearía que él se casara muy pronto y prescindiese de mí.

Yukito sonrió ante el tono sombrío, y se echó a reír cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Mujer, compadezco a tu sajón. De veras, lo compadezco. ¿Prescindir de ti? Odín sea loado, será al revés. Cuando tú termines con él, confiemos en que no tenga el corazón demasiado destrozado. –

Sakura sonrió ante la improbabilidad de que a Syaoran se le destrozara el corazón y después, de nuevo rió de buena gana. En realidad, era demasiado absurdo, pero apreciaba el intento de Yukito de realzar la dignidad de la propia Sakura.

Yukito le brindó un abrazo consolador. Sakura cerró los ojos y su corazón sintió el breve alivio del bálsamo de un beso sobre su frente, se hundió en el pecho del vikingo y suspiró amargamente pensando en la suerte de ella y sus amigos.

Así, entre los brazos de Yukito la vio Syaoran cuando entró por la puerta abierta. Su primer impulso fue separarlos bruscamente y castigar al vikingo hasta convertirlo en desechos, pero se dominó. Había olvidado lo que esos vikingos sentían por ella.

Reinó el silencio en la habitación y Sakura volvió los ojos para conocer la razón, y entonces sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

- Creo que me he demorado demasiado tiempo. –

La mano de Yukito la aferró con más fuerza cuando ella empezó a incorporarse.

- Sakura¿se acercará aquí para llevarte? –

La pregunta la abrumó.

- Míralo. No tiene una expresión amable. Te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres que me arrastre fuera de aquí? –

- Pienso en lo que sucedería si lo intentara. –

En ese momento la mente de Sakura comprendió lo que su amigo pensaba, y ella exclamó: -¡Yukito! –

- Podemos apresarlo, Sakura – dijo Yukito en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en los del sajón mientras hablaba – Como rehén, tendrá la misma eficacia que el rey. Aquí no pueden dispararnos flechas para obligarnos a soltarlo. –

La mente y el cuerpo de Sakura querían negarlo todo, negarlo a gritos, pero su voz trató de expresar un pensamiento razonable.

- Lo conozco, Yukito. Escúchame bien. Para él su gente y su deber están primero. Está seguro de que habrá una masacre si recuperan la libertad. No es posible convencerlo de otra cosa. Se sacrificará antes de dar la orden de que los dejen en libertad. –

Yukito tenía su propio razonamiento.

– Sus guardias no lo escucharán si ven amenazada la vida de su señor. –

- ¡No lo conseguirás, te lo aseguro! –

- Tu primo discrepa. Míralo, Sakura. Yamasaki ya ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Si tu sajón es tan estúpido que se acerca aquí para atraparte, merece lo que suceda. –

Que Dios la ayudase, casi podía odiar a Yukito porque la obligaba a elegir entre ellos. Si ella salía corriendo de allí, nadie la detendría, pero eso equivalía a negar a sus amigos la oportunidad de la libertad, y nada garantizaba que se les ofreciese después otra posibilidad. Pero si permanecía allí... si permanecía, Syaoran bien podía morir.

Yukito adivinó algunos de sus pensamientos, probablemente a causa de la expresión de angustia de Sakura. Aflojó la presión sobre la mano de la muchacha. La obligaba a decidir, y dejaba la decisión totalmente en sus manos. Pero en voz baja dijo: - Sakura, no lo mataremos. Eso de nada nos serviría. –

Las palabras de Yukito no modificaron la situación. La decisión ya no estaba a cargo de Sakura, pues Syaoran se impacientaba. En lugar de cerrar la puerta y obligarla a salir apelando a otros medios, su arrogancia, su maldita y absurda arrogancia, lo indujo a avanzar. Se comportaba como si estuviera en su propia casa, rodeado por sus criados de confianza. Así se lo veía, sereno y tranquilo, mientras salvaba la distancia entre ellos.

Fue evidente que Yamasaki no creía que tal cosa pudiese suceder. Había esperado para ver lo que haría Syaoran, pero cuando el sajón adoptó la actitud más improbable, Yamasaki permaneció allí, dudando de lo que veía. También Yukito, seguramente, alimentaba dudas, pues se puso de pie y obligó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, y la expresión de su rostro trasuntaba inseguridad. Aun así, ella percibió la tensión en la mano de Yukito, que aún la aferraba. El vikingo se proponía ejecutar su plan y apoderarse de Syaoran. Y ella no podía advertir a Syaoran, porque de ese modo sólo conseguiría que la situación se desencadenara, pues él ya estaba en medio del grupo.

Los vikingos eran por naturaleza un pueblo supersticioso. A los ojos de los hombres que nunca aceptaban poner el pie en un barco al que conocían por dentro y por fuera sin hacer primero un sacrificio a los dioses, la audacia de Syaoran, tan cercana a la locura lisa y llana, era inquietante. Eso le permitió caminar a través del grupo sin que un solo hombre se levantase a detenerlo. Lo había hecho antes, y entonces no le habían creído; aquella vez estaba rodeado de guardias que vigilaban con los arcos y las flechar preparados. Pero ahora, solo, con su espada todavía en la vaina, y las manos vacías...

Llegó adonde estaban Sakura y Yukito, y se detuvo frente a ellos. Yukito soltó la mano de Sakura. Ella suponía que inmediatamente sentiría la mano de Syaoran, los dedos largos rodeando su muñeca para arrastrarla afuera. La expresión de Syaoran era casi neutra, sin embargo ella sabía que tenía que estar dominado por una cólera terrible para hacer lo que había hecho.

Sakura ya no estaba en condiciones de expresar sentimientos, tenía el estómago comprimido, los nervios entumecidos, esperando... esperando.

La mano de Syaoran salió disparada, pero aferró a Yukito, en un movimiento tan veloz que fue casi una mancha ante los ojos de Sakura. Syaoran se había puesto detrás de Yukito y tenía el cuello de su prisionero torcido en un ángulo extraño, entre el brazo que lo había apresado, y la otra mano sobre la cabeza del vikingo. Le hubiera bastado un segundo para quebrar el cuello de Yukito.

- Syaoran... – comenzó ella.

El la interrumpió sin mirarla, y asombrada, comprobó que hablaba con voz seca.

- Mujer, quizás ahora estés dispuesta a salir. –

Yukito emitió un sonido que atrajo la mirada inquieta de Sakura, pero lo que vio determinó que sus sentimientos recobraran vida, y en exceso. ¡Se estaba ahogando en su propia risa¡Por los dientes de Dios! Si creía que era divertido que le hubiesen trastocado su propio plan para usarlo contra él.

Volvió la espalda a los dos hombres y se acercó bruscamente a Yamasaki.

- ¿Le permitirán salir, o prefieren que mate a Yukito? Quizá Yukito se reía al verse en esa situación, pero el sajón no comparte su humor. Lo matará. –

- Así parece – replicó Yamasaki, y después también él pareció sentirse divertido. – El sajón puede irse, creo que sin nuestra ayuda. ¡Por los dientes de Thor! El es un hombre divertido. Veamos un poco cómo lo hace. Adelante, niña, sal de aquí. Estoy seguro de que él te seguirá.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarla salir, pues era improbable que después del incidente se permitiera a Sakura verlos de nuevo, y ambos lo sabían. Después, la empujó hacia la puerta. Ella caminó entre los hombres, recibiendo saludos y besos de despedida ¿Todos habrían enloquecido, puesto que la escena les parecía divertida, y no decepcionante?

Bien, si después todos reirían mientras comentaban el episodio, ella tendría que afrontar a Syaoran, y tenía sobradas razones para suponer que su situación no sería agradable. No estaba dispuesta a permanecer allí y a espera que él manifestara su cólera. Syaoran le había dicho que se marchara. Fue lo que hizo Sakura, que regresó a la casa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola a a a a a ! **

**Oh vamos, no me vean así… sé que he cruzado la línea de la cordura y lo aceptable… pero créanme cuando les digo que no había podido subir este capítulo… Dios sabe que no he tenido tiempo. Pero gracias a su gracia aquí me tienen, jajajajajaja… **

**Qué les apreció el capítulo?... interesante verdad?... jejeje… pues les aseguro que esto se pondrá peor… o mejor?... jajajaja… eso depende… un capítulo más y aparecerá un personaje inesperado… un personaje que cambiará las cosas… además… les cuento que estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia… no nos falta mucho para que lleguemos al desenlace, así que a ajustar los cinturones, jejejeje. **

**Bueno me voy despidiendo, no sin antes agradecerles a todos por sus mensajes, por sus correos, los tirones de oreja, la espera y las hermosas palabras que me dedican. Los leo todos… si no contesto de forma personalizada, es porque de veras que no puedo, por favor, discúlpenme. No les digo cuándo vengo a dejarles el capítulo XVII porque quedo de mentirosa, lo que sí les puedo prometer es que lo haré en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad, no quiero hacerlos esperar tanto. Gracias a todo los que me dejaron reviews… mil gracias, de veras. **

**Andrea •:• Dani •:• Ishi •:• galletaa •:• flor del cerezo •:• Ina Black •:• FURANSU •:• Luna-Box •:• Honguito •:• Khorih •:• sonylee •:• Selenne Kiev •:• Camili •:• ann-qu •:• belzer ******** •:• Nardo •:• meli17 •:• abril-chan •:• Daulaci •:• Sango-Tsunade.**

**EL AVANCEEE!!!**

_- ¡Dios me ayude! –_

_- ¿A qué dios te dirigiste? … ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eres cristiana? –_

_- ¿De que habría servido?_

_- Saberlo hubiera modificado las cosas. –_

**Quién creen que le está diciendo eso a Saku?... m m m … Bueno, a esperar al próximo capítulo… los kiere infinito… **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**No hay amor sin instinto sexual. El amor usa de este instinto como de una fuerza brutal, como el bergantín usa el viento**_."

JOSÉ ORTEGA Y GASSET


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

- Si me oculto bajo esta mesa¿él me verá? –

Nadine volvió los ojos hacia Sakura.

- Mujer¿qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –

- Una pregunta caprichosa – replicó Sakura mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

Después de las emociones que había vivido, tenía derecho a mostrarse irritable, pero no era el caso. No le agradaba que le atribuyesen la culpa de algo que no había hecho, de modo que con el propósito de defenderse adoptaba la actitud apropiada para enfrentar la furia de Syaoran.

Hubiera preferido evitarla. En realidad, habría sido mejor tener un lugar donde ocultarse un rato hasta que él se calmara. Pero no había un lugar así, por lo menos en la casa.

- ¿Volviste sola? – preguntó Nadine -. ¿Dónde está lord Syaoran? –

Sakura esbozó un gesto con la mano.

- Hubo cierta dificultad sin importancia con los prisioneros. –

De pronto lo vio, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella desde la entrada de la sala. Pero al parecer aún no estaba dispuesto a hablarle, pues la miró apenas un instante, y después se acercó a una silla vacía, frente a la mesa larga, y no a Sakura.

De modo que parecía dispuesto a regresar a su bebida y a sus entretenimientos, como si no hubiese estado a un paso de perder la vida. ¿Por qué esa actitud la irritaba todavía más?

- Nadine¿dormiré nuevamente contigo? –

- Sabes que no. Ya viste que hoy se han marchado lord Daidouji y su familia. –

- Si, pero preferiría dormir contigo. –

- ¿De veras? Pero ayer te quejarse porque habías perdido tu blanda cama. –

- ¡No me quejé! – exclamó Sakura.

- Vaya, vaya¿y por qué estabas tan malhumorada? –

Eso no merecía respuesta.

- Nadine¿por qué él fue a buscarme? No me demoré tanto. –

Nadine se encogió de hombros.

- Vio a Behn que entro y comenzó a relatar una escena que atrajo su atención. Milord envió a Maya a comprobar qué era. Esa muchacha tonta consideró sorprendente que los vikingos te recibieran como a una hermana perdida hacía mucho tiempo; y además dijo que después de ser abrazada por todos esos gigantes probablemente no te quedaría un hueso sano.

- Eso lo movió a buscarme. –

- No. continuó comiendo. Y yo lo observé. – Nadine sonrió. – El miraba las puertas, y esperaba tu regreso. Quizás al fin decidió que realmente tardabas demasiado. –

Y Sakura supuso que en ese momento Syaoran no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el rey advirtiese su cólera. Pero no dudaba de que ella soportaría después las consecuencias. No permitiría que el incidente fuese olvidado sin castigo, como había hecho con el intento de fuga.

Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en que estaba Syaoran, pero no pudo verlo porque Eriol se había sentado a su lado y se interponía con su cuerpo. Terada estaba del otro lado de Syaoran, y desde el lugar en que se encontraba Sakura tampoco podía ver al rey.

Maya se acercó a Sakura, y depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja de madera. Sobre ella sólo quedaban unas pocas migajas de pan.

- Mira, tu pan les agradó – dijo Maya -. Milord incluso preguntó quién lo había preparado. –

- ¿Se lo dijiste? –

- No, temí que la mitad de los señores lo escupiesen, temerosos de que estuvieses envenenándolos. –

Los ojos oscuros de Maya chispeaban. La joven había hecho una broma. Sakura apenas podía creerlo, y mucho menos le parecía concebible que la joven le hablase por propia iniciativa.

- Deberías haberlo dicho después que ellos lo comieran – replicó Sakura.

Maya rió sonoramente.

- Behn tenía razón. No eres tan extraña. También Nadine lo dijo, pero la vieja simpatiza contigo… lo cual es extraño. –

Sakura sonrió a pesar de su mal humor.

- Es difícil saber si simpatiza o no, porque la ella es tan cascarrabias... –

Elevó la voz hacia el final de la frase, de manera que Nadine pudiese oírla.

Se oyó un rezongo de Nadine, y Maya sonrió.

- Sí, Nadine puede ser muy engañosa. Y quizá tampoco los vikingos son tan temibles. –

- El muchacho se llama Ken – dijo Sakura.

- ¿Quién? –

- El que simpatiza contigo. –

La pobre joven no supo disimular su placer. El rostro bonito se iluminó.

- ¿El lo dijo? –

Sakura no estaba precisamente de humor en ese momento para promover la causa de Ken y el resto de los vikingos, pero en todo caso la distraía hablar con la muchacha.

- Está enojado porque no puede decírtelo él mismo. Ha conseguido que Yukito le enseñe las palabras que tú usas, pero cuando las escuches no te sorprendas si no entiendes, porque tampoco Yukito conoce muy bien la lengua. –

Durante la hora siguiente Maya no cesó de formular preguntas acerca del joven vikingo, y Sakura le ofreció una imagen espléndida que sin duda le provocaría luego una decepción, pues Ken en realidad no era un dechado de virtudes. Era un hombre para pasarlo bien con él, no para tomarle en serio. Pero si Maya era tan tonta que creía todo lo que ella le decía con el fin de obtener su ayuda en el plan de fuga, Sakura no podía compadecerla.

Sus amigos y la libertad que ellos buscaban estaban antes que los sentimientos de una joven sajona. Si Sakura podía llegar a ese tal Boss y a la llave, lo haría por cuenta propia. Pero debía retornar al dormitorio del señor.

- Están sentadas aquí y no hacen nada – dijo Nadine, y reprendió a Sakura cuando Maya se alejó para servir otra vuelta de cerveza - Más vale que vayas a acostarte, porque así podrás levantarte temprano por la mañana. La propia lady Meiling ha pedido que le lleven más pan de nueces. Cree que es una receta que yo guardé en secreto todos estos años.

- Y por supuesto, permitiste que pensara eso. –

- Por supuesto. – Nadine sonrió. - ¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Maya?

- Le agrada uno de los prisioneros. –

La anciana enarcó prontamente el ceño.

- Ojalá le hayas dicho que eso no puede conducirla a nada. –

- ¿Por qué no? Son hombres, exactamente como Syaoran. Sin duda, él no es tan cruel como para haber decidido privarlos permanentemente de las mujeres que pueden satisfacer sus necesidades naturales. Si procede de ese modo, habrá muchas frustraciones. Y después problemas. Sería muy razonable que... –

- ¡Dios nos ampare! – la interrumpió la sorprendida Nadine -. Primero les llevas el alimento. Y ahora quieres conseguirles prostitutas. Vete a la cama, mujer antes de que pienses que se les permitirá contraer matrimonio e instalarse aquí. –

- Y ahora que lo mencionas... –

Sakura se alejó de prisa antes de que Nadine pudiera reprenderla. Hubo una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que llegó al final de la escalera. Allí olvidó el diálogo con Nadine y se asomó a la habitación que estaba al fin del corredor. Con un suspiro, avanzó lentamente, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Syaoran fuese a buscarla.

Tuvo que esperar, a lo sumo, medio minuto. Sin duda, él había salido de la sala casi al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Estaba de pie junto a la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta. Ella había pensado desvestirse y utilizar el agua depositada allí. Ni siguiera se había despojado de la túnica cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Sakura¿qué sucedió con los prisioneros? –

Ella se volvió bruscamente, y se le agrandaron los ojos cuando vio a Eriol, y no a Syaoran. Necesitó un momento para calmar su sorpresa, y después volvió los ojos hacia las armas colgadas en la pared.

- No – dijo Eriol, que adivinó su pensamiento – Escucha lo que tengo que decirte antes de que intentes nuevamente cortarme el cuello.

Conozco a mi primo. Cuando está enojado, grita, escandaliza, y golpea a la gente. Cuando está furioso, adopta una actitud de mortal calma¡y Dios ayude al alma infortunada que perturbe esa calma! Ahora está furioso. ¿Qué sucedió que lo llevó a ese estado? –

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –

- ¿Preguntárselo? – se estremeció Eriol, y Sakura se preguntó si su temor sería fingido a real. – Cuando está así, lo último que deseo es acercarme a él. –

- Y yo, sajón, no deseo estar cerca de ti. No tienes por qué temer mis ataques. Ofrecí a tu primo mi palabra en el sentido de que mientras el rey esté aquí me mantendré alejada de ti. –

Una semisonrisa se formó en los labios de Eriol.

- ¿Quieres decir que no corro peligro al acercarme a ti? –

- Yo no te propondría que lo hicieras – replicó ella con expresión sombría.

- ¿Por lo menos me dirás lo que sucedió? Tal vez así encuentre el modo de calmar parte de su furia. –

Ella se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de indiferencia, pero sus palabras indicaban que en el fondo, estaba preocupada.

- Se comportó como un estúpido. Se metió entre los prisioneros para retirarme de allí. – Comenzó a levantar la voz, y la irritación la dominó.– Yukito me retuvo, pero en lugar de comprender que era mejor dejarme allí, porque entonces yo saldría por mí misma, el tonto entró a buscarme. Fue la actitud más estúpida y arrogante que ese hombre haya tenido. ¡Era precisamente lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera! –

- Y sin embargo, no sucedió nada. –

La expresión de Sakura reflejó su disgusto.

- Esa no es la cuestión. El consiguió cambiar la situación, y se impuso, pero con la misma facilidad hubiera podido encontrarse a merced de esos hombres. –

- ¿Y eso te desagrada? –

Ella lo miró hostil.

- Te dije lo que deseabas saber, sajón. Ahora, lárgate. –

El asintió, pero antes de volverse para salir agregó:

- Mujer, una advertencia: no le digas lo que me has dicho. Creo que no tolerará que lo llames tonto o estúpido. –

Abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con Syaoran. Eriol rogó íntimamente que Syaoran no hubiese oído nada de lo que se había dicho. Sakura se preparó para lo peor, porque advirtió que Eriol estaba en lo cierto. Syaoran parecía bastante sereno en la superficie, pero la realidad era otra. Un examen más atento revelaba los labios apretados, el brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, primo? –

Eriol contestó en broma: - Ayudo a la mujer a prepararse para el asedio. –

Syaoran no pareció divertido.

- Ayudarla se ha convertido en una de tus costumbres insensatas. Llegará el momento en que por sus esfuerzos te claven un cuchillo en la espalda. Sal de aquí. –

Todo fue dicho con voz suave, pero Sakura identificó la amenaza oculta. Volvió la espalda cuando se cerró la puerta, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Una sola vez había visto así a Syaoran: el día que lo conoció. En ese momento había hablado fríamente de la necesidad de matarlos a todos. ¿Y ahora? Ella no temía tanto, pues estaba segura de que Syaoran no la mataría. Lo que sentía era la aprensión de afrontar lo desconocido.

- Ahora me pregunto si todo lo que dices y haces es mentira. –

Sakura endureció el cuerpo. Dios la ayudase, porque en efecto ella no podría ayudarse si no conseguía entender a ese hombre. ¿Qué relación tenía esa observación casual con lo que había sucedido? Sakura tomó suavemente y le respondió.

- Debo suponer que tienes razón para hablar así. ¿Me la dices, o la adivino? –

El se acercó mientras Sakura hablaba, y por eso no lo oyó; contuvo una exclamación cuando los dedos del hombre se hundieron en sus hombros y la obligaron a volverse. Pero al mirar los ojos oscuros de Syaoran la expresión de Sakura era inmutable. No estaba dispuesta a tolerar que jugasen con ella como el gato con el ratón.

- ¡Hazme tu acusación y acaba de una vez! – dijo Sakura.

- Ese Yukito es más que un amigo para ti. –

- ¿Lo dices porque le permití que me retuviera? – preguntó Sakura incrédula -. Sí, se lo permití, fue porque no pensé que fueras tan tonto como para caer en su trampa. –

- ¿Quién fue el tonto? –

A Sakura se le agrandaron bruscamente los ojos.

- ¡Lo sabías¡Sabías lo que él se proponía hacer y sin embargo entraste¡Estás loco! –

El la sacudió por los hombros.

- Lo que estoy es impaciente. – Los ojos de Syaoran eran dos cuencas doradas.– ¿Lo amas? –

Que ella pudiera apartarle las manos, pese a que la sostenían con fuerza, demostró que también Sakura había perdido la paciencia.

- ¡Otra pregunta que nada tiene que ver con lo que sucedió! Por supuesto, lo amo. Suéltame! – Sakura tenía los ojos cristalinos debido a la sangre que le bullía – Lo amo!... ahora dime cuál es tu problema con eso? –

Syaoran parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Y en contra de todo lo que Sakura esperaba que el hombre hablara o hiciera, él contestó con otra pregunta: –¿Cuál crees vikinga que es mi problema con eso? –

– Ah! Estoy harta de tus palabras sin sentido! No te entiendo! Amo a Yukito, y qué? El es como un hermano para mí. Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con lo que sucedió. Lo que está en discusión es que te pusiste a disposición de esos hombres. Yukito dijo que no te matarían, pero tú no podías saberlo, era suficiente que regresaras a la casa, sajón, y yo te habría seguido por propia voluntad. –

- ¿Acaso yo sabía eso? –

Sakura advirtió que él estaba gritando y que ya no era furia lo que sentía, sino sólo cólera, si podía creerse en la palabra de Eriol. Sakura se preguntó cuál de sus afirmaciones lo había tranquilizado en la medida suficiente para determinar el cambio.

Moderó su propia voz.

- El sentido común debió decírtelo. Fuera de ese cuarto, ejercías el control. Podías haberme obligado a salir apelando a distintos medios. Y yo lo sabía. Mi intención no era permanecer allí – reconoció – Tampoco me propuse permanecer tanto tiempo, pero hacía mucho que no les hablaba. –

- ¡O que no los tocabas... o no estabas con él! Mujer, tengo ojos. ¡Estabas prácticamente sobre él! –

- ¡Oh, qué injusto! – exclamó Sakura –Estaba sentada a su lado. El retenía mi mano. Era afecto de hermanos¿Cómo pudiste atribuir a eso más importancia de la que tenía? Te dije hace mucho tiempo que me criaron de tal modo que no temo demostrar mis sentimientos. Para mí es natural tocar a una persona a quien amo. –

- Entonces, Sakura, tócame. –

Esas palabras la golpearon como un rayo, e irrumpieron en su mente como una carga eléctrica. De pronto, la expresión de Syaoran pareció saturada de deseo, no de cólera, y provocó en Sakura una respuesta parecida. Ella ya se sentía estimulada emocionalmente. La expresión de Syaoran simplemente encauzó ese sentimiento, lo concentró en los sentidos de Sakura, que ansiaban arrojarse en los brazos del sajón.

Casi lo hizo. Casi dio el paso que hubiera fundido en uno los cuerpos de ambos. Necesitó hasta el último átomo de voluntad para negarse. ¡Que Dios la ayudase! Si él lo hubiese dicho de otro modo, si no se hubiese tratado del amor...

- ¿Sakura? –

- ¡No! – La palabra brotó de la garganta de Sakura -. ¡No te amo! –

Ella advirtió que lo había negado con excesiva energía. No le extrañó que él no le hiciese caso y que diese el paso que ella deseaba que diera, y que la estrechara fuertemente contra su pecho. Otro rayo, pelvis contra pelvis, pecho contra pecho, y los labios que eran un bálsamo para la fiebre que la agobiaba. Ardiente, insistente, él la obligó a aceptar sus labios.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndola de modo que el cuerpo de Sakura formó una curva para adaptarse al de Syaoran, y los dos cuerpos se unieron firmemente, y él acercó los labios al oído de la muchacha.

– Lo acepto, Sakura. Tócame, no porque me ames, sino porque te necesito. ¡Tócame! –

El gemido provocó el milagro, pues venía de lo más profundo de Syaoran, como si él estuviese soportando un dolor mortal. El corazón de Sakura no pudo resistir ese reclamo. Su cuerpo ya había perdido la batalla. Las manos de la vikinga rodearon la cara de Syaoran, y lo obligaron a mirarla, y la expresión del hombre fue más potente que todas las caricias del mundo.

_Sí, mi sajón, te tocaré. Te tocaré hasta que llegue a tu corazón._

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero estaba en sus ojos y él pudo verlo: su propia necesidad, su deseo... su amor de mujer. Pero ella le besó los ojos cerrados, pues no deseaba que él descubriese tantas cosas. Y después, volvió a besarlo en los labios y procedió a enloquecerlo precisamente con lo que él había pedido.

Sakura guió sus manos hacia el pecho de Syaoran, a la vez que descubría el cuello y pecho del hombre con besos húmedos. Lo hizo, hasta despojarlo de algo más que su indumentaria.

Lo condujo hasta la cama y sutilmente lo recostó. De pie frente a él, Sakura retiró incitantemente sus ropas, cual fiera. Esta vez, ella le haría el amor completamente.

Lo tocaría hasta satisfacerse ella misma.

Al día siguiente, seis hogazas calientes de pan de nueces fueron depositadas en un canasto y cargadas en los carros de equipajes que esperaban afuera. Nadine había despertado temprano a Sakura, con el propósito de que bajara a la sala y preparara el pan antes de la partida del rey. Al fin se alejaban el monarca y su séquito.

De nuevo se reunieron los criados frente a las ventanas para contemplar la partida de los muchos nobles que cabalgaban en sus hermosos caballos. El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes. Era probable que la lluvia los empapase antes del final de la mañana. De todos modos, no se impartió la orden de retrasar la salida. Terada no esperaba al tiempo.

A diferencia de lo que había sucedido el día de la llegada, Sakura pudo observar la partida lo mismo que el resto. Presenció la escena en que el rey abrazó a Syaoran. Los vio reír juntos a propósito de algo que Terada dijo. Y después, vio como el joven rey de los sajones salía de Wyndhurst.

No lamentaba que se marchase, pues le había desagradado el trastorno provocado por la visita. Y sin embargo, sabía lo que la partida significaba para ella: el trato que había concertado con Syaoran llegaba a su fin.

Caminó lentamente de regreso al sector de la cocina; Nadine estaba a su lado.

- ¿Syaoran te dijo algo esta mañana? – preguntó.

- Sí, me dijo. –

- ¡Oh! –

- Mujer, no sabía que fueses tan débil – dijo secamente Nadine – Si quieres saber algo acerca de las cadenas, pregúntamelo. No, no me preguntes. Oí su orden, y es la que tú esperabas.

- Sí, no esperaba otra cosa. –

- Si eso te consuela, te diré que no lo vi más feliz que tú respecto a esto. –

- Créeme que eso no es un consuelo. –

Nadine reaccionó con hostilidad ante la apatía de Sakura.

- Has hecho un trato con él. Haz otro. Tienes inteligencia, mujer. Usa la que tienes para conseguir lo que deseas. –

Finalmente la anciana consiguió encender la ira de Sakura, y ese sentimiento adoptó la forma de sarcasmo.

- Actúas contra los intereses de tu señor al sugerirme esto. Olvidas que no se puede confiar en mí. Es probable que intente huir a la luz del día.

La anciana se molestó - Sí, no me escuches! Nunca me escuchas. ¿Qué sé yo? Sólo puedo decir que conozco a este hombre desde que era un niño, que yo... –

Sakura se hastió y no se reprimió para ocultarlo - ¡Dios me ayude! – La irritación explotó. – Si no dejas de molestarme, yo... –

- ¿Qué Dios te ayude? – preguntó desde atrás Syaoran -. ¿Qué Dios es ése? –

Sakura se volvió bruscamente, demasiado excitada para advertir la sorpresa del sajón.

- ¿Qué deseas, sajón¿No tienes que salir de caza, o ir a entrenarte, o hacer algo por el estilo¡Detesto que se me acerquen en silencio desde atrás! –

El sabía lo que la enojaba. Había previsto que no sería fácil volver a encadenarla. Por eso estaba allí, para comprobar que no sucediese nada impropio. Pero ella lo había desconcertado al utilizar una exclamación que era exclusiva de los cristianos.

- ¿A qué dios te dirigiste? – repitió Syaoran.

Ella apretó los labios, en un gesto de obstinación. No deseaba contestar. El le aferró los brazos y la sacudió levemente hasta que, en un acceso de furia, ella lo apartó de un empellón.

- Sajón, obliga otra vez a que mis dientes choquen, y juro que te abriré la mejilla con el puño. –

El habría explotado también. En cambio, se echó a reír. –¿Por qué te molestas así? –

La risa de Syaoran fue como un bálsamo que suavizó el filo de la irritación de Sakura. ¿Por qué aún conservaba el secreto? Había tenido motivos al comienzo, pero ya no era el caso.

Sakura sonrió ante su propio mal humor. Nadine se volvió y meneó la cabeza, desconcertada al ver esos rápidos cambios de humor. Syaoran parecía muy confundido. El modo en que ella podía pasar tan fácilmente de una emoción turbulenta a otra, era inquietante.

- Perdóname, milord – dijo Sakura, aunque no parecía en absoluto arrepentida -. No quise empujarte, lo siento. –

- Lo cual no significa que no volverá a suceder. –

- Muy cierto. – Los ojos de Sakura miraron burlones a Syaoran.

Syaoran sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.

–¿Responderás ahora a mi pregunta? –

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Ruego al Dios de mi madre. –

- ¿Entonces, por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? –

- Eso hice. – Ante el ceño fruncido de Syaoran, Sakura explicó: - El Dios de mi madre es tu Dios. –

El la miró severamente.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? –

- Muy fácilmente, milord. Los vikingos han incursionado en otros países durante muchísimos años. Esas incursiones determinaron que llevasen a casa a muchos cautivos cristianos. Mi madre fue una. La madre de mi padre también era cristiana. Mi padre y mis hermanos – aquí sonrió – no corren riesgos, y veneran a todos los dioses. –

- ¿Y tú? –

- Creo en un solo Dios verdadero. –

El frunció el ceño, y recordó ásperamente a Sakura – Defendiste el proyecto de tus amigos de saquear un monasterio. –

Ella lo miró con la misma severidad.

- No lo defendí. Comprendí, que es más que lo que tú estás dispuesto a hacer. Te dije que mi hermano no quiso revelarme su plan. No te dije la razón, pero la razón es que él sabía que yo lucharía con todo mi corazón para obligarlo a desistir. Por eso no me lo dijo. ¡Por eso llegó aquí y murió! Sé que fue la voluntad de Dios, pero la mitad de mi sangre es sangre vikinga, y mi corazón clama venganza. ¿Me dirás que los cristianos sajones no vengan la muerte de un ser amado? –

Syaoran no podía decir tal cosa. La iglesia condenaba las disputas de sangre, pero no podía impedirlas.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eres cristiana? – preguntó Syaoran.

- ¿De que habría servido? Otros de tus esclavos son cristianos, y eso no los salva de la esclavitud. –

- Sakura, saberlo hubiera modificado las cosas. Crea un terreno común entre nosotros, y me ofrece el punto de apoyo que no he tenido para tratarte. Es algo en lo cual puedo confiar. –

Ella entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de suspicacia.

- Sajón¿qué estás diciendo? –

- Puedo aceptar tu palabra si juras en nombre de Dios. Jura que nunca tratarás de escapar de aquí, y gozarás de la misma libertad que se otorga a los restantes criados. –

- ¿No más cadenas? – preguntó ella con incredulidad.

- No más cadenas. –

- Entonces, juro... –

Aquí se interrumpió. Las cosas se desarrollaban con excesiva rapidez. Estaba comprometiéndose sin meditar demasiado.

- ¿Sakura? –

- ¡Por los dientes de Dios! – exclamó la joven -. Dame un momento. –

El había dicho "nunca". Nunca significaba para siempre. ¿Qué sucedería cuando él ya no la deseara, cuando tuviese una esposa que atendiese sus necesidades? Al llegar ese momento Sakura odiaría el lugar, y sin duda acabaría odiando también a Syaoran, y sin embargo, estaría comprometida por su juramento, y tendría que permanecer allí y continuar sirviendo hasta el fin de su vida en esa casa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. A Syaoran seguramente le agradaría eso. ¿Qué le importaban los sentimientos de Sakura? O sí, algo debían importarle, porque de lo contrario no se hubiese mostrado dispuesto a concertar ese trato con ella.

- Muy bien, milord. Juro en nombre de Dios que no intentaré escapar de Wyndhurst... hasta el día de tu casamiento. – Syaoran entrecerró los ojos, y ella agregó con expresión razonable: - Lamento decirlo, pero tu prometida no me agrada. No creo que yo sea capaz de tolerar este lugar cuando ella sea la señora de la casa. –

- Hecho – exclamó él.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Sakura, sorprendida -. ¿Aceptas esas condiciones? –

- Sí. Significará sencillamente que al llegar ese momento volveremos a encadenarte. –

Ella rechinó los dientes, contrariada.

- Que así sea. Pero eso es todo lo que juraré. –

- No, también jurarás que no ayudarás a fugar a tus amigos. – Con un dedo tocó los labios de Sakura, para callar la exclamación colérica. – Hasta que yo me case. –

- ¡Hecho! – replicó ella agriamente - ¡Pero no juraré suspender mi venganza! –

- No, sé que no lo harás – dijo él, pesaroso – De todos modos, Eriol se ha recobrado lo suficiente como para protegerse de ti. Confiaré en su habilidad, mientras no lo ataques cuando duerme. –

- Busco venganza, no el asesinato – replicó ella con desprecio.

- Muy bien. Entonces, sólo necesito advertirte que si matas a Eriol, me veré obligado a cobrar tu vida en pago. –

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Syaoran. Se alejó, y la dejo sumida en la exasperación. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que no había sacado la mejor parte de ese acuerdo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Uff.. No creo que alguien esté leyendo esto… pero igual lo hago, jajajajaja.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo XVII, si Dios me lo permite terminaré pronto esta historia… que si mal no recuerdo, nada más le quedan 5 capítulos. Deseo con todo mi corazón terminarla antes que acabe el año… esta historia por mi tiempo me ha costado mucho trabajo trabajarla, pero allí voy. No hay nada más gratificante que ver sus mensajes animándome a publicar… solo les pido paciencia… ya casi terminamos. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan mensajitos al correo… recién esta semana estuve leyendo unos de gente que piensa que algo me ha pasado, mil gracias por la preocupación, pero les digo… estoy bien, cuando hay trabajo y salud, se está bien, no?... jejeje… Gracias por seguir pendiente de mí. **

**Bueno… Señoras y señores llegamos a los capítulos de contrariedades sentimentales y algo más, jajajajaja… resulta que el siguiente capítulo sorprenderá a más de uno y me reivindicaré con más de una lectora, jajajaja… he aquí el avance… **

_- Se llama Gaelan._

_- ¿Qué? – Sakura se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Maya._

–…_Un celta de Devon. Vi que tú también lo miras mucho. –_

_- Mira alrededor… Incluso lady Darrelle se interesa en ese hombre. –_

_- ¿Por qué? – _

_- ¿Por qué? Bromeas, Sakura? Es hermoso, sino dime ¿Por qué tú también lo miras? – _

_- Veo que ese hombre te interesa, pero sería bueno que dominases inmediatamente ese interés. A milord no le agradará en absoluto que mires demasiado al forastero. – _

… _cerró los ojos. Bajo la mesa, sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Solamente había temido su muerte. Ni por un instante había contemplado la posibilidad de que los sajones la deshonrasen._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, con una expresión sombría y violenta. Tendría que matar a ese señor sajón…_

**Mm, esto se pone cada vez mejor… y que corran las apuestas!... jajajaja… el forastero viene solo a arrancar suspiros, jejeje… Quién creen que es?... jijiji… **

**Nos vemos pronto, los kiero mucho!**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**El amor es la respuesta, pero mientras usted la espera, el sexo le plantea unas cuantas preguntas."**_

WOODY ALLEN


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Syaoran regresó a la casa hacia el final de la tarde, después de obligar a sus hombres a realizar fatigosos ejercicios en el campo de entrenamiento, una práctica de la cual habían carecido los últimos cinco días. La sala había retornado a su estado normal. Y Meiling de nuevo ocupaba con sus damas el sector destinado a la costura. Apenas había hablado a Syaoran desde el día que comprendió que él dormía con Sakura.

Meiling expresaba su desaprobación con un gesto agrio, una actitud que normalmente no habría molestado en lo más mínimo a Syaoran. Pero Syaoran de pronto descubrió que de nuevo la comparaba con Sakura, que no hacía secreto de su desagrado y lo expresaba del modo más directo. Era extraño, pero esa áspera franqueza no parecía tan irritante como una sucesión de caras ácidas al transcurso de varias semanas.

Tal vez debía buscar marido para Meiling, pese a la tenaz insistencia de la dama en el sentido de que no deseaba casarse.

- ¿Tu hermana prestó atención a alguno de nuestros invitados? – preguntó Syaoran a Eriol.

Estaban sentados frente a una mesita, entretenidos en un juego de guerra.

Eriol prestó escasa atención a la pregunta, pues lo absorbía el juego.

- No me fijé mucho en eso. –

- Hazlo. –

Eriol miró a Syaoran, y en sus labios se dibujó una lenta sonrisa.

- Ciertamente, en los últimos tiempos piensas las cosas más extrañas. Ahora que lo mencionas, me pareció que se mostraba más vivaz en presencia de Eizan. –

- ¿El hermano de Tomoyo? – Syaoran se sorprendió, pero después de asimilar la información, se aventuró a decir: - ¿Crees que lo aceptaría como esposo? –

Eriol silbó por lo bajo.

- ¿Ella sabe que estás pensando en eso? –

- ¿Cómo puede saber lo que estoy pensando si no me habla? –

- Sí, no se siente feliz contigo, pero¿por esa razón estás dispuesto a entregarla en matrimonio? –

- Créeme que preferiría que otro fuera el objeto de tu malhumor, pero ¿no crees que es hora de que contraiga matrimonio? –

- Sí, hace mucho que debió hacerlo. Pero no querrá, mientras tú no te cases.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el asunto? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Vamos, primo. ¿Por qué crees que todos estos años se negó a permitir que le concertases un matrimonio? Teme que si no hay una mujer en esta casa se descuidará todo, y reinará el desorden, lo cual no dudo ni un poco que sea cierto.

Syaoran gruñó: - Si tú sabias que ésa era su razón, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, demonios! –

- ¿Y soportar su pésimo humor por haber revelado una confidencia? – Eriol pareció abrumado. – Bromeas, primo. Pero ya que hablamos de matrimonio¿cuándo piensas comprometerte? –

- Cuando disponga de tiempo – respondió secamente Syaoran -. Y no me digas que ahora dispongo de tiempo, porque lo negaré. –

Eriol meneó la cabeza.

- Si no quieres casarte con ella... –

- Eriol, nunca quise. Sencillamente, pareció que era lo más conveniente después de... bueno, pareció apropiado. –

- Entones, anula el compromiso. –

- Sí, eso puede decirlo fácilmente un hombre que no está implicado en el asunto – dijo agriamente Syaoran.

Eriol sonrió con aire de conocedor.

- Ciertamente, la vida era más sencilla aquí antes de la llegada de los vikingos.

La frase determinó que Syaoran lo mirara sobriamente y al advertirlo, Eriol rió todavía con más fuerza.

Syaoran no podía refutar lo que su primo acababa de decir. Hace un tiempo él no habría dudado de casarse con Tomoyo. Pero cómo podía ahora conformarse con la dama fría cuando ahora conocía lo que era la delicia del fuego abrasador de la pasión y lo más desconcertante de manos de una vikinga.

Syaoran reconoció, para su asombro sin molestia, que el pensar en esa castaña le producía las sensaciones más exquisitas que había experimentado jamás. Dentro de él aún guardaba esa inexplicable sensación cuando una noche el fingió dormir y sintió los labios suaves de Sakura en sus ojos cerrados. Hasta ese momento Syaoran no comprendía cómo él había soportado la tentación de corresponder ese beso en esos ojos verdes tan dulces, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que sus labios estaban llenos de besos.

Dios sabía que las cadenas que le había impuesto durante semanas le hirieron más a él que a ella. Pero no podía flaquear, no ante ella. Esa mujer a quien tanto odiaba o se suponía debía odiar. Esa confusión lo tenía harto, estaba cansado de sentir. Era intenso lo que tenía en el pecho, eso que no podía definir, tal vez sería odio. Sí, era odio a esa raza de ordinarios, odio a esa mujer que le hacía sentir tantas cosas juntas, era odio, uno tan grande como la pasión que lo dominaba.

Odiaba esos hermosos ojos verdes, ese cabello castaño largo y suave, esa voz tan hermosa y diferente, esas suaves mejillas sonrojadas que hacían brillar su rostro después de haberle hecho el amor… amor?

Quien habría inventado un nombre tan absurdo para algo que se describiría tan simple como calentura. No, no era calentura lo que sentía por esa mujer. Pasión, entonces? Syaoran cerró los ojos harto de preguntas sin sentido.

Aún se preguntaba por qué le había insistido a Sakura con tanto ahínco que lo tocara, necesitaba sentir. No sabía qué, pero deseaba sentir, tal vez lograr sentir a Sakura, no en cuerpo pues ese ya era suyo sin lugar a dudas, sino algo más. Syaoran se descubrió deseando más que un cuerpo. Eso lo confundía a tal punto de hacerlo sentir cosas tan ridículas como el temor. Temor a no tener disponible a Sakura y alcanzar a descubrir qué significaba ese "más".

Los pensamientos de Syaoran fueron interrumpidos. La atención de él y Eriol se vio atraída bruscamente por lo que sucedía cerca de la puerta, por donde habían entrado dos de los hombres de Syaoran escoltando a un forastero. Era un individuo sumamente alto, y a juzgar por la apariencia, celta. Los dos factores lo convertían en un individuo interesante; sobre todo el segundo, después de las dificultades que poco antes los sajones habían tenido con los celtas de Cornwall.

Se detuvo ante Syaoran, mientras los acompañantes informaran que lo habían encontrado hacia el oeste, en tierras de Wyndhurst. Se había practicado una amplia investigación para determinar si en realidad viajaba solo, como decía, y no se había hallado a nadie más. Montaba un fatigado jamelgo que ya merecía que lo retirasen del servicio. No tenía otra posesión más que una vieja espada oxidada, con la empuñadura de un antiguo diseño celta.

Syaoran aceptó todos estos datos por lo que valían mientras miraba pensativo al hombre. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto, a pesar de su apariencia raída. Tenía los cabellos demasiado largos, y los sujetaba con una tira de cuero. Estaba vestido como el más pobre de los siervos, con la túnica de mangas largas asegurada por un cordel deshilachado, y las calzas agujereadas en varios lugares. Sin embargo, en su actitud no había nada que pudiera denominarse servil. Los ojos grises miraron fríamente a Syaoran. En ellos no había beligerancia, ni cautela, ni astucia, y ni siquiera tensión. Era una mirada que Syaoran había visto en sus iguales, y en efecto, avivó su curiosidad.

- ¿Quién eres? –

- No comprendo. –

Syaoran se irguió al oír la lengua celta. La mayoría de los celtas que estaban al oeste de Wyndhurst hablaban la lengua sajona, pues vivían en estrecha proximidad con los sajones. No era el caso de los celtas de Cornwall, que con tanta frecuencia habían incursionado en el territorio.

Repitió la pregunta en la lengua del forastero.

- Me llaman Kohl.

- ¿De Cornwall? –

- Devon. –

- ¿Hombre libre? –

- Sí. –

Syaoran frunció el ceño. Ese hombre libre de Devon no era muy explícito.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad? –

- ¿Por qué tendría que mentir? –

- En efecto¿por qué? – gruñó Syaoran -. Estás muy lejos de tu casa. ¿Adónde vas, que necesitas atravesar mis tierras? –

- Busco un señor a quien servir, un señor que esté dispuesto a combatir a los daneses. ¿Lo he hallado? –

Eriol rió ante la sorpresa de Syaoran.

- Era lo que menos esperabas oír¿eh, primito? –

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada de furia, y después miró al celta con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Entre este lugar y Devon hay muchos señores dispuestos a combatir contra los daneses. ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto al este? –

- No vi ninguno que se preparase seriamente. Quiero estar seguro de que participaré en la verdadera lucha. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- No ha sido suficiente que los daneses ocupasen tierras y se estableciesen en el norte; además atacan por mar. Yo vivía en una aldea de pescadores de la costa sur. Fue destruida durante una incursión vikinga. Perdí a mi esposa, a mis dos hijos, a mi familia y mis amigos. Nadie quedó vivo. –

- Salvo tú. ¿Por qué? –

- Yo estaba cazando tierra adentro. Regresé a tiempo para ver la partida de la nave. –

Era una historia que hombre había relatado muchas veces en el curso de su búsqueda. Era útil con esos señores sajones. Y los dos hombres que tenía ante él parecían más perturbados que los otros. Quizá su búsqueda había terminado.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Al comienzo del verano. –

- ¿Por qué dices que fueron daneses los atacantes de tu aldea? –

- ¿Acaso otros han incursionado desde hace mucho en estas tierras? –

Syaoran y Eriol se miraron antes de que el primero bajase los ojos hacia su puño, fuertemente apretado sobre la mesa. No hubo respuesta a la pregunta.

Eriol dijo a Kohl: - Si los daneses ingresan nuevamente en Wessex iremos a detenerlos. Tienes voluntad de luchar, pero¿sabrás hacerlo? –

- Yo... necesitaré entrenamiento. –

- Y si mi primo acepta entrenarte¿cómo le servirás en pago? –

- Ofrezco servir como guardia personal... a causa de mi estatura. –

- Incluso si supieras luchar, mírame – lo interrumpió Syaoran -. ¿Te parece que necesito protección? –

Los ojos grises chispearon cuando una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kohl.

- Milord, los otros señores a quienes presenté mi solicitud no estaban tan desarrollados como tú. Estoy dispuesto a servir como lo requieras, si me aceptas. –

Eriol pasó de nuevo a la lengua sajona para preguntar a Syaoran: - ¿Bien, primo? Siempre nos viene bien otro hombre, y un individuo de esta estatura con buen entrenamiento, será muy valioso. –

- No me agrada – replicó Syaoran.

- ¿Crees que satisfará su ansia de venganza cuando vea a tus prisioneros? –

- Es una razón. –

- Pero los vigilas tan eficazmente que no podrá acercarse a ellos. –

- Es una razón. –

- Pero los vigilas tan eficazmente que no podrá acercarse a ellos. –

- Sakura no está tan bien vigilada – dijo secamente Syaoran.

Eriol elevó los ojos al cielo.

- Naturalmente, ahora ella puede moverse con libertad en Wyndhurst; no se la vigila. Siempre puedes obligarla a permanecer en la sala, y prohibir al celta que entre allí.

- He hecho un trato con ella. No puedo modificarlo ahora. –

- Syaoran, era sólo una broma. No creo que él intente atacarla. Desea la sangre de los vikingos, no la de una mujer. Si lo dudas, ponlo a prueba. Pero no lo despidas por un motivo tan endeble. Una actitud así implicaría que llevas demasiado lejos tu precaución a causa de esa mujer, sobre todo porque no conozco a ninguna mujer que sea tan eficaz como ella en el arte de la defensa propia. Y si eso no es suficiente, recuerda que tu propósito es el mismo que manifiesta este hombre, y sin embargo tú no intentaste agredir a la joven vikinga. –

Los labios de Syaoran esbozaron una mueca de disgusto. Todas esas razones eran valederas. Miró nuevamente al celta, que permanecía de pie, en silencio, como un modelo de paciencia.

- Este verano también fuimos atacados por los vikingos – dijo Syaoran, observando atentamente los ojos del hombre -. Tuvimos más suerte que tu aldea, y los derrotamos. –

- ¿Los mataron a todos? –

Incluso Eriol enarcó el ceño al percibir la energía con que fueron dichas estas palabras en intervino para decir: - Es improbable que fuesen los mismos vikingos. Estos eran noruegos y buscaban riquezas. No creo que atacasen una aldea de pescadores, donde no había mucho que saquear. –

- Pero¿los mataron? –

- No a todos. Los que fueron capturados, ahora son nuestros prisioneros. Los hemos obligado a trabajar en nuestras defensas. –

- Además, están bajo mi protección – agregó Syaoran, a quien no agradó en absoluto el modo en que el forastero pareció tranquilizarse apenas Eriol mencionó que los tenían prisioneros.

Kohl oyó la amenaza y replicó en concordancia.

- Si convirtieron en esclavos a esos vikingos, se ha hecho justicia. No volverán a incursionar. Yo quiero encontrar a los que todavía están libres en el norte, porque es probable que de allí haya salido el barco que atacó a mi aldea. –

- Kohl de Devon, si te acepto¿trabajarás en la construcción de mis prisioneros? –

El cuerpo del hombre manifestó cierta tensión.

- Milord, no intentaré vengarme en ellos, pero no me pidas que trabaje al lado de esos hombres. –

- En efecto, eso pido. Es la única tarea que puedo ofrecer ahora a un hombre de tu corpulencia. Dijiste que estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que se te pidiera. –

- Eso dije. – Hubo un prolongado silencio, y después agregó: - Que así sea. –

- ¿Podrás resistir a la tentación? – insistió Syaoran.

- He dicho que no estoy buscando la sangre de los hombres esclavizados. –

- En ese caso, bienvenido. Comenzarás a trabajar por la mañana. Por la tarde te entrenarás con mis hombres. Wein, atiende las necesidades de este hombre. –

Eriol habló a Syaoran mientras Wein llevaba al celta hacia el barril, para servirle un jarro de cerveza.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó.

Syaoran enarcó el ceño.

- ¿Me haces esa pregunta después de hablar a favor del hombre? Sí, estoy seguro. – pero se apresuró a agregar con expresión sombría: - Seguro como para ordenar que lo vigilen hasta que me sienta todavía más seguro. –

Más avanzada la tarde, cuando Sakura regresó a la sala con Nadine después de ordenar las habitaciones de los huéspedes, aún estaba reflexionando acerca del modo de vengarse de Eriol sin poner en riesgo su propia vida. Había meditado el tema a lo largo del día. Había repasado los muchos modos en que podía herirlo, o sumirlo en una situación de invalidez permanente, de modo que sucumbiera a la depresión y se suicidara. El único problema en ese caso, era si la condición de inválido lo conduciría a dar ese paso extremo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la depresión un hombre que en general se mostraba tan despreocupado y animoso?

No contempló la posibilidad de renunciar a su propósito y dejar en paz a Eriol. Todo lo contrario. La preocupación constante en relación con el tema la llevó a pensar cada vez más en su hermano, y el recuerdo de Touya vino a fortalecer su decisión.

Pero quizá fue precisamente el pensamiento de Touya lo que la llevó a reaccionar tan mal cuando vio por primera vez al forastero en la sala. El hombre estaba sentado de espaldas a Sakura, y sin embargo la joven palideció mortalmente, contuvo la respiración, sintió que se le paralizaban las piernas, e incluso se le enturbiaba la visión durante un instante sobrecogedor, porque en ese momento creyó que su hermano había regresado del mundo de los muertos.

Sakura tropezó con Nadine; eso la obligó a reaccionar, y su propio desconcierto le provocó un exceso de malhumor.

- ¡Mujer, por los dientes de Dios¡Mira por dónde caminas! –

- ¡Yo! – Nadine la miró confundida. - ¿Yo¿Quién chocó contra mi? Vamos, dímelo. –

Sakura la miró, hostil, y caminó hacia el sector de la cocina. Una vez allí, su mirada volvió repetidas veces hacia el forastero. ¡Esos malditos cabellos de un negro tan intenso¡Esas malditas espaldas, que tenían precisamente la misma anchura! Y ese cuerpo musculoso, exactamente igual al que la sostenía cuando ella era mucho más pequeña. No era extraño que creyese ver a Touya, a pesar que todo le decía que era imposible. Visto desde atrás, el forastero era el doble de Touya.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía contener el ansia de verle la cara. Pero él no se volvió ni una sola vez. Estaba sentado con Wein, bebiendo, y de tanto en tanto alguno de ellos reía y después continuaba conversando; estaban demasiado lejos para oír lo que decían.

Cuando Syaoran entró a la sala se calmó un poco la agitación de Sakura. El sajón ejercía ese poder sobre ella. De todos modos, Sakura continuaba enojada con él por la amenaza que Syaoran había proferido antes, y le dirigió una mirada distraída. Iba con Eriol, y Sakura dirigió al primo de Syaoran una mirada asesina que causó risa al joven. Apenas unos diez segundos más tarde ella volvió a fijar la mirada en el forastero. ¿Quién era?

- Se llama Kohl. –

- ¿Qué? – Sakura se volvió y vio la sonrisa de Maya.

- Kohl – repitió Maya -. Un celta de Devon. Vi que tú también lo miras mucho. –

- ¿También? –

Maya emitió una risita.

- Mira alrededor. – Señaló sobre todo el rincón dedicado a la costura. – Incluso lady Meiling se interesa en ese hombre. –

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Por qué? Bromeas, Sakura. Tiene una cara muy hermosa. ¿Por qué tú también lo miras? –

- Sólo me preguntaba quién era y qué hace aquí – replicó hoscamente Sakura -Creí que no continuaríamos recibiendo visitantes. –

- Y si quieres saber por qué está aquí, te diré que milord lo ha aceptado. Trabajará en el muro con los vikingos. –

- Sí, tiene el cuerpo necesario para realizar esa tarea. –

- Si – suspiró Maya.

- Pensé que sentías afecto por Ken. –

- Así es. – Maya sonrió y se sonrojó. – Pero si el celta se interesara en mí... – Suspiró de nuevo. – Pero también con él tengo el mismo problema. No habla nuestra lengua, aunque aquí muchos pueden hablar la suya. –

Nadine se acercó para reprenderla.

- Maya, date prisa y ayuda a preparar las mesas. La charla no permite adelantar el trabajo. Y tú, Sakura, termina con lo tuyo. –

Sakura aferró el brazo de la anciana antes de que ella se alejara.

- Nadine¿has visto al celta? –

Nadine desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en que estaba Kohl.

- Sí. En inevitable verlo, es un hombre muy corpulento. –

- Pero yo creí que sólo los celtas de Cornwall eran gigantes y tú dijiste que Syaoran los consideraba enemigos. –

- Es cierto, pero éste no viene de la costa de Vornwall. Y siempre hay excepciones cuando se trata de la estatura de las personas. Ahí lo tienes a lord Syaoran, comparado con otros sajones; y sin embargo, es un auténtico sajón. –

- Imagino que es así. –

Nadine entrecerró los ojos.

- Veo que ese hombre te interesa, pero sería bueno que dominases inmediatamente ese interés. A milord no le agradará en absoluto que mires demasiado al forastero. –

- Syaoran no... –

Sakura se detuvo, y las palabras "es mi dueño" murieron en sus labios. Sí, Syaoran era su dueño, y más valía que Sakura se preocupase de lo que le agradaba y le desagradaba... Pero a decir verdad, ella no estaba interesada en el celta, por lo menos en el sentido que Nadine había sugerido. Solamente quería verle la cara.

- Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia. –

- Bien. Y ahora date prisa con tu tarea. –

Pero apenas cinco minutos después de que Nadine se volvió hacia el hogar, Sakura movió intencionalmente el pesado caldero lleno de judías hasta el borde de la mesa, y allí el artefacto mantuvo un equilibrio precario durante medio segundo. Cuando cayó ruidosamente al suelo, y las judías rodaron como una alfombra verde hacia el hogar, los ojos de Sakura no se volvieron hacia el suelo, sino que permanecieron fijos en el celta.

No fue el único que movió la cabeza al oír el estrépito. Pero fue el único a quien Sakura vio.

- ¡Por Dios, mujer! – exclamó Nadine -. ¿Qué te sucede que hoy estás tan torpe? –

Sakura ni siquiera la oyó. Tenía la mirada fija en esos ojos grises, los ojos que según creía nunca volvería a ver. De su garganta brotó un sonido estrangulado, y se prolongó a través de la mano que le cubría la boca. Llevó la otra mano al pecho, pues el corazón le latía con tanta intensidad que era casi doloroso. ¡No podía ser cierto¿Qué Dios la ayudase¡Touya¡Estaba vivo!

Se puso de pie para acercarse. El hizo lo mismo para salir a su encuentro. Precisamente en ese instante ambos recobraron el sentido y se detuvieron.

Sakura se volvió bruscamente y sus manos aferraron la mesa, en un esfuerzo por inmovilizar su cuerpo. ¡Vivía! Cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¡Vivía realmente! Respiró hondo, en un intento por calmar la agitación, poder sofocar el deseo de gritar, de reír y llorar.

No podía acercarse a él. Que Dios la ayudase, no podía abrazarlo. Si lo hacía, encerrarían a Touya con los restantes vikingos. De todos modos, un sentimiento profundo de alegría la invadió, y Sakura temió que todo su ser explotase a causa de la felicidad que sentía.

Finalmente vio que Nadine la miraba desconcertada. Obedeciendo a un impulso avanzó un paso, alzó en brazos a la anciana y comenzó a girar locamente, riendo de los gritos que la mujer profería. Podía reírse de eso. Necesitaba una excusa que justificara su risa. ¡Oh, Dios mío, su hermano estaba vivo!

- ¡Mujer, estás loca¡Suéltame! –

- ¡Estoy disculpándome! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa radiante -. Aunque me diste consejos que no escuché, reconozco que eres muy sabia. ¡Ah, Nadine, te amo! –

Sakura giró una vez más con la anciana antes de depositarla en el suelo, donde Nadine inició la peor retahíla de rezongos y represiones que Sakura le había oído nunca. La joven noruega sonrió mientras escuchaba las protestas, y se apresuró a recoger las judías, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo al forastero.

Pero por su parte, Touya también sonreía. Sí, su búsqueda había terminado. Había encontrado a Sakura, y su hermana estaba sana, y se comportaba como una tonta en su esfuerzo por dominar el impulso de correr hacia él. Touya conocía el temperamento de Sakura. Más de una vez, al regreso de Touya después de un período de navegación, lo había saludado arrojándose sobre él y prácticamente derribándolo. Era realmente extraño que ahora pudiese contenerse; pero la actitud de Sakura implicaba también una advertencia, aunque en realidad Touya ya sabía a qué atenerse. No podía acercarse a Sakura, no podía reconocer en absoluto el parentesco que los unía. Mientras la buscaba, lo había torturado la idea de que ella podía estar muerta. Pero estaba viva. ¡Viva! Preciosa como siempre, tan vivaz como la recordaba. Fue testigo de cómo su pequeña hermana contuvo las lágrimas, él apenas se contuvo para no estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Syaoran¿qué te pareció eso? – preguntó Eriol.

Ambos habían observado la extraña conducta de Sakura.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre me sorprende con sus actitudes extrañas. Ahora ya voy acostumbrándome. –

- Bien, en verdad es extraño que derramar las judías le parezca tan divertido. –

Syaoran sonrió ante el tono ácido de Eriol. A varios metros de distancia Touya endureció el cuerpo, porque advirtió que los señores observaban a Sakura.

Tocó con el codo a Wein, que estaba al lado.

- ¿Qué dicen? –

- Hablan de la mujer vikinga. –

- ¿Ella también está prisionera aquí? –

- Sí, pero sería más apropiado afirmar que es la esclava personal del señor Syaoran, si sabes lo que quiero decir. – Wein dijo muy suavemente. – Lord Syaoran ha conseguido domar a esta vikinga. –

Touya cerró los ojos. Bajo la mesa, sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Solamente había temido su muerte. Ni por un instante había contemplado la posibilidad de que los sajones la deshonrasen.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con una expresión sombría y violenta. De algo estaba seguro, tendría que matar a ese señor sajón.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a a a a a a! **

**Saludos mis queridos lectores... estoy al pie del cañón cumpliendo mi promesa, vine tan pronto pude. jejeje… interesante capítulo verdad?... jajajajaja**

**ERA T O U Y A A A A A! ..Siiii, está vivo, señoras y señores! … Y esto se pondrá cada vez más intenso, porque ahora Syaoran está en un remolino de sentimientos, créanme que aún falta mucho que ver de este ambarino. Llegó la hora que él se defina, jajajaja…**

**Mil gracias a todos lo que me han escrito, no duden que leo todos sus reviews, gracias por detenerse y leerme, el hecho que me dejen un comentario es lo que me impulsa a terminar esto. Estaré siempre muy agradecida. **

**Si Dios me lo permite vuelvo muy pronto, lo kiero muchísimo… besos!**

**Avancee e e ! **

"… _El puño voló como rayo y se estrelló contra el mentón…"_

"_- Escúchame bien lo que diré celta porque no lo repetiré ni una sola vez más, no te prohibiré la casa, pero te prohíbo que te acerques otra vez a esa mujer. Me pertenece, y yo soy cuidadoso con lo que es mío. -"_

"_- ¿Me encerraste aquí por lo que pensaste que yo había hecho?" _

"_- Lo que estuviste haciendo con el celta es otro asunto – dijo Syaoran ásperamente."_

"_- ¿De veras? – se burló ella -. ¿Y qué se supone que estuve haciendo con él? –"_

"_- Sakura, eso es lo que quiero saber. –"_

"_- Dime que ese hombre no te interesa. –"_

"_- Sajón¿estás celoso? –"_

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**Por muy poderosa que se vea el arma de la belleza, desgraciada la mujer que sólo a este recurso debe el triunfo alcanzado sobre un hombre."**_

CHARLES BAUDELAIRE


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran apenas él entró al dormitorio, y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y allí reposaron serenos, mientras los dedos de la joven jugueteaban con los cabellos que caían sobre la nuca del sajón. El la miró extrañado ante esa desusada acogida.

- Eriol me dijo que esta mañana le dirigiste una mirada que hubiera podido fulminarlo, y apenas dos horas después le sonreíste. –

- Ah, milord, expresé el odio que él me inspira, hasta la última gota, y después tuvo que descansar. – Sonrió ante la mirada de duda de Syaoran. – Tomé en serio tu advertencia. ¿Eso te parece tan extraño? –

- Sí, en tu caso. –

Syaoran hablaba mientras una de las manos de Sakura acariciaba su mejilla además de besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

- El tiempo dirá. – La voz de Sakura parecía un peligroso ronroneo.

Un dedo de Sakura trazó círculos alrededor de la oreja, hasta ese momento, desatendida de Syaoran. Los ojos de la vikinga tenían una expresión tierna y seductora, pero su mente no armonizaba del todo con lo que ella estaba haciendo. Sakura supuso que si no mostraba cierta curiosidad por el forastero, eso parecería extraño a Syaoran.

Con un gesto indiferente la joven dijo: - He visto que tienes otro servidor. ¿Es normal que aceptes a forasteros? –

La pregunta de Sakura tuvo el efecto contrario, y en cambio despertó las sospechas de Syaoran.

- No demostraste el más mínimo interés en el rey de Wessex, ni en sus nobles, y en cambio preguntas por este celta. ¿Por qué? – Las palabras de Syaoran parecían espada cortando el aire.

- Milord, es sólo curiosidad. Todas las mujeres hablan de él. –

- Que hablen – dijo Syaoran con dureza. - Pero tú apártate de él. Odia a todos los vikingos tanto como yo. –

Convenía cambiar de tema. Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Su dedo descendió a lo largo de la línea del mentón, y luego subió para acariciar el labio inferior.

- ¿Y eso todavía es cierto? – Murmuró Sakura con voz ronca, acariciando apenas los labios del hombre con los suyos. - ¿Todavía odias a todos los vikingos? –

La respuesta de Syaoran fue abrazarla con terrible fuerza. Y Sakura ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Pero en todo lo que siguió, la alegría ante el retorno de su hermano, a quien creía muerto, no la abandonó. Del mismo modo que antes había abrazado a Nadine porque necesitaba compartir con alguien su felicidad o explotar, ahora la compartía con Syaoran.

- Eres mía Sakura. -

- ¿No me odias? -

En la garganta de Syaoran burbujeaba una sola respuesta, una que no respondía la pregunta de Sakura, sino una que respondía a las que él se planteó durante los últimos días. No la odiaba. No podía hacerlo.

- ¿Tú qué crees Sakura? -

Sakura podía ver en los ojos de Syaoran algo que parecía ser… tribulación… ansiedad por oír una respuesta. Era confuso para ella, pues Syaoran parecía más ansioso por saber él la respuesta y no ella. Sakura pensó en la pregunta de él.

- A decir verdad… No me importa lo que sientas, solo quiero que no me culpes por cosas que yo no he hecho. -

Syaoran quedó más confundido. No sabía que las palabras de Sakura más bien eran el clamor para que no la odiara a ella y a sus amigos.

Sakura lo abrazó no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, Syaoran supo que ese abrazo nada tenía que ver con lo que hacían en su lecho. Ese conocimiento lo abrumó sobremanera y la respuesta a ello fue fundirse en ese íntimo abrazo. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba aferrarse a ese tibio cuerpo y que al hacerlo, se sentía… bien.

Syaoran pensó cuándo fue la última vez que una persona lo había abrazado de ese modo: sin interés, con calidez y entrega. Entonces y solo entonces, él descubrió con cierto pesar que nunca antes había sucedido. Estrechó la pequeña cintura de Sakura y la asió con fuerza hasta levantarla del piso y afirmarla a su cuerpo. Sakura, contrario a reprenderlo por su rudeza, se aferró con más vigor a su cuello. Syaoran consideró el hecho como una fortuna, lo llenaba de un sentimiento inexplicablemente estremecedor, el hecho que pudiera ser genuino, ser espontáneo, ser él, sin el peligro de romper o escuchar las quejas de la mujer. Ella disfrutaba estar con él… como él de ella. Sí, así era.

- Sakura. – Syaoran buscó los labios de la mujer. Ella sin verlo y adivinando el pedido del hombre, movió la cabeza ofreciéndole sus labios por demás ansiosos. – Bésame. -

Sakura sin hacerlo esperar nada, tomó en una mano el rostro de él y besó suavemente los labios de Syaoran. El beso fue una caricia tierna, tornándose poco a poco apasionada. El dulce néctar que entraba en la boca del hombre lo subyugaba a tormentosas sensaciones; esa noche, obtuvo otro descubrimiento, la dulce boca de ella hacía calmarle un dolor apenas percibido.

Esa mujer no sabía que tenía la llave de su perdición, y sin duda era mejor que no lo supiera. Incluso a él le daba inquietud todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Por una extraña razón al tomarla, al devorarla, al consumirla… se estaba consumiendo él mismo. Admitía con extraño sentimiento que producto de las obligaciones que él debía de atender, tenía que contar con su ausencia, misma que le amargaba; el verla en sus quehaceres durante el día era tormentoso, deseaba tenerla solo para él, al verla sus labios le quemaban, era atormentador no poseerla, verla. Su boca, era como el depósito del néctar más delicioso y esclavizante. Él mismo se sentía como un tonto esperando impaciente la noche, día tras día. Estaba preocupándose sobre el riesgo en el que estaba. A qué?… aún no lo sabía, pero era algo más aterrador que cualquier guerra que tuvo que librar. Una espada era menos peligrosa que tener ganas de poseer a una mujer y saber que en algún lugar bulle un sentimiento. Maldita sea!

Estaba perdido, aún no sabía en qué… pero estaba perdido. La deseaba de tal manera que se sentía perdido, estaba enviciado por ese hermoso y tibio cuerpo, no sabía si estaba despertando a la vida o muriendo inevitablemente y poco a poco. Lo más tormentoso de todo eso era que… le gustaba.

Syaoran tomó el trasero de Sakura y la trajo hacia sus caderas lanzándose ya a la locura, ella entendió la intención y levantó sus piernas hasta enredarlas en la cintura de Syaoran. Los dos sintieron la aniquiladora sacudida al aproximarse sus cuerpos tan íntimamente.

Él la llevó hasta el lecho, dejándose caer sobre ella. Sakura continuó aferrándolo por el cuello y la cintura mientras él acariciaba una de sus piernas ya desnudas. Syaoran desnudó a besos el pecho de la vikinga, exponiendo los suaves senos a su boca ansiosa.

- Haré el amor contigo, Sakura. – Ella no entendió por qué él le había dicho eso, porque aún y para lo despistada que ella era, sabía que esas palabras significaban algo para él. – Eres mía. – Las palabras que fueron acompañadas por un suspiro, le produjeron escalofríos. Sakura no pudo distinguir aunque fuera un poco de presunción en sus palabras. Bueno… es que la situación tampoco se prestaba para poder pensar, las caricias húmedas que le propinaba en sus pezones eran demasiado para su razón.

- Soy tuya, milord. Lo sabes. – Aunque él no lo viera, sus palabras venían del corazón. Se había enamorado de ese hombre e independientemente de cuales fueran las circunstancias, ella trataría de demostrárselo.

La sangre de Syaoran se evaporó. Escucharle decir a ella esas palabras entre medio de gemidos eran lo menos que su deseo podía tolerarle. Sakura lo reconocía, y él supo que ella no estaba hablándole de su condición de esclava. Lo deseaba, se entregaba gustosa a él.

La excitación en su cuerpo dolía al punto de hacerlo temblar y desear sonreír. Estaba feliz, pero no quería que ella lo viera reírse, podría interpretarlo como una burla y eso no era ni lo último que sentía por esa belleza castaña. Él estaba cautivado por el ángel de esa mujer.

La desnudó sin mediar palabras y la contempló desvergonzadamente. Deslizó sus dedos entre los preciosos senos hasta llegar al ombligo que bajaba y subía de la forma más sensual que había visto en su vida. Su boca fue hasta él y lo lamió hasta el punto de arrancarle suaves gemidos a la hermosa vikinga. Subió hasta sus senos y los tomó como solo un crío toma a los senos que le dan vida. Una mano atrevida fue hasta el delicado monte y lo acarició enterrándose poco a poco en el tesoro de Sakura.

El cielo era hermoso, pensó ella; y más hermoso verlo de la mano de ese hombre. No le importaba estar en el límite del mundo si estaba con él. Syaoran jugaba con el corazón de su deseo, se paseaba alrededor y directamente sobre él. Sakura no pudo reprimir ya los gritos desesperados de placer, se aferraba para ese momento a las sábanas, estrujándolas sin piedad, justo como Syaoran lo hacía con ella.

- Syaoran, mi amor! -

Syaoran se turbó por un momento, pero en tanto la sorpresa llegó así se esfumó. Concluyó que las palabras de ella eran producto de la pasión, deseó que sus palabras fueran verdad. Dejó de pensar en eso y se dirigió donde se resguardaban dos de sus dedos. Sakura sintió los labios del hombre aferrándola íntimamente y se ofreció a la locura. Era un beso divinamente íntimo. Se introdujo parte de las sábanas a la boca y su garganta explotó. Syaoran no dio tregua con sus manos y labios, para atormentar a su mujer. La llevó al cielo en dos o tres ocasiones hasta producirle algo que él consideró como un desmayo. Breve, pero al final pareció ser un desmayo.

Hermosa e inexplicable como era ella, estaba minutos después lista para lo que parecía una correspondencia a sus atenciones. Sakura, le hizo el amor. Se mostró juguetona y apasionada, tímida y agresiva. Fue sucesivamente la seductora, la casta, el animal salvaje... Lo fue todo para él, hasta que Syaoran ya no pudo continuar maravillándose de los cambios. La risa ronca de Sakura, la que él no había escuchado antes en su lecho, le encendió sangre como nunca antes. La tomó repetidas veces, y se sorprendió confusamente porque podía hacerlo. Pero cuando ella murmuró que deseaba más, con su reclamo tentó el alma de Syaoran. Exprimió hasta la última gota de energía del hombre, y cuando al fin él se durmió lo hizo con el sueño de los muertos.

Sakura también durmió. Pero como sus sentimientos eran tan intensos, en su caso fue un sueño inquieto, del cual pudo despertar temprano, mucho antes del amanecer.

Dedicó largo rato a saborear el goce de estar en los brazos de Syaoran. Necesitaba a ese hombre, como nunca antes había necesitado a nadie. Era un sentimiento tan grande que pareciera ser un inmenso abismo. No podía explicarlo, pero era algo hermoso que le traspasaba en el fondo del corazón.

Los momentos que había vivido junto a ese maravilloso hombre, eran cosas que siempre llevaría en su corazón, donde quiera que ella estuviese, siempre estarían con ella. Sakura pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que lo vio. Ahora que estaba en sus brazos, comprendía que sufriría mucho al dejarlo, sería muy difícil marcharse cuando al fin se casara. Sabía que se la pasaría recordando esos momentos, sabía que se iría dejándole la mitad de todo lo que era ella. De la noche a la mañana Syaoran se había vuelto una razón de despertar al día siguiente, sabía que después de él no volvería a sentir por nadie lo que sentía por él. No quería alejarse de su Syaoran. Con él había conocido el amor, esa forma tan extraña de querer.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que ninguna mujer lo amaría como ella.

- Mi querido Syaoran, te amo. -

Sakura se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la presencia de Syaoran. Después, se separó cautelosamente del abrazo y en silencio se visitó en la oscuridad.

Volviendo a la realidad frente a la ventana, pensaba en Touya. La intuición le dijo que lo encontraría esperándola. En efecto, estaba al pie de la escalera. Había esperado la noche entera, sentado contra la pared, de frente a la escalera, durmiendo a ratos, y despertando cuando oía el más leve ruido. De modo que había oído los pasos suaves de Sakura, y la esperaba cuando ella llegó al pie de la escalera. Y también estaba preparado para soportar el peso de su cuerpo, que Sakura volcó sobre él.

Largo rato se abrazaron fuertemente. Y después, Sakura inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para pasar la mano por ese rostro bien amado. No podía verlo. Las antorchas ya no ardían, y la luz de la luna, muy débil, entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Pero no necesitaba verlo.

- Touya, creí que habías muerto. – Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se expresaban en la voz.

- Lo mismo pensé de ti. – La mano de Touya acarició los cabellos de la joven, y después él la estrechó nuevamente contra su cuerpo, y apoyó la cabeza de Sakura sobre su hombro. – No es muy viril llorar. –

- Lo sé. – Sakura contuvo un sollozo creyendo que él se refería a las lágrimas vertidas por ella, hasta que sintió la gota que se deslizaba de su frente hasta la mejilla. Sonrió, y besó el cuello de su hermano. – Vamos. Aquí no podemos hablar. –

Sakura lo tomó de la mano y ambos rodearon la escalera y se acercaron a la puerta del fondo. Lo mismo que las ventanas, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Touya vaciló al salir, pues supuso que tropezarían con un centinela. Sakura advirtió la cautela de su hermano.

- No creo que haya guardias. Ya estuve una vez fuera, durante la noche, y no había nadie en el patio. Pero estos sajones no suelen ser descuidados. Quizás hay guardias fuera del muro.

- En ese caso, nos ocuparemos de ellos cuando los veamos. Marchémonos, Sakura. –

Ella se resistió cuando Touya intentó apartarla de las sombras de la sala.

- Touya, no puedo irme. –

- ¿No puedes? –

- Prometí no hacerlo. –

- ¡Por Odín¿Por qué? –

Ella se encogió ante el tono de Touya.

- Para evitar que me encadenasen nuevamente.

Hubo un silencio, y después él preguntó en voz baja: - ¿Nuevamente?

- Estuve encadenada, como mis compañeros, después de nuestra captura. Yo... –

- ¿Quiénes conservaron la vida, Sakura? – la interrumpió Touya.

Ella mencionó a todos los hombres, y esperó mientras Touya evocaba a los que habían muerto. Mientras esperaba sintió la brisa que le acariciaba los cabellos. Oyó el sonido de los insectos nocturnos. Adivinó el dolor de Touya, pero comprendió que no podía ser tan intenso, pues él había creído que todos estaban muertos.

Finalmente, Touya dijo:- Sigamos. –

- Me quitaron las cadenas sólo esta semana, cuando llegaron el rey de los sajones y sus nobles. Algunos de los señores me molestaron, y Syaoran ordenó que me quitasen las cadenas, con el fin de que pudiese atender a mi propia seguridad mientras ellos estaban aquí. Pero ya han partido, y habría perdido de nuevo mi libertad de no haber jurado que no intentaría fugar de aquí. –

La frustración se manifestó en la voz de Touya.

- ¿Te condenaste por propia voluntad a no salir nunca de aquí? –

- No, concerté un trato. Cuando Syaoran se case, me veré liberada de mi promesa. –

- ¿Cuándo será eso? –

- Muy pronto. –

Touya se tranquilizó, después de asimilar la información. Sakura lo percibió al suavizarse el apretón de la mano del vikingo.

La joven dijo: - Explícate, antes de que yo explote. ¿Cómo pudiste huir? Te vi herido. –

- ¿Me viste? –

- ¡Calla! – dijo ella al oír la voz de Touya -. Por supuesto, te vi. No pude permanecer en el barco después de oír el ruido del combate. Tuve que ir a ayudar. –

- ¿A ayudar? –

Sakura no hizo caso del desdén que él manifestó.

- Y no ayudé mucho. Pero por lo menos derribé al sajón que te hirió. –

- ¡Tú hiciste eso! –

- ¡Touya! –

- ¡Por los dientes de Odín¡Pudieron haberte matado! –

- Pero no fue así. Por desgracia tampoco a él pude matarlo, solamente lo herí. Se ha recobrado, y después me trató bien, a pesar de que yo siempre estuve dispuesta a destruirlo. Ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho. – Touya meneó la cabeza, y ella agregó impaciente: - Bien, dime una cosa. La última vez que te vi yacías inmóvil en el suelo, bañado en tu propia sangre. –

- Sí, mi herida era grave. Recobré el sentido cuando se alejaban los carros, llevándose a los hombres capturados. Había quedado junto a los muertos, y como creyeron que todos habíamos perecido, no quedó nadie para vigilar. Pero yo no sabía si regresarían o no para enterrar los cadáveres, de modo que conseguí arrastrarme lejos de la carnicería, por si retornaban. Pensé permanecer oculto en el bosque unas pocas horas, y después seguir a los sajones y ver adónde os llevaban. Pero como dije, mi herida era grave. Perdí el sentido y desperté cuando ya había caído la noche. En ese momento estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía incorporarme. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí. La condenada herida se infectó. Tuve fiebre, pero no recuerdo gran cosa. Sé que en cierto momento abandoné mi escondite. Y recuerdo que anduve por el campo, buscando a los sajones. –

- No hubieras podido hacer mucho si los hubieras encontrado – observó Sakura.

- Mi mente no funcionaba bien. – Sonrió a la joven. – Solamente sé que caminé, y que intenté encontrarte y hallar a los otros antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. –

- ¿Demasiado tarde? –

- No creí que os permitieran vivir. Supuse que os llevarían ante el señor de los sajones que nos habían emboscado, y que él ordenaría mataros. –

- Casi lo hizo – reconoció en voz baja Sakura -. Este lugar, Wyndhurst, ha sido atacado antes por los vikingos. Y él perdió en esa incursión a la mayor parte de su familia, y desde entonces odia a los vikingos. –

Touya sonrió.

- No es extraño que me haya permitido permanecer aquí. Le dije que me había sucedido lo mismo. Seguramente se compadeció de mí. –

- ¿Cómo pudiste contarle esa historia? – preguntó bruscamente Sakura

-. ¡Por los dientes de Dios! Te destrozará si descubre quién eres realmente. ¡Y pensar que sólo me preocupó la posibilidad de que te encadenasen y encerraran con los demás si él se enteraba! –

Touya sonrió ante la reacción de Sakura.

- No descubrirá nada. Yamasaki y el resto tienen sensatez suficiente para abstenerse de saludarme cuando yo aparezca. –

- Si no se desmayan del asombro, como casi me sucedió a mí – replicó ella.

- Vi que te recobraste muy pronto – observó Touya riendo.

Sakura le golpeó el pecho, exasperada.

- ¿Terminarás tu narración? –

Touya contuvo la sonrisa.

- Monstruo, has perdido tu sentido del humor. – Pero accedió cuando ella volvió a castigarlo. – Muy bien. Como te dije, anduve extraviado. Ni siquiera ahora sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, ni los días que pasé al borde de la muerte durante el último desmayo. Desperté en la choza de una anciana celta. Ella y su hija me encontraron cuando regresaban del mercado de Wimborne. Desde el sito en que me vieron hasta su hogar, más al norte, había un día de marcha. –

- ¿Y dónde es eso? –

Touya se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que pueda encontrarlas de nuevo. Loki me ha jugado una mala pasada. No sabes qué desconcertado estuve. –

- Era suficiente que encontrases el río – señaló Sakura.

- Sí, eso pensé – dijo Touya con cierto desagrado -. Estuve con la anciana casi dos semanas. Sospechaba de mí a causa de mi atuendo, y porque yo murmuraba en una lengua extranjera en el delirio. Pero como también hablaba la lengua de nuestra madre, que era la de esa anciana, me cuidó hasta devolverme la salud, e incluso me presentó a un mercader que cambió mi cinturón y los brazaletes de oro por estas ropas que tú ves y por un viejo caballo. Ella incluso me llevó hasta el río más próximo. –

- ¿Y después? –

- Ese río estaba tan al oeste del lugar en que ahora nos hallamos que pensé que había llegado al fin de la tierra. El problema era que yo no sabía en qué dirección había caminado. O si en mi delirio había llegado a cruzar el río. No tenía modo de saber si los sajones a quienes buscaba estaban al este o al oeste de mí mismo. Y cuando ella me indicó el oeste, supuso que yo había caminado hacia el este. De modo que acepté su indicación, y perdí mucho tiempo. –

- Y cuando descubriste el río¿comprendiste que habías equivocado el rumbo? –

- Sí. Pero no sabía cuánto me había alejado del río que buscaba, donde seguramente tú y los demás habían sido tomados prisioneros, de manera que me vi obligado a detenerme en todos los lugares fortificados que encontré en el camino hacia aquí. Relaté la misma historia a todos los señores, y eso me sirvió. Pero me alejé de cada lugar apenas vi que nada sabían de los vikingos que habían llegado del mar. Cuando estuve aquí no supe que al fin había encontrado el sitio hasta que el señor reconoció que este verano también habían sufrido un ataque. –

- ¿Y tu herida está completamente curada? –

- Sí, ya no me molesta. –

- Bien, me alegro de que hayas dicho que viniste de Devon y no de Cornwall, porque en este último caso no habrías recibido una buena acogida. –

Touya sonrió.

- Me enteré de la hostilidad entre los celtas de Cornwall y los sajones en la primera residencia a la cual entré. Allí casi me encadenaron, pero ya sabes que soy muy capaz de salir de un aprieto gracias a mi lengua. –

- Sí, lo sé. ¡Oh, Touya, ahora me siente tan feliz...! –

Los dedos de Touya posados sobre los labios de Sakura impidieron que ella diese rienda suelta a su alegría.

- Compláceme, Saku. Dime que no fuiste deshonrada por estos sajones.–

- ¿Deshonrada? No, no he sido deshonrada. – No le permitió sentirse aliviado. – Pero lord Syaoran me ha llevado a compartir su cama. – El vikingo silbó entre dientes, pero ella se apresuró a tocarle los labios con los dedos, como el había hecho con ella un momento antes. – Touya, no digas nada que me obligue a lamentar que te haya hablado claramente. Creo que amo al sajón. Y estoy segura de que lo deseo. Lo he deseado desde el principio... Bien, quizá no desde el principio. Pero me fascinó apenas lo vi, cuando entró a caballo en el patio donde todos estábamos encadenados, y nos miró con tanto odio. Impartió la orden de matarnos a todos. Pero al día siguiente cambió de idea, y nos dijo que nos pondrían a trabajar en la construcción del muro de piedra. –

- ¿Todos¿También tú? –

Sakura rió.

- Sí, Yukito y los demás me disfrazaron. Los sajones creían que yo era un muchacho, y eso duró más o menos una semana. Pero los hombres no pudieron mantener el engaño. Todos me ayudaban; y creo que eso reveló mi identidad, o por lo menos atrajo excesiva atención sobre mi persona. El sajón llegó a la conclusión de que me protegían porque yo debía ser el jefe. En todo caso, de ese modo llegó a descubrir que yo era mujer, y después me trasladaron a la casa. –

- ¿Y a la cama del sajón? –

Ella descargó un fuerte golpe en el vientre de Touya. El dobló el cuerpo, y emitió una fuerte exclamación.

- ¡Sakura, por los huesos de Thor¡Ten cuidado! –

- Entonces, ten cuidado con el tono que usas – advirtió ella con irritación -. Soy una mujer adulta. No debo responder ante ti por lo que hago. Y no fui directamente a su cama. – No pensaba decirle todo lo que había explicado a Yukito. Concluyó con voz más serena: - Al decir verdad, él se resistió. –

- ¿Qué? –

El asombro de Touya provocó la sonrisa de Sakura, pese a la irritación que sentía ante la actitud de su hermano.

- Es la verdad. Yo sabía que él me deseaba, pero el sajón no deseaba reconocerlo. Jamás un hombre se me había resistido. –

- Bien, lo sé, pues he roto muchas cabezas por su falta de resistencia.

Ella no pudo dejar de reír ante la observación. –

- Pero sí, el sajón luchó contra la atracción que sentía, y cuanto más luchaba más lo deseaba yo. Touya, lo tenté intencionalmente. – Era difícil reconocer eso ante un hermano, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él imputase a Syaoran una presunta seducción, cuando en realidad las cosas habían sucedido a la inversa. – Hace dos semanas la victoria fue mía... me llevó a su lecho. Desde entonces duermo en su habitación. De allí vengo ahora. –

- Sakura¿de veras lo amas? –

- Sin duda. No coincido con todo lo que hace. Muchas veces me enfurecí con él, pero no puedo odiarlo, ni siquiera por haberme encadenado. –

- ¿Y qué siente por ti? –

- No lo sé. Gozo de su protección. Ha demostrado cierta preocupación por mi persona. Pero eso no es más que lo que demostraría con cualquiera de sus posesiones. Sin embargo, no me hizo nada cuando intenté fugarme. Y sé que realmente no le agradó encadenarme. En resumen, no sé qué contestarte. –

- ¿El todavía te desea? –

- Si, eso no ha variado. –

- Entonces... –

- Se casará con otra. –

- Sí, ya lo dijiste – observó Touya, y de pronto explotó -. ¡Por Odín, no! Se casará contigo. –

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

- Touya, soy su esclava. Según lo que él piensa¿por qué tiene que casarse conmigo, cuando ya es mi propietario? –

Touya gruñó.

- Nuestro padre podría explicarle un par de cosas acerca de eso.

La risa burbujeó en los ojos de Sakura.

- Sí, podría hacerlo, pero no está aquí. –

- En ese caso, yo podría... –

- Pero no lo harás, pues Syaoran no debe saber que eres mi hermano. –

- Entonces¿qué harás, Saku? –

Los rasgos del rostro de Sakura se endurecieron.

- Gozaré de la compañía de este hombre mientras pueda. Cuando él se case, saldré de aquí. –

- ¿Y eso es todo a pesar de que lo amas? –

- ¿Puedo hacer otra cosa? Por lo menos, ahora estás aquí para ayudarme a huir cuando esté preparada. Y si consigues ayudar a los otros a irse antes, hazlo. Después podrás regresar por mí. –

- Que así sea. –

Ella le sostuvo la cara entre sus manos y lo besó.

- Gracias, Touya, porque no me has reprendido. –

Touya la estrechó con fuerza.

- Como dijiste, no tienes que responder ante mí. Pero Odín te ayude cuando intentes explicar todo esto a nuestro padre. –

- ¡Oh, qué injusto eres recordarme eso! – exclamó ella.

Touya le palmeó juguetonamente el trasero.

- Ven, hemos permanecido aquí demasiado tiempo. –

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar, y ya había bastante luz.

- Sí. – Sakura regresó a la puerta, pero allí se detuvo, y de nuevo acarició la mejilla de su hermano. – Durante un tiempo no volveré a hablarte. Y no te sorprendas si en la sala no hago caso de ti. El ya me advirtió que me mantuviese alejada de tu persona. –

Touya sonrió.

- Probablemente cree que te atacaré si pienso que eres una vikinga sanguinaria. –

- Sea cual fuere la razón, su cólera no es muy agradable, de modo que ten cuidado. –

Regresaron a la sala sin hacer el más mínimo ruido pero fue inútil. Allí estaba Syaoran, que descargaba coléricos puntapiés para despertar a sus hombres. Se detuvo cuando vio a Sakura. Y sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente cuando vio que Touya estaba al lado de la joven.

- Salimos a tomar aire – murmuró rápidamente Sakura a Touya mientras Syaoran se acercaba -. Nos encontramos al entrar. –

- ¿Lo creerá? –

- No tendrá alternativa. –

Pero Syaoran no formuló preguntas cuando llegó a ellos. Se limitó a aferrar la muñeca de Sakura y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la escalera, y por encima del hombro gritó a Touya: - Espérame ahí mismo.

Sakura trató de desprenderse del apretón, y lo consiguió sólo a medias durante el ascenso, pero él la aferró de nuevo y continuó aferrándola.

- ¡Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para tratarme así, Syaoran! –

El no contestó. La arrojó al interior de la habitación y cerró con llave la puerta. Ella miró asombrada la puerta, la probó para asegurarse de que estaba trabada, y después la golpeó enfurecida.

- ¡Oh! –

De nuevo en la sala, Syaoran indicó con un gesto a Touya que lo siguiera, y ambos salieron por la puerta principal. Touya se volvió y el puño se Syaoran voló como rayo estrellándose contra su mentón derribándolo en el acto.

Syaoran se inclinó sobre él, el rostro inmovilizado en líneas duras de furia.

– Escúchame bien lo que diré celta porque no lo repetiré ni una sola vez más, no te prohibiré la casa, pero te prohíbo que te acerques otra vez a esa mujer. Me pertenece, y yo soy cuidadoso con lo que es mío.–

Dicho eso, Syaoran volvió a entrar a la sala. Dejó abierta la puerta. Touya hubiera podido seguirlo hacia el interior. No lo hizo. Se sentó en el suelo, acariciándose el mentón, y en sus labios se dibujó una mueca que terminó en sonrisa.

Arriba, desde la ventana que daba al patio principal, Sakura había observado el incidente. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza el alféizar de la ventana, hasta que vio la risa de Touya. Se volvió, meneando la cabeza, disgustada con los hombres en general.

Horas más tarde, cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, un espejo de mano voló hacia su cabeza. Siguió una fuente de plata. Vio a Sakura al fondo de la habitación, las manos hundidas en el cofre, buscando otros proyectiles.

- No creo que estés enojada, porque de ser así me arrojarías algún arma. –

- ¡No me tientes, sajón! –

Syaoran la había mantenido encerrada en el dormitorio el día entero. Sakura no había comido por el enojo. No había hablado con nadie. Y había perdido los estribos mucho tiempo antes.

- ¿Por qué me encerraste? – preguntó.

- Cuando desperté esta mañana vi que habías desaparecido. Bajé a la planta baja para buscarte y tampoco estabas allí. Pensé que habías quebrantado tu palabra. –

- ¿Me encerraste aquí por lo que pensaste que yo había hecho? – explotó Sakura -. Pero tú sabes que no falté a mi palabra, y que no lo haré. Entonces¿por qué lo hiciste? –

- Lo que estuviste haciendo con el celta es otro asunto – dijo Syaoran ásperamente.

- ¿De veras? – se burló ella - ¿Y qué se supone que estuve haciendo con él? –

- Sakura, eso es lo que quiero saber. –

- Entonces, será mejor que se lo preguntes, porque yo estoy demasiado furiosa para decírtelo. –

El salvó la distancia que los separaba con unos pocos pasos. Sakura cerró los puños y los alzó, desafiando a Syaoran a dar el último paso. El se detuvo y la miró colérico.

- Dime que ese hombre no te interesa. –

- ¡El demonio te lleve! –

- ¡Dímelo! –

- ¡Maldito seas! –

- ¡Dílo!

- ¡Ese hombre no me interesa! –

- Entonces¿qué hacías fuera con él? –

Sakura bajó los puños, y se le agrandaron los ojos preguntó con expresión de incredulidad: - Sajón¿estás celoso¿Por eso lo golpeaste?

El desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y comprendió de qué modo ella se había enterado del episodio. Pero no podía haber comprendido lo que él dijo al celta. La miró, siempre con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura, sucede que tengo carácter posesivo. Otro hombre no te tocará mientras me pertenezcas. –

- Te recuerdo que cuando te cases y yo me marche de aquí, ya no te perteneceré. –

El le aferró los brazos y la sacudió con fuerza.

- Escúchame bien Sakura, nunca me abandonarás. Y ahora¡dime lo que hacías con el celta! –

La cólera de Sakura se había disipado cuando comprendió que él estaba realmente celoso. Celoso de ella. ¡Qué concepto tan extraño! Sakura le dijo unas pocas mentiras inocentes, con la esperanza de que eso lo tranquilizara.

- No hice nada, Syaoran. No podía dormir, y salí a pasear y a esperar el amanecer. Cuando vi que estaba sola en el patio, regresé al interior de la casa. El hombre vino detrás de mí. En la puerta me dijo unas palabras, pero no le entendí. No sé qué hacía él afuera. Tendrás que preguntárselo. Probablemente lo mismo que yo, querría tomar un poco de aire fresco. –

Con voz menos dura, Syaoran ordenó: - Sakura, no quiero que salgas de la casa durante la noche. –

- No me lo habías prohibido, milord. –

- Lo hago ahora. –

- Entonces, la próxima vez que no pueda dormir, caminaré por la sala y despertaré a todos – replicó ella con expresión sarcástica.

El sonrió.

- En ese caso, puedes despertarme, y yo me ocuparé de que puedas hacer algo más que pasear. –

Ella le habría ofrecido una respuesta perversa si en ese momento no hubieron sonado unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. Emi asomó la cara después de oír la seca orden de Syaoran.

- Eriol me dijo que te explicase que la cólera provoca cólera, y la violencia origina sufrimiento. Syaoran¿qué significa eso? –

Sakura se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Syaoran.

- Oh, milord, tu primo es muy inteligente. ¿Creyó que pensabas castigarme, o que yo podía descargar un golpe sobre tu cabeza? – Se rió todavía con más intensidad cuando los ojos verdes de Syaoran parecieron apuñalarla. – Y envía a tu hermana... sí, es muy astuto. Ven aquí, pequeña. Tu primo Eriol preparó una tonta travesura al enviarte aquí, pero me alegro de que estés con nosotros. –

Emi se acercó al costado de Sakura, y murmuró: - Pensé que Syaoran estaba enojado. –

- ¿Y de todos modos viniste a entregar tu mensaje? De veras, eres muy valiente. –

Syaoran emitió un rezongo profundo y apartó de ambas la mirada. Emi miró alarmada a su hermano. Sakura sintió deseos de golpear al sajón porque había asustado a al niña.

- Emi, no le prestes atención. Gruñe como la mayoría de los hombres. Pero no significa nada. –

- Sakura... – comenzó a decir Syaoran en un tono de voz que era una advertencia, los ojos fijos en la noruega.

- Cállate – replicó ella -. Estoy enseñando una valiosa lección a tu hermana. Mira, pequeña, no necesitas temer a los hombres cuando están enojados. ¿Qué importa si son un poco más grandes que tú? – La mirada de Emi recorrió el cuerpo de Syaoran, y Sakura sonrió. – Bien, hay algunas excepciones. Pero mira a tu hermano. Se enojó, lo mismo que yo. Me gritó, y yo le contesté también a gritos. Y ahora ambos nos sentimos mejor. –

- Pero todavía está enojado. – Emi ocultó la cara en el costado de Sakura.

- Es un poco caprichoso, como suelen ser los hombres. Por supuesto, algunas veces el enojo es mucho más profundo, y conviene apartarse del camino de un hombre realmente irritado. Con el tiempo aprenderás a juzgar la diferencia. Pero a tu hermano... ¿alguna vez lo viste atacar a una mujer? –

Sakura rogó en silencio que la respuesta fuese la apropiada. Y no fue así.

- Ordenó que te castigasen con el látigo. –

- En ese momento no sabía que yo era mujer. –

- Ordenó que te encadenasen, y te sangraron los pies. –

Sakura suspiró.

- ¿No te dije que eso fue sólo un rasguño, y que ni siquiera lo sentí? Y la culpa no fue suya, pequeña. El me advirtió que debía cubrir los tobillos bajo los anillos de hierro. Yo lo olvidé. –

- Entonces, es cierto – admitió Emi -. No ha hecho daño a ninguna mujer. –

- Porque a pesar de todo su carácter, es un hombre bueno y amable. Y si no está dispuesto a lastimar a una mujer ni siquiera cuando lo domina el enojo, ciertamente, no lastimará a una niña. Y puedes tener la seguridad absoluta de que menos todavía lastimará a su propia hermana. Mira, querida, incluso puedes hacerle esto. – Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le dio un buen puntapié en el tobillo. – Y él no te hará nada. –

Syaoran permaneció inmóvil porque Emi había comenzado a reír. Incluso mantuvo una expresión inmutable mientras ella lo observaba.

- Syaoran¿de veras no me lastimarás? –

El le dirigió una sonrisa.

- No, pequeña, nunca. –

La niña corrió para abrazar la cintura de su hermano. Y después hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

Emi dijo con una sonrisa: - Gracias, Sakura – y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Yo también te lo agradezco – dijo Syaoran, que estaba detrás de Sakura -. Jamás pude conseguir que ella comprendiese que no necesita temerme… Pero por ese golpe en el tobillo... –

Con el brazo le rodeó la cintura y la elevó en el aire. La llevó hasta la cama, y allí la obligó a acostarse boca abajo.

- ¡Syaoran, no! – Sakura no podía creer que le hiciera eso. - ¡Sólo quería demostrar una idea! –

- Mujer, podrías haberla demostrado de otro modo. Y hasta que desaparezca el dolor de mi tobillo, tú también sentirás algo en tu trasero. –

Esa noche Sakura tomó de pie su cena. Pero en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa misteriosa. Quizás había recibido una palmada por su atrevimiento, pero después el sajón había compensado en demasía el sufrimiento provocado por castigo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola a a a a a a ! **

**Muy buen día, mis lindos lectores. Una vez más vengo a hacerles entrega de un capítulo de esta enredosa historia. Es tan difícil decir "te amo"… bueno… para Syao creo que si, jajajajaja…**

**Bueno, bueno… este capítulo ha estado de lo más extraño, pasión, celos, puntapiés, y para variar una que otra nalgada. En fin… de todo para todos, jajajaja…. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Con este capítulo entramos a la recta final de esta historia y tal vez con el fin de mi participación en Fanfiction; tengo algunas razones para tener intenciones retirarme, entre ellas el hecho que me muero de la pena el no poder dedicarles el tiempo que se merecen para subirles las actualizaciones semanalmente. Una de las cosas que siempre había querido mantener era la continuidad en la narración de la historia, porque al pasar semanas a veces se pierden las ideas y es frustrante. Por allí me están animando a no hacer proyectos tan largos, pero me gusta leer y compartirles aquellas historias que me han impactado poniéndoles un poco de mí, lamentablemente las que me gustan son historias largas, jajajaja. Las cortas tienen su encanto, lo admito aquí y donde sea, solo que no me he encontrado con una que me llame desesperadamente a publicarla, y la que es totalmente de mi autoría sigue archivada… no me atrevería a subirla sin antes haberla terminado. Es complicado… estoy considerando muchas cosas. **

**Bueno, dejo de hablar de esto y me voy despidiendo, no sin antes agradecerle a tooo o o o o o o o dos los que muy amablemente me han dejado comentarios y me escriben al correo. Solo faltan 3 capítulos más para que terminemos esta historia. Váyanse preparando para una batalla épica, no de igual o menor trascendencia a la del inicio de nuestra historia, sip!**

**Los dejo con el avance… Bye!...**

_- ¡Monta mi caballo y huye¡De prisa!_

_Ella, en cambio, se arrodilló en el momento en que otra flecha se clavó en el árbol, sobre las cabezas de ambos. Con movimientos rápidos quebró la punta de la flecha cerca de la piel de Syaoran._

_- Te soltaré, pero debes ayudarme – dijo Sakura con voz urgente._

_- Sakura, márchate. – La voz de Syaoran manifestaba la urgencia del momento. – Por favor. Debes irte de aquí._

_- Mujer, si no montas ese caballo y huyes ahora mismo..._

_- Me iré sólo si vienes conmigo, entiendes? -_

_- ¡Qué le hiciste a Syaoran! -_

**Bua a a a a a… algo pasó, algo le pasó a Syao!... Buu u u u u u… nos veremos muy pronto!... los kiero!... bua a a a a a a! **

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**Puede uno amar sin ser feliz; puede uno ser feliz sin amar; pero amar y ser feliz es algo prodigioso."**_

HONORÉ DE BALZAC


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX

Sakura lamentó la ironía implícita en el hecho de que Syaoran le ofreciera salir a cabalgar la mañana siguiente, cuando sus partes posteriores no estaban en condiciones de afrontar la prueba. De todos modos, aceptó. ¿Cómo podía rehusar si él le facilitaba un caballo, e incluso proponía una carrera? En verdad¿llegaría a comprender alguna vez a ese hombre?

Perdió la carrera, pero de todos modos la experiencia fue muy grata. Evocó los despreocupados recuerdos de los tiempos en que montaba en su caballo atravesaba los campos y los bosques. El caballo que le facilitó Syaoran no era un animal tan bueno, pero su acompañante compensaba las posibles deficiencias de la cabalgadura.

Bien entrada la mañana se detuvieron para permitir que los caballos bebieran en un arroyo. El lugar vibraba con los colores estivales, los verdes más oscuros, los amarillos y los rojos. El cielo estaba despejado, y el sol enviaba sus rayos muy cálidos más allá de la zona de sombra proyectada por el árbol al que ella y Syaoran se habían acercado.

Syaoran se sentó, la espalda apoyada contra el tronco, y con un gesto indicó a Sakura que se aproximase. Sakura no le hizo caso, y en cambio se sentó a los pies del sajón. Ella arrancó una mata de pasto y la masticó despaciosamente. Miró a Syaoran con una expresión afectuosa en los ojos.

Syaoran suspiró. Quizás ella se le había entregado totalmente, la otra noche, pero otra vez mostraba una actitud renuente. No la obligó a aceptar el abrazo porque sabía que ella se resistiría.

- Milord, te agradezco el paseo. –

El se encogió de hombros, como atribuyendo escasa importancia a su propia generosidad.

- Yukito tenía razón: estás acostumbrada a cabalgar. Lo haces bien. –

- Hago bien muchas cosas, pero Yukito no las conoce todas. –

- ¿Por ejemplo? –

Ella estiró las piernas y unió las manos bajo la cabeza. La gruesa trenza castaña le caía sobre el hombro, y el extremo le llegaba a la cintura. Syaoran observó cómo la brisa movía las puntas de los cabellos.

Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el cielo cuando contesto: - Yukito no sabe que me enseñaron a manejar armas. Ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Pero tú sí.

- Es algo que desearía no saber – gruñó Syaoran.

Sakura sonrió.

- Esa es la actitud que me ha inducido a guardar el secreto hasta que llegase el momento de necesitar tales habilidades. –

- Y bien¿Quién te enseñó? – preguntó Syaoran -. Seguramente, no fue tu padre. –

Sakura meneó la cabeza.

- No, sin duda no fue él. Me enseñó mi madre. –

- Tu... – No pudo concluir la frase a causa de la risa.

Sakura sonrió con expresión tolerante.

- Ríe cuanto quieras, milord, pero es cierto. –

- No lo dudo – continuó sonriendo -. ¿Y qué más te enseño esa madre tan guerrera. –

Sakura se echó a reír. Imaginó a su bella y delicada madre. ¿Guerrera¡Por los dientes de Dios! No existía sobre la tierra alguien que pareciese menos guerrera.

- Es posible que mi madre no desee cocinar ni coser, pues nunca le agradaron esas tareas. Pero no es una mujer guerrera. Y también me enseñó otra lección muy útil: me enseñó que no debía avergonzarme de desear a un hombre.

Syaoran recobró instantáneamente la seriedad. Ella lo mismo hubiera podido acariciarle el cuerpo con las manos. Las últimas palabras suscitaron el mismo efecto.

- ¿Y no te avergüenzas? –

- No. –

- ¿Y me deseas, Sakura? –

- No. –

Al oír la respuesta, Syaoran sonrió.

- Mentirosa. Ya lo reconociste una vez. ¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo? –

- Te dije que no lo haría, y no lo haré.

- Me lo dijiste durante una discusión acerca de las restricciones que te imponía. Pero ya no estás encadenada. –

- No opino lo mismo – replicó Sakura con expresión serena, el rostro serio -. Ahora me tienes encadenada con mi palabra, y eso es igualmente eficaz. Podrías haberme pedido sencillamente que me quedara en Wyndhurst. En cambio tuviste que negociar un trato. –

- ¡Por el aliento de Dios! No querrás decirme que estarías dispuesta a quedarte sencillamente porque te lo pido. –

- Syaoran, nunca lo entenderás¿verdad? –

- Sakura... –

Había comenzado a inclinarse hacia delante, peor la flecha penetró en su hombro y lo golpeó contra el tronco del árbol. Y llegó con fuerza suficiente para atravesar la espalda y clavarse en el tronco. Syaoran trató de arrancarla. Cuando no pudo, su mente evocó la imagen del ataque de los daneses, y Aphra que gritaba pidiendo ayuda, y él que no podía auxiliarla porque estaba clavado a la pared.

Se le heló la sangre cuando vio que Sakura se incorporaba de un salto.

- ¡Monta mi caballo y huye¡De prisa! –

Ella, en cambio, se arrodilló en el momento en que otras flechas se clavaban en el árbol, sobre las cabezas de ambos, pero una más acertaba al cuerpo de Syaoran, justo en su costado. Con movimientos rápidos quebró la punta de la flecha cerca de la cintura de Syaoran.

- Te soltaré, pero debes ayudarme – dijo Sakura con voz urgente.

- Sakura, márchate. – a voz de Syaoran manifestaba la urgencia del momento. – Por favor. Debes irte de aquí. –

- ¡Ahora! –

Ella jaló con tal fuerza que él no necesitó ayudarla. Cayó hacia delante, de rodillas. La sangre comenzó a extenderse sobre la túnica. Ella se mordió el labio, y pensó que debería conseguir que se incorporase.

Syaoran se levantó solo, todavía no estaba debilitándose. Estaba enfurecido con ella.

- Mujer, si no montas ese caballo y huyes ahora mismo... –

- Sólo si vienes conmigo – lo interrumpió Sakura, en un tono más firme que el que jamás había usado con ella.

Se perdió la oportunidad. Detrás de los árboles y los matorrales salieron varios hombres bien armados. Sakura alcanzó a ver a cinco.

- Ponte detrás de mí, Sakura – ordenó Syaoran mientras desenvainaba la espada.

Ella lanzó una exclamación.

- ¡No podrás combatir contra ellos ahora que estás herido! –

- No te apresarán mientras yo viva. –

- Muy recomendable – se burló una voz detrás de ellos y lord Spinel salió desde el lugar que ocupaba, detrás del árbol. Lo acompañaban dos hombres más -. Pero creo que la apresaremos, y a ti también. –

Spinel extendió la mano hacia Sakura. Ella se apartó, pero los dos hombres se apresuraron a inmovilizarla. Una hoja afilada apareció junto al cuello de la joven, y ésta cesó en su resistencia.

La sonrisa de Spinel era siniestra.

- Ahora, tu espada, Syaoran, porque de lo contrario ordenaré que la maten. –

La espada cayó al suelo. Spinel impartió ásperas órdenes a sus hombres. Sakura se estremeció cuando la obligaron a unir por delante ambas manos, y las sujetaron con una cuerda. Miró, impotente, mientras hacían lo mismo con Syaoran.

Spinel se vanaglorió mientras los dos eran llevados a los caballos.

- Syaoran, debo agradecerte que te hayas cruzado conmigo, y que hayas traído a la vikinga. Es un placer inesperado, pues creí que tendría que perder mucho tiempo en el bosque, esperando que aparecieses al sol. Y ahora tengo dos presas en lugar de una.

Cabalgaron hacia el norte el resto del día.

Hacia el anochecer llegaron al lugar de destino: una casa, mucho más pequeña que Wyndhurst, pero bien fortificada.

Syaoran aún pudo desmontar por sí mismo, pero ya no sentía tan seguras las piernas. Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar un grito, al ver la túnica empapada de sangre. Supuso que era la residencia de Spinel, pero no comprendió que el joven no era el señor hasta que Syaoran trató de razonar con Spinel.

- Tu padre... –

- No te ayudará. – Spinel lo interrumpió, y en su voz había un matiz amargo. – Ha ido a pedir a Terada que reconsidere su decisión y me permita retornar a la corte. Como ves, mi padre no ve con buenos ojos que permanezca en casa. Dice que embarazo a todas sus esclavas y que nueve meses después de mi visita no hay nadie dispuesto a servirlo. – Y agregó, dirigiéndose irritado a sus hombres: - Llévenselo y encadénenlo al muro. –

- Su herida – comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Spinel la interrumpió.

- Sangrará, como sangrarás tú cuando yo haya terminado contigo. –

Al oír esto Syaoran comenzó a debatirse, pero uno de los hombres lo golpeó con el pomo de su espada. Sakura vio cómo lo arrastraban lejos. Y después, la obligaron a punta de espada a entrar a la casa.

Era un lugar sórdido, construido enteramente con madera, y tenía una sola planta. Las alfombrillas sobre las cuales ella caminó estaban sucias. Los criados a quienes vio eran criaturas temerosas, que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarla o a volver los ojos hacia los hombres que la empujaron hasta el fondo de la sala.

Una vez allí, la introdujeron en una minúscula habitación sin ventanas. Cerraron la puerta tras ella, dejándola en la oscuridad. No se molestó en comprobar si estaba con llave, porque oyó el ruido de la traba. Después, oyó risas en la sala, y el movimiento de los hombres al alejarse.

Había visto una cama antes de que se cerrara la puerta e impidiese el paso de la luz. Caminó lentamente hacia el jergón y se sentó. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la histeria la dominase. Ya había pasado por todo eso: la captura, la imposibilidad de saber qué le sucedería después. Sólo que esta vez tenía cierta idea de lo que podía sucederle.

Se estremeció al pensar en Spinel. Ese hombre odiaba a Syaoran.

Deseaba herirlo, infligirle sufrimientos, quizás incluso... ¡Oh, Dios mío¿Por qué lo habrían llevado allí, si el plan no era matarlo, y quizá lentamente?

La histeria comenzó a dominarla.

Sakura podía oír a lord Spinel en su sala. Estaba comiendo y bebiendo; en otras palabras, estaba celebrando la captura. Pero mientras lo oyera, ella podía abrigar la esperanza de que aún no le habían hecho nada a Syaoran, pues se decía que a causa de su odio, Spinel querría presenciar lo que ordenase hacer a Syaoran, o querría hacerlo personalmente.

Al pensar de este modo, Sakura pudo calmarse y trazar un plan. Tenía que salir de esa habitación apenas abrieran la puerta. Era necesario que llegase al depósito donde, según había visto, habían llevado a Syaoran. Tenía que liberarlo, y después los dos se acercarían a los caballos... ¡Que Dios la ayudase¿Cómo conseguiría hacerlo con tanta gente alrededor?

Con la ayuda de las manos revisó el cuarto en que se encontraba y maldijo la oscuridad que la obligaba a perder tanto tiempo en esa tarea. Pero tuvo tiempo. Nadie vino a interrumpirla. De todos modos, el cuarto no reveló nada que ella pudiera usar como arma. A decir verdad, no había creído posible hallar un objeto que pudiera utilizar de ese modo; pero necesitaba asegurarse.

De manera que estaba sola, y su única arma era el ingenio. Dudaba que fuera fácil engañar a Spinel, pero tal vez lograra imponérsele, si había bebido demasiado y estaba solo. Cuando al fin él llegó, en efecto estaba solo y había bebido, pero de ningún modo parecía ebrio.

Llevaba una vela, y después de cerrar la puerta, la depositó en un hueco de la pared. Sakura vio entonces que la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, con la única excepción de la cama; pero su ojeada fue muy rápida, pues no se atrevía a apartar demasiado tiempo la mirada de la persona de Spinel.

El mostraba cierto aire de expectativa. Incluso sonrió a Sakura cuando estuvo frente a ella. La espada todavía colgaba de su cinturón. También traía un corto látigo, formado por muchas y finas tiras de cuero.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Syaoran? –

La pregunta fue un murmullo colmado de esperanza.

- Aún no le he visto – contestó Spinel con indiferencia -. Decidí que primero me ocuparía de ti, pues así después podría relatarle todo lo que te hice. Al parecer, lord Eriol cree que Syaoran siente mucho afecto por ti. Ya veremos. –

- Te equivocas – se apresuró a decir Sakura -. Tiene una prometida. –

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la mujer que lo acompaña en la cama? –

Sakura se encogió ante el insulto. En efecto¿qué tenía que ver?

- ¿Por qué lo odias así? –

- Porque tiene demasiada suerte. Nunca se equivoca.., o por lo menos eso cree Terada. –

- ¿Envidia? – Los ojos de Sakura lo miraron con una expresión despectiva. - ¿Haces esto por mezquina envidia? –

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? – explotó Spinel -. Ignoras lo que es competir y comprobar siempre que lo que uno hace no es suficiente. –

- No, no sé lo que eso significa. Pero sí sé que no podrás hacer esto sin recibir tu castigo. Mucha gente vio que nos trajiste aquí. –

Spinel se echó a reír.

- Mi gente no se atreverá a hablar contra mí. A diferencia de lo que sucede contigo, mujer, ellos conocen su lugar. –

- Son la gente de tu padre – le recordó Sakura -. El se enterará. –

Spinel saltó sobre Sakura y descargó una fuerte bofetada sobre el rostro de la muchacha. Sakura volvió la cara; pero su cuerpo no se movió. Spinel se sorprendió un momento. Estaba acostumbrado a ver caer a las mujeres como consecuencia de sus golpes, y después se aterrorizaban. Pero esta mujer podía enfrentarlo. Y no se asustaba. La sangre brotó por la comisura de la boca de Sakura, pero sus ojos relucieron furiosos al mirarlo.

Spinel retrocedió, un tanto desconcertado. Y su propia actitud lo enfureció, porque veía como cedía ante una mujer. Sacó el látigo sujeto bajo el cinturón. Ella se asustaría antes de que acabase de castigarla... se asustaría y le rogaría de rodillas.

Spinel alzó el látigo y puso toda su fuerza en el primer ataque. Sakura trató de dar un paso al costado, pero el látigo la alcanzó en el brazo desnudo y la mitad de la espalda. El experimentó un sentimiento de satisfacción al oír el grito ahogado. De nuevo alzó el látigo. En ese momento ella lo atacó, y lo envió al suelo.

Al soportar todo el peso de la joven, Spinel sintió que se le cortaba el aliento. Pero aferró firmemente el látigo, pues creyó que ella trataría de arrancárselo. Ese fue su error. Sakura empuño la espada y tomó distancia, y él sintió el frío del acero en su propio cuello.

- Milord, si te mueves aunque sea un poco, te clavaré al suelo. – La advertencia fue tanto más terrible a causa de la serenidad con que ella la expresó. – Y quizá lo haga, como castigo a tus pecados. –

Fue lo último que Spinel oyó, pues ella descargó con toda su fuerza un fuerte golpe en la sien del joven con el pomo de la espada.

Sakura se apresuró a cortar sus ataduras, y lo hizo cerca del nudo, porque deseaba volver a usar la cuerda para inmovilizar a Spinel. Procedió de prisa; puso boca abajo el cuerpo inerte y le ató las manos a la espalda. Ese había sido el error de Spinel: atarle las manos por delante, de modo que aun así ella pudiera utilizarlas. Pero su principal error había sido creer que ella permanecería inmóvil mientras Spinel la flagelaba.

El no estaba muerto. Qué lástima, pensó Sakura. Debería haberlo matado. Finalmente, utilizó tiras de la manta depositadas sobre la cama para atarle los pies y amordazarlo. Pero en definitiva, no pudo decidirse a matar a un hombre indefenso.

No prestó atención a los ruidos provenientes de la sala. Spinel recobró la conciencia y ella volvió a golpearlo. Podría haber practicado ese ejercicio la noche entera, pero no disponía de tanto tiempo. Salió del cuartito apenas advirtió que fuera todo estaba silencioso.

Una sola antorcha ardía al fondo de la sala. Los criados dormían, y sus jergones estaban distribuidos junto a las paredes. Sakura fue directamente hacia la puerta; contuvo la respiración, y sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Nadie dio la alarma. Pero frente a la puerta había un guardia, y era uno de los hombres que los habían apresado.

El hombre se sintió tan sorprendido de verla como Sakura de encontrarlo allí. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la falta de centinelas de Wyndhurst. Spinel seguramente tenía más cosas que temer, o bien preveía dificultades después de lo que había hecho.

El hombre quedó paralizado cuando vio que ella portaba una espada. Intentó desenfundar la suya, pero Sakura contaba con la ventaja de que su arma ya estaba en posición de ataque. Atravesó al hombre antes de que éste pudiese defenderse.

No había tiempo que perder. Corrió hacia el depósito y abrió bruscamente la puerta. Adentró había otro guardia, que despertó y comenzó a incorporarse. Sakura lo golpeó también con la empuñadura de la espada, y el individuo cayó al suelo.

Syaoran estaba encadenado a la pared, las dos manos a cierta altura sobre la cabeza, de modo que soportaban todo su peso. La herida había continuado sangrando. La mancha roja formaba un reguero que descendía por una de las piernas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro. Sakura ni siquiera estaba segura de que aún viviera.

Lo comprobó cuando corrió hacia él y le tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos. Le palmeó la mejilla, con mucha fuerza, hasta que él abrió los ojos. Se sintió paralizada por el alivio.

- ¿Cómo? –

Fue la única pregunta que él hizo. Y ella le obligó a reaccionar. Corrió de regreso adonde estaba el guardia, en busca de la llave que le permitiría abrir los hierros que sujetaban a Syaoran.

Por encima del hombro, ella dijo: - Herí a un hombre, quizás incluso lo maté. ¿Tu ley sajona me castigará por eso? –

Sus dedos finalmente se cerraron sobre la llave, y Sakura volvió rápidamente adonde estaba Syaoran. El la miró, y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Eso es lo único que te inquieta? –

- No sé cómo se aplica tu ley – replicó secamente Sakura -. Lo único que sé es que de acuerdo con tu ley yo cometí una falta la última vez que me defendí. ¿Procedo mal ahora, si intento salir de aquí utilizando los recursos que están a mi alcance? –

El comenzó a reír, pero su risa cesó a causa de un espasmo de dolor.

- No, has hecho más de lo que yo esperaba que hicieras. –

- Bien. – Sakura le sonrió y abrió los hierros que le sujetaban las muñecas. – Ahora, milord, salgamos de aquí. – Pero cuando quedó completamente libre, Syaoran cayó de rodillas. Al advertir la debilidad del sajón, Sakura se apresuró a desgarrar el borde de su túnica. La dividió en dos partes, y la metió por delante y por detrás, bajo la túnica de Syaoran. Tendría que cabalgar mucho, y él no debía perder más sangre. Pero por el momento ella tampoco podía vendarlo mejor. A lo sumo, debía abrigar la esperanza de que él pudiese montar.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el establo, pues ella tenía que sostener a Syaoran. Con un hombre tan corpulento, no sería una tarea fácil, ni siquiera para ella. Y además, al llegar allí tuvo que soltarlo para ocuparse del guardia que vigilaba el establo.

Cuando ella regresó, Syaoran estaba acostado en el suelo. Sakura sintió deseos de llorar, pero obligó al sajón a recobrar la conciencia, a incorporarse y a apelar a sus últimas fuerzas para montar.

– Por Dios Syaoran, debes ayudarnos. Levántate ahora mismo y camina! – La vos de Sakura parecía serena, pero ni para Syaoran pasó desapercibida la desesperación que la atormentaba. Syaoran maldijo su debilidad. No sabía si dolía más su orgullo dañado o sus heridas.

- ¿Cómo piensas... atravesar la entrada? –

- Deja que yo me ocupe de eso – contestó Sakura. En verdad, el asunto la preocupaba. Condujo el caballo de Syaoran y el suyo propio y cruzó a pie el patio silencioso. Se encontró ante una puerta alta, de madera, cruzada por una barra larga y pesada. Arriba y a un costado había una estrecha plataforma, y allí vigilaba un hombre, sentado de espaldas al muro. Estaba dormido. Sakura subió cautelosamente por la escalera que llevaba a la plataforma y vio que el hombre continuaba durmiendo, de modo que se apresuró a bajar y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para levantar la pesada barra.

En efecto, era tan pesada que no consiguió depositarla suavemente en el suelo, sino que debió soltarla. El ruido, a ella misma la alarmó.

Miró alrededor, y supuso que en pocos instantes caería sobre ellos una legión de hombres armados. Casi se paralizó el corazón cuando en efecto vio a un hombre, un siervo, que salía del establo. El individuo bostezó y volvió a entrar. Había otro en la puerta de una construcción cercana. Permaneció de pie, y se limitó a mirarlos.

Se sintió aliviada cuando comprendió que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dar la alarma. Se los veía apáticos, descuidados, y renuentes a hacer algo por su señor. En definitiva, ella y Syaoran podían considerarse afortunados porque lord Spinel suscitaba tan escasa fidelidad en su propia servidumbre.

Sakura casi rió ante esta idea mientras abría de par en par la puerta de la muralla y aferraba las riendas del caballo de Syaoran antes de montar su propia cabalgadura.

Se alejaron de prisa en medio de la noche.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a a a a a a ! ****Muy buen día tengan todos y cada uno de los que están leyendo esto. Agradeciéndoles de antemano por la gentileza que tienen de seguir escribiéndome a pesar que dejé abandonada esta historia por un buen tiempo. Creo que está demás explicarles si ya lo he hecho infinidad de veces con esta historia. **

**Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí llevándoles un cap. nuevo. Honestamente espero que les haya gustado, hay muchas cosas que ponen los pelos de punta en este capítulo sin duda alguna, pero si creen que aquí termina todo, están muy pero muy equivocados, jejejeje…**

**Ya casi terminamos, dos capítulos más y esta historia se termina. Espero que haya sido de su total agrado, gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por esa gente que capítulo a capítulo me estuvieron escribiendo, a esa gente que a la mitad del camino se nos unió y ahora están leyendo la historia. MIL GRACIAS!... Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews dándome ánimos y hasta sugerencias para subir otras historias. No puedo prometerles nada, solo que de veras me lance a hacerlo, publico otra pero totalmente diferente a las que ya me conocen. Ya veremos.**

**Los dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo, uno para el gran final!**

_- Seguramente... me dormí. – _

_- Cálmate, Syaoran, no hables. Quédate quieto. En un momento vendrán a ayudarte. – _

_Los ojos de Syaoran se volvieron hacia ella._

_- Sakura¿reconocerás al fin que me necesitas? – _

– _¿Sakura? – _

_- Sí, te necesito. Juro que sí. – _

_- ¿Y has llegado a amarme... un poco? – _

**Les parece poco el avance?... pondré un poco más entonces…**

_- ¡Sakura, quieta! –_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakura, y después exclamó alarmada -. Oh, no… ¡no lo hieras! –_

_- ¿No¿Qué no lo hiera, después de todo lo que según nos dijo Yamasaki que él te hizo¡Te castigó con un látigo! – _

_- Fue un error, espera! – _

**Ahora, si…. me voy… esto se pondrá como la mismísima batalla de Troya!... LOS KIERO MUCHO, B Y E E E !**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

_**"Triste puedo estar sólo; para estar alegre, necesito compañía".**_

ELBERT HUBBARD.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

Sakura estaba extenuada y agobiada por la inquietud. Syaoran estaba apelando a sus últimas fuerzas sólo para mantenerse sobre el caballo. La joven se había detenido una vez para arreglar el vendaje del hombro de Syaoran, pero él había perdido demasiada sangre. Se mantenía vacilante sobre el caballo, apenas consciente.

Ni siquiera la aparición en el horizonte de los muros de Wyndhurst pudo calmar su inquietud. El alba comenzaba a iluminar el cielo y la gente de la residencia ya los había visto. Estaban abriendo las puertas; varios hombres salían corriendo a su encuentro. Otro grupo a caballo que también los había identificado, se acercaba desde el bosque. Pronto Syaoran podría descansar y se lo atendería como era debido. De todos modos, la agobiaba el sentimiento de que quizá todo eso de nada sirviera, de que él de todos modos moriría.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando Syaoran cayó del caballo. Sakura desmontó de un salto, corrió hacia él, y le alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía aturdido.

- Seguramente... me dormí. –

¡Dios mío, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo! A Sakura le dolía el corazón, al verlo tan débil e impotente. Ella misma no advirtió que estaba llorando.

- Cálmate, Syaoran. Quédate quieto. En un momento vendrán a ayudarte. –

Los ojos de Syaoran se volvieron hacia ella.

- Sakura¿reconocerás al fin que me necesitas? –

¡Por los dientes de Dios¿Cómo podía pensar en eso precisamente ahora, cuando la vida se le iba en esa herida?

- ¿Sakura? –

- Sí, te necesito. Juro que sí. –

- ¿Y has llegado a amarme... aunque sea…un poco? –

Ella no vaciló.

- Sí, te juro que sí, Syaoran… por favor, ya no hables. –

Una mano se deslizó sobre el cuello de Sakura y la obligó a acercar la cara. El tenía los labios cálidos y secos, suaves, pero sólo al principio. A pesar del sufrimiento, ella comprendió que había mucha fuerza en la mano que la sostenía, y mucha pasión en el beso.

Apartó la cara, y con los ojos entrecerrados vio que él sonreía.

- ¡No estás muriéndote! – Sakura estaba dolida.

- Muriéndome no… pero el dolor… empieza a… desquiciarme. –

- ¡Eres un tonto, Syaoran! – Sakura soltó unas lágrimas que en el momento de dar un golpe en el hombro herido de Syaoran, algunas cayeron sobre el rostro del ahora conmovido hombre.

– Por Dios, mujer!... no hagas eso. – Pero Syaoran vio genuino dolor en los ojos de la mujer. No recordaba haberla visto tan preocupada.

Sakura comenzó por levantarse, retirando la cabeza del hombre de su regazo; él comprendió entonces lo que estaba sucediendo.

– No, espera. No pienses que me he burlado de ti…Tal vez no esté muriendo, pero no puedo levantarme solo. Es solo…que hemos llegado, ya puedo sentirme tranquilo. – Sakura, lo miró con recelo, y Syaoran notó que las caricias de la mujer se habían detenido para ahora apartarse de él con desprecio.

Sakura se sentía una estúpida, cómo no pudo comprender antes que se necesitaba más que una herida como ésa para matar a Syaoran.

– Por favor, Sakura, espera. Mírame. – Syaoran logró impedir que se pusiera de pie y la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Gracias por no abandonarme. –

Sakura sentía en su corazón que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Ciertamente no era capaz de dejarlo allí en el suelo, sabía que Syaoran no mentía en su agradecimiento, y aún sin comprenderlo, la palabra, gracias, tenía un sonido extraño en su boca, tal vez porque era la primera vez que lo oía mencionarla. Se sintió extraña pero no incómoda.

– Es hasta ahora que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho. – Syaoran no pudo contener una sonrisa, sabiendo que el sarcasmo era buena señal que el enojo de ella se había ido. La acercó nuevamente y probó sus labios, aprovecharía lo que fuera antes que sus hombres los interrumpieran. Un dolor más fuerte que su herida le agobiaba y era el la probabilidad de haber perdido a Sakura.

Syaoran permaneció acostado a lo sumo cuatro días. Una semana más tarde había reanudado de nuevo sus tareas. Y después de dos semanas la herida le provocaba solamente molestias ocasionales.

Había abordado el problema de Spinel no como deseaba, sino como lo imponía la política de Terada. Se había limitado a informar al rey de la perfidia de Spinel. Hacia fines del verano supo que Spinel, dominado por el pánico, y temeroso de la venganza, había huido hacia el norte, para refugiarse en el campamento de los daneses. Su cadáver había sido enviado a la casa del padre.

Cuando Syaoran relató el episodio a Sakura, ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros, y comentó que un individuo tan mezquino debía tener mal fin. En verdad, la joven noruega no demostró mucho sentimiento en el asunto.

Sakura continuó resentida con Syaoran, por el hecho que él se había abstenido intencionalmente de ayudar, por mínimo que fuera, en la fuga. En términos inequívocos le dijo lo que opinaba de su engaño y sin embargo, él no podía arrepentirse de haber aprovechado la oportunidad de ponerla a prueba durante el camino de regreso. Sakura habría podido abandonarlo en un momento cualquiera del viaje. En cambio, lo había acompañado hasta que ambos estuvieron a salvo. Para él, eso significaba mucho más que lo que podía expresar.

De todos modos, el enojo de Sakura no duró mucho. Se mostró gentil y dulce con él mientras Syaoran recobraba fuerzas, y evitó que su propio estado de debilidad lo incomodase. Casi lo llevó a desear que le hubiesen infligido más heridas, porque de ese modo ella lo habría cuidado más. Era precisamente lo contrario de lo que él habría sentido si Meiling lo hubiese cuidado.

Hacia el fin del verano Sakura comenzó a sentir una melancolía profunda, y por mucho que Syaoran le preguntase, ella no decía nada. El sajón a menudo la llevaba a nadar, o a cabalgar, y la joven sonreía y bromeaba con él. Pero Syaoran continuaba leyendo la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la observaba sin que ella lo advirtiese.

Syaoran redujo a la mitad los trabajos que ella realizaba en la sala. Como al parecer eso no modificó la situación, le duplicó las tareas. Tampoco este recurso sirvió de nada. Incluso le devolvió sus propias ropas, pero ella rehusó usarlas; en realidad, pareció más deprimida después de ver el vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro.

Syaoran no sabía qué hacer. Pero el día que Sakura le preguntó de nuevo cuándo se casaría, Syaoran sospechó que había hallado la solución del problema. Continuaba deseando separarse de él. Por eso se sentía mal. Contaba los días que faltaban para la boda, es decir para el momento en que se vería liberada de su palabra. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que se marchase, de modo que sólo le quedaba un camino.

Se habría sorprendido de haber sabido lo que en realidad molestaba a Sakura. Era la época, hacia fines del verano, en que ella, Touya y el resto deberían haber regresado a casa, después de visitar las ciudades comerciales. A lo largo del verano sus padres sin duda se habían inquietado por ella, pero en todo caso tenían la seguridad de que Sakura regresaría. Pero ahora, hacia fines del verano, comenzaría a difundirse un sentimiento de auténtica ansiedad, y día tras día esperarían la llegada de la nave. Y cuando pasaran los días sin que apareciese el barco, ese sentimiento se agravaría. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se sintiese feliz, sabiendo que sus padres estaban sufriendo a causa de la ausencia?

Había conseguido hablar nuevamente con Touya. Le rogó que se marchase, que hallase el modo de volver al hogar, de manera que por lo menos sus padres supieran que ella estaba a salvo. El se negó, no sólo porque no deseaba abandonarla, sino porque estaba seguro de que Fujitaka lo mataría si volvía a casa sin ella.

Syaoran hacía todo lo posible para reconfortarla. Y ella lo amaba aún más por esa actitud. Pero no podía decirle cuál era el problema, porque en ese caso lo único que él podría hacer sería permitirle que se fuese, y ella experimentaba el hondo temor de que llegase incluso a ese extremo. Estaba condenada en un sentido o en el otro. Separarse de Syaoran podía destruirla, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba que sus padres supieran que estaba bien. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Por primera vez en el verano Syaoran salió de Wyndhurst. Se ausentó dos días. Nadie supo adónde fue, pero cuando regresó dijo a Meiling que había arreglado su matrimonio. Y ella rompió a llorar, porque Syaoran no quiso decirle quién sería el marido; únicamente le aseguró que ella aprobaría su elección.

Esta vez Sakura no pudo censurar el llanto de Meiling. Sabía que ella misma no habría tolerado tanto secreto en un asunto de tal importancia. Sin embargo, Syaoran se limitó a afirmar que Meiling necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que contraería matrimonio, antes de saber el nombre del elegido.

Más tarde en la habitación hacía horas que Sakura y Syaoran se habían retirado a descansar. Fue una sensación desagradable, y tan intensa que Syaoran despertó de su sueño. Movió la mano para apartar del cuello al insecto que lo picaba. Los dedos rozaron en cambio el metal frío, y la punta afilada de la daga presionó más firmemente sobre el costado del cuello, obligando a retirar la mano.

No estaba soñando. Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura acurrucado a su izquierda, una mano apoyada contra el pecho del propio Syaoran. Y a la derecha, el aguijón del dolor era demasiado real. No podía ver a su atacante en la oscuridad, pero el hombre había conseguido introducirse silenciosamente en el dormitorio para atentar contra la vida de Syaoran. Y como ninguno de los habitantes de Wyndhurst estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, Syaoran sacó la conclusión más probable: los vikingos habían conseguido fugarse. Y si habían logrado llegar al dormitorio¿eso significaría que abajo todos estaban muertos?

Sakura había jurado que no habría matanza, que si podían, sencillamente se irían de allí. Entonces¿sólo habían venido a buscarla? Syaoran no permitiría que se la llevaran. Antes tendrían que matarlo. Pero comprendió que en vista de las circunstancias eso no sería tan difícil.

- ¿Puedes comprender lo que te digo? –

Endureció los músculos del pecho. Sí, entendía claramente el ronco murmullo. No era la lengua vikinga, sino el dialecto celta. ¿Kohl? No, la voz no era tan grave. Entonces, los vikingos no habían escapado ¡la otra posibilidad, igualmente desastrosa, era que los celtas hubieran atacado nuevamente. Y esta vez se habían atrevido a entrar a la casa.

- ¡Contesta, sajón! – El mismo murmullo, pero ahora colérico.

- Sí, te comprendo. –

- Bien. –

La presión de la daga se suavizó, y la hoja descansó sobre el cuello de Syaoran, de modo que sería suficiente el más leve movimiento para cortarle la yugular. Syaoran aún no podía moverse. Tenía que permanecer quieto, y aceptar lo que sucediera. El enojo fue el fruto de la impotencia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – protestó.

- Calma, sajón – advirtió el murmullo -. He venido a buscar respuestas, pero todavía no veo claro el camino. Y no podré juzgar hasta que conozca todos los hechos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que la voz acababa de decirle. No había ruidos de lucha. En realidad, sólo oía su propia respiración. La casa estaba tan silenciosa como solía suceder en medio de la noche. Todos dormían o… estaban muertos.

- Quien... –

La hoja lo hirió, obligándolo a callar. A su lado, Sakura se movió. Syaoran trató de aflojar el brazo sobre el cual ella yacía. No deseaba despertarla para que viese esto.

- Sajón, yo haré las preguntas. Y dirás la verdad si aprecias tu vida. –

La cosa parecía cada vez más insensata. ¿Acaso él poseía conocimientos que interesaban a un celta¿Y cuál había sido el destino de los restantes habitantes de la casa?

Syaoran dijo en voz baja: - Te diré lo que quieras saber, si dejas en paz a la mujer. –

- ¿Dejarla en paz? – La voz manifestó sorpresa, pero Syaoran no estaba preparado para lo que el celta dijo de inmediato. – Estás durmiendo con mi hija. ¿Acaso tu iglesia sajona lo ha autorizado? –

Syaoran cerró los ojos. No había oído bien. Era imposible. El padre de Sakura no era celta.

Impaciente, la voz continuó: - Sajón, no necesitas pensarlo mucho. O tu iglesia te concedió ese derecho, o no te lo concedió. –

- No tengo ese derecho. –

- Entonces¿mi hija te lo concedió? –

Syaoran experimentó el súbito deseo de reír, porque la situación parecía inverosímil.

- Creo que cometiste un error. No estoy durmiendo con una mujer celta.

La hoja presionó de nuevo contra el cuello. –

- No dispongo de mucho tiempo para conocer la verdad, de modo que no lo malgastes con rodeos. Sakura es mi hija, y yo sé muy bien quién eres tú. –

La voz ya no era un murmullo. Continuó siendo grave, pero vibró más claramente... era una mujer.

Syaoran dijo con voz que expresaba incredulidad: - ¿Eres su madre? –

- Dios me ayude¿quién demonios creíste que era? –

- ¡No una mujer! – gruñó el sajón.

Sakura no podía continuar durmiendo.

- Syaoran, qué... –

- Tranquilízate, querida, o esta hoja que sostengo contra su cuello se hundirá profundamente. –

- ¡Mamá¡Oh, Dios mío¿Realmente eres tú¿Cómo...? –

- ¡Sakura, quieta! – Syaoran agregó su advertencia cuando la joven se sentó y a mover la cama determinó que la daga agrandase la herida, de modo que manó más sangre del cuello del sajón.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakura, y después exclamó alarmada -. Oh, no, madre¡no lo hieras! –

- ¿No? – Nadeshiko retiró la daga, y abrió los brazos exasperada. - ¿Qué no lo hiera, después de todo lo que según nos dijo Yamasaki que él te hizo¡Te castigó con un látigo! –

- Fue un error – dijo Sakura, y obligó a Syaoran a recostarse cuando él ya había comenzado a sentarse en la cama -. ¿No te lo explicó Yukito? –

Nadeshiko hizo una pausa.

- Quizá lo habría hecho, pero tu tío Jun le dio un puñetazo cuando comenzó a hablar en defensa del sajón. Creo que todavía está durmiendo. –

- ¿También está aquí el tío Jun? –

Syaoran apresó los brazos de Sakura y se sentó, a pesar de los esfuerzos que ella hizo para detenerlo.

- Me mentiste – dijo fríamente -. Dijiste que no podías entender a Kohl, y sin embargo hablas a tu madre usando la misma lengua celta. –

- Por supuesto. Ambos la aprendimos de ella. Kohl es mi hermano. –

- ¿Touya? –

- Sí. –

- Entonces¡me mentiste acerca de su muerte! –

- ¡No! Creí que estaba muerto. Le llevó mucho tiempo recuperarse de su herida y encontrarme. Pero no podía decirte quién era. Lo habrías encadenado con los otros de haber sabido que era un vikingo. –

Syaoran aflojó la mano con la cual la retenía al recordar la extraña conducta que ella había mostrado el día que Kohl apareció en la casa. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla tiernamente.

- Lo siento – dijo.

- Qué hermoso – se burló Nadeshiko -. Si ya terminaron de pelear y de reconciliarse, les anuncio que todavía es necesario resolver un problema grave: Sakura tu padre reclama la sangre del sajón. –

- ¡No! –

- No es tan sencillo – dijo serenamente Nadeshiko -. Pude separarme de ellos y venir aquí porque ahora están discutiendo Fujitaka, Jun y tu hermano, no acerca de la necesidad de matarlo, sino de quién tendrá el placer de hacerlo. –

- No es posible que Touya piense así – insistió Sakura -. El sabe lo que siento. –

- Quizá. Pero cuando supo el asunto de los latigazos... –

- ¡Otra vez eso! – exclamó Sakura impaciente -. No fue nada... dos latigazos sin importancia. Fue cuando él creyó que yo era un muchacho y quiso arrancarme la verdad. Suspendió la orden en cuanto comprendió que era una mujer. –

- Entonces, debiste explicárselo a Touya, en lugar de permitir que se enterase por Yamasaki... que seguramente entendió sólo lo que alcanzó a ver. –

- Yo nunca atribuí a Syaoran la culpa de los latigazos. ¿Por qué ellos lo están acusando? Yukito sabe perfectamente bien lo que pasó. ¡Oh, maldito sea el tío Jun y su mal carácter, qué fue lo llevó a golpear a Yukito! –

- Querida, todos están enojados. ¿Creíste que procederían de otro modo cuando llegan aquí y te encuentran convertida en esclava y obligada a compartir la cama de tu carcelero? –

- ¡Mataré a Touya! – tronó Sakura -. El sabe que nadie me obligó. ¿Por qué no te lo dijo? –

Nadeshiko se echó a reír ante la vehemencia de su hija.

- Quizá lo olvidó a causa de su propia cólera. Pero me alegro de saberlo. Ahora, cálmate. Que tú te enojes no contribuirá a resolver nada. –

Syaoran preguntó con forzada serenidad.

- ¿Debo suponer que liberaron a mis prisioneros? –

- Sí – replicó Nadeshiko -. Eso fue fácil. Sajón, tu patio no está bien defendido. –

- ¿Y la patrulla de los bosques? –

- Apresada. –

- ¡Quieres decir que los mataron! –

- A unos pocos. No fue posible evitarlo. También al guardia de la puerta. La única razón por la cual nos mantuvimos frente al muro, sin ocupar la casa, es que tienes aquí a Sakura. Y podrás mantenerte vivo mientras la retengas. Pero, sajón, no se marcharán. –

- Me llamo Syaoran – dijo secamente el joven.

- Y yo Nadeshiko. Y ahora que nos conocemos, te diré una cosa: pude haberte matado mientras aún dormías, y me habría llevado a mi hija sana y salva. –

- Al parecer, tus hombres reclaman mi sangre – replicó Syaoran irritado -. ¿Por qué tú no piensas lo mismo? –

- Lo pensé. –

- ¡Mamá! – protestó Sakura.

- Es cierto, preciosa. Como que Dios es mi testigo, deseaba que él y toda su gente murieran. Finalmente comprendí, después de tantos años, lo que sintió tu abuelo, y por qué quiso vengarse de mi pueblo por lo que habían hecho a tu padre cuando lo capturaron en una incursión. Vine aquí para vengarme, lo mismo que hizo Daisuke cuando me capturó. –

- Pero¿cómo supisteis dónde encontrarnos? –

- Gracias a la esposa de Genjo. Como tú sabes, es una mujer muy miedosa. Genjo le había dicho lo que se proponía hacer, y mucho antes de la época en que debía retornar la nave ella se presentó ante Fujitaka y lo confesó todo. Pero creíamos que habíamos venido inútilmente cuando encontramos que el monasterio de Jurro estaba en ruinas. Pensamos que los hombres habían tenido éxito, que nosotros habíamos partido demasiado pronto, y que vosotros probablemente ya estaréis en casa. Volvíamos a las naves... –

- ¿Más de una nave? – la interrumpió Syaoran.

- Tres – respondió Nadeshiko -. De modo que si estuviste pensando en la posibilidad de luchar, más vale que no lo hagas. Hemos venido dispuestos a combatir, con más de cien hombres. –

Sakura buscó la mano de Syaoran.

- No combatirás contra mi padre¿verdad? –

El se limitó a responder con un gruñido. Nadeshiko emitió un sonido parecido.

- Sakura, quizá no pueda elegir. –

- No, no habrá guerra – insistió obstinadamente Sakura. Bajó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana. – Madre, yo... ¡Oh, por los dientes de Dios! Deseo verte, madre, acercarme a ti. –

Tomó una vela y salió del dormitorio en busca de una antorcha.

Syaoran buscó sus ropas, y después procedió a vestirse.

- Dijiste por qué deseabas matarme, Nadeshiko. Ahora dime por qué no lo haces. –

- Porque cierta vez yo también fui capturada y convertida en esclava, y sin embargo acabé amando al hombre que era mi dueño. Fujitaka es mi marido. Ha venido aquí no como vikingo, sino como padre. Y tendrás que enfrentar a ese padre. –

- Podría apresarte ahora – dijo Syaoran, mientras ajustaba el cinturón con la espada -. En ese caso, tendría dos rehenes en lugar de una. –

Se oyó una risa suave desde el fondo de la habitación.

- Yo no lo intentaría. –

Syaoran no contestó, y la luz se acercó a la puerta. Un momento después apareció Sakura, que protegía la vela con la mano. No se había vestido, y estaba cubierta únicamente con la sábana.

- Oh, madre, deja eso – la reprendió Sakura -. El no te atacará. –

Syaoran pudo ver un arco de aspecto siniestro cuya flecha apuntaba a su pecho; y ni siquiera era uno de sus arcos. Nadeshiko lo había llevado consigo.

Comenzó a reírse de su propia tontería al haber subestimado a la mujer. Se habría llevado una gran sorpresa si hubiese intentado desarmarla en la oscuridad.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido al ver la mano de Syaoran sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, y entonces él alzó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición. Y después observó la reunión de la madre e hija. Sakura corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de Nadeshiko, pero su cuerpo sobrepasaba en mucho al de la madre.

Syaoran meneó la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer fuese la madre de Sakura? Era tan menuda, y el cuerpo alto y esbelto, vestía una túnica de terciopelo negro. Los largos cabellos negros formaban una trenza, y los ojos grises afectuosos exploraban la cara de Sakura, enmarcada por las manos de su madre. El cutis de Sakura se asemejaba al de su hermano, y por eso Syaoran supuso que la joven noruega se parecía al padre. Pero los rasgos de Nadeshiko reproducían los de Sakura. Sin embargo, se hubiera dicho que no tenía edad suficiente para ser madre. Una bella mujer. Entendía ahora la belleza y galanura de su Sakura.

- No explicaste cómo pudiste encontrarnos aquí – dijo Sakura.

- Ninsei recorrió gran parte de este territorio y descubrió este lugar, y vio a los hombres trabajando en el patio. De modo que nos retiramos al bosque para esperar la noche.

- Oh, madre¡no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! – dijo Sakura, abrazándola fuertemente -. Últimamente sufrí mucho, sabía que esperaban el retorno de la nave, ahora que se acerca el invierno, y que se sentirían muy preocupados si no llegábamos.

- ¿Por eso estabas deprimida? – dijo Syaoran con expresión incrédula.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la cama, y pareció un tanto avergonzada.

- Sí, Syaoran, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero en realidad tú nada podías hacer para remediarlo. –

- Creí... Bien, no importa – dijo Syaoran, con expresión obstinada -. La próxima vez que suceda algo parecido explícate, y permíteme juzgar personalmente si puedo ayudar o no. –

- No hay tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en estas aclaraciones – dijo Nadeshiko con expresión decidida -. Debes responder a mis preguntas, y de prisa: Syaoran¿te casarás con mi hija? –

- ¡Mamá! – casi gritó Sakura -. ¡No puedes preguntarle eso! –

- Debo hacerlo – insistió Nadeshiko -. Necesito algo para calmar a tu padre, aunque quizá ya sea demasiado tarde. –

- No aceptaré un matrimonio a la fuerza – dijo Sakura con voz que expresaba desprecio y hostilidad-. Y además, tiene a su prometida. No puede desposarme. –

Nadeshiko miró a Syaoran con el ceño enarcado en furia. El respondió con una sonrisa.

- El compromiso que ella menciona ya no existe. –

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Sakura – Eres un cobarde! ese compromiso sí existe! –

- Cuando me ausenté esos dos días, fui a Raedwood para hablar con el padre de Tomoyo. No lamentó mucho que yo no deseara a su hija cuando le propuse casar a Meiling con su hijo Wilburt. –

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa que me reservabas? –

- No, tu propia boda era la sorpresa, aunque yo no estaba seguro de que aceptaras. Te tendí una trampa para obligarte a reconocer que me amabas, pero después no volviste a decirlo. –

- ¿Realmente deseas casarte conmigo? –

- Sí. –

- ¡Oh, Syaoran! – se arrojó sobre él, de modo que Syaoran cayó nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama.

- Entonces¿amas a mi hija? – dijo Nadeshiko, interrumpiendo el beso.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Sakura -. ¡Por los dientes de Dios! Nunca me lo dijo¿y ahora tengo que escucharlo frente a ti, y obligado¿Ese es el modo de...?

- Cálmate, preciosa. No tengo tiempo para considerar tu sensibilidad. No es mía la culpa si no te lo dijo antes, pero ahora quiero oírse decir precisamente eso.

Y Syaoran lo dijo pero ignorando completamente a Nadeshiko.

-No es obligado, Sakura. Lamento no habértelo dicho en otras circunstancias. – Sakura estaba de piedra, por increíble que pareciera olvidó en qué circunstancias se encontraban; solo podía ver los brillantes ojos marrones que la observaban sin titubear. La mano de Syaoran sobre su mejilla la quemaba. – Te amo, Sakura. –

- Syaoran, por favor, por lo que más quieras… no juegues conmigo.– masculló Sakura, quien por primera vez en su vida tenía deseos de llorar aunque eso mostraba que rogaba con vehemencia que no le hiciesen daño, en lugar de defenderse.

Syaoran le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Sakura¿de veras crees que alguien puede obligarme a decir esto? Sí, te amo; créeme princesa, cuando te digo que te amo. Solo lamento no haberlo dicho antes que todo esto pasara. – Syaoran veía las lágrimas correr sobre las mejillas de la joven ¿Cómo poder hacer que le creyera, si el es ese momento experimentaba la hermosa sensación de liberar su corazón? Syaoran sentía su corazón entristecerse poco a poco al ver la incredulidad de la vikinga. – Preciosa, por favor, créeme, Te amo. –

Sakura juró ver lágrimas juntarse en los hermosos ojos del hombre. Una punzada golpeó su corazón y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– Yo también te amo, Syaoran. Te amo, te amo, te amo, mi querido Syaoran. –

Detrás de los dos jóvenes, Nadeshiko sonrió.

- Ah, hija, tu padre también tardó mucho en decirlo. –

Sakura sonreía, como transportada. Ni siquiera oyó las palabras de su madre. Pero Syaoran ya no podía ignorar la presencia de Nadeshiko, por mucho que deseara verla lejos en ese momento.

Preguntó con voz neutra: - ¿Y ahora qué piensan hacer? –

- Ahora que tengo las respuestas que buscaba me marcharé como vine, y ojalá pueda obligar a algunos a mostrarse sensatos. –

- ¡Nadeshiko! –

Syaoran vio que las dos mujeres se estremecían al oír esa voz tonante frente a la ventana. A él mismo se le erizó el vello de su propia nuca.

- Dios nos ampare. Sabía que era excesivo abrigar la esperanza de que no descubriera mi desaparición. –

- ¡Nadeshiko, contesta! – rugió de nuevo Fujitaka.

- ¿Tu padre? – preguntó Syaoran.

- Sí. – Syaoran logró ver angustia en los ojos de su mujer. Sin embargo, prosiguió en su interrogatorio.

- ¿Y también habla la lengua celta? –

- Ya te dije que su madre era cristiana. Era una celta... –

Nadeshiko los interrumpió bruscamente.

- Syaoran! será mejor que te apresures a bajar. Estoy segura de que Fujitaka despertó a tus hombres. Ocúpate de que no salgan armados de la casa, porque serán masacrados. – No esperó a comprobar que Syaoran le obedecía, y con paso rápido se acercó a la ventana y gritó: - Por los dientes de dios, vikingo, no necesitas gritar así. Estoy aquí, sana y salva y Sakura está conmigo. ¡No! No entres, Fujitaka. Yo me reuniré contigo. –

Sakura se había acercado a la ventana, y se detuvo junto a su madre apenas Syaoran salió de la habitación. La luz de las antorchas iluminaba todo el patio, y así vio a más de un centenar de vikingos tocados con los yelmos, armados de espada y hacha, preparados para atacar la casa. Sólo le restaba rogar que Syaoran no convocase a sus hombres. No tenían la más mínima posibilidad.

Continuará…

* * *

**Ah h h h h !... ****Que Dios nos ampare!... ese padre de Sakura está como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, y es ahora cuando Syaoran sabrá lo que es la furia de un vikingo, perdón, la furia de un padre. **

**Pido a los cielos que me de tiempo de trabajar en el último capítulo de la historia para subirla lo más pronto posible. Detesto tardarme tanto, pero créanme que se me hace súper difícil. **

**No piensen que no leo sus review, los leo todos y con calma, son como mis más grandes tesoros porque son mi motivación para seguir en esta página. Gracias a toda la gente que me escribe, a los que me mandan sus correos para saber cómo estoy, muchísimas gracias a todos los que son mis amigos que sin vernos he formado buenas amistades con mis lectores. Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por seguir apoyándome.**

**Los dejo con el que será el último avance para esta historia. See you! **

– _Maldita sea, no – _

– _Maldita sea! – _

– _Toma tu espada o te arrepentirás, niño. – _

–_Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, maldita sea! – … Me entreno diariamente en el arte de la guerra, porque estamos preparándonos para enfrentar a tus hermanos los daneses. Pero entiendo que no eres más que un mercader._

_- ¡Vaya, vaya! – … -. Ahora he sido bien desafiado. Niño, tienes un segundo antes de que comience a despedazarte._

_Y fue cuando Syaoran sintió la furia de un vikingo. _

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"_**Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."**_

GEORGE SAND


	22. Chapter 22

**Esta historia es una adaptación de "Corazones en Llamas", obra de JOHANNA LINDSEY. Este Fanfiction contiene escenas que no corresponden con la obra original, pues han sido modificadas para el ajuste de personajes de CCS de CLAMP, bajo criterio de la persona responsable de esta adaptación. **

CAPÍTULO XXII

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Por un momento creyó morirse, pero haciendo acopio de toda su razón, suspiró conteniendo un grito que expresara su dolor y furia. Su cabeza negaba lo que le pedían hacer, lo negaba sin decir palabra, solo lo hizo hasta que pudo hablar sin perder la cordura.

- No ¡No, Yukito, eso no puede ser! No lo voy a permitir. Quiero hablar con él! –

Las primeras horas de la mañana, y debido a las críticas circunstancias era obvio el reinante silencio en la sala. Las mujeres rezaban sin hablar. Los hombres afilaban solemnemente sus espadas.

Nadeshiko había vuelto con Fujitaka, pero él no le había permitido regresar con Sakura. En cambio, habían enviado a Yukito con la misión de informarles lo que se había decidido. Los vikingos se habían retirado nuevamente junto al recinto amurallado, parecían formar parte de los gigantescos muros, solo observando, a la expectativa de nuevas órdenes. Sakura había esperado con Syaoran el resto de la noche. Habían previsto que habría un ataque, un ultimátum, pero no lo que Yukito estaba diciéndoles.

Sakura estaba de pie al lado de Syaoran. Por órdenes de su madre, ahora Sakura vestía ropa de Vikinga, según por palabras de su madre, era mejor que Fujitaka la viese como él la recordaba y no con los harapos que el Sajón le hizo usar. Pues de haberla visto así, Nadeshiko juró que el Sajón y su gente no conocerían la piedad de un Vikingo poseído por la furia. Sakura no podía negar sentirse extraña, no por sentir nuevamente la suavidad de su vestido y la sensación de portar joyas; sino, por la mirada penetrante de Syaoran, quién desde que la vio vestida de esa forma, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Lo descubrió más de una ocasión observando sus piernas. Le dolía su mirada, ese atisbo de reserva, como si no la conociera.

Agradeció a los cielos cuando Yukito apareció en la entrada. Apenas amaneció, el vikingo llegó desarmado. Tenía el mentón y el labio inferior monstruosamente hinchados, testimonio del mal humor del tío Jun. Había hablado únicamente con Sakura, dejando a cargo de la joven la tarea de interpretar el mensaje para beneficio de Syaoran. Y ella aún no lo había hecho.

- Puedes venir conmigo ahora para verlo – dijo francamente Yukito -. Pero si abandonas esta casa, tu sajón pierde el único recurso que le permite negociar. No creo que desees eso. –

- Entonces, dile que venga aquí. –

Yukito meneó la cabeza.

- No vendrá. No confía en los sajones. –

- ¡Tú viniste! –

- Sí. – Sonrió. – Pero confió en tu capacidad para evitar que tu hombre me degollé. En cambio, tu padre no ha visto el poder que tú ejerces sobre él. –

Sakura respondió en voz colérica: - Quizás eso sea cierto en las cosas poco importantes, ¡pero no cuando se trata de algo que afecta la seguridad de toda su gente! –

Yukito no se mostró impresionado. Si hubiesen querido matarlo, ya lo habrían hecho. Pero el sajón permanecía de pie allí mismo, el rostro impasible. Ni siquiera mostraba curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban, ocasionalmente desviaba la miraba a Sakura.

- Tienes que hablar con el Sajón, Sakura. Esto es inevitable. Habla con él ahora, por favor. De lo contrario tendré que hacerlo yo y lo más seguro es que no me entienda bien. –

- ¡Yukito, por favor! Esto no puede ser. ¡Para mí no habrá un triunfador! –

- No creo que se haya considerado ese aspecto. Dieciséis de los nuestros fueron convertidos en esclavos, y obligados a trabajar para estos sajones. No todos reclaman venganza por eso. Unos pocos incluso preferirían vivir aquí, si pudieran hacerlo como hombres libres. Pero aunque no lo comprendas, los que no buscan la venganza ahora tienen aquí hermanos y padres que sí la reclaman, y eso te incluye a ti también, Sakura. Tienes que entender eso quieras o no. –

- ¡No me pidas que trate de entender una locura! – exclamó ella -. ¡Es el riesgo que aceptaron cuando vinieron a atacar este lugar. –

- Ellos no lo ven así. –

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Mi madre habló con mi padre? –

- Hablaron largamente, discutieron. Y después se adoptó la decisión. –

- ¿Mi madre aprueba esto? –

- No, no lo aprueba, pero como tú misma, no puede evitarlo. Tu tío es el Jarl, y ejerce el mando. Le corresponde la palabra definitiva, y aceptó. Y tu padre fue elegido a reclamar venganza unánimemente, pues se entiende que es el que ha sufrido la peor ofensa del sajón, a causa de ti. Ahora, díselo, Sakura. Se acerca el momento. –

Sakura miró a Syaoran. La cara de la joven era una máscara pálida y sombría. El sufrimiento más profundo se manifestaba en su mirada. ¿Cómo podía decírselo? Y sin embargo, era necesario. Que Dios la ayudase, ese día, ella misma quedaría destruida.

Habló con voz apagada.

- Milord, te retan a duelo. Eligieron a su representante, y tú combatirás solo contra él. Si lo derrotas, entonces se hará la retirada. –

Syaoran provocó mayor sufrimiento en Sakura cuando lo miró sonriente. Vio que animosamente se acercó a ella y tomándola de los brazos le habló suavemente.

- Sakura, esto es mejor que todo lo que yo podría haber deseado. ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Tienes miedo que no pueda ganarle? –

- Esa es una de las razones – dijo ella con voz quebrada.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué sucederá si soy derrotado? –

Syaoran desbordaba confianza. Pero ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eriol siempre me tendrá aquí, y podrá usarme para negociar. Mi tío Jun ejerce el mando. No cree que tú me mates, pero no se siente tan seguro si otro sajón ejerce el mando. Sé cómo es mi tío, no arriesgará mi vida. Se marcharán si yo voy con ellos. En cualquiera de los dos casos tu gente se salvará. –

- Entonces, ¿sólo están contra mí? –

Sakura se preguntó si Syaoran había comprendido el hecho que si él ganase o perdiese, ella tenía que irse con su gente.

- Sí. Un vikingo prefiere morir en combate antes que ser esclavo, ser capturado es deshonroso. Tú los obligaste a aceptar lo que más odian. –

- ¿Pero se darán por satisfechos si triunfo? –

- Syaoran, son hombres de pelea. Pelean por divertirse o por el más mínimo insulto; poco les importa la razón. En nuestros festines mueren hombres por incidentes que comienzan como una sencilla disputa. Los amigos enfrentan a los amigos... lo que les importa es el desafío. Pero siempre se respeta al vencedor porque se lo considera el mejor. Han designado al mejor de sus hombres. No creen que puedas derrotarlo, pero si lo consigues habrás demostrado tu fuerza, y por lo tanto te respetarán. –

El acercó la mano al mentón de Sakura, y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Esto te angustia? ¿Deseas que rechace el desafío? –

Sakura gimió.

- No puedes. Mi madre seguramente les dijo que no me dañarás, no importa lo que suceda. Como te expliqué antes, mi tío está seguro de eso. Atacarán tu casa si no peleas. No tienes alternativa si quieres salvar a tu gente. –

- Por otra parte, podrían atacar incluso ahora, y sin embargo me proponen este reto. Sakura, es un trato justo. No te inquietes. No puedo perder. –

Ella contuvo una exclamación. Lo miró por segundos que parecieron eternidad. Lo abrazó luego de haberle dado un desesperado beso de despedida.

– Te amo, Syaoran. –

– Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. –

– Sakura. – Dijo Yukito.

Sakura se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la escalera a pasos presurosos. Syaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que ella desapareció en el piso alto. Después, miró hostil a Yukito.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura que la conmovió tanto? – preguntó Syaoran.

A Yukito le dolía la cabeza debido al intento de entender el rápido diálogo de los dos jóvenes. Había renunciado al esfuerzo después de comprender que el sajón sabía a qué atenerse. Quería conocer la causa de la inquietud de Sakura. Yukito pensó que la joven tenía sus propias razones para parecer preocupada.

El vikingo se encogió de hombros.

- Fujitaka está furioso con Touya... perdió la nave... trajo aquí a Sakura. Probablemente tendremos nuestro merecido por todo esto. –

Syaoran no se tranquilizó. ¿Era posible que la preocupación por su hermano la agobiase tanto? Quizá, si eso se sumaba a la inquietud por el resultado del combate.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá mi contrincante? – preguntó.

- Tardará el tiempo necesario para prepararse. –

- ¿Vendrá completamente armado? –

- Sí. –

Syaoran despidió con un gesto a Yukito. Envió a un hombre a su dormitorio con la orden de alcanzarle su armadura, y entretanto explicó a Eriol lo que sucedería. Impartió instrucciones para el caso improbable de que el vikingo lo derrotará.

Un rato después se había puesto el casco y la cota de mallas. Eriol estaba afilando la espada cuando llegó la llamada desde el patio.

Syaoran salió de la casa, la espada en una mano y el escudo en la otra. Syaoran trató de ignorar esa horrible sensación que sintió en su ser al apreciar a todos esos vikingos rodeando su propiedad. Habían entrado todos en el patio, aunque algunos se habían desplegado a lo largo del muro externo, los escudos y las espadas a los pies de cada uno, como signo de que habían venido sólo para mirar. Los hombres de Syaoran salieron de la casa, y él impartió la orden de que también depositaran en el suelo sus armas. Vio a la madre de Sakura que aferraba el brazo un gigante de ancho pecho que estaba a su lado.

Pensó si ese sería el padre de Sakura.

Syaoran no necesitó esperar mucho tiempo, y de pronto vio a su contrincante, a pocos metros de distancia. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, quizá tres o cuatro centímetros más alto que Syaoran. Mantenía separadas las piernas musculosas revestidas de cuero, la única protección que usaba, además del yelmo cónico con el largo protector de la nariz que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cara. Una sólida musculatura le cubría el ancho pecho y el estómago liso. Los brazos parecían garrotes carnosos. Adornaba sus muñecas con brazaletes de oro que mostraban dibujos de serpientes y dragones. El amplio escudo estaba revestido de cuero, y en el centro tenía un espolón de cinco centímetros. Y la espada de doble filo era una de las armas mejor trabajadas que Syaoran había visto jamás; el pomo estaba grabado y tachonado de plata y oro.

Syaoran vio todo esto de una ojeada. Que el hombre apareciese con el pecho desnudo era un gesto de menosprecio que el sajón no podía ignorar. Pidió a Eriol que le ayudase, porque deseaba quitarse su propia cota de mallas.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Eriol.

- No, me llevará ventaja si soporto el peso de la cota y él no. Primo, no creo que esto termine rápidamente. No quiero ofrecerle ninguna ventaja. –

Los vikingos vivaron cuando Syaoran desnudó su propio pecho. Su antagonista había permanecido inmóvil, esperando. Eriol devolvió a Syaoran la espada y el escudo, y el sajón se acercó al hombre a quién debía matar. Y entonces se sintió paralizado.

Syaoran, vio los mechones claros, idénticos a los de Sakura, los mismos ojos expresivos de ella que lo observaban tras los protectores de yelmo. Era imposible ignorar esa mirada además del cabello tan castaño como el de ella, Syaoran rogó a los cielos que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Te divertiste con mi hija y mi gente, maldito Sajón? –

Syaoran lanzó una violenta maldición, y retrocedió. Juró de nuevo, y arrojó la espada al suelo, frente al vikingo.

Fujitaka bajó su propia espada.

- Ella no te lo dijo, ¿eh? –

- ¡No puedo combatir contra ti! – gritó irritado Syaoran -. ¿No entiendes que eso la destruiría? ¡Maldita sea! –

- ¿Es la única razón por la cual no peleas? –

El tono era insultante, y Syaoran no podía ignorar la insinuación de cobardía. En ese momento casi decidió volver a tomar la espada. Pero en su mente evocó la expresión angustiada de Sakura, y cerró los puños para dominar el impulso.

- Qué otro venga a combatir – dijo Syaoran con voz áspera. Su voz resonó como un trueno-. Envíame a ese oso que está de pie al lado de tu esposa. –

- No, mi hermano no puede enfrentar a un hombre de tus proporciones y tu edad, aunque él no quiera reconocerlo. Te enfrentarás conmigo o con nadie. ¿O quizá mi hija también olvidó decirte lo que sucederá si te niegas a luchar? –

- ¡Me lo dijo! – Syaoran estaba enfurecido por la impotencia. El tono del Vikingo estaba lleno de burla.

- Entonces, sajón, recoge tu espada y actúa como hombre. ¿O solo lo eres con una mujer en tu cama? Sabes que no tienes alternativa. ¡Toma la maldita arma y pelea! –

Syaoran sabía que si dejaba dominarse por la furia perdería instantáneamente. Decidió no caer en el juego del sujeto.

- Vikingo, ¿estás seguro de que no eres demasiado viejo para esto? – se burló Syaoran - Me entreno diariamente en el arte de la guerra, porque estamos preparándonos para enfrentar a tus hermanos los daneses. Pero entiendo que no eres más que un mercader. –

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – rió Fujitaka mientras se paseaba mofándose de las palabras dichas -. Ahora he sido bien desafiado. Niño, tienes un segundo antes de que comience a despedazarte. –

Syaoran se inclinó para recoger su espada y con ella en la mano rodó y se incorporó sobre el costado izquierdo de Fujitaka. Dispuso sólo del segundo prometido antes de que el primer golpe cayese sobre su escudo. Siguió otro antes de que pudiese afirmarse sólidamente sobre los pies.

Nadeshiko había dicho la verdad. En efecto, el padre de Sakura quería su sangre. Ni por un instante cesó en sus ataques, y descargó un golpe tras otro siendo obvio el único propósito del gigante, el de matarlo. Obligó a Syaoran a retroceder en medio del patio. Ninguno de los daneses contra los cuales Syaoran había desenvainado la espada se había mostrado nunca tan implacable. Pero por otra parte ningún otro contrincante había tenido una motivación parecida. Estaba peleando ante todo contra un padre encolerizado, y en segundo lugar contra un vikingo. Estaba obligándolo a pagar cada una de las veces que había llevado a su lecho a Sakura.

En la ventana de la habitación de Syaoran, en el piso alto, Sakura parecía una estatua, y observaba el combate. El espectáculo la torturaba, y sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada. Media docena de veces había sentido que se le encogía el corazón, pues parecía que Syaoran no lograría protegerse a tiempo con el escudo, y entonces la espada de Fujitaka pasaba a pocos centímetros del sajón. Y después, llegaba la respuesta de Syaoran, y los golpes feroces sobre el escudo de Fujitaka.

Parecían dos murallas, descargando golpes que eran martillazos. Los labios de Sakura sangraban, porque se los mordía para contener los gritos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que...?

La vikinga contuvo el aliento, la espada rasgó el costado de Syaoran.

Sakura, no podía soportar más. Era testigo como ambos hombres a quién tanto amaba se mataban a golpes. Se retiró presurosa de la ventana.

Syaoran, sentía como cada golpe parecía destrozarle las entrañas. Lo único que podía hacer era protegerse y responder cuando era posible, descargaba ataques sobre el vikingo enfurecido. Un segundo fue el tiempo con el que contó para afirmarse sobre sus piernas, cuando tuvo que recibir con su escudo el ataque de la espada doble filo que se dirigía hacia su cuello. Cada vez era más difícil protegerse. Por instinto, guió su espada hacia el pecho del gigante para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

La fuerza del último golpe derribó a Syaoran. Fujitaka atacó por la derecha, pero los pies de Syaoran lo derribaron. Syaoran consiguió incorporarse antes que su antagonista, siendo evidente que podía alcanzar el vientre del vikingo. No aprovechó la oportunidad. En fracción de segundos yacía sobre el suelo de nuevo y sin su espada.

En segundos, ambos sostenían en sus manos enormes cuchillos, Fujitaka fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque. Cuerpo a cuerpo la fuerza del vikingo era abrumadora. El sajón, propinaba sendos golpes que parecían no doblegar al vikingo, respondía a cada golpe recibido. Syaoran con trabajo mantenía lejos de su vientre la imponente arma. Pudo ver cómo el gigante en una oportunidad clara, prefirió asestar un golpe en su vientre que enterrar el cuchillo. Entendió que el vikingo solo jugaba con él. Eso lo encolerizó.

Syaoran vio como el endemoniado vikingo empuñaba el cuchillo y se dirigía a él implacable. Sin más opción que defenderse, Syaoran se aferró a su arma, estaba listo a recibir el ataque de su oponente. Sin embargo, fue inesperado recibir un golpe que bien pudo romperle la mandíbula. Lo derribó. Pero el sajón giró de prisa sobre sí mismo, y con un impulso poderoso hundió el hombro en el vientre de Fujitaka, desarmándolo al instante, Syaoran decidió deshacerse del cuchillo. La pelea continuaría, pero ahora con los puños.

El vikingo sin preámbulo, yacía sobre él descargándole un sin número de golpes por todo el cuerpo y rostro. La mano del vikingo sobre su cuello le cortaba la respiración, sin embargo Syaoran no dejaba de defenderse. Fujitaka, sacó de su costado un cuchillito el cual lo dirigió a su cuello, a duras penas Syaoran lo mantenía alejado, podía sentir lo frío del arma sobre su yugular.

– ¡Ya basta! –

El desgarrador grito de Sakura, quien ahora estaba a pocos metros de los combatientes, hizo que la lucha cesara. Ambos, sangrando y jadeantes observaron a Sakura de pie frente a ellos con su rostro bañado el lágrimas.

– ¡Ya basta, papá! Obtuviste lo que querías ahora déjalo! –

Con trabajo, ambos se pusieron de pie. Y viéndose cara a cara.

- Podría haberte destruido – Dijo Fujitaka.

– Digo exactamente lo mismo, vikingo. –

Fujitaka se acercó hacia Syaoran y viéndolo fijamente descargó un puñetazo sobre la ya lacerada mandíbula de Syaoran. Este apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, no respondió el golpe porque sabía la razón de ese ataque en especial.

- Seríamos unos estúpidos si continuáramos, porque no puedo matarte. Pero no me tientes porque no tengo tantos escrúpulos si se trata de esto. – Las palabras de Fujitaka eran cortantes.

Sakura comenzó a llorar aliviada. Al fondo del patio, Nadeshiko se volvió para ocultar sus propias lágrimas. Las dos mujeres sonrieron, seguras de que los hombres vivirían.

Largo rato después, Syaoran no hubiera podido levantar la cabeza siquiera para salvar su vida, cayó sobre sus rodillas casi desmayado. Fujitaka, fue declarado vencedor poco antes de inclinarse y caer cerca de Syaoran. Reinó el silencio en el patio. No se había contemplado la posibilidad de que los dos hombres conservaran la vida.

Sakura no les dio tiempo para pensar. Corrió hacia los luchadores caídos, abrazando primero a su padre. Sakura se apoderó rápidamente de una de las espadas caídas al suelo, en el momento mismo en que su tío y la mayoría de los vikingos se acercaban. Enfrentó con ella a Jun, blandiendo el arma.

- Esto ha terminado, tío Jun – le advirtió irritada – Es hora de retirarnos. –

– Dile al Sajón que ambos han ganado. Le concedemos la paz. –

– Sakura…– Syaoran solo balbuceaba.

Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos lo vio y le dirigió una sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente a él hasta tomarlo en sus brazos.

– Tu pueblo ahora estará en paz, Syaoran.–

– He ganado... He ganado. – Syaoran producía solo balbuceos.

– Tengo que irme. –

– He ganado. –

– Salvaste a tu gente. –

– Saku…ra... –

La vikinga observo como su gente recogía las armas, a su vez, los sajones se ponían alertas, fue cuando su madre la llamó.

– Hija, este es el momento. –

Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas. Por el bien de la gente de Syaoran y por él mismo, tenía que irse.

– Syaoran... te amo. –

– No te irás… Sakura – Syaoran juntaba todas las fuerzas que tenía para no desmayarse en ese momento.

Sakura depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Syaoran mientras acariciaba su cabellera bañada en sudor. Lo observó y dijo en un susurro que lo amaba. Rápidamente, de un grito llamó a Eriol, quien en un principio vaciló en acercarse. Entregó en sus brazos a Syaoran.

– Más te vale que lo cuides, Sajón. –

– No te preocupes. – Eriol observaba fijamente a Sakura.

Ella se levantó, y con gran esfuerzo se alejó de Syaoran, solo en ese momento los vikingos comenzaron la retirada.

Corrió junto a su madre escuchando sin entender los balbuceos de Syaoran. Sakura no volvió su vista atrás.

Semanas después de haber llegado a su tierra, Sakura parecía retomar poco a poco sus viejas actividades. Los primeros días fueron de constantes atenciones por parte de su madre, aunque ella creyó estar en el cielo, Sakura sentía tener el infierno dentro de si.

Fujitaka no había tocado el tema siquiera con ella. Lo único que supo fue de los golpes que recibió Touya, en castigo de ser uno de los principales responsables de lo que su padre había calificado como una torpeza. Sabía que habían determinado otros castigos pero no supo en qué consistían.

Los días en su hogar habían sido reconfortables, era curioso que toda su vida había pasado en ese lugar, en su cautiverio había soñado con regresar a todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Sin embargo, ahora estaba con su gente pero se sentía vacía. No había día en que sus pensamientos no fueran dirigidos a Syaoran, recorría mentalmente la casa del sajón, revivía todos los momentos con él y a pesar de los aspectos negativos, lo recordaba con placer. Y aunque lo ocultaba, no podía dejar de sentir una inmensa tristeza.

Extrañaba al sajón.

Su madre en repetidas ocasiones le preguntó si lo extrañaba, pero siempre lo negaba, no quería exponer su dolor. Ese día Sakura harta de todo el ambiente depresivo, decidió ir a nadar al río.

Tirando de las riendas de su caballo se acercó a las aguas observando distraída el horizonte. Dejó a su caballo y se acercó al río, deseó que Syaoran estuviera con ella, quería mostrarle esos lugares que tanto significaban para ella.

Se sentó en un troncó cerca de la orilla a esperar que llegase la noche. Pensaba en una de las tantas noches que hicieron el amor, en cuánto disfrutó decirle a Syaoran que lo amaba. Sakura recordó el momento en que Syaoran al fin le confesó sus sentimientos, para ella ese momento fue tan sublime como el momento de unirse a él.

Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura. Suspiró con dolor al recordarlo.

– Syaoran. –

– Dime. –

Sakura salto asustada al escuchar respuesta.

Lo vió.

Ante ella, portando su armadura de gala y con esa sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba. Sin pensar en nada más, Sakura se tiró a sus brazos. Syaoran gimió de dolor cuando Sakura apretó sus costillas fracturadas, pero aún así Syaoran no se contuvo y devoró sus labios, demostrando a Sakura una ansiedad que no había sentido jamás en él.

– Pensaste que me daría por vencido, mujer? –

– Pero... –

– Te he extrañado, Sakura. –

– Syaoran –

– Combatí con tu padre por el derecho a la paz de mi pueblo, pero no por la mía. Pasé postrado en el lecho con el alma siendo carcomida por la furia de no poder levantarme, y venir por ti. Era frustrante como toda mi gente cuidaba de mí, pero solo te necesitaba a ti, princesa. –

– Mi querido Syaoran. –

– He venido, porque quiero hacerte una pregunta y juro que no aceptaré un no por respuesta… Te casarías conmigo? –

– Pero…–

Syaoran juntó sus cejas, confundido, entendiendo que la vikinga no asimilaba lo que pasaba.

– Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba… Quieres que elabore una lista de razones por las que tienes que estar a mi lado? – Syaoran miraba extasiado el rostro impresionado de Sakura. – Emi pregunta mucho por ti, está deslumbrada y complacida con tu madre y los vikingos que pudo ver. Tu madre prometió llevarla a visitar una nave vikinga. De hecho Emi me amenazó que no volviese a casa sin ti y que pidiera que tu madre cumpla su promesa. Debo de cumplir si quiero que mi hermana continúe con ese cambio tan positivo de hablarme. –

– Mi amor… –

Sakura disfrutaba ese tono juguetón en Syaoran. Este, abrazaba a Sakura con aires de posesión y ternura. Syaoran besó la frente de la vikinga, se preguntó si el destino no había corregido el error cometido al arrebatarle su primer amor en el curso de una incursión vikinga, y le había enviado a Sakura durante otra incursión. En todo caso, ella había llenado el vacío en que él había vivido todos esos años. Sakura lo amaba. Después de todo lo que él le había hecho, en verdad lo amaba. Y eso jamás dejaría de asombrar a Syaoran. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que ella aceptase casarse con él. Si ella aceptaba, ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con el padre de Sakura. Lo que fuera lo enfrentaría.

Realmente era molesto actuar como jovencitos para poder verla. Pero de no haber sido por la ayuda de Nadeshiko, ese encuentro hubiera sido imposible. Ella había logrado controlar al gigante de Fujitaka y permitir que él hablase primero con Sakura antes que con el padre. Al final lo que Syaoran le preocupaba era la opinión de Sakura.

Se enfrentaría a Fujitaka para que le concediese su mano, si el deseo de Sakura era estar con él.

– Eso es un si? –

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso tierno y prolongado. – Si, quiero casarme contigo. –

– Te amo, princesa. –

– Yo también. –

– Entonces, ha llegado el momento. Tengo que hablar con tu padre. –

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada de imaginarse lo que se avecinaba.

El vikingo había buscado la sangre del sajón, y Syaoran había escupido bocanadas enteras. Había dicho que en adelante lo pensaría mucho antes de enfrentarse nuevamente con ese vikingo implacable, pero ahora debía hacerlo por ella.

El encuentro decisivo era ahora. Estando en la casa de los Kinomoto, Syaoran se sentía extraño, como un adolescente estaba nervioso de lo que venía. Sakura llegó de prisa para advertirle, apenas unos segundos antes, que su padre se acercaba. Syaoran enterró la cabeza bajo el almohadón que estaba junto donde estaba sentado. Ella rió y se lo arrebató. Y entonces, en la puerta apareció Fujitaka Kinomoto, y ocupó todo el espacio disponible con su enorme cuerpo.

Syaoran había visto en acción ese cuerpo soberbio, pero ésta era la primera vez que podía contemplarlo tranquilamente. No parecía tener edad suficiente para contar con un hijo que era sólo cinco o seis años menor que Syaoran.

La reflexión no agradó en absoluto a Syaoran, pues cobró conciencia de que había sido castigado enérgicamente por un hombre que era casi cuarenta años mayor; y además un mercader, es decir un individuo que naturalmente hubiera debido ablandarse con el paso de los años. Y lo que era peor, estaba de pie ante el propio Syaoran solo con señales de algunos golpes, aún y cuando él mismo debajo de sus ropas estaba vendado por sus costillas rotas. El sajón conocía el poder de su propia fuerza. Un hombre de la edad de Fujitaka hubiera debido guardar cama como mínimo durante dos quincenas.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, alto y erguido, y sólo unos pocos signos atestiguaban su participación en el combate: la decoloración del labio, una mancha morada en una mejilla, una pequeña herida bajo un ojo. Syaoran sintió deseos de haber visto ese ojo cuando estaba completamente negro, y todavía hinchado. Lo irritaba la capacidad del vikingo para reponerse con tal rapidez.

Fujitaka vestía una túnica de cuero sin mangas, y se cubría las extremidades inferiores con las perneras firmemente aseguradas a los muslos y los tobillos. Las botas de cuero blanco estaban tachonadas de oro, y le llegaban a las rodillas. Se adornaba la túnica con anillos de oro. A decir verdad, llevaba encima una verdadera fortuna; y cerraba el cinturón con una hebilla de oro del tamaño de un puño. En los dedos lucía anillos de oro con piedras preciosas. Sobre el pecho mostraba un medallón de oro macizo, y otras piezas de oro adornaban sus muñecas.

Syaoran descubrió consternado que lo intimidaba, no la riqueza y la fuerza que se transparentaban en todos los detalles de ese hombre, sino la expresión sombría del rostro de Fujitaka. Era el padre de Sakura. Una sola palabra que él pronunciara y Syaoran podía perder a la muchacha.

Cuando habló con Sakura creyó que el problema estaba resuelto. Pero al mirar al padre de Sakura comprendió que no era así. Aún necesitaba obtener la aprobación de este hombre, y por lo que podía ver no parecía que Fujitaka estuviese dispuesto a concederla.

El hecho de que Sakura sonriera suavizó un poco el pánico que comenzaba a dominar a Syaoran. Si ella no veía nada alarmante en la severa expresión de su padre, quizá podía afirmarse que Syaoran, estaba reaccionando con exceso de precaución. Después de todo, él no conocía al hombre. Quizá siempre adoptaba esa expresión tan inquietante.

Nadeshiko apareció detrás de Fujitaka y con una suave presión obligó a su esposo a entrar al cuarto. Rodeó la sala y se sentó al lado de Sakura. También ella tenía una expresión severa en el rostro, y sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de Syaoran.

– Se puede saber por qué tardó tanto, Señor? –

– Perdón? – Syaoran parpadeó confundido.

– Pensé por un momento que había recurrido a patrañas esa noche en su habitación solo para que no lo matara. –

Syaoran sintió como si tiraran de sus orejas debido a la cólera – Claro que no, Señora. –

– Entonces… por qué tardarse tanto? –

– Oh, mujer, no lo presiones. Es evidente que apenas logró salir de su lecho. –

Syaoran sintió como dagas esas palabras. La ironía era hasta despreciable.

– Se equivoca, no me hice presente antes, porque me pareció poco prudente. No fue más que una cortesía. Señora, no quise obligar a su esposo a interrumpir su descanso para recibirme antes de que estuviese en condiciones. –

- ¡Syaoran! – exclamó Sakura.

Nadeshiko sonrió, y comenzó a formular una respuesta que fue interrumpida por su marido.

Fujitaka echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Es eso, sajón? Tú excusa nada tiene que ver con el tiempo que permito para que mi esposa me mime. –

- No sé qué harás tú – replicó Nadeshiko -, pero si tu padre no cuida su lengua, lo obligaré a volver a la cama.

- Señora, acabamos de abandonarla – replicó Fujitaka con una sonrisa perversa -. Pero si deseas volver... –

Sakura vio el sonrojo de su madre y reprendió a Fujitaka.

- Padre, por favor. Syaoran no comprende que estás bromeando. Lo impresionas. –

- Si es así, tendré que disculparme por los golpes que le di. Pero según me dijeron, compartiste su cama todo el verano.

Si antes Syaoran no se había sentido chocado, entonces lo estuvo. Vio el sonrojo de Sakura, y sintió el calor en sus propias mejillas. De pronto, Fujitaka abandonó la actitud de broma. En un instante se dibujó en su rostro una expresión grave. Syaoran comprendió de dónde venían los repentinos cambios que siempre le habían intrigado tanto de Sakura.

- Hiciste todo lo posible para matarme a causa de eso – recordó bruscamente Syaoran a Fujitaka -. Si todavía lo deseas. –

- No seas estúpido – contestó secamente Fujitaka -. No podía matarte después de que Nadeshiko me dijo lo que nuestra hija siente por ti.

- ¡Hubieras ordenado a Yukito que me lo dijera! – exclamó Sakura.

- ¿Y que tú se lo se lo dijeras a él? – Fujitaka meneó la cabeza. – No, Sakura, tenía que ser como fue, para contentar a todos. Pero él merecía los golpes. –

- Tu padre olvida su propia juventud – dijo. Dirigió una mirada significativa a Fujitaka antes de sonreír a Sakura -. Por otra parte, se muestra irrazonable cuando se trata de ti. – Aunque se había acercado al costado de Fujitaka para tomarle la mano, Nadeshiko continuó hablando a Sakura. – No se trata tanto de que te hayas acostado con él, sino de que no se casaron antes. Ambos nos oponemos a eso, y por lo tanto deseamos corregir la situación. –

Syaoran aún tenía que escuchar la confirmación de los labios del padre de Sakura. Por lo que preguntó: - Entonces, ¿tengo su bendición?

Nadeshiko clavó el codo en las costillas de Fujitaka cuando éste no contesto inmediatamente.

- ¡Sí! – explotó el vikingo.

Syaoran comenzó a reír al ver el gesto de dolor en los rasgos de Fujitaka. Pero después gimió, porque también él sufrió al reír; y ahora tocó a Fujitaka el turno de festejar.

- Por lo menos, esta tarde no tendré que demostrar mi fuerza – dijo Fujitaka. Y esa frase le ganó una mirada de hostilidad que acentuó su regocijo, y esto a su vez provocó otro golpe en las costillas, asestado por su esposa.

Nadeshiko dijo a su hija: - Entonces, tenemos que realizar todos los preparativos, de modo que iré con tu padre para arreglar todo, y tú te ocuparás de preparar a Syaoran. –

Dicho esto, empujó a Fujitaka que aún reía, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Después de que sus padres salieron, Sakura cerró la puerta, y con una semisonrisa se volvió hacia Syaoran.

- Se necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellos – observó.

Syaoran vio que ella hacía todo lo posible para evitar la risa. Desde el momento de la aparición de sus padres Sakura había hecho gala de excelente humor. Rodeada por los miembros de su familia y los amigos, se sentía inmensamente feliz, y él no deseaba entristecerla quejándose del padre.

Con voz vacilante preguntó:

- Entonces, ¿los extrañarás cuando nos marchemos? –

Ella sonrió, y se acercó a Syaoran. Se inclinó sobre él, y con los brazos rodeó el cuello del sajón.

- Sí, pero sé que me visitarán. En verano el viaje no es demasiado largo. –

Syaoran gimió íntimamente.

- Imagino que no lo harán a menudo – dijo esperanzado.

- Quizá verano por medio. –

El trató de disimular lo mejor posible su temor. Y después, el perfume de la piel de Sakura lo aturdió, y Syaoran se olvidó de los padres de la joven. La sentó sobre sus piernas.

Los brazos de Syaoran rodearon la cintura de Sakura; él elevó los ojos para mirarla, y su mentón descansó en la profunda V del vestido de terciopelo verde. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado su condición anterior. Ella se había limitado a abandonar la condición de esclava con la misma facilidad con que la había adoptado, lo cual llevó a Syaoran a comprender que en realidad jamás había asumido su esclavitud.

El verde oscuro del vestido agregaba un matiz más oscuro a los ojos de Sakura, de modo que los hacía parecer enormes gemas. En los ojos de Syaoran se manifestaba la intensidad de su amor y su ternura.

- Han esperado semanas esta boda. – Syaoran apretó los labios sobre la piel de Sakura antes de agregar: - ¿Nos atreveremos a demorarlos un poco más? –

- Bromeas, milord. – Las manos de Sakura sujetaron las mejillas del hombre y ella se inclinó para acariciar los labios de Syaoran con movimientos lentos y sensuales de su lengua. - ¡No estarás sugiriendo...! – Ella rió roncamente cuando él la apretó contra su pecho y acarició el contorno de sus piernas y caderas.

- Sí, bromeo. Pero tú podrías obligarme a cambiar de idea. –

- ¿Puedo? – La mano de Sakura sobre la nuca del sajón lo obligó a acercar los labios. – Entonces, milord, quizá lo haga. Sí, quizá... –

– Te amo, Sakura. –

–Yo también te amo, Syaoran. –

FIN

* * *

HOLA, HOLA, HOLA A A A A A A A A A A A ¬.¬ ... Mala imitación de Kero, lo sé… Jajajaja

Espero que este último capítulo sea de su agrado y quedemos todos contentos… jajajaja… lamento la tardanza, pero en estos meses me pasó de todo, desde trabajo, viajes hasta la pérdida de mi abuelita… que si les soy muy honesta fue un golpe muy duro que me mantuvo en una profunda depresión de la cual mi novio y mi trabajo fueron lo que me ayudó…Además de todos sus reviews y correos electrónicos que me preguntaban si estaba bien, o si ya no actualizaría…

Lamento la espera, hace mucho tiempo que no recupero mi record de actualización semanal… espero contar com más tiempo en estos días que las exigencias del trabajo me lo permiten…

**LEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIAAAA!!...** Se llama **"LA DAMA DE VELO"…** La trabajo con mi novio que ustedes conocen como Belzer… Búsquenla bajo la tituría de HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN y Belzer ai **, es una nueva cuenta que manejamos mi novio y yo.** Espero que la lean y sigamos en contacto… Verán a una Sakura muy diferente a las que he venido presentando en mis trabajo… cambio de escenario, de época, y de temáticas de tortura, jajajajaja… les aseguro que les gustará... Para muestra una probadita…

"_-¿Supongo que es usted la misteriosa Dama del Velo? -preguntó Syaoran"_

"_-Buenas noches, mi señor -le dijo."_

"_-Recibí su última nota, señora. Me pareció de lo más irritante, tal como las anteriores."_

"_-Esperaba atraer su interés, señor."_

"_-La curiosidad es una de mis debilidades. -Syaoran sonrió levemente a la luz de la luna, pero la curva de su boca no denotó calidez alguna, ni la sombría mirada tampoco reveló nada-. Desde hace dos meses usted se ha transformado en una espina clavada en mi costado, señora. Espero que tenga plena conciencia del hecho. "_

"_-Le pido disculpas –"_

"_-¿De modo que decidió provocarme de forma deliberada, hasta el punto de llegar a agitarme de tal manera que aceptara verla? "_

"_Sakura respiró profundamente. -Digamos que fue algo así. "_

"_-Por lo general se considera algo peligroso molestarme, mi misteriosa Dama del Velo… -Si hasta aquí se siente satisfecha con el desafío-dijo Syaoran-, es sólo porque ha venido ganando. Eso está a punto de cambiar. " _

Qué tal, eh?... jejeje… los estaré esperando para que juntos disfrutemos de otra emocionante historia. Nos vemos muy pronto, gracias a todos los que me escriben, lo quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

**HOSHI KUMIKO CHAN.**

**...·:·:·:·:·…**

"**Quizás Dios quiera que conozcas mucha gente equivocada antes de que conozcas a la persona adecuada, para que cuando al fin la conozcas sepas estar agradecido."**

G.G.MÁRQUEZ


End file.
